


All I Want for Christmas is World Domination

by huehuehue



Series: Of Magic and Managers [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mythology & Folklore - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Asgard Court, BAMF everyone, Dark, Dark Magic, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, King Loki, Marriage, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Politics, Pregnancy, Strong Female Characters, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 157,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehuehue/pseuds/huehuehue
Summary: Sequel to "A Christmas Carol". What happens after happily ever after? Loki and Julia are back, and just about to find out :)You can fight battles or sit on the golden throne of Asgard, you can even make it out of Hel alive, but it is when your beloved bride wants you to meet her parents that your heart trembles in fear. Trust Loki on this, now he knows.A promising start, isn't it?! Behold, for a family dinner is not the only hardship the couple shall endure. Christmas is the time for the impossible to happen, and at this exact day the goblin folk pays Loki and Julia an unexpected visit. To their surprise, the creatures arrive seeking help. With the magic unleashed, the Tenth Realm becomes a dangerous place, and some things which should have never been woken up, return to life.





	1. Deep Dark Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Dear All,
> 
> I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave them in peace for long. Here comes the continuation of Loki and Julia's adventures. 
> 
> Let them take a moment of rest from saving the world, and turn to other equally important matters instead. Please enjoy the nine circles of Christmas family time which Loki has to live through to make his future Queen happy!

Loki did miss her.

He left at dawn, only to return late in the evening and press Julia against the wall in the hall. They made love with fierce passion, as if trying to make up for the weeks of separation, until they were both too exhausted to stand straight and even to talk.

She did miss him, too.

They settled comfortably on the couch: Loki sat behind Julia's back, holding an open book on automotive engineering in one hand and a glass of wine in another, his legs wrapped around the girl's waist. Julia was drowsing, nested in his possessive embrace while the Asgardian was getting familiar with the car engine types. She yawned and lazily shook her carton box with Chinese food in the air.

“Lemongrass chicken?”

Julia felt Loki lean forward, and a moment later his hand with chopsticks emerged from behind her shoulder and delved into the box.

“I think I prefer those Oriental rice rolls with fish inside,” the man rendered his verdict. Julia saw the book levitate for a moment in the air, and the pages turned by themselves while he was reaching for a bottle to pour himself some more wine.  
“I'll consider that,” the girl smiled.

By end of the weekend they had ordered takeaway meals from almost every restaurant in the neighbourhood, even the vegan ones, and the only moments with clothes on were when collecting the deliveries. In the short breaks between sex and sleep Julia studied the newest job offers and sent a couple of CVs. Getting fired was not the nicest thing that had ever happened to her, but it did not bother the girl much. She was a bright and ambitious employee with a nice CV, Loki was back in her life, and despite losing her corporate gym membership she got thinner in just one weekend. Julia felt that her cheeks were starting to hurt from a wide smile she had not had on for a long time. Everything was perfect, marvellous, dream-like - except for one thing which was making her nervous.

Every time the girl closed her eyes she would see an email from her mother - three short lines of text, black on white, which she had learned by heart already.

**Barbara told me that you got yourself a boyfriend, and it is pretty serious.**

Julia sighed. “Serious” was the right word to describe their relationship, since she she had agreed to marry Loki despite his awful habit of disrespecting other people's privacy. The girl was absolutely sure that she had logged out before leaving the open laptop on the sofa, but she also knew that gaining access to her emails was a piece of cake for the Asgardian. He had done the same trick before with her cell phone, she still had no idea how.

**I was hoping that you could visit us on Christmas.**

Julia tilted her head back and glanced at Loki upside down. He was holding an open book and staring at the pages with a look of undivided attention on his face, but his eyes were moving too slowly.

**Together.**

Julia sat straight and cleared her throat, and at once she felt the man tense up. The message was still marked as unread, but now she was absolutely certain that Loki had taken the liberty to dig into her inbox.

And she knew that he knew that she knew about it.

“Loki?”  
“Yes, sweet bird?” The Asgardian replied a little too fast and slammed the book closed. Julia bit her lip, helplessly realizing that since both of them had given themselves away, there was no other option but to discuss _the family-time issue_.  
“Do you have any plans for Christmas?”  
“I do not think so.” Loki said and narrowed his eyes, studying the girl with interest. “Why, would you like to suggest something?”

Julia shifted in his embrace and turned around to face the man.

“Wouldyouliketomeetmyparents?” She breathed out. For a short moment Loki seemed genuinely surprised by her question, but then a small smirk formed on his lips.  
“Could you repeat this, please?” The Asgardian purred lowly, leaning forward. “I am not sure if I heard you well, my love.”  
“My mum has invited us for Christmas dinner.” Julia replied decisively. “Us stands for me and my boyfriend, which would be you. So, I was wondering if you would like to come. There will be lots of food, and I will probably have a wild row with my mother just like I always do, so I promise you both bread and circuses if you decide to be there. Besides, you will meet my parents, which is… kind of important to me.”

Loki cocked a brow and gave Julia a meaningful look.

“I thought you'd never ask!” He exclaimed mockingly, and the girl started to blush. Loki had broken into her mailbox in the most insolent manner, but it did not change the fact that she had been hesitating. He could have thought that she was ashamed and reluctant to introduce him to the family, which was absolutely not true.

Julia wanted it badly.

“I received the email two days ago.” She reminded him. “'Never' is a word way too strong.”  
“Well, I read it yesterday,” Loki countered without a sign of remorse on his face. “And I dislike the fact that you have been hiding it from me.”  
“This is my private email account, what exactly in the definition of 'private' is so difficult for you to understand?! I was not hiding anything, I was gathering the courage to invite you, because I was afraid that you'd say “no”, and this would make me feel extremely stupid...” Julia confessed uneasily. “I am sorry if I made you think that I want to avoid getting you to know each other, I would actually love to introduce you…”

The man shook his head.

“No need to be sorry, I took no offence.” He said in an unexpectedly serious tone. “I am actually surprised that you want to do this. If I were in your place I would think twice before letting me close to your family. I suspect that I am not the man your parents would dream of seeing by your side…”  
“Thank you for sharing your opinion, but what my parents dream of, matters little to me, it is my life we are speaking of.” Julia countered with annoyance, and saw a troubled frown on Loki's forehead smoothen out. “So, your answer will be…?”  
“No!” The Asgardian sang out with a charming smile and opened the book again.

\----------

Loki had spent almost an hour in front of a tall hallway mirror, altering and adjusting his attire - an unreasonably significant amount of time, and he was well aware of that, but nevertheless he gave his reflection a critical look and changed the color of the tie one more time.

Julia peeked into the hallway through the open door and smirked.

“The blue one looked better.” She said. Loki's reflection in the mirror rolled its eyes. “We need to be there in the afternoon, aren't you ready a bit too early?”

The Asgardian muttered something under his breath, and Julia returned to the living room, leaving him be. She cut a long piece of a golden ribbon, doing her best not to laugh aloud. The girl had seen him in distress due to various reasons, but Loki being nervous because of meeting her family was an entirely new thing - a pleasant thing, she had to admit.

A moment later the Asgardian walked into the room, his posh black suit and white shirt changing back into the usual dark pants and tunic. Loki quickly studied the bright boxes, each signed by Julia’s hand, and looked somewhat disappointed.

“Getting presents ready?”  
“Mh-m.”  
“Aren't you missing something?”  
“No, I don't think so.” The girl said absently and stuck out her tongue as she finished tying up a bow.  
“Where is mine, then?”

Julia shook her head. Loki's tone was offhand, but she could almost hear offence in his voice.

“Hidden.” She uttered firmly.  
“What am I getting?”

She was not ready for that.

“That depends,” the girl replied evasively.  
“On what?” Loki asked persistently and rather impatiently.  
“On whether you have been naughty or nice this year. You see, only good boys receive gifts; the bad ones get coal.” Julia winked at him and got up, making the Asgardian understand that the conversation was over. “I'm not telling you anything, it is supposed to be a surprise. Come on, let's get over with the cooking. I promised my brother a gingerbread house, he won't let me in without one.”

Julia was bluffing - and doing it so well that Loki did not suspect the uncomfortable truth: she did not have a Christmas present for him. Since the moment the Asgardian had returned into her life - this time to stay forever - the girl had been desperately trying to think of a gift which would leave him impressed and delighted.

At this moment Loki was far from being delighted - he perched on the kitchen counter and clenched his jaw, watching the girl throw the ingredients into the bowl one by one. Julia looked up at him when she was in between the eggs and flour - the man was chewing on his lower lip, as if he was thinking over a matter of paramount importance.

“Would you like me to alter my appearance for the evening?” The Asgardian finally asked her.  
“ _What?!_ ” Julia was so startled by his question that she spilled the flour on the table. “Why would I want that?!”  
“Because every Midgardian who is not deaf or blind knows who I am. I have not caused any trouble to the inhabitants of your Realm… yet, but every reasonable human would feel threatened in my presence. Do not tell me that your parents are idiots who will be glad to see their only daughter being courted by a dangerous outlaw.” The girl tried to interrupt Loki, but he stubbornly shook his head. “I am grateful for the trust you have placed in me, but try to listen to the voice of reason, sweet bird. Taking me to meet your family is a bad idea. I know how much you want this to go well, but it won’t. It just can’t.”

Julia nervously brushed her fingers through her hair, forgetting about the flour. Loki had a point. Maybe it would have been better if she had called everything off...

“What do you suggest we do?” She asked him with concern. “My parents should find out the truth one day - I mean, they will be invited to our wedding, anyway…”  
“Will they be?” Loki asked innocently - and dodged a block of butter. “What did I tell you about throwing objects at me?”

Julia cocked a brow.

“What did I tell you abotu being a jerk?” She snarled at the man and pointed a spoon at him in a menacing manner. “My family will be present at my wedding, whether you like it or not. I thought that it is pretty obvious.”  
“Forget it.” Loki winced. “Do they know about the… changes?”  
“By changes, you mean me getting killed, then revived, and now being nearly immortal?" Julia watched Loki recoil a little at the memory of their journey to Helheim. "No, not yet.”  
“Do you intend to tell them?”  
“I do not think that holidays are a good moment for this kind of news,” Julia bit her lip, wondering how surreal it would have sounded to her parents. She was still getting used to her new condition herself. “I don't know how they will react to the fact that I will live for several thousands of years, instead of several decades.”  
“You should have thought of this before you accepted their invitation and invited me,” Loki countered grumpily. “I bet that the first question your parents ask, will be about how we met, and the second one will be about you getting married to a man who is two thousand years old. I wonder what you will answer to that.”  
“Maybe they won’t ask. Anyway, I will think of something.” Julia said firmly and pushed the bowl towards him.

Loki sighed, acknowledging his defeat. He tore off a piece of gingerbread dough, cursing Julia's ways of silencing him for being both ingenious and annoying.

“More sugar.” He said, tasting the mixture.

The negotiations were over.


	2. The Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents of your significant other is never easy. Get ready for chapter number two, where everything goes surprisingly well _(for now)_. Shameless fluff, because they deserve it!
> 
> As a foreigner living in Poland, I am still fascinated by some customs that I intend to share. Also, I hope you do not get bored with a little bit of foodporn!

They walked slowly down the slippery sidewalk in order not to break the majestic gingerbread creation. The rows of houses on both sides of the road were glowing with Christmas lights, and frost was painting peculiar patterns on brightly lit windows. Loki could have transported them straight to the front door, but instead he chose to take a small walk from the middle of an empty quiet park towards the dwelling of Julia's parents, and with every following step his distress was growing.

What goes around comes around.

He could have expected that since the Universe was a rather complex place full of sorcery, his misdeeds could appear to be well known in the parallel dimension. The inhabitants of Earth have learned to accept the fact that both magic and Asgard were real; nevertheless, having an alien with a criminal record join a Christmas dinner would probably be a little too much for a human family to handle. Not that Loki cared about the comfort of Julia's parents, but getting them to know each other was important for the girl, and one did not have to be a clairvoyant to guess that she would want the evening to be joyful. And what Julia wanted, mattered to him.

Too bad he already knew that the evening would bring Julia nothing but disappointment; too bad he could do nothing to prevent it from happening. It was when marching down the street in London suburbs with a gingerbread house in his hands, that Loki Laufeyson, the Allfather of Asgard, for the first time in his life truly regretted having brought an alien army to the Other Midgard. He shot his bride a quick glance, wondering if she would agree to call the evening off, and it took him much effort not to ask her to do it.

The girl was freezing, and Loki felt bad for making her suffer in the cold for his insecurity. They must have looked eclectic together - he thought: a Midgardian maiden wrapped in so many layers of scarves and sweaters that her silhouette seemed two times bigger, and him, an all-powerful being immune to cold, humbly walking towards his own doom.

“Thank you for doing this for me.” Julia suddenly said, her words surrounded by a cloud of white vapor. “I really appreciate the commitment. Don't be nervous, it will be nice.”

Loki almost tripped on the icy asphalt.

“I'm not… Is it so obvious?” He grunted uneasily.  
“What exactly? Your desire to be anywhere but here? Yes.” Julia laughed quietly and pulled off a glove to rub her cheeks. “It’s so cold, I can’t feel my face already! Do you think my nose will fall off by the time we arrive?”  
“No.” The Asgardian smirked, but when he looked at the girl again, the remains of his courage faded, because her nails were painted red, and red was bad.

Since young age he had learned the hard truth: one needs power to get what he wants. For him, a young prince living in the shadow of an older brother, it was knowledge that became the source of influence and leverage. Loki spent nights and days in the royal library, searching for long forgotten secrets and mastering the art of magic, until he could withstand Thor’s brawn and vigor in a fight. He studied people too, observing their habits and routine in search of a weakness. Having condemned himself to a year of partnership with Julia, Loki did the same thing as always: he watched the girl move, walk and talk, and he noticed the small things of which she was probably unaware herself. Julia always used the bright red nail polish when she was afraid or unsure of herself, like she had been at the very beginning of their acquaintance, when Loki was doing his best to scare her, and she was doing her best to not let him take full control. And now, the red had returned.

“Go on and tell me the dark secret that you are hiding.” Loki commanded. The fact that Julia feared the upcoming evening as much as he did was very demotivating. “Speak now, until it is too late.”  
“Dark secret?!” The girl gave him a very surprised look. “Loki, what on Earth are you talking about?”  
“You are nervous. There must be a good reason for it, and I want to know it.” The Asgardian went on, not even trying to hide his anxiety anymore. “Tell me, why do you live so far away from your family? Are they so hard to bear that you had to flee to another country?”

Julia's eyes sparked at him with disapproval from under a woolen hat.

“I did not flee,” she replied angrily. “I relocated.”  
“Which is a more diplomatic way to say exactly the same thing.” Loki snarled at her and grunted when the girl gave him a punch in the ribs. "Tell me the truth, Julia. I shall not allow you to drag me into the dragon’s lair without proper explanation!”  
“Loki, please, shut up.” Julia stood in his way, and the Asgardian froze in place, stubbornly glaring into the darkness over her head. The girl took a deep breath and locked an embrace around the man’s chest, doing her best not to push the box out of his hands. “Loki, I love you.”

She heard a dissatisfied quiet mutter and smiled, hugging him tighter.

“I know.” Loki finally said loud enough for her to hear. “And I love you, too. Now, let me go.”  
“No.” Julia huffed and stood on tiptoes to bring her face closer to his. “Calm down, will you? There is no dragon’s lair, my parents are just a couple of normal people, neither scary nor murderous. I live so far away from them because of my own stubbornness. They settled down in London when I was fourteen, right after Poland had joined the EU - many people went to seek a better life abroad and so did my father. Dad opened his first car workshop a couple of years later, and by the time I graduated school both my parents decided to stay in London for good. Later we started to fight because dad wanted me to go to law school and mum thought that I should study logistics. I was very stubborn, that's why I decided to leave them both equally dissatisfied, and got a degree in Arts and Humanities. They both consider it useless... Soon after graduation I got a nice job offer from Poland, and that was the moment I took a housing loan, which was the most stupid decision in my life… I don't even know why I did it, to be honest. This is how I settled down in Warsaw. See, no dark secrets, just my poor life choices. And so you know, I am nervous because this is the first time I bring my significant other to meet my parents. First times make people nervous, it is a common thing.”

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, but he could not help the sensation of warmth spreading through his chest. Fate works in mysterious ways, and it was Julia's poor life choices that made their encounter possible. If she hadn't left her family home behind, they would have never met, he would have never bound them with a contract, they would have never stopped the end of days from happening, and... he would have never ended up being a miserable beseecher seeking her parents’ acceptance.

“I swear, it is just a dinner, not a final exam or a contest that you might fail.” Julia declared solemnly, as if she had read his mind. “There is nothing for you to worry about. Now, can we please keep moving? It is colder than in Antarctica, and it would have been very stupid of us to freeze to death two steps away from the door.”

Loki looked up and with surprise saw a familiar child's face in the misted window upstairs. They stood in the middle of the road, right in front of Julia's family home. Alex waved at them, and disappeared from sight.

With a sigh Loki proceeded towards the front door. Julia caught his sleeve when they were on the porch.

“Three hours, tops, and then we leave.” She said firmly and rang the doorbell. “Trust me, everything will be fine. Just relax, drink something and try to have a good time.”  
“Like a man condemned to death could relax,” Loki breathed out very quietly, and at this moment the front door opened. 

It felt as if a storm had swept through the porch. The hurricane came in form of a slim woman with short dark-brown hair, and a little boy who ran out onto the cold tiles with bare feet and stood on tiptoes, staring at Loki with adoration.

“Julie, darling, finally! It’s been so long! If you don’t visit us more often I might forget what you look like,” the woman laughed and gave Julia a hug, covering her cheeks and nose in kisses. Loki stepped away, confused and uncertain of what to do next, and accidentally pushed a flowerpot with a miniature thuja tree off the porch. The two women turned around at the noise of breaking pottery.  
“Norns,” Loki hastily waved his hand in the air. The scattered pieces of clay got back together around the block of soil, and the pot jumped back onto its place. “I apologize for the trouble.”

Julia’s mother must have recognized his face from the news broadcasts and countless magazine covers, because her agitated smile faded.

“Now, that was awesome!” Alex gasped and pulled the woman’s sleeve, doing his best not to start jumping in place. “Did you see this, mum? He can make stuff fly, too.”  
“Don’t worry about the pot,” the woman assured Loki politely and took a tiny step back, her eyes darting from Julia to the man and sheer surprise reflected on her face.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but not a single word came out. He wondered if there was a point in introducing himself since the woman already knew who he was, and if she would flee the moment he makes a move. An unpleasant cold vacuum filled his stomach at the sound of approaching steps, and what had been slight distress only a moment ago, was now sheer terror. Julia’s father was about to joint the gathering.

“Eva, I'm gonna turn the oven off now, the carp will get burnt. Julie, is that you?” Loki heard a loud voice, and a heavily built tall blonde man walked out of the kitchen door. He cocked a brow upon seeing a stranger on his doorstep. “Oh… Good evening.”  
“Dad!” Julia energetically waved at the man and put down a bag with presents.  
“Good evening,” Loki quietly echoed the greeting, clinging to the remains of courage.  
“Well, um, Dad, this is… This is Loki, my boyfriend,” Julia said boldly. “Loki, meet Eva and Jacob, my parents. Mum, you said that we could come together, so… so we did… Awesome, isn’t it? Merry Christmas, everyone!”

Loki winced, listening to Julia's excessively cheerful greeting. The man and the woman seemed shocked, and it was one thing they had in common with him. Alas, Loki did not see a chance for shared distress to grow into a bond. He stiffly bowed to the hosts.

“It is an honor for me to meet the family of my beloved one.” Loki said in an unfamiliar hoarse voice. “However, I am afraid that you have chosen poor wording to introduce me, Julia. Since you have accepted my proposal, I think that naming me your fiancé would be more appropriate.”

The girl gave him a begging look, but it was already too late. Loki understood that she would prefer to eat the elephant one spoon at a time, but his desire to get over with the least pleasant part of the evening was too strong.

“Fiancé?” Jacob chuckled in surprise and nervously brushed his palm through the hair. “Well, that’s some news… Julie, you didn’t say a word, why?!”

The girl licked her lips.

“It was a recent decision.” She breathed out with a nervous laugh. “Loki proposed to me a couple days ago…”  
“Cool. You’ll need a cake with figures, like the one aunt Teresa had,” Alex instructed the couple, and turned his attention to the box in Loki’s hands. “What’s inside?”  
“We made you a gingerbread house.” The Asgardian replied uneasily. He wondered if the fact that the boy knows him him would make Julia's parents feel less anxious, or just the opposite.

Julia stood on the porch of her family home by Loki’s side and hated herself, while the strained silence lasted. For now, the only person who was not bothered by Loki's arrival and the news was her little brother. She could not help but feel like a ten year old who had brought home a 'kitty' which turned out to be a dirty and flea-infested stray cat with one ear and half a tail. Loki gave her a meaningful look, and the girl cursed her careless decision to arrive without a warning, and wondered if the Asgardian would ever forgive her for the Christmas disaster.

Her mother frowned, and when Julia was almost sure that she would panic, the woman stepped forward and decisively tore the box out of Loki’s hands.

“I'll take it from here.” Eva said, and gasped when their palms touched. “God, your hands are so cold... You ever heard about gloves?! Come inside this instant! Jacob, did you see a coat he’s wearing?! I'll get the boy something hot to drink, he must be freezing…” The woman's face unexpectedly beamed with a smile. “I am so sorry for keeping you outside for so long, it was just a little too much news for one night. Boots off, you two. By the way, you are twenty minutes late, if the fish is dry it is your fault!”

Apparently, Eva Kowalska considered offence to be the best defence strategy. Loki heard Julia giggle behind his back as he obediently walked into the corridor. He could not tell what startled him the most - the fact that he had been called a boy by the tiny woman, or the strong resemblance between Julia’s and her mother’s ways of coping with unpredictable situations. It was when the woman disappeared from sight that he finally dared to breathe.

“Your mother is even smaller than you are, but three times louder.” Loki said quietly, taking off the coat. “I wonder how this is even possible.”

Julia looked up at him and stuck out her bottom lip.

“I am not small,” she whispered strictly, and showed him towards the kitchen. “So you know, I am taller than average!”

The dwelling of Julia's parents was warm and smelled like cinnamon, oranges and fresh fir-needles. Just like before, Loki had to lower his head a little to walk through the doorframe into the kitchen. The woman had already placed the box with the cake on the table. Alex settled on the chair by her side and ceased to breathe when she took the cover off.

“It's not a house, it's a palace!” The boy moaned with reverence and cautiously touched the triangle roof glazed with sugar. “Mum, did you see all these windows, and a horse?! And the sentry?! Please, can I eat the horse?”  
“Fine, but dinner first.” Eva said strictly and took the whistling kettle off the gas burner. She poured the boiling water into a cup and handed it to Loki. “Here you go, ginger tea. Drink it, you'll get warm.”

Loki looked at the porcelain cup covered in flowers with suspicion.

“I am immensely grateful for the treat, but you do not need to worry about me.” He said slowly. “You see, I never feel cold…”  
“Of course you do. Stop showing off, will you?” Julia’s mother huffed and turned away from him, leaving the man confused and mid-sentence.

Eva Kowalska had never hosted an ice giant before, but Eva Kowalska did not seem to care.

“You, take the bread to the table.” Julia grabbed a tray and darted out of the kitchen.  
“You, don't touch this!” Alex moved away from the gingerbread palace.  
“You, drink your tea.” Loki nodded and hesitantly took a sip of ginger tea, which turned out to be exceptionally good.

The woman rested her hands on the hips and looked around the kitchen with a satisfied smile.

“Now, Alex mentioned your boyfriend being a foreigner, but not an alien,” She said casually when Julia was back in the kitchen. “How did the two of you meet?”  
“Long story.” Loki and Julia replied simultaneously, causing the woman to laugh.  
“We’ve got the whole night,” Eva winked at them and delved into the oven. “Go wash your hands, and take Alex away from here, he’s about to drool all over the gingerbread house...”

The moment Loki stepped out of the kitchen, Julia caught him by the sleeve and decisively headed down the corridor. The girl pulled him into the bathroom and firmly shut the door behind their backs, and the Asgardian saw a wide mischievous smile on her lips.

“You were adorable!” She breathed out with a laugh and ran her fingers through his hair. Loki leaned forward and let out a surprised sigh when Julia thrust her tongue into his mouth in a fervent kiss. The girl pulled back from him, panting and smiling. “I'm sorry, my mum can sometimes be a little too assertive, but I think she likes you!”  
“It seems that assertiveness runs in your family.” The Asgardian sneered at her and placed an open-mouth kiss on Julia’s neck, causing her to moan. “Be quiet, you do not want your parents to hear you being naughty. Speaking of naughty… tell me, what am I getting for Christmas?”

Julia stuck out her tongue and turned to the mirror to study their reflections, ignoring his query. The excitement from how well the evening was starting was bubbling in her veins, making the girl feel a little like a reckless teenager.

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?” She asked and adjusted the tie on Loki’s neck. “It’s a family evening, not a _soirée_.”  
“From what I know, _soir_ stands for ‘evening’ in French, which means that I am perfectly dressed for the occasion.” Loki drawled with a smile, and opened the water tap.  
“Show-off,” Julia sighed with envy. “You don’t even speak French.”  
“On the contrary, I do. I speak every language within the confines of the Ten Realms.” Loki boasted and smoothed out her sweater, insolently wiping his wet hands over the thick wool. “I see that you are wearing the most beautiful nightgown of yours. How practical.”

Julia looked down on her sweater with a smiling reindeer on the chest, and blushed. She would have never thought that Loki was sentimental, and she could bet that the Asgardian would rip his own tongue out rather than admit it, but the ugly Christmas sweater she had worn to sleep by his side the first time was his favourite.

“I am wearing it because it makes my mum happy.” She explained. “And now it’s all wet!”  
“Which makes me happy, because you might want to take it off.” The man suddenly lifted Julia above the floor and hoisted her onto the washing machine. With a hungry growl he tugged on the hem of her sweater and stroked the girl’s belly, moving his palms down to the zipper of her jeans. Julia whimpered and crumpled Loki’s shirt in her fists, arching her back and grinding her widely open thighs against his crotch. “They will never hear us, sweet bird!”  
“No, no, we should go now,” Julia moaned into Loki’s lips and moved away from him with reluctance. “They might not hear us, but it would still be suspicious if we lock ourselves up in the bathroom.”

Loki chuckled, but the next moment his relaxed smile faded.

“Julia, you heard your mother,” the man was dead serious as he spoke. “She wants to know how we met, and I am not willing to confess to your parents that I wished you dead on the day I first saw you.”  
“You do not have to,” the girl shrugged. “We just need to come up with a sappy romantic story, and make it detailed enough to avoid the questions.”  
“Or, I could help you save some time, and use alternative means to persuade your parents…” Loki ceased to speak under Julia's heavy stare.  
“No brainwashing of the family members!” She snapped with irritation and jumped off the washing machine. “I’ll go get the presents, and you might want to fix your clothes.”

The door slammed behind the girl’s back. Loki grimaced at his reflection in the mirror and transformed the crumpled black suit and a shirt into his usual attire before leaving the bathroom.

\----------

The warm amber haze of candles and garlands of Christmas lights was filling the spacious living room. The ceiling lamps were dimmed, and the tall fir tree in the corner was sparkling with colorful glass baubles. The Asgardian tried to feel annoyed by the abundance of colors and sparks, but the decorations did not look vulgar or tasteless - in fact, he liked them, and the relaxed atmosphere in the house, and even the ginger tea.

Loki hesitated at the door and felt the girl lightly push him in the back.

‘Will you come in, please? My father won't bite your head off.” She whispered and peeked from behind Loki's back into the room. “Dad, how is the new workshop?”  
“Couldn't be better, the clients keep coming. I might need to find one more mechanic by end of January.” Jacob hesitantly threw a cigarette out of the window and waved his hand in the air to get rid of the smoke. “Don’t tell mum… Want anything to drink, you two?”  
“The usual, please.” Julia replied and made her way towards the Christmas tree with a tall pile of packages in her hands, while her father reached into the cocktail cabinet for a bottle of red wine.  
“Loki, what about you? Hm… didn’t you have a suit on?” Jacob asked with confusion.

Loki brushed his palm down his chest, and for a short moment the dark green linen changed into white cotton under his touch.

“Julia considered my suit to be too formal,” he explained. “I hope you do not mind.”  
“Not at all, please get comfortable.” Jacob shook his head in disbelief, watching the row of buttons dissolve. “So... gin, whiskey, wine?”

Loki shot Julia's back a confused look, wondering if there was a correct answer which her father expected of him. An Aesir King intimidated by a meeting with an ordinary Midgardian family was probably a pitiful scene, and Loki could not help but feel ashamed of himself for being such a coward.

“Anything will do.” He replied with effort, his mouth dry.

Julia’s father nodded and poured some whiskey into the glass, then gave Loki a knowing look and added some more.

“You'll find ice on the table,” Jacob said and handed him the glass.  
“None needed, but thank you anyway.” The Asgardian accepted the drink, and mist covered the glass in his hands.

Loki tasted the burning amber liquid and slowly lowered himself on the chair, watching the people around him. Julia crouched by the fir tree; the boy was keeping her company, trying to guess the contents of the packages addressed to him from the size and shape. Jacob took a pack of cigarettes and walked out on the terrace; Eva was humming a cheerful melody in the kitchen. None of the girl’s family members seemed intimidated by Loki’s presence, and it felt good - too good to be true.

Julia walked past him and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips, and the Asgardian suddenly relaxed. If his bride was so certain that everything would work out fine, maybe it was best for him to trust her.

“Your parents seem surprised by the simplest forms of magic.” Loki said and pulled the girl onto his lap. “They don’t know about your brother yet, do they?”

Julia took a sip out of his glass and sighed.

“No, not yet. I told you, Alex is as good at keeping secrets as a CIA agent undercover.” The girl nervously tapped her fingers on Loki’s shoulder. “There is no right moment for the news of such kind, mum and dad will lose their minds...”  
“But they need to know. Besides, a child cannot conceal his magic for long, the stronger it grows within him, the worse it will get when he reaches puberty without knowledge of how to control it.” Loki’s gaze was distant, as if he was recalling his own experiences. “Younglings tend to be very impulsive, and any strong emotion can unleash a catastrophe if the boy does not know how to contain his powers.”  
“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Julia helplessly threw her hands up in the air. Loki shrugged.  
“The child needs to be taught.” He said. “The sooner, the better.”  
“Yes, right. Cool.” The girl studied Alex for a longer moment, and then turned to the Asgardian with a broad smile. “So, when can you start?”

Loki almost spit out the whiskey.

“What, me?!” He chuckled uneasily. “I never said that I will do it.”  
“But you suggested he learns…”  
“And I will be kind enough to seek a suitable teacher for the child among the members of the Aesir court.”  
“But you are good at magic…”  
“Magic, not teaching.” Loki replied, doing his best not to notice a begging look on Julia’s face. “Besides, I am the King of Asgard, not a private tutor for some child.”

The girl hung her head low.

“Please,” she said quietly.  
“No.”  
“Pretty please?” Julia’s voice was trembling, but it only made Loki huff with annoyance.  
“Enough of cheap tricks, you are not even close to crying.” The Asgardian caught Julia by the chin, forcing her head up. The girl’s eyes were dry; and she blew a raspberry at him. “It is not going to happen. I am not a good tutor, and I am very busy. I do not know how to deal with children. You… you do not have enough money to pay for my services!” Loki finished arrogantly.  
“Well, what if it counted as a Christmas present?” Julia purred into his lips, leaning closer.

Loki frowned.

“Well, what if I already have one?” He parroted her tone, but the girl laughed and shook her head.  
“No, you don't. I know you well enough already, you would brag about it non-stop if you did.” She smirked at him, but the smile faded fast. “Alex knows you, and he likes you very much. It will be easier both for him and for my parents to embrace the changes, if they get help from someone that I trust. Besides, you are a very powerful and talented wizard, aren’t you supposed to have a young apprentice?”

Loki stubbornly bit his lip, trying not to show the girl that her shameless flattery worked.

“My, my… how fast the time flies.” He said quickly and glanced at the clock on the wall. “One hour to go, only two left, and then we leave. You were right, your family is rather agreeable, I would even say nice...”  
“Loki?” Julia called, unwilling to admit her defeat. “Please consider, will you?”  
“I will think of it. In fact, I would not mind some more persuasion in the private of your dwelling. Who knows, maybe I will even agree?” The Asgardian smirked and waved his hand in the air to make the garlands on the Christmas tree shine brighter. “I noticed that you did not decorate your house this year, why?”

The girl shrugged.

“Well, last year I did it only because mum would have gotten very upset if I hadn't made the whole house sparkle. Besides, Haig did all the job, not me.” She said and shuddered at the memory. “To be frank, the fact that the boy got abducted by a demon afterwards does not work as a Christmas spirit booster. And the fact that I got hit on the head and had to fix the gaping hole in place of my chimney…”  
“Yes, thank you, I understand.” Loki replied quickly before Julia could get to the part when he had stepped in to turn her Christmas into a year-long monster hunt seasoned with threats of painful death. “Bad memories.”

The girl cocked her head to a side, studying him, and then a smile lit up her face.

“It's not about mad memories,” she confessed. “There is no point in decorating when you live alone.”  
“I see,” Loki nodded with a very serious look on his face. “Tell me, sweet bird, do you expect to keep on leading a solitary life after our wedding? A warning would come in handy.”  
“No.” Julia laughed with delight, for the first time realizing that her life would never be the same. Her wedding - _their_ wedding - was no more an abstract concept. “I would prefer you to be around, especially on Christmas.”  
“I think I can promise you that.” The Asgardian replied solemnly.

The evening was pleasant and peaceful, Julia was back in his life - and if the girl hadn't been seated on his lap, Loki would have trouble believing that all of this was real. He did not deserve any of this, but apparently, the Norns had other plans for him, and the only thing left for him was to pray that the odds would be in his favour the next day, and his happiness would not fade in the bright sunbeams like a bizarre mirage.

Loki sharply pulled the girl closer and covered her lips with his, desperately trying to convey all the affection and gratitude he was feeling in one kiss, and Julia eagerly responded to his impulsive move, catching his tongue into an untamed, invigorating dance and kissing Loki back with the same ardor and passion.

A loud clang of the oven door in the kitchen made them jerk away from each other like two shy teenagers. Julia giggled and clumsily got off Loki’s lap, and he unclenched his embrace, reluctantly letting her go.

“Is there anything I need to know about your traditions and rituals before we feast?” He asked in a husky voice. “I do not wish to make a fool of myself.”

The girl pulled an empty chair closer and sat down by Loki’s side. She smoothed out her sweater and placed her hands on her lap like a diligent schoolgirl, and the man took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. The fact that Julia was wearing one of her bedtime sweaters was utterly distracting.

“In Poland we have a custom of wishing each other all the best and forgiving the past wrongdoings by sharing a piece of a special flatbread before the Christmas supper, but one needs to go to church to fetch it, and my parents don’t have time for that. This is why they left some Christmas customs behind, and embraced a few local ones.” Julia cleared her throat. “Mum even started to decorate the house with mistletoe. Traditionally, there can be no meat on the table. Not exactly my type of holiday… Anyway, there is lots of fish, mushrooms, vegetables, and later comes the pastry. There should be twelve dishes on the table to match the number of Apostles that accompanied Christ.”

The table was loaded with unfamiliar meals. There were at least four plates with different types of salted herring; as well as poached haddock, eel in aspic, and some wraps made of cabbage leafs smothered in thick tomato sauce.

“This amount of food is enough to feed an army, are you sure that we are the only ones invited to dinner?” Loki cocked a brow, studying the dishes. His nostrils were moving. “I smell hay. Are there stables near the house that I hadn’t noticed?”  
“No, just some dried grass under the tablecloth. It symbolises the birth of Jesus Christ.” Julia’s mother slowly walked into the living room, carrying a tray with small bowls. “We usually start with beetroot soup and mushroom dumplings. I hope you eat human food.”

Loki recalled one morning when Julia had asked him exactly the same question, and smiled.

“Human food will do just fine, my Lady,” he said.


	3. The Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,  
> I am late as always, but I hope you won't be disappointed. I had mentioned before that I plan to give Loki and Julia a couple of short stories before I come up will a second part, but plans have changed :D This IS the second part! I did my homework, and after lots of research I am ready to send them on the next adventure. Get ready for a full-size sequel full of magic, adventures, married life (probably the hardest thing of all that awaits them) and saving the world!
> 
> I was struggling to complete this chapter and post it before I leave to Italy for a weekend. Basically, it is Loki being difficut, and family time gone wrong. Enjoy the read, while I enjoy some pizza! :)
> 
> Cheers!

Less than two hours of the agreed three had passed, but Julia already felt that the evening would be a success. She could not tell if Loki was deliberately trying to charm the wits out of her parents, or if he was so nervous that it was coming naturally, but in either case the Asgardian was a darling. He was amiable and gracious, he complimented the roasted carp so many times that the girl lost count, and he made the juice in her brother’s glass freeze, much to the boy’s delight. Julia kept observing Loki for any signs of annoyance or discomfort, ready to engage in case of emergency, but the man seemed to be coping with the family time quite well.

At first the dinner felt a little like a royal family banquet, so cautious and overly-courteous everyone was. After the whole world had witnessed Loki's descent from Asgard, questions like “What do you do for a living?” would have sounded extremely absurd, therefore the polite conversation between her parents and the Asgardian drifted from recent elections to weather and then back to politics. Julia could hardly recall a moment when she had seen both Loki and her father so uptight, but their comments and remarks were getting more honest and candid with every following glass of whiskey. The moment Jacob mentioned his car workshop, Loki’s eyes sparkled with genuine interest, and Julia almost burst to tears with excitement and relief.

That was it.. She had just come up with a perfect present for Loki - the only thing left was to persuade her father to help. However, since the men were past half a bottle of Octomore and clearly enjoying each other’s company, it seemed like an easy task.

“Engines fascinate me,” Loki confessed after one more glass of whiskey, his smile a little shy. “In Asgard the constructors usually cooperate with the wizards, but the machines created by Midgardian engineers do not rely on magic, only the sharp minds of scientists and the agility of the mechanics. No other race but the dwarves could beat you in precision of construction, and for that, I believe the Midgardians to be worthy of respect.”  
“Well, I am looking for a mechanic in Birmingham, in case you want a part-time job.” Jacob said with a laugh and held his glass in the air. Loki nodded and brushed his fingers over the bottom, cooling the beverage down. They were out of ice, but it was not a problem. “Ask Julie to teach you about spanners and wrenches, and we can start whenever you are ready.”  
“Might be hard to fit into my schedule, but I am grateful for the offer,” Loki lowered his head with reverence and gave the girl an interested look. “I did not know that you have mastered the craft of repairing vehicles.”  
“I only know the basics. Dad needed a helping hand and I needed a summer job.” Julia explained. “Besides, he always wanted a son, even had a name ready...”  
“Who told you that?” Jacob asked uneasily, trying to look surprised.  
“Mum did.” The girl countered and winked at Loki. “I was supposed to be Adrian, you know, but something went wrong.”  
“Praise the Norns for that,” the Asgardian replied very seriously. “It would have been a very peculiar union otherwise.”

Julia laughed out loud. It felt like the best day of her life, seh was drunk and so happy that she wanted to give the whole world a hug. She would have started with Loki, but a shameless public demonstration of feelings in front of her whole family would have surely caused his disapproval. Instead, Julia just stroked his palm with her fingertips. Loki caught her hand in his, and a light squeeze followed.

“I own one vehicle of my own,” The Asgardian said, doing his best not to notice a knowing smile of Julia's father. “Your daughter was kind enough to teach me how to drive.”  
“Yes, I’ve seen pictures. A retro Chevrolet... Good choice,” Jacob clicked his tongue with approval. ”I didn't know that one can get a driving license in Asgard, though.”  
“One cannot.” Loki sneered and lowered his voice. “I do not have a driving license.”

Jacob laughed uneasily.

“You… You don't?!” He inquired just to be sure. Loki shrugged, not at all discouraged by the man's reaction.  
“Is it so necessary?” He asked, mostly to keep the conversation going than out of interest, and turned his attention to a piece of breaded roasted fish. “I can get one tomorrow if it is so important.”  
“Tomorrow might not be the best time, I doubt that you can take an exam on holiday season.”  
“Exam?!” Loki huffed and shook his head. “ Who speaks of an exam? I intend to buy a licence.”

Julia's parents shared a quick look.

“But it is illegal.” Eva said with concern. “You'll get in trouble if anyone finds out…”  
“I fear not the wrath of your local authorities.” The Asgardian shrugged arrogantly. “And I shall not allow some... human, to assess my skills.”

It felt like the right moment to change the topic, and Julia nervously tapped Loki's elbow.

“Very funny! Now, stop messing with them, will you?” She forced out a laugh, but it sounded a little bit fake. “No one's buying a license. Now, I would kill for a coffee... Loki, you want coffee, don't you?”

The man pursed his lips, but obediently nodded.

“I'll get you one,” Eva got up from her seat. "Eat up, kids. You have to try a piece of every meal on the table, these are the rules."  
“Why?" Loki whispered into Julia's ear.  
"Tradition," the girl explained, and pushed a bowl with pickles towards him. "It brings you luck in the upcoming year. When I was little, I was not allowed to open the presents until I tried all the twelve dishes. First there is food, then there are presents, and later everyone goes to a midnight mass.”

"Everyone but you." Eva cried from the kitchen. She seemed a little annoyed when she put a big white cup on the table before Loki. "What would Grandma say?!..."  


Julia rolled her eyes. Loki hid a smile as he reached out for a sugar-basin.

“I have never been to a midnight mass.” He said, adding the sugar into the coffee. Julia shot him a quick suspicious glance. "What is it like?"  
“Well, it is... pretty, and rather impressive. The Christmas midnight mass is very important for te Catholics." Julia explained. “The church is usually beautifully decorated, there are organs, and a choir singing…”  
“Sounds interesting.” Loki sent her parents a charming smile across the table. “Maybe this year you would like to join the rest of your family, so that I could accompany you?”

Julia almost spit out her beverage.

 _“What are you doing?”_ She cried out soundlessly. _“I understand that you want to make a good impression, but you are trying a little too hard.”_

Loki smirked and took a sip of coffee, and his delighted laughter filled Julia's mind. The Asgardian had obviously relaxed enough to scheme something mischievous.

_“It is not about the impression, sweet bird. I do not want to waste a chance to fuck you inside the church, while your relatives piously say their prayers.”_

Julia gasped with embarrassment and forcefully stomped on Loki's foot under the table. The Asgardian winced a little, but his grin got even wider.

“No.” The girl said aloud, trying not to sound too rude.  
“Why not?” If Julia hadn't been having the soundless debate with Loki inside her head, she would have believed that he was truly disappointed. _“Isn't a church the best place to worship your God, my love?”_  
_“You are being disgustingly arrogant, and you are not a God.”_  
_“I thought that I deserved a Christmas gift,”_ Loki's voice in her head was silky and seductive, and it made Julia feel hot. _“I was nice this year, don't you think?”_  
_“What you are suggesting to do is the complete opposite of nice!”_ The girl fought an urge to stick her fork into his hand. _“It is a blasphemy, and even though I am an atheist I will never agree to do this.”_  
_“You are being disappointingly boring.”_  
_“You are being disappointingly perversive.”_

Julia gulped for air, both aroused and ashamed. Loki was still inside her head, filling her mind with visions and quiet whispers. The man did not move an inch, but the girl felt a faint touch of his fingers on her thigh.

“So, what do you say?” Loki asked her aloud and rested his chin on the palm, fully aware of the torment she was going through.  
“I'll pass. Just like always, I am here only for the food and presents, spiritual aspects of Christmas matter little to me.” Julia replied firmly. “But since you got so interested in the matter, I have a wonderful idea.”  
“What are you suggesting?” The Asgardian narrowed his eyes.  
“Why don't you guys all go together while I wait for you at home?” Julia winked at Loki. She saw a flicker of panic in his eyes, and wickedly chose to ignore it. “For you a visit to the church would be very educational. Who knows, maybe you would even confess?!”  
“Thank you. I… I will think of it.” Loki mumbled uneasily. “I must admit that your way of celebrating the Yule Night is entirely different from ours.”  
“Yule?” Jacob drummed his fingers over the tabletop, submerged in thoughts. “Isn't it the name for Christmas used in Scandinavia?”  
“It might be. The folk of the North had embraced many of our customs and habits.” The Asgardian replied proudly. “However, I see that the name is the only thing which reminds of the old ways that the Aesir had once brought to your Realm.”

Alex moved closer and leaned forward, resting his chin on crossed arms.

“What kind of old ways?” He whispered with reverence. “Did you make human sacrifices?”  
“Not necessarily human, any spoils of war were good enough.” Loki replied in a serious tone. “You see, in the past the Aesir used to believe that blood of a living creature shall scare away the beasts which lurk in the shadows.”  
“What beasts? Goblins?” Alex shivered the memory of the creature haunting him at night.  
“Goblins?! Do you really think that such pathetic beings could have scared the Aesir?” Loki huffed and waved his hand in the air, and the garlands of Christmas lights faded. A pale white shadow rose behind his back - an enormous gnarled creature dragging itself through the dark village, scratching the doors of houses. Alex squealed and grasped Julia's hand, staring at the illusion with eyes wide open. “Long ago, when the Nine Realms were young, terrible creatures used to inhabit them. They have many names - Gods, Titans... The most blood-thirsty of them used to hunt the inferior races, both for food and amusement. They mostly came in winter, when the sun is pale and low above the ground, and it's beams are not strong enough to scare the hungry spirits away. The Yule night is the darkest night of the year, and the Aesir used to get together around the fire, locked inside their dwellings, praying to survive till dawn. The ground used to shake when the Giantess Gryla would chase the children who had stayed in the forest past sundown; and the people could not sleep when they heard the Yule Cat dig its teeth into the stone walls. The human race is too young to remember the winter creatures. When people arrived, they had been long gone, but the memory of the terrors remained, and the tradition to spill fresh blood on Yule night to satisfy the hunger of the dark spirits lives on in Asgard till present day.”

The illusion was filling the room with the whistle of the wind and winter chill. Loki glanced at the astonished boy and made the Christmas lights shine brighter, and the dark shadows disappeared.

“What we share with your race is the fir tree which is the symbol of everlasting life, and the tradition to spend this night together with the family,” he said in a slightly awkward manner.  
“Lord...” Eva sighed with disbelief. “You can’t be serious!”  
“I understand that our old customs might seem somewhat barbaric,” Loki lowered his head, acknowledging the point. “But let me assure you that in the last eight hundred years there had not been a single attempt to perform a sacrifice. Fine, maybe cattle, but not a single human or dwarf... ”  
“No, you do not understand!” The woman shook her head, and shot Julia a quick fierce glare. “Don't tell me that she dragged you here on such an important night, when you are supposed to be with your own family!”  
“I… I didn’t know about the Yule,” Julia protested weakly, with surprise noticing a helpless look on Loki’s face. “You could have told me!”

The man shifted on his seat, uncomfortable and lost, and brushed his palm through the hair.

“It is truly not a problem for me to accompany my bride tonight,” he spoke after a moment of hesitation. “I did not have any plans.”  
“You… didn’t?” Eva did not seem convinced by his response. “Are you sure that your family is fine without you?”  
“Absolutely.” The man said plainly, but with the corner of her eye Julia saw him fiercely impale a piece of cold carp on a fork.

It was only the knowledge of how much Loki would hate her for pitying him that kept Julia from giving him a hug. She knew that the man was rather secretive and lonely, but it had never appeared to her before, that he might not be too happy about it.

“Well, in this case, you cannot escape the dessert,” she awkwardly tapped his hand, and grabbed the empty dish from the table to clear some space. “I swear, my mum’s pastry is even better than mine.”

\----------

A loud click which came from the kitchen indicated that the kettle had been set to boil. It was probably not the best moment to execute the plan, because Julia could see Loki brooding, but she also knew that the very second the Asgardian disappears from sight, she would be mercilessly questioned about their relationship, and uncomfortable details might come to light.

The girl waited for her mother to bring in the poppyseed strudel and a cheesecake, and took a big sip of wine for courage.

“Ah, it is very romantic.” She said. “All these memories... We actually met on Christmas, you know.”

Jacob quickly folded the newspaper, and stared at the couple.

“Finally,” he leaned forward on his chair, obviously impatient to find out more. “I kept wondering if you two will ever start talking.”  
“Yes,” Eva sat down and pushed a platter loaded with cake towards Loki. “She told me nothing, _absolutely_ nothing. I found out that Julie has a boyfriend from my eight year old son, can you imagine that?!”

Loki shrugged in a slightly awkward manner, unsure what to respond.

“Like I said, it is a long story,” Julia sighed with a wide smile. “But a very romantic one.”

The girl rested her head against Loki’s shoulder, and the man looked down at her with surprise.

 _“What are you doing?!”_ He thought with desperation, anticipating a volley of questions and a disaster to follow, and felt Julia lightly tap his lap under the table.  
_“Haven’t you ever lied to your parents when you were young?!”_ Her voice inside his head was joyful and nonchalant with wine. _“If you don’t want them to know the truth, the best tactics is offence. I'll start talking myself before they ask. Trust me, it will be fine!”_

Loki pursed his lips. He could not recall a single romantic moment of their relationship worth telling of, and he would gladly say his farewells to the amicable hosts right now, while the girl’s parents hadn’t started to openly question her sanity.

The evening was getting out of control, and he could do nothing about it.

"And I taught Loki how to drive. Yes, we borrowed a real Maserati, I swear..."

Loki woke up from his gloomy thoughts in the middle of the story, somewhere between him being perfect and him being adorable. The bottle of wine which Julia kept close was nearly empty, and the girl had already taken her parents far past their first kiss in Ireland, and was elaborating on the night race along the Greek coastline in an expensive stolen car.

Too bad that her words were nothing but lies.

The narrative was convincing and fluent, and after giving it a second thought, Loki acknowledged that Julia’s plan was indeed an ingenious one: she did not make up a single episode, just misrepresented the real ones. If he hadn’t been there himself, he would have believed the girl, but unfortunately, he had played his part in the described events, and what the girl was telling was not even close to reality. What she had created seemed like a fairytale - romantic and colorful, with no monsters, no pain, no Ragnarok, and - what's most important - no wicked bastard willing to cause her suffering. Loki glanced at his bride, and shame filled his chest with unpleasant cold vacuum. He could not help but feel as if he was stealing from someone, because he clearly did not deserve a pleasant evening by Julia’s side. He had been very naughty.

“Hey, you all right?” Julia’s voice was not overly-cheerful anymore. Loki shook his head, concentrating.

The living room was empty and quiet. Jacob went out to the terrace for a smoke, and both Eva and Alex were in the kitchen, getting a second round of pastry ready. Loki heard the boy beg his mother to let him keep the gingerbread Aesir palace in his room instead of eating it, and turned to Julia who had been staring at him with a troubled look on her face for some time already.

“I think they bought it.” The girl said proudly. “But you could have at least played along.”  
“What would you like me to do, make it rain flowers?!” Loki asked dryly. Julia’s excitement faded a little.  
“No, that would have been an overkill, but you could start with a smile,” she suggested. “You see, it went well. Is it the moment I say ‘told you’?”  
“Indeed, it is.” The Asgardian nodded stiffly with a somewhat bitter smile. “Your talent and wild imagination are quite impressive. How come your Midgardian legends call _me_ the Liesmith?!”

Julia sighed. Loki was clearly upset with something, and despite her wish to spend some more time with the family, the girl knew that it would have been safer to call it a night. She decisively got up from her seat and at once saw the Asgardian perk up, as if he had been waiting for her command to depart.

Alas, one cannot escape a family dinner so easily.

“Julie?” Eva peeked into the living room from the kitchen. “I just remembered one thing. I spoke with Barbara, like, two weeks ago, and she sounded very worried. Is everything going fine at work?”

Loki frowned as he watched Julia slowly sit back down. The girl helplessly spread her arms.

“Half an hour,” the man articulated soundlessly, and Julia nodded with a long face.  
“Sorry,” She whispered and turned to her mother with a broad careless smile. “Oh, work… Work is fine, never been better - I mean… Currently I have many new possibilities and opportunities for development that I am going to explore.”

The woman shook her head without understanding, but then a smile lit up her face.

“Wait, you… finally got promoted?!” She gasped, turning to her husband as he came back inside, shaking the small snowflakes off his shirt. “Jacob, you heard that?! Dear, that's some great…”  
“No, mum, you got me wrong. I… I actually got fired.” The girl said bravely.

Eva looked confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but not a sound came out.

“Why?! What happened?” The woman finally wheezed out.  
“An accident,” Julia explained vaguely. “I accidentally did not come to office… for, like, a week.”  
“ _What?!_ ” Eva cried out, throwing her hands up in the air. “How is that even possible?! What were you thinking?!”

Julia grimaced, crumpling a serviette in her fingers.

“What about your loan?” Jacob asked. “Do you need any help with that while you find a new job?”  
“No, of course not!” Julia laughed uneasily. “Don’t worry, I still have enough savings for three following payments. It is more than enough time to find a new job - see, it is not the end of the world. I actually have an interview scheduled for next week. Wonderful, isn't it?”  
“No, it is not.” The girl turned around so sharply she almost fell off her seat. The Asgardian crossed his legs and leaned back on the chair, and the disgust in his voice was overt. “You are not seriously considering to return to an… _office_?!”

Julia shrugged.

“Of course I am.”  
“The Queen of Asgard does not work in an office.” Loki glanced at her with a mixture of compassion and arrogance. “The spouse of the King should not taint herself with the work of a servant.”  
“I am not a servant.” Julia said firmly, tearing a paper serviette to little pieces. “I am a Junior Key Client Specialist!”  
“Whatever you prefer to call it, names do not matter.” The man raised his hands in a gesture both mocking and reconciling. “Anyway, you should not trouble yourself with such bagatelles.”  
“Well, my loan…”  
“...Isn't gonna pay itself?” The Asgardian sneered. “Forget about it. As soon as we are wed, you shall leave your dwelling and reside in the palace.”  
“Well, how soon will that be,” Julia countered jokingly, cursing Loki’s sudden urge to discuss their future.  
“In exactly thirty six days.” The man replied.

It was impossible not to look surprised at this point. The girl let out a nervous laugh and lowered the cup onto the saucer with a loud clank.

“W-what?!” Julia asked. “Are you serious?”  
“The preparations are ongoing.” Loki replied with a nod. “The wedding shall traditionally take place when the moon starts to grow. Unfortunately, it cannot be arranged any sooner due to the old belief that female fertility increases with the growing moon.”  
“Wow,” Eva looked at Julia, then back at Loki. “But it would mean that your wedding is… next month! Oh my God, Julie… It is so soon! I... Congratulations!”

The girl withstood her mother’s cordial hug, and even managed to keep a wide grin on. The situation was getting completely out of control, but at least her parents were as startled by the news as they were delighted.

“This is some incredible pace!” Jacob would have probably tapped Loki on the shoulder if the Asgardian hadn’t been seated so far away. “Well, what does the wedding look like? What comes afterwards? You probably have it all planned already, don’t you?”  
“Yes, I do.” Loki nodded. “The wedding shall start at midday. The ceremony itself does not last long, but afterwards the Aesir court shall feast. Luckily, the presence of Julia and myself shall be required only till sunset. As soon as the dusk falls, we leave the hall, and I intend to bed your daughter so that she would bear an heir, who shall be the guarantee of a union between our two Realms.”

Strained silence fell upon the room, and the girl blushed and choked on her coffee. From the mixed-up expression on her parents’ faces Julia could say that they expected Loki to share other wedding-related details, such as the number of levels on the cake, or the color of decorations.

“What the fuck?” Julia coughed, wiping off the tears.  
“Language!” Eva snapped at her angrily. Loki cocked a brow and pushed a glass of water towards his bride.  
“Are you feeling fine, sweet bird?” He asked in a slightly concerned tone.  
“Yes,” The girl took a big sip, wishing the earth would swallow her up. “I'm just… Just...”

It was almost as embarrassing as forgetting her lines in a school play. Julia wondered what to do next, but help came unexpectedly.

“It’s time I take Alex to bed.” Her mother said casually and got up from her seat. “Jacob, could you please make him a cup of cocoa?”

The boy looked up from a puzzle and grimaced.

“But, mum!”  
“Alex, _now_.” Eva said menacingly and turned to Julia and Loki. “You two, help yourself on the cake. I am sorry for leaving you unattended, but Alex can’t miss a mandatory nap before the mass, otherwise he will fall asleep in the church like he did last year.”

Julia hesitantly nodded at her mother as the woman left the room, giving the two of them some privacy.

Only several hours ago the girl had rejoiced at the thought of her upcoming wedding with Loki, but now the idea made her nervous rather than delighted. There could be consequences of her decision that Julia had not considered.

\----------

They sat in complete silence for a couple of minutes, at least. Then Loki waved his hand, and a see-through soundproof veil covered the two of them.

“Now, that was… fucked up and very embarrassing.” Julia smiled weakly and awkwardly hugged herself under Loki’s intense stare.

The Asgardian pursed his lips with displeasure. There was no need to elucidate what exactly the girl was referring to, and what had upset her.

“He asked - I answered.” He said plainly.

Julia groaned and buried her face in the palms.

“Honeymoon, Loki. My father was asking you about a fucking _honeymoon_! Seychelle Islands all inclusive, pina coladas on the beach, this kind of stuff...”  
“In this case, your father should have made his question more precise.” Loki huffed with annoyance.  
“Oh my God, why do you have to be so uncomfortably straightforward sometimes?!” The girl sighed. “You do not tell such things to someone's parents, it is… gross!”  
“What exactly, us sleeping together?” The Asgardian spat out.  
“No, sharing with someone your plans to fuck me on wedding night! It is something you keep to yourself, although I am pretty sure that my parents might have a certain idea about your intentions!”

Loki shrugged uneasily, but did not interrupt Julia, making her understand that he got the point. The girl got up from her seat and nervously paced the living room.

“Besides,” she said, “I do not recall having had the discussion about this with you.”

Loki frowned.

“About what?”

Julia sucked in a loud breath.

“Marriage.” She said hesitantly. “Plans. Children.”

Loki's brows furrowed.

“I am not sure if I understand the nature of your concern,” he spoke rather coldly, studying Julia as she nervously twisted her fingers. “I have never secreted my need to conceive an heir to the throne, after the union is sealed with wedding vows. Weren’t you aware of this the moment you accepted my suite?”

Julia flopped onto the closest chair and bit her lip. Loki was right, she had been aware, but it was all happening too fast. The Asgardian nervously cleared his throat.

“If my Jotunn nature is the cause for your anxiety, and you fear the difficulties which might come together with pregnancy, I assure you that I will do everything to ensure your well-being.” He went on somewhat softer. “I must confess that I am worried about this myself. My diplomats had sought out several half-breeds in Jotunheim, but there is no evidence if their mothers had survived the childbirth. If there had been a single documented case of marriage, it would have been easier to trace the women, but I am afraid that all the Midgardian females who had ever arrived to Jotunheim used to be spoils of war, not lawful wives.”

The girl jumped on her feet and made a lap around the living room, and then another one. Loki folded his arms on his chest, waiting for Julia to stop pacing.

“What about our wedding?” She finally turned to him. “I understand that you are time-pressed, but one month! It is so soon! Why didn't you tell me anything, I am completely unprepared. I haven't even checked the wedding dresses yet!”  
“You do not need to, your gown is almost ready.”

Julia gasped with indignation.

“No way! You can't just organise every single element of the wedding without asking my opinion! You… You know that you are not supposed to see the bride's dress before the wedding day, right? What does it even look like?! I don't want a Renaissance-style gown, I want a normal white dress and I want to choose it myself.”  
“Why would you want to wear the color of mourning to our wedding?!” Loki cried out angrily, losing his patience. “No white.”  
“But, Loki…”  
“No.” He silenced the girl with a gesture. “The palace maidens and seamstresses shall prepare the most beautiful attire for you, and you will like it. Enough of arguing, my word is final.”

Julia growled. Taking all matters into his own hands had a terrible side effect on Loki, making him utterly unbearable.

“Well, will my authoritarian groom be so kind and let me know, how many guests he has already invited to our wedding?” She spat out, but the Asgardian was too wound up to notice the mockery in Julia's voice.  
“Not all shall be able to arrive at such short notice, but I would expect at least ten thousands.” He replied. “And of course, the common folk shall feast and rejoice as well.”  
“Will I get a peek at the guest list?” The girl asked.  
“What for?” Loki inquired with an exasperated sigh.  
“To add a couple of guests from my side.” Julia could not decide whether to start laughing, or to burst into tears. It was the one point that women's fashion magazines got right: indeed, wedding planning turned out to be a very difficult thing.  
“Fine, but I shall review it afterwards.” Loki agreed. “Your family may arrive, but no other exceptions shall be made.”  
“Why not?! There are some other people that I would like to see at my wedding.”  
“What kind of people?” Loki asked suspiciously. “Will there be men?”

This was the moment when Julia completely lost her patience.

“None of your business.” She said firmly. The Asgardian narrowed his eyes.  
“Come again,” he crooned in a dangerously polite tone.  
“I. Said. None. Of. Your. Business!” Julia repeated bravely and clenched her fists.

The Asgardian looked as if he was about to leap forward and strangle her. Julia felt an urge to step back, but got angry with herself for being afraid.

“Why, do you have something to hide from me, my love?” When Loki finally spoke, his voice was a low menacing growl.  
“Apparently, both of us do.” Julia countered coldly. “If you do not find it necessary to ask my opinion regarding our wedding, neither will I seek your advise. If you won't tell me, who is invited to the ceremony from your side and what my dress looks like, why do you expect me to behave differently?!” The Asgardian grimaced and wanted to respond, but Julia pushed him in the middle of the chest with her index finger. “Shush! Now it's my turn to speak! There is no middle ground, Loki. We either work together on this, or fuck you. And, since you mentioned men, I demand you highlight for me the names of your ex girlfriends on _our_ guest list. And I want them all out.”

Loki blinked, startled by Julia's angry rant.

“This is ridiculous.” He finally said. “The maidens that I used to court are daughters of the noble Aesir men. I cannot just banish them.”  
“So, let us get this straight,” the girl laughed. “You can make a jealous scene and question me about men - although it was absolutely uncalled for, but making me feel like a fucking Scott Pilgrim is totally fine for you?!”

Loki stubbornly clenched his jaw. Julia wondered if it was necessary to explain to him who Scott Pilgrim was, but then the clock on the wall struck ten P.M., making the girl jump. The Asgardian sneered.

“Oh, will you look at this!” He drawled triumphantly. “Exactly three hours. We are leaving, just like you have promised me.”

Julia narrowed her eyes to slits.

“No.”  
“Yes,” Loki snarled at her. “I have important matters to attend to.”  
“No, you don't.” The girl spat out. “You just made it up, because you are unhappy with me not sharing your point. Are you really going to run away every time something is not to your liking? Normal people don't do stuff like this, especially when they are planning to get married!”

The Asgardian huffed and headed towards the door.

“Loki, get back here right now, you childish moron!”  
“Or what?” He spun around on one heel.  
“Or… I will get upset.”  
“Aren't you already?” Loki laughed and cocked his head to a side, studying his angry bride. “I do not fit into your notion of normal, isn't it so? Didn't you realize it before you made me go through this family night?”  
“I didn’t make you do anything!” Julia hissed at him. “Don’t try to guilt-trip me. You were the one to read that email from my mother without permission! If I hadn't asked you to join me, you would have gotten angry and blamed me for not inviting you! Besides, what does the family night have to do with anything?! My grandma was from Ukraine, my aunt is married to an Italian, and my parents are Polish immigrants in London. This couldn't get any more multicultural… My parents do not mind you being you.”  
“Then what is your problem?!” Loki roared.  
“The problem is your chauvinistic attitude and the desire to control everything! God, you are so insanely difficult, I swear I just… I can't!”  
“If I am so unbearable, why agree to marry me, then?” Loki interrupted her with a short bitter laugh.  
“Because I love you, idiot!” Julia yelled at Loki, feeling an urge to grab a lamp from the coffee table and throw at him. “But if you leave now, I swear I will reconsider my decision.”

Loki jerked, and something changed in his face. A second ago he had been raging, but in a glimpse of an eye the vivid emotions were gone, concealed deep under an indifferent mask. The Asgardian gave Julia a haughty look, and the girl felt the temperature in the room fall.

“You may do as you deem fit, Julia.” He said dryly and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone except for Loki doesn't know who Scott Pilgrim is, let me tell you: he fought a bunch of evil exes and won :)  
> http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0446029/


	4. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> I hope you've missed me. I am not the fastest writer because after putting together a new chapter I start proofreading myself, and it takes time... Writing in a foreign language is not an easy task ;)
> 
> Anyway, I am back with a piece packed with everything you love (because you do love some good smut and feels, don't you?!), plus some wise thoughts about life, love and relationships that you might find appealing. Basically, a cute chapter which is meant to make people feel happy. 
> 
> Those who read the summary attentively know that there will be some action and adventures in the upcoming chapter. Hope you are ready for that!

_Of course they did not have a fight. Of course the evening was nice and the food was good. Of course he is coming back as soon as time-pressing matters in his magical alien Kingdom are resolved. Loki is just a very busy man, that is it._

Julia lay on her back, feeling hot tears flow down her cheeks, and was seriously starting to hate Christmas.

Her face hurt from a fake wide smile, and her heart hurt with the void left after Loki’s departure. It felt like the end, because the girl knew the Asgardian well enough already to say that he was a very proud man, and coming back after a fight like this did not seem like his style - especially since she had threatened to call off their wedding. It took Julia all her eloquence and acting talent to convince her parents that nothing was wrong. Surprisingly, they believed her, and what was even more unexpected, they seemed to be accepting her life choices - or just too shocked to start questioning them yet.

Not everything was bad, though. Since Julia did not have a plane ticket booked for the trip home, she had no other choice but to stay in her parents’ house for the night, and they were so happy to learn that she was not leaving yet, that the girl felt like the most selfish person for visiting them so rarely. Julia helped her mother clear her old bedroom out of unironed laundry and Alex’s old bicycle and toys, and made some very ambitious weekend plans to keep herself busy and not think about Loki.

She lasted till eleven thirty. When left alone, Julia could not hold the tears anymore. The amount of drama for just one evening was too high for her to handle. Her fairytale was about to end before having even started, but with Prince Charming being an authoritarian ice giant and Princess Fair being an emancipated office worker, there was little chance of success. Apparently, not all fairytales get their happy endings.

A loud knock on the bedroom door interrupted Julia's brooding. She pressed a pillow over her face and whimpered.

“Julie? Are you in there? We'll be leaving to church now…”  
“Come in!” The girl called back, hesitantly rubbing her eyes.

Her mother peeked into the room.

“I was asleep,” Julia lied without flinching and yawned as proof.

Eva rolled her eyes and walked into the room with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands.

“You were whining, because you two had a fight.” She said with certainty. “Is this why Loki left?”  
“What?! No, no, we didn't.” The girl protested and unwrapped herself of the blanket cocoon. “Loki is a very...:”  
“Busy man? Yes, you already said that. I suspect that he might be, but this is not my point.” Julia's mother shook her head. “Three glasses exploded while you two were having a chat in private.”  
“Really?! Oh, I'm so sorry for that.” There was no point in denying the obvious anymore. “It happens when he is upset or emotional, at moments like this Loki does not fully control his magic. I can buy you new ones if you want.”  
“Don't worry about the glasses, I hated that set.” Eva sat down by Julia's side. “I just wanted to ask you a couple of things, if you don't mind.”

The girl sighed and hugged a pillow.

“Bring it on.” She allowed.  
“Well, while your fiancé was kind enough to explain to us that the most important short-term goal is making an heir,” Eva smirked in a very Loki-like manner as she watched Julia roll her eyes. “I am still not sure if I understand how your marriage will work. From what I understand, Loki is immortal, while you are not.”

Julia expected this question to arise at some point.

“You see, it happens that now I am as well.” She replied uneasily.  
“Is it also a very long story?” Her mother took a sip out of Julia's cup and shifted on the bed, getting comfortable.  
“No, just not the most pleasant one.” The girl shook her head, clearing away the haunting visions of frozen Helheim and Loki's cold indifferent stare when he rose from the floor with Odin’s spear in his hands, following Hel’s order. “There was an... accident. I died, and Loki revived me. Immortality is a side effect, he used the Apples of Idun to heal me. I… I am so sorry, mum!”

Eva looked surprised.

“For what?!”  
“Well, I… I will live longer than you.” Julia helplessly threw her hands up in the air. “I will watch you all grow old and die!”  
“Why on earth would you be sorry?! Julie, for every parent the worst thing is to see his children die before he does. If thanks to Loki I will never live through the terror of losing you - then I am immensely grateful to him for that. Besides, watching your parents grow old is a natural thing.” The woman suddenly winked at Julia and laughed. “Speaking of parents, you are one lucky girl. Orphan, isn't he?”

Julia grimaced.

“Most of what I told you today is not true, you know.” She confessed. “I mean, we did meet a year ago, and all the places we visited… But there were many difficult moments when we hated each other…”  
“Say no more, not a word.” Eva interrupted the girl strictly. “The poor boy is not as lucky as you are, he will have to be dealing with the in-laws for the next thirty years, at least, and I can be a terrible mother-in-law. Don't make me dislike him.”  
“Does this mean that you like him… for now?” Julia asked anxiously, feeling her heart beat faster.

Eva hemmed.

“Even if I did not, I assume that since you came together today, you already made your decision and my opinion is not that important to you,” the woman saw Julia open her mouth and energetically shook her head. “No, please, Julie! No need to apologize or persuade me that it is not true. I know you well. Besides, I have been young myself, and I have learned that the worst thing a parent can do in this situation is give advice.” Eva absently drummed her nails on the cup of cocoa, submerged in her own thoughts and memories. “Still, since you asked me what I think, let me put it this way… Personally, I have no reason to dislike Loki… yet. He does not look like he does drugs, he is a well-settled man - a politician, which is rather prestigious, and I see that for some reason Alex adores him. Since you consider Loki to be good enough for you, I see no reason not to trust your judgement. However, of one thing I am certain: he is the is not the most easy-going person,” the woman finished diplomatically with a laugh.  
“That’s a huge understatement! Loki is the _least_ easy-going person that you will ever know!” Julia yelped angrily and jumped on her feet. “One newspaper called him a space Donald Trump with a better hairstyle. Do you know that actor, Tom Hiddleston? Yes, the one to play Loki's part in the movie. A couple of weeks ago they were supposed to meet on a talk show - some kind of a fund raising event before Christmas, typical stuff. Famous people do such things quite often. I bet that every other politician would have considered it to be fun, but Loki got furious. He called the actor a talentless pretender and he made the TV host cry. Before all lights went out, the woman literally ran out in tears, I have no idea what Loki had said to her… And… And he helped to contain the magical beasts only because he wanted me to marry him. Sometimes I wonder if he has a conscience at all, or if it is a rudimentary feature which atrophied and fell off like a monkey's tail!”

Julia ceased to pace and fell silent for a moment to catch a breath. Eva narrowed her eyes, observing her daughter.

“I think that carp was terrible.” The woman mused. “Don't you think so?”  
“The carp was shit.” Julia snapped with irritation. “Worse than last year, honest. I really don't understand why you cling to this tradition, I mean, you could make salmon for Christmas and it would still be fish…”  
“He ate two pieces.”  
“What?” Julia blinked dully.  
“Loki ate two pieces.” Eva explained with a smile. “It was mean of me to offer him the second one, but I just couldn't resist… And he complimented it so many times that I always believed him.”

Julia returned a weak smile.

“You know, when I was your age, we knew so little of the Universe out there. People were fantasizing about trips to Mars, contacting alien civilizations, exploring the space.” The woman cupped her chin with her palm. “Some were afraid, of course - I was among those who were afraid… I would have never expected that the world would turn out to be even more complex than I had imagined. It is incredible and at the same time terrifying - to learn that the stories which we believed to be fiction are true… I met Loki in person today, I even made him eat my hideous carp, but it is still hard to believe that there is magic, and the Nine Realms, and an Earth just like this one.”  
“Loki explained this to me once,” Julia smiled, recalling her first meeting with the furious Asgardian in the dark kitchen, and Loki’s attempts to prove that he was real. “It works the same way as dowsing: sensitive people see and dream of things which happen in parallel dimensions. They get part of the things right, and if we speak of Loki, his New York episode was one hundred percent true.”  
“Well, since it does not discourage you...” The woman shrugged.  
“No, it does not.” Julia replied coldly and crossed her arms on her chest. “Is it the moment when you start telling me that I am making the worst choice in my life?”  
“No.” She felt her mother get up from the edge of the bed, and looked up in surprise. Eva was smiling. “This is the moment when I go with my family for a midnight mass, and you stay here to build your own the way you want it. I won't scold you, lecture you or try to scare you out of this enterprise. You are clever enough to understand the consequences of your decisions. Loki is an... interesting choice; he might be old-fashioned and even more stubborn than you are, but you look happy when he is around. I am glad that you found your place in this new and complex world, and I think you will be just fine.”

At this moment Julia could not hold a sorrowful whimper anymore.

“Nothing will be fine! He won't come back.” She cried out. “There will be no wedding. We totally fucked it up!”  
“Of course he will be back,” Eva said with certainty and headed towards the door. “He made it through my carp.”

Julia nodded with a long face, acknowledging Loki's devotion and bravery. Her mother suddenly spun around with a playful smile.

“This was the craziest Christmas ever, but I had the most fun!” The woman confessed and laughed aloud. “You both looked so awkward and terrified, and your face when Loki spoke about making babies… Priceless! I should invite you two more often.”  
“Mum!” Julia whined with exasperation and flopped onto her back on the bed.  
“Behave while we are away, and give Loki a piece of cake.” Eva commanded at the door, still giggling. “I left one in the fridge especially for him.”

\----------

Julia stared at a digital clock on the nightstand, and felt her eyelids get heavier every time she blinked. She must have fallen asleep at some point, because the room around her faded and disappeared in a colorful maelstrom of visions. Then, through a thick haze of a dream Julia felt someone gently kiss her on the cheek. The girl rolled onto her back, still drowsy and not fully awake, and ran her fingers through silky long hair of the man.

“Please wake up, my love!”

Loki's lips were cold, but his tongue was hot and wet, the contrast giving Julia shivers with every kiss the Asgardian placed on her neck and collarbones. The girl moaned and arched her back, pressing her breast against Loki's chest clad in solid leather armor. There was snow in his hair, melting under her touch. Julia imagined him in the middle of a snowstorm on a dark night, an ancient God of frost and chaos, and sleepily thought how beautiful this might look, but then Loki covered her mouth with his, and every single thought vanished. The God was hers, and hers only.

Julia pulled him closer, diving into the kiss and feverishly whispering into Loki's lips, how much she missed him and feared that he would never come back. The happiness from being by his side again was intoxicating.

“You are late, my parents left to the midnight mass almost an hour ago,” Julia panted with a laugh and sank her fingers into Loki's hair, tugging on it and forcing the Asgardian to tilt his head back.

Her voice filled the tiny room with a lively melody of pure happiness, and Loki could not help but laugh back. The girl was dressed in soft pajamas and warm woolen socks, her eyes were slightly swollen after a nap, her hair messy and her garments crumpled, but it were those imperfections that made her look so perfect and real. Loki felt goosebumps cover her skin under his touch as he pulled off Julia's clothes. Her underwear was of simple black cotton, but it looked more arousing on her than any of sophisticated lace garments he had seen her wear.

Waves of heat were spreading from the girl's body, and Loki could smell her wetness already. He pulled her up from the bed, and Julia straddled him, wildly grinding her thighs against his. She placed a long lick along his jawline and moved her lips down his neck while Loki was hesitantly stripping off the remaining clothing. The man closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of his bride's kisses on his bare chest and stomach as the girl crawled her way down. When Julia's fingers slid into his unfastened pants and set his erect cock free, Loki could not hold a growl.

“Ride me,” he ordered and covered the girl’s hand wrapped around his manhood with his own. Julia looked at him, and a cunning smirk curved her lips. She slowly leaned down and circled the tip of his cock with her tongue, spreading the wet drop all over the sensitive skin and causing Loki to shudder and moan. “Please, Julia!”

The girl laughed, her voice raspy and low, and the next moment Loki felt the sleek heat of her opening pressed against the tip of his cock. He reached out in an attempt to grasp Julia's waist and hold her in place, but with an angry huff she pushed his hands away.

“No,” the girl jostled the man in the middle of the chest, and Loki obediently lay down, watching her with interest.  
“Stop teasing me, my love,” he purred. “We both know that I am stronger.”  
“So what?” Julia muttered, rewarding his patience with a series of open-mouth kisses against his collarbones.  
“I could take you now, the way I want.” Loki grunted, feeling his head spin with unresolved desire. “I’d fuck you, and you would do nothing about it.”

Julia moved closer, and her warm breath ghosted against his lips. She grasped his wrists and held his hands against the mattress.

“No, tonight I am going to fuck _you_ ,” she breathed out triumphantly. “And you will do nothing about it.”

At last, she lowered herself on his cock, and Loki instinctively thrust his hips forward, into her welcoming heat. He watched Julia from under the eyelashes as she moved on top of him, her silhouette swaying in the darkness. The girl’s movements were deliberately slow at first, but it did not take her long to speed up and start losing the rhythm. Soon Julia squeezed his palm in hers and guided Loki’s hand up her thigh, towards her throbbing core.

“What do you want, my love?” Loki asked her teasingly, watching his bride helplessly bite her lips and quiver.  
“You!” she whimpered beggingly, digging her nails deep into his skin. “I want you!”

Julia’s eyelids were half-closed, her skin hot and wet and a few strands of damp hair stuck to her forehead. The Asgardian eased his palm between their bodies, placing his thumb against the girl’s clit. He began to stroke her, slowly and gently at first, moving his fingers against the folds of her sex in an inconstant pattern. The girl gasped, and a flush of pink rose from her chest to her collarbones and cheeks when she began to climax. The moment the muscles of her womanhood tightened around his flesh, Loki roared and convulsively grasped her hair, forcing Julia to lean onto him. The girl whimpered and helplessly arched her back, panting against his neck and shivering with pleasure as his cock plunged into her. Loki rested one hand across her back, firmly holding his bride in place while he worked towards his own orgazm with fast long thrusts.

“I told you I’d fuck you,” he breathed out, emptying himself into her.

Julia responded with an exhausted smile and relaxed on top of him, numb and blissful. Loki pressed his lips against her temple, kissing the drops of sweat off her skin and feeling the pounding of her frantic heartbeat mix with his own. He cradled the girl in his arms, stroking her back and tracing her vertebrae with his fingertips, and he had never felt more peaceful before.

\----------

“I shouldn’t have fled from your family home without a proper reason.” Loki's voice filled the room with a low burr. The Asgardian lay on his back, Julia's head nested in the hollow of his shoulder, and seemed relaxed, but the girl felt his muscles tense up as he spoke. “You were right, it was rather childish of me.”

Julia sighed and brushed her palm down the man's chest, lovingly caressing his skin with her fingertips.

“Apology accepted.” She said simply.  
“I do not want you to reconsider.” Loki squeezed her a little bit tighter in his embrace.  
“Let me tell you one thing: I don't want it either.” Julia worked her way out of the iron clutch and straddled the man, staring him seriously in the eyes. They were both completely naked, but the stand-off had never been more serious. “And I am very sorry for threatening to break off our engagement. It was a low blow, and I am ashamed of myself for doing this.”

Loki pursed his lips, but said nothing.

“I want to be with you, although I realize that it ain't gonna be easy for both of us.” Julia waited for a nod and decisively went on. “I love you, but there is one thing I value as much as a chance to spend my life by your side: my dignity. If you want this to work as a union, we ought to compromise and talk, but if you want me as a compliant and mute slave with no right to speak for myself, I will have to say no, however painful it would be for me...”  
“In this case, I hope that you are ready to compromise and talk about our wedding.” Loki interrupted the girl and waved his hand in the air. A couple dozens of ink-stained paper sheets flew across the room and landed on his open palm in a neat pile.  
“What is this?!”  
“The guest list.”

The sheets were covered in lines of hurried handwriting. Julia cautiously took one from the top of the pile: several names were written with bright red ink.

“I highlighted the names of maidens that I used to court.” Loki answered her unspoken question. “Just as you requested.”  
“I see,” Julia did not know what to say. “I will… Thanks, I really...”  
“We are rather time-pressed, therefore I hope that you will have enough time to make necessary corrections by tomorrow evening,” the Asgardian said. “When adding guests from your side, write a couple of notes for me, I will make sure the most important ones are seated accordingly. As for the wedding gown, you may wear one of your choice.”  
“And you are completely fine with that?!” With the memory of their row still fresh, Julia could not help but feel suspicious.

Loki huffed with irritation.

“No, of course I am not, but I understand that you might want to bring an element of your Midgardian traditions to our wedding. Besides, since I expect several visitors from the United Nations organization, I assume that a familiar element will give them proof that our marriage is indeed a union of the equals.” The Asgardian said with a smug smile, but then caught Julia's hand in his with a begging expression on his face. “One thing I ask of you: do not make it white! If the future Queen speaks her vows clad in the color of grief and suffering, the gossips will not stop for a century, at least, and the people shall get enraged. And I do not want any more... complications.”

Julia suddenly felt like a selfish pig. She hasn’t yet asked Loki about the reaction of his court to the news of his upcoming marriage. Since he was King, the man was condemned to a number of rules she knew nothing about. How many of them did Loki break in order to be with her?

“Don't worry about the color.” The girl said firmly. “No white, I got it.”  
“And it has to be long.” Loki instructed her strictly. “And do not make the gown too revealing, I do not wish for the guests to rest their eyes on your breasts. And…”  
“I said, got it!” Julia cried out impatiently. “I will wear a nun’s veil if it will make you happy! The question is, what comes after happily ever after?”  
“What do you mean?” The Asgardian frowned, and watched his bride nervously bit her lip.  
“If I am not allowed to work in the office, because it is not an appropriate job for the Queen, then what is?!” Julia inquired. “Jacqueline Kennedy did charity, but you hate charity and consider it useless…”  
“How naive are you, sweet bird, to think that something like charity exists at all?” Loki drawled with a small smile, lazily twirling a lock of Julia’s hair around his finger. “People never do things for free, they either hope for public adoration, or to get something in return, or to calm their inner demons...”  
“Yes, thank you, I see your point,” the girl interrupted him impatiently. “But it still does not answer my question. What does the Queen of Asgard do all day?”  
“There are numerous occasions when the presence of the Queen is required by protocol. In times of peace the Aesir royalties summon their court once in a while to address their subjects on the most important matters. There are also meetings with the members of merchant guilds, audiences with foreign diplomats and rulers who pay their visits to Asgard. Such events are usually followed by hunting or feasts in which the King’s spouse also takes part. You will greet the guests, converse with the noble maidens, dress up in your most lovely gowns... I hope it is enough to keep you busy.” Loki did not notice a dissatisfied grimace on the girl's face and went on. “The list of the King's duties, on the other hand, is more extended and definitely less pleasant. For instance, every nine days the Council of Elders gathers to debate over the most important matters. Both these noble men and myself suggest a number of initiatives that require discussion, whether it is a change in legislation or the building of a new fortification line at the border…”  
“Sounds like an important thing to do,” Julia nodded, and a smile lit up her face. “I want a place in the Council in addition to the Queen’s duties.”  
“What?!” Loki studied her for a longer moment, and then shook his head with a soft indulgent chuckle. “These meetings happen to be rather dull, and can last till nightfall. Why would you want to trouble yourself with exhausting hard work?”  
“Because this is how I get to actually _do_ something.” Julia straightened her back, glaring at the man with irritation. “Since I shall be the only representative of an alien race permanently residing in Asgard, and our marriage is a political alliance, I want to have a say in all major initiatives. Taking part in ceremonial events by your side and waving at the cheering crowd is not enough to keep me busy.”

Loki sighed.

“I might allow you to attend the meetings.” He said.  
“Attend, or take part?” The girl suspiciously narrowed her eyes.  
“Advisory vote,” Loki suggested without major enthusiasm.  
“A permanent seat on the Council with a right to exercise a veto.” Julia countered and crossed her arms on her chest.  
“You are being insolent.” Loki huffed arrogantly. “Queen’s duties do not include law-making.”  
“Maybe it is time for a small update,” the girl leaned forward to catch Loki's lips in a kiss. “Veto! Please!”  
“No. My word is final.”  
“You always say that!” She stuck out her bottom lip and playfully swatted the man. “Pretty please?”

Julia squealed when Loki unexpectedly tumbled her down. He caught her wrists and settled on top of the girl, pressing her firmly against the mattress. Julia giggled and snapped her teeth in the air, but the Asgardian pulled back from her without a smile. He shook his head.

“Listen to me well, sweet bird. This is not a game! Even though the world has changed, it remains as cruel and complex as it has always been. Our wedding itself is an unprecedented event in the history of the Kingdom, and only the Norns know what the outcome might be. I do not need to be a clairvoyant to tell that the noble men of Asgard shall be greatly dissatisfied if a maiden attends the meetings of the Council, but I am ready to take this risk. This is the most you can ask for, because the moment I make you superior to them shall be the end of us both, and I do not want to lose you again!”

Julia stared closely at Loki's face for a sign of a smile, but the man was dead serious, and at this moment understanding finally came to her. The girl swallowed. The magical Kingdom of Asgard was not a Wonderland of candy and jam, but a dangerous place where people can die, and enraged subjects are capable of getting rid of an unpopular politician. A mixture of trouble and disbelief must have reflected in her eyes, because Loki set the girl free and knelt on the floor by the bed.

“I do not want you to fear for your life, Julia, I just want you to be reasonable and cautious.” He said quietly. “I swear that I will do all that is in my power to keep you safe. Will you trust me?”

Not all important decisions are made in pompous royal throne halls. The previous year had taught Julia a great many things, trusting the Asgardian among them. The girl knew that every single step, every little decision has its consequences, and one needs to be ready to face them - and she was ready, despite the dangers that may lay ahead.

“I’m in.” She replied firmly, and saw a bright happy smile grow on Loki’s lips.  
“This is the answer that I have been hoping for. Now, if we have come to terms regarding the upcoming wedding, there is one thing left to take care of,” Loki reached for his coat tossed onto the floor, and delved into one of the pockets. “From what I understand, an engagement ring is an important Midgardian tradition…”

The moment he turned to Julia and held out a small box, the girl yelped and hid her hands behind her back.

“Oh, no! Hell, no!”

Loki backed off a little, and a concerned frown crossed his forehead.

“You do not want an engagement ring?” He asked with surprise.  
“No, I do not want you to shackle me in jewels that I cannot take off!” Julia hissed and shook her hand in the air, demonstrating to Loki the golden bracelet he had locked around her wrist several months ago. “This is not cool, and I'm not letting you mess with me again! Seriously, is it a secret fetish of yours, or are you so desperate to show the whole world that I belong to you?! Next step would be you peeing on me like a wild honey badger!”

Loki blinked, and Julia almost laughed at a silly and mixed-up expression on his face, but did her best to remain serious and angry.

“Let me show you one thing.” The man held his hands in the air in a reconciling gesture. “I do not intend to mess with you this time, I promise. Just give me your hand.”

Julia narrowed her eyes and cautiously stretched out her left hand. Loki gently brushed his fingers over the pulse point on her wrist, and then pressed one of the small emeralds embedded in gold. The bracelet she had been wearing non-stop for the last several months opened up with a quiet click. The Asgardian laughed, watching the girl pick up the jewel and study it.

“I assure you, sweet bird, I have no wish to formalize our liaison by urinating on you.” He said solemnly. “A ring is good enough for me.”

Julia held her breath as she watched the Asgardian open the tiny box. The girl expected to see a ring with an enormous diamond the size of a chicken egg, but the jewel Loki had chosen for her was delicate and refined. Dark precious stones sparkled in the scarce light of the street lamp behind the window. The emeralds were forming into a P-shaped rune, surrounded by a complex pattern of tangled flower stems made of gold.

“ _Wynn_ *.” Loki named the runic symbol as he put the ring on Julia's finger. He looked up at his bride, and a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. “It means joy.”

The girl gasped. It seemed like the right moment to say something, but she could not speak a single word. Instead, Julia hesitantly reached forward and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, pressing herself against his chest.

“Just one question left,” she whispered hoarsely into his ear, trying in vain to blink away the tears. “What about babies?”

The Asgardian pressed his lips to her temple.

“What about them?” He asked, stroking her hair. “I'd be most satisfied if you decided that you are ready to mother our children, but if you need more time to think, so be it. I can wait.”  
“No need to,” Julia replied bravely. “Now is fine.”  
“I… What?” Loki pulled back and stared at her in wonder. “Are you certain about this?”

The girl sucked in a shaky breath.

“Well, my father has his expectations set high for you. I wouldn't want him to be left disappointed.”  
“What do you have in mind?” Loki inquired with suspicion.  
“You know, one chauvinist sees another from afar,” Julia giggled. “He claims himself to be in desperate need of grandchildren, and every time I visit them the question is the same. You finally gave the man some hope. I bet a hundred pounds he loves you more than me already.”  
“Where will you even get a hundred pounds?! You are unemployed.” Loki reminded the girl teasingly. “Do not tell me that you are still willing to attend that job interview!”  
“That depends on how much you are paying your Council members. Don't forget that I still have a housing loan.” Julia spread her arms in an apologetic gesture. “By the way, what do you say about my brother? Did you think it over?”  
“I did.” Loki nodded without major enthusiasm. “And the answer is ‘no’. I could have agreed to train the child, but I won't do it, since I already got you a Christmas present.”

Julia grimaced, turning a beautiful ring around her finger and wondering, if there was a point in throwing herself into a debate over whether an engagement ring can be considered a Christmas gift.

“A house.” Loki finished the sentence nonchalantly.  
“What?” Julia shook her head without understanding.  
“I bought you a dwelling.” Loki repeated and laughed with delight when he saw the girl's jaw fall. “Well, I mean, I bought _your_ dwelling. Your loan is fully paid, and effective today you are the rightful owner of a hovel that you proudly call a house…”

Julia whimpered and pressed her palm against her mouth.

“It’s Christmas.” She whispered. “It is impossible! The bank is closed, and you have been away for two hours, tops. H-how… How’d you…?”  
“Multitasking.” Loki replied humbly.

Julia imagined ten copies of him sit in a row, diligently writing down the names of guests, and at least twice as much searching around her house for a loan contract, and let out a short nervous giggle.

“First I went to your house to find the contract, then I went to the bank and found the home address of the manager that had signed it; then I paid this manager a visit, but he could not help me since he was too intoxicated and did not have his stamp at home, so I had to attend the party of his manager, and then one more, until I was sent straight to the director of the department. He had the best desserts, by the way - I tried some cake while he signed his consent for a one-time payoff.” Loki recited and took a small pause to catch a breath. “As you can see, I already got you a present, and I wouldn’t want to pamper you too much. You will get a new one next year.”

Julia hugged herself and started to sway back and forth. The Asgardian studied her with concern.

“Are you feeling fine, sweet bird?” He asked cautiously and lifted Julia’s chin with his finger. “Are you crying?! No, please, do not cry! I was not being serious, I can get you a second gift, and even a third one if you want…”

Julia shook her head.

“I love you!” She sobbed out and hid her face in her palms. “I love you so much, and I fucked up so badly!”  
“What are you talking about?” Loki cooed, cradling her in his arms. “If you do not want a house, just tell me, what can I get you instead?”  
“I don't have a suitable present for you!” Julia cried out in desperation and rammed his shoulder with her forehead. “I am so sorry, I just have no idea what you might want! I bet that if you looked for change in your pockets, you’d have enough golden Aesir coins to end the world hunger. I thought of getting you a scarf or a book, but it just wouldn't do!”

Loki watched her lament in silence.

“I spoke with my father. He has lots of spare parts in his workshop. We checked the old junk today and we found just enough bits and pieces to put together a beautiful retro Spitfire**.” Julia spoke hesitantly and tried to wipe her wet cheeks, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. “I thought that you might want to learn more about engines and build your own car from scratch, I bet that dad would let you keep it when you are done…”

The girl sucked in a deep shaky breath and cautiously looked up to meet a pair of eyes full of disbelief.

“I am terrible at presents,” she whispered. “I got my mum a silvery elk head with a monocle, and I have no idea what she will do with it, it is ugly as hell... I got my dad a set of wrenches, I bet he already has ten thousands of those. I couldn’t think of anything good enough for you, I am so sorry!”

Loki nodded.

“When did you speak to your father?” He asked.

Julia absently glanced at a nightstand clock.

“About two hours ago, right after you left.”  
“I thought that you were angry with me,” the Asgardian said quietly.  
“I was, but it doesn't mean that I ceased to love you all of a sudden - I mean, I would love you even if you started wearing Crocs.” Julia shrugged. “You have been naughty this year, but you deserve a damn Christmas gift.”

Loki smiled, and at this moment Julia knew that her present was a hit.

“I will be truly honored to learn more about Midgardian engines from a skilled professional,” the man said with a reverent small bow. “And I am glad that you allowed me so close to your family.”

There was something in his voice that Julia had never heard before - a note of softness mixed with vulnerability - and she would have started to cry once more, if only she had not been too dehydrated already.

“You are my family now.” Julia said instead of crying.

Her fairytale was a happy one, after all.

\----------

Julia sat on Loki's lap with a guest list in her hands and was doing her best to decipher his rune-like scribbles, but for now, there was little progress.

“I think that my parents would have adopted you if they only could.” She said grumpily and turned the page. “It is not a piece of cake that my mum left for you, it is the whole cake.”  
“And a really good one.” Loki’s voice was full of delight as he scooped a spoonful of soft cheesecake straight out of a big round cake pan. “I would not mind visiting your family once in a while, if your mother keeps making such delectable pastry.”  
“Can I divorce you if you get fat?”  
“No.” Julia felt an embrace around her waist tighten.

Not that she expected a different answer. The girl turned her attention back to the guest list.

“Lady _Amora_? Seriously?!” Julia glanced at Loki with the corner of her eye and huffed. “I bet she has a tramp stamp.”  
“A what?”  
“Nothing. The name is stupid.”

The man chuckled and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

“The maiden herself is not that bright, either,” he said. Julia closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations of his voice as he spoke. “But as I said, if you expel her, the consequences might be quite negative, since her father is one of the most prominent figures in the Council of Elders.”

Julia stuck out her tongue as she crossed Lady Amora out with a thick line.

“You'll work it out,” she said carelessly, but then leaned back and rubbed her cheek against Loki's. “Relax, I'm just kidding. I don’t want a bunch of raging space vikings to overthrow you just because I am jealous. You can keep Lady Amora and all others on the list.”

The sound of a car engine which came from outside made the couple jump. Julia peeked out of the window right on time to see Alex get out of the car and hurry towards the front door. A moment later she heard loud stomping downstairs.

“Julie! We are back!” Eva slammed the door and yelled at the top of her lungs.

With reluctance Loki put away the cake and reached for his pants.

“Norns, is your mother always that loud?!” He sighed as he was pulling on the clothes. “Might be a family curse, if you ask me.”  
“Mum does this every time she suspects that I might have company,” Julia hesitantly pulled on a shirt. “Today was the first time I actually needed a warning shot... How do I look?”

Loki thoughtfully tapped his index finger against his lips, studying the girl.

“Indecently delighted, and somewhat exhausted?” He suggested, causing Julia to giggle.  
“This is not what I had in mind,” She replied strictly, smoothing out her hair. “Your tunic is inside out.”

The girl intended to leave the room, but Loki caught her by the hand. He drew her closer, and his fingers slipped up into Julia’s hair while he covered her lips with his in a short and demanding kiss. The girl moaned when his mouth crushed against hers, and Loki pressed her so tightly to his chest that he knew it was causing her pain, but there was no force in the Universe that would have made him let go of his bride. Julia loved him and desired him despite all the wrongs he had caused and all misfortunes and dangers that their union could bring, and even if he did not deserve her, there was no way he would ever let her leave his side.

It seemed that the whole world around them had ceased to exist - and Loki wouldn’t mind that, but then he realized what had made him feel as if he was floating across the infinite dark abyss of the Universe: the dead silence. Not a single sound was coming from downstairs, as if the girl’s incredibly loud family had vanished into thin air.

Loki braced himself. He slightly pulled back from his bride and pressed his finger against his lips. The girl swallowed, staring at him with alert, wary eyes.

“Wait here.” Loki articulated soundlessly. Julia bit her lip, but did not argue back.

A second later bizarre rumble filled the dwelling, and the metallic clatter of the car keys which fell on the floor echoed through the quiet house with an unnaturally loud sound. The people downstairs screamed, and their voices were filled with terror.

Julia and Loki glanced at each other and darted towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wynn  
> There is no way Loki would not make his engagement ring symbolic. I imagined that he would want to convey a message to Julia :)  
> ** - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triumph_Spitfire  
> Isn't it beautiful? I bet Loki would love this one.


	5. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,  
> I am very grateful for your encouraging feedback and kudos! I am enjoying the comments so much I don't have enough words to say thank you :) Back to business: there will be some paranormal stuff, as usual, and a huge enigma coated in mystery, which I hope you will find entertaining.
> 
> Just so you know, I like two things: first is the twisted storyline with lots of hot sex scenes; and the second is the 'Chekhov's gun' rule: "If you say in the first chapter that there is a rifle hanging on the wall, in the second or third chapter it absolutely must go off. If it's not going to be fired, it shouldn't be hanging there." 
> 
> I followed this principle in the "Christmas Carol", and I intend to do it again. Just like in Russian drama, every little detail matters ;)

The dark living room below them was swarming with goblins.

The creatures were everywhere. They sat on the back of the couch and on the soft velvet cushions, they lurked under the table and on top of bookshelves. One even climbed up the long drape and perched on top of the curtain rod in a bird-like manner.

In the middle of the room there was Julia’s family, surrounded by a sparkling round shell. Eva and Jacob looked like they were about to faint, both terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. Alex stood by their side, pale as a ghost. The boy’s small figure was shaking with effort, and his palms were glowing with a shade of orange.

“Very well,” the girl heard Loki click his tongue with approval. She turned around to see the Asgardian lean on the handrail of the stairs, studying her brother with interest. “Unexpected, but promising. No one taught him that, I assume?”

There was no sign of tension in the man’s posture, as if the house wasn't full of dangerous creatures.

“Loki?” The girl hissed at him, nervously trying to count the goblins downstairs.  
“What?” The man shrugged. “Your family is completely safe for now, and with me around the creatures do not pose a threat to you, either. I think I might change my mind, after all. I agree to teach your brother magic.”

At any other moment Julia would have rejoiced at the news, but the fear for her brother's life, as well as her own, was too strong.

“The goblins, Loki!” She reminded him in a shaky voice, causing the man to roll his eyes.  
“Do you want me to kill these beasts right in front of your family?” The Asgardian snapped with slight irritation. “I thought that we were trying to make a good impression?”  
“To hell with the impression!” Julia saw Alex reel with exhaustion, and her heart sank when she saw the orange bubble around him and her parents ripple. “Do something!”

Quiet growling and whispers filled the room, and Julia felt a sticky drop of sweat roll down her spine. The goblins were obviously dissatisfied with the prospect of getting killed. The shell around Alex and her parents looked as if it was about our crack any moment, and with so many creatures around, Julia doubted that Loki would be able to protect both her and her family.

The Asgardian, however, did not share her doubts and fears. With an exasperated sigh he jumped over the balustrade and softly landed on his feet in the middle of the room.

“Close your eyes,” he suggested to the terrified people, and the hoarfrost covered the floor, spreading from his bare feet.  
“Wait!” A croaking voice spoke, and the murmurs receded. Goblins that sat under the table moved to the sides, making way for someone.

The creature which stepped from under the shadow of the dining table was bigger than the others. It was clad in a tight jerkin of brown leather, and a wool chaperone of rich green color. In scrawny long hands the goblin was holding a rusty mattock.

“These things… talk!” Eva whimpered and pulled the boy closer with shaky hands. “Julie, what… Oh, Jesus! What is going on?! What are these...?!”  
“Goblins, mum. These are goblins.” Julia whispered hoarsely. Her throat was so dry she could hardly speak.  
“There is no need for bloodshed.” The goblin chieftain cawed. “Tonight we are not here to feed on the youngling.”

Julia narrowed her eyes with suspicion, but indeed, the creatures did not show any signs of hostility. Very slowly she took several steps down the stairs and stopped by Loki’s side.

“We are not here for the child.” The creature repeated. “We are here for the Goblin Slayer.”

The girl felt her stomach do a flip when the goblin slowly stretched his hand, and his crooked long finger pointed straight at her.

“Goblin Slayer! Goblin Slayer!” A quiet whisper filled the room. It grew into a loud howl, as if the creatures were chanting an incantation. The goblins started to sway from side to side, digging long sharp claws into the sofa cushions, and the girl felt her knees shake.  
“Think twice before you give me a reason to murder you all.” Loki’s voice was calm, and Julia clung to its sound like a shipwreck survivor clenches the scattered pieces of boards floating on the surface of the bottomless ocean. With a quiet muffled whimper she darted towards the Asgardian and hid behind his back, crumpling his tunic in her fingers.  
“We mean no harm.” The goblin chieftain squawked, and suddenly placed the mattock he has been holding on the floor at Loki’s feet. “We have come to hand you the weapon of our fallen kinsman, Goblin Slayer.”

Julia licked her dry lips and cautiously peeked from behind Loki’s back. The goblins did not chant nor cry anymore, they just stared at her with huge yellow round eyes. The mattock lay on the floor.

“This is it?!” Julia whispered. “You just wanted to give me… this thing?”  
“The ancient tradition compels us to pass the weapon of a dead goblin to his slayer.” The chieftain declared. “It is rightfully yours now.”

Julia slowly stepped forward, and felt Loki grip her wrist in a short reassuring squeeze. The girl crouched and picked the weapon up from the floor.

“Thanks, I am really grateful.” She awkwardly waved the mattock in the air. “It is very nice of you.”  
“We hope you forget our past dispute.” The goblin leader suggested. “None of the goblin folk will ever hunt your brother again, you can have my word. We do not wish to be at odds with the Allmother.”  
“How do you know about...?” Julia gasped and turned to Loki. “Are they invited to our wedding?!”  
“News travel fast, Your Highness.” The goblin screeched and performed a low ceremonious bow. “We hope that the stars bless you with healthy and numerous offspring, and your rule would be long and prosperous.”  
“Cool, thanks.” Julia nervously clutched the mattock. “I really appreciate the gift and the blessings, but it is very late, and my family is scared of you… Can you please go away now?”

The goblin leader hooked his thumbs under the belt and took a more stable position, as if he was gathering the courage.

“I am afraid that we can’t leave yet, Your Highness.” He said. “You see, we have arrived to your family home, seeking help.”

\----------

The night was as crazy as the party at the Mad Hatter’s.

“Dad, do you want some more tea?” Julia generously added some whiskey into the cup and pushed it towards Jacob. The man let out a strange high-pitched noise when he accepted the beverage. “Mum, are you good for now?”

Eva slowly nodded, clutching her cup in shaky hands.

“Julie, am I dreaming?” She inquired dully.  
“No, mum.” The girl replied in a deliberately calm voice.  
“There are goblins in my living room.” The woman stated and rocked on the chair a couple of times.  
“Yes, mum.” Julia cautiously put her hand on Eva's shoulder, and her mother jumped in her seat.  
“Alex can do... _things_ ,” Eva whispered almost soundlessly and gave Julia a helpless look. “Do you think I should tell the priest in church?”  
“I don’t think that it’s a good idea,” Julia turned away from her parents and meaningfully shook an empty bottle in the air. Loki nodded at the girl and walked across the room towards the cupboard to fetch a new one. The goblins seated on the sofa and armchair hissed and huddled up when the Asgardian marched beside them.

Despite his past negative experience, Alex seemed to be the least bothered by the goblins’ visit. At first the boy watched Julia’s not very successful attempts to calm the parents down, but he got bored soon. While no one was watching, the boy fetched a cookie out of the jar and cautiously tossed it onto the empty chair closest to the goblins. One of the creatures noticed the treat and shifted in its place. Its nostrils moved, and the next moment the goblin opened its enormous maw. A long red tongue rolled out, and the cookie was gone in a glimpse of an eye.

Alex giggled and reached for one more. Loki huffed and pursed his lips with displeasure as he watched the boy.

“Start talking.” The Asgardian ordered and steepled his fingers, staring at the goblin leader. “You have been imposing on the hospitality of my bride's family for too long. I want to know what your business is, and then I want you all out of here.”

The goblin chieftain nodded. He snapped his fingers, and one of the creatures seated on the couch jumped off. The being smoothed out the dark-violet doublet, and cleared his throat.

“My nephew is a redcap *****.” The goblin declared.

Loki waited for the goblin to go on, but he said nothing more, and the only sounds breaking the haunting silence were the ticking of the clock and the crunching of the cookies. It took the Asgardian a minute and a half to lose his patience.

“And how is that my problem?” He growled and shot Alex a quick irritated glare. “Stop feeding them cookies, boy.”

The child nervously hid his hands under the tablecloth.

“My nephew is a redcap,” the goblin repeated. “We do not see each other often; I am a city guy, I love the commotion and the crowded shopping malls where the rats are the fattest. Besides, so many little children to feed on… We never understood each other too well. His kin prefers to live on old battlefields, where you can still smell blood and hear the old bones crackle deep under the ground. The redcaps they value peace and quiet, and a chance to slay a lonely drunken villager, or a couple of hikers that put a tent for the night. I was surprised to see him at my doorstep the other night.”

Even though there was nothing terrifying about the goblin’s story yet, Julia felt a little bit dizzy already. It could have been stress and lack of sleep, but the strange sucking feeling in her guts would not go away.

“He was nervous, my nephew. He did not want to return to his hole on the quiet meadow. He said, strange things are happening. The places of great battles of the past are now subject to attention of dangerous people. Everywhere - West Midlands, South Somerset, even the fields around Dun Neachdain in Scotland ****** \- they are disturbing the peace and quiet. Damn thugs, sniffing around, searching…”  
“Who are these ‘dangerous people’?” Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose. “And what are they searching for?”  
“They are sorcerers who follow the old ways,” the goblin croaked with reverence and fear. “Powerful wizards and witches, so strong that the pikes and teeth of the redcaps won't do them harm. We all fear what happens when they find the...”

The goblins shrieked as one. The two creatures closest to the talker grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him away, straight into the living mass settled on the couch. There were cries, muffled sounds of munching and ruptured bones, and then silence. The dark wet stain of green blood was swiftly spreading on the sofa cushions.

Eva whimpered and let go of the teacup she had been squeezing, and it fell on the floor and broke with a loud clank.

“What the fuck?!” Julia yelped with disgust. “You sick bastards!”

The goblin chieftain turned to her and bared his long yellow teeth in what had to be a cordial smile.

“Forgive the mess, Allmother. He broke the rules.”  
“But you just ate him! You fucking ate him!” The girl tried to stifle a vomit.  
“The punishment was fair.” The chieftain said strictly. “No one is allowed to speak of the legendary forbidden rites, but the Goblin King. You'll be taken to meet him, if you agree to help us. The gates of the Goblin Market are open for you.”

Julia moaned and flopped onto the lowest step of the staircase, unable to trust her shaky knees anymore. The goblins had just eaten one of their kind right in front of her intimidated family. The girl looked at her parents and brother, all three pale and barely breathing, and buried her face in the palms. Her family was learning about the magical world the hard way, and it seemed that ten years of intense therapy would not be enough to fix the consequences of one night.

Loki hemmed and drummed his fingers over the armrest.

“So, let us set this straight,” he said in a voice so polite and plain that Julia almost urged the creatures to flee - that tone always meant a storm coming. “You desire to warn me of the most terrible things which are happening on these island and you have come seeking my help, but you just ate one of your kin alive straight in front of my bride's family, and you want me to come to your ruler as a humble beggar. _Me_ , the Allfather of Asgard?”

There was a longer pause, then the goblin leader nodded and twisted his long crooked fingers.

“This is correct.” The creature screeched not so bravely.

The Asgardian frowned and sharply rose from his seat. The abandoned chair dangerously rocked several times, and goblins on the couch pulled back under Loki's heavy stare.

“Julia?” He called lowly. “A word outside. Follow me.”

The girl scurried after the Asgardian who marched across the living room towards the terrace door. Loki waved his hand in the air as he passed by the table, and the same shell as before covered Julia's family, separating the people from the creatures. This time the veil was solid, like blue ice.

Julia closed the terrace door behind her back and shivered in the cold wind. She hugged herself and coughed meaningfully, watching the Asgardian.

“Listen close.” Loki barked out, looking both enraged and irritated. “When we return, you shall take your family away. Upstairs, outside - I do not care. The moment you abandon the place, I’ll take care of the creatures.”  
“What do you mean?” Julia asked cautiously, but then gasped with understanding. “You must be kidding me! You want to... kill them all?!”  
“Of course, I do!” Loki replied with a short cruel laugh. “I intend to slaughter these atrocious beasts. Is something wrong?”  
“No!” Julia cried out, but then shook her head. “I mean, yes! I don’t think you should kill them.”

Loki chuckled in disbelief.

“Change of plans,” he drawled and crossed his arms on his chest. “Weren’t you the one urging me to get rid of the goblins? May I know what made you reconsider?  
“Well, they are scared, and they want our help.” Julia shrugged uneasily. “It is not nice to kill someone who wants your help… even if he just resorted to an act of cannibalism.”  
“These beasts tried to eat your brother on his birthday.” Loki reminded her with a sigh. “How stupid are you to feel compassion for them?!”  
“They promised not to do it ever again,” the girl countered, and saw the man shake his head.  
“Does not matter,” he said firmly. “I do not intend to help the goblins, especially if they expect me to bow to their leader.”  
“No one is expecting you to bow to anyone!” Julia groaned. “The goblins have rules, you heard them. They probably have castes like in India. Consider our visit a friendly diplomatic mission. Please?”  
“No.”  
“Don’t you want to find out…”  
“No.”  
“What the Goblin King has to say?!”  
“Let me think… “ The Asgardian theatrically pressed his finger against his forehead, pretending to be thoughtful. “No!”

Julia pursed her lips, discouraged by Loki's attitude. Goblins were not the nicest creatures that she had come across, but she could not react to their troubles with the same cold indifference as Loki did. It did not feel right to refuse to help, let alone to massacre the creatures in cold blood.

“Basically, you do not have much of a choice but to help them. Want it or not, you are the Allfather.” Julia said strictly, but saw Loki casually lean onto the wall and study his nails. She pursed her lips. “Protector of the Nine Realms? Does it ring a bell?”  
“Nine,” Loki sneered and winked at the girl. “Not Ten.”  
“You cannot just refuse to help the goblins!”  
“Well, I just did.” The Asgardian said triumphantly. Upon seeing Julia sulk he sighed, and the false laxity was gone. “These are goblins, Julia. They are neither nice nor friendly. As Allfather I am supposed to guard and protect the lives of all creatures that inhabit the Realms, but as King of Asgard I shall not do it. Goblins are troublemakers; if they flee or get massacred, the peaceful inhabitants of this land will benefit from it, whatever it is that caused the beasts to crawl out of their dark lairs.”  
“This is my point!” The girl threw her hands up. “Imagine, what kind of danger must be approaching, if even such awful creatures are scared.”

Loki did not argue this time, and Julia felt that she might win this argument, after all.

“I do not like them either.” She said quietly. “But I think that you should help them - at least hear the Goblin King out. For now the problem concerns goblins, but who knows what happens next. Besides, my family lives in London, and I’m worried for them.”  
“They can move to your house in Warsaw. Within a couple of days it will be empty anyway.” Loki mused, staring into the dark sky. “Think of it as a… how do they all it? An ark. Loki's ark. In the face of a terrible threat that is about to hit Great Britain the chosen ones shall be rescued. Your mother makes delicious pastry, your father has profound knowledge of engines, and your brother seems like a resourceful young wizard, which makes them worthy.”

Julia narrowed her eyes.

“This was a very nasty thing to say,” she spat out, shivering both with rage and cold. “You are a heartless cynical bastard, and you know what?! I don’t even need your help!”

The girl pushed the terrace door with all the force she had, and the warm air in the living room almost burnt her cheeks. Under troubled gazes of her family and the creatures she walked in and stopped in the middle of the room. The goblins fell silent at once and turned to the girl, waiting for her to speak. Julia cleared her throat.

“Dear goblins,” she addressed the creatures in a voice high-pitched with rage. “Thank you for your patience. I assure you that your problem won’t be neglected.”

The girl looked over the shoulder and bravely met Loki's heavy glare, and she even managed to keep her back straight.

\---------

Goblins left swiftly upon sharing the directions on how to find their lair, but for Julia the night was not over yet. The girl did not close her eyes till early morning, talking to her parents, pouring more tea into their cups and more whiskey into their tea, and cursing her emotional decision to help the creatures.

Loki was unexpectedly supportive. Even if the Asgardian was not glad with the way the events had gone, he did not show his dissatisfaction openly - on the contrary, he did all in his power to calm Julia's family down. The girl herself relaxed a little, soothed by Loki's certain tone and smooth voice as he spoke about magic and the great future that awaited her brother. She sat in the armchair and tried to keep her eyes open, but it was getting more difficult every time she blinked. Julia could swear that there was a flash of blue, and the eyes of her parents turned blank and dull for a moment, and she was thankful to Loki for that. There were not many occasions on which Julia would allow the brainwashing of family members, but a goblin invasion seemed like a good reason. She would have asked the Asgardian to make her forget the events of the unholy night as well, but, unfortunately, it was not an option.

The moment Jacob and Eva said goodnight to Loki and herself and took Alex upstairs, Julia was exhausted beyond belief, but there was one major problem she had to take care of, and it was not the goblins. When they were left alone, the Asgardian shot the girl a quick hostile glare and took one of the cushions soaked in goblin blood off the couch.

“How much will they remember of this night?” Julia asked him cautiously, watching Loki fiercely tear off the cushion cover and toss it on the floor.  
“Bits and pieces.” The man replied without giving her a single look, and marched into the kitchen to throw the dirty piece of fabric into the sink. He opened the tap, and the steady murmur of the running water filled the place.

Julia hesitated for a longer moment, studying Loki's back and gathering the courage to speak to him, but finally accepted his unwillingness to communicate as fair. She sighed and trudged into the hallway to fetch her winter coat. The girl pulled on her jacket and leaned over the wall in the corridor, waiting for the Asgardian to finish scratching a protection rune on the wall.

“Loki?”  
“No.”  
“You don't even know what I have to say.”  
“I do not want to know.” The man snapped with irritation and hid the knife in the sheath. “Walk outside before I slaughter you.”

He headed straight towards the front door, and Julia followed him, wondering why he wouldn't just open the passage towards her house straight out of the living room.

“Loki?” She tried her luck again. The Asgardian sharply turned around, and Julia almost jumped back from him. Loki's eyes were glowing in the scarce light of the porch lamp with insane red.  
“What?” He spat out.  
“We can't get married if you slaughter me.” Julia reminded him, causing Loki to grind his teeth so loudly she heard an unpleasant screeching sound.  
“Just walk.” The man hissed and lightly pushed her in the back with the tips of his fingers, but Julia almost flew off the porch.

She hesitantly made it down the stairs and walked across the frozen lawn towards the gate, and her skin was getting itchy under Loki's intense stare. The Asgardian was clearly very, very angry with her, and Julia had a certain idea why. At least he did not make a scene in front of her terrified family, for which the girl was immensely grateful.

“Loki,” she stopped in front of the small gate leading outside, deliberately blocking the passage. “You are mad at me.”

She felt him stop right behind her back. The man took a deep slow breath which was almost a growl.

“I am.” He acknowledged the obvious after a longer moment of silence.  
“Why?” Julia asked innocently.  
“Why?” The Asgardian moaned with exasperation and slightly leaned forward, and the girl felt him bury his face in her hair. Loki wrapped his hands around her waist. “ _Why?!_ This is the question I should be asking you, sweet bird. Why do you do this? Why do you keep making me do things I hate? Why are you always trying to love and protect every atrocious and despicable beast you meet on the way?!”

There was no doubt that Loki was not speaking of the goblins - or, not only of the goblins, and it made Julia suffocate with a hot and bitter wave of resentment. She frowned and turned around to face him.

“I cannot recall a single time when I did such thing.” She said firmly. “Atrocious and despicable beasts fear me. I am the Goblin Slayer, remember? Even got a mattock.”  
“You are worthy of it.” Loki replied with a bitter laugh.  
“I bet I am. Now, will you please stop being angry?!”  
"Why would I?! My wrath is just.” Loki huffed at her. “I am very unhappy with you taking the liberty to decide for us both.”  
“I didn't decide for us both. I told the goblins that _I_   will help, you do not have to trouble yourself.”  
“You are a self-righteous idiot, and a mean little creature.” Loki sighed. “You know perfectly well that I shall never allow you to go alone into goblins’ lair. Wherever you go, I'll follow.”  
“Does it mean that you are in?” Julia bit her lip in order to hide a happy smile from showing.  
“Yes.” The Asgardian replied. “I will accompany you to the Goblin Market, so that you could speak with the damned Goblin King and give up this terrible idea of helping him.”  
“Who said that I will give it up?” Julia cocked a brow.

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed the gate open.

“I just have a feeling that you won't have enough time for this,” he replied plainly. “Now, I suggest you walk further from your family home, we might need some space.”

Julia hesitated before heading towards the middle of the empty road.

“Where are we going?” She asked with suspicion.  
“To Asgard.” Loki stopped by her side and attempted to pull the girl closer before calling for Heimdall, but she jumped back.  
“No, wait! I can't go to Asgard now!” Julia energetically shook her head. “I… I am not ready!”  
“Then get ready.” With a sigh Loki waved his hand in the air, and the sparkling portal opened straight in the middle of an empty street. “You have fifteen minutes. We go to your dwelling now, you take what you need, and then we depart.”  
“Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden?” The girl frowned. “What if I can't go to Asgard? I have to load the dishwasher and feed the siren, and I promised to meet with Barbara for a cup of coffee. What if I have plans?!”  
“Of course, my love.” Loki replied with a smirk. “Let me tell you what kind of plans you have. This afternoon we are meeting with the members of the Council of Elders, and the foreign diplomats currently residing in the capital. At sunset I intend to present you to the royal court officially, as my bride. Then, there shall be a feast in the evening…”

Julia made a quiet desperate noise - something between a whine and a laugh - and panicked.

“Are you trying to discourage me from getting married?!” She yelped and threw her hands up in the air.  
“No, I am only trying to demonstrate that the future Queen of Asgard does not have time for saving goblins from whatever dreadful end awaits them.” Loki shrugged with a devilish grin. “Next time you should think twice before promising someone help and protection.”

For a moment Julia wondered, if Loki had set the whole thing up in order to teach her a lesson, but it was highly unlikely: since the goblins’ arrival he had not left her side for a single moment. She could have expected that the Allmother’s job would be time-consuming. With a sigh the girl proceeded into the open portal leading straight into her living room. The Asgardian followed, shaking the snowflakes off his coat. He sat down on the couch and stretched his legs forward, placing the heels of the boots on the edge of the low coffee table, and Julia was too downcast and distracted to tell him off. She chose to ignore the small drops of melted snow falling on the clean parquet, and retreated into the hallway.

“I am not going to live with you permanently.... yet?” Julia’s voice came from the hall, mixed with loud clatter. She finished searching for a suitcase and dragged it out of the wardrobe.  
“My chambers are spacious enough for two, but the choice is yours.” Loki tilted his head to a side, watching the girl unzip the suitcase and ponder over its empty insides. “You can move in any moment. However, today we are rather time-pressed, thence I suggest you take only the bare necessities with you. You can return for the rest of your belongings later, accompanied by the servants who shall assist you with packing up.”

Julia nodded and threw the laptop charger into the open maw of the suitcase. None of her pencil skirts and jeans were good enough to wear in Asgard, which meant that she literally had nothing to take with her.

“I think I might need my high heels,” the girl mused upon returning from the bedroom with a pile of underwear and T-shirts. “I'm gonna have to order more cat food, too. Do you have tuna in Asgard? Hedwig prefers tuna.”  
“Hedwig?” Loki's brows furrowed in surprise, but then he glanced at the siren sleeping in the cage. “Right, your singing chicken.”  
“Siren…”  
“Doesn't matter, because there is no tuna in Asgard.” Loki said with a falsely sorrowful grimace. “Guess she will not be joining you.”

Julia narrowed her eyes.

“Of course she will be.” The girl said firmly. “What else do you suggest I do with her?!”  
“You can snap her neck, cook her or give her to your annoying friend - I do not care what you do with the creature. In any case, my private chambers are not a place for a singing chicken.”  
“Siren.” Julia rested her hands on the hips.  
“Siren it is, but it does not change the fact that she is not coming to Asgard.”

\----------

The siren stared at Loki, and Loki stared back.

The creature's eyes were big and dark, and in the pitch-black depth he saw a distorted reflection of his parlour, and Julia's laptop on the table by the window. The bird lazily spread its wings and cackled, and it sounded too much like a derisive laugh.

“Chicken,” Loki huffed and turned away from the creature in the cage, heading into the bedroom.

He had hosted Julia before, but it had never felt so permanent. Previously she had never brought her belongings with her, and after the girl’s departure the only thing reminding of her was the scent of her skin on the bed sheets. Now, her small red suitcase with a pair of funny wheels stood in the centre of the bedroom, and despite being tiny, the object seemed to have occupied all the space in the chamber. The girl sat at the edge of the bed and stared at Loki as intensely as the magical bird in the other room. The Asgardian cleared his throat.

“Would you like me to call the maidens? They can help you unpack your belongings.” He suggested, feeling unexpectedly strained. Julia clutched the bedclothes in her fingers and hemmed, and Loki almost cursed aloud.  
“It won't be necessary, I don't have that much stuff in there.” She laughed shortly and uneasily. “If you could just tell me where I can put my clothes… you know, a shelve in the closet. That would be nice. But if you do not have enough room, I can keep everything inside the suitcase, it won't be a problem. I think that I might have forgotten to pack my toothbrush, and the phone charger... God, who even needs a phone charger when there is no network coverage, right?!”

Julia's voice was getting higher as she spoke, and Loki almost laughed aloud while he listened to the girl's hesitant talking. The abashed look on his bride's face was probably a perfect reflection of his own expression, but it was not the right moment for him to be terrified of his own decisions. His task was to do the same thing that Julia had done for him in her family home - to make her feel as comfortable and relaxed as possible.

“Later.” He caught the long metal handle and effortlessly lifted the suitcase above the floor. The girl alertly followed his every move while Loki walked to place her bag in the corner. “It has been a long day and a sleepless night, and we both need some rest. I would suggest we start with a bath, while the servants prepare us breakfast. Then you can unpack, and be sure that all closets you can find in my chambers are yours to use.”

Julia's smile was both relieved and grateful.

Loki regretted his suggestion of taking a bath together the moment Julia dipped her foot into the refreshingly cool water and whimpered with discomfort. She hesitated at the edge of a big round bathtub submerged in the floor, and watched him strip off the clothes and sink into the downy white foam. The man moaned with delight and stretched his arms to sides, feeling the cold water soothe and cool his tired muscles.

“Tell me the truth, it is payback for my decision to help the goblins,” Julia sighed. “Did you add ice cubes while I wasn’t watching?”

Loki laughed and winked at her.

“Will you believe me if I say that I did not? I won't deny the obvious, you do deserve payback for being a little stubborn nuisance,” he closed his eyes, relaxing in the bath. “But you do not have to join me if the water is too cold for you.”  
“Maybe I don't have to, but I want to.” He felt the water rise and splash when Julia sank into the bath.

The girl's sorrowful yelp made Loki open one eye. He glanced at her from under the eyelashes and sneered when he noticed her nipples harden with cold.

“It is a temporary inconvenience.” The Asgardian assured and brushed the foam off Julia’s shoulder. “Tomorrow I shall order to rebuild my chambers, so that the bathroom from the neighbouring quarters would be easily accessible.”

Julia nodded and hugged herself. She stretched her legs, pushing Loki’s side in an attempt to gain some space, and rubbed her arms, getting used to the temperature. It took her some time to notice that there was no foam at all left in the bath, and Loki was studying her naked body with a wide predatory smile.

“Why are you staring at me like this?” Julia cocked a brow. The inspection obviously left him satisfied, because the man was extremely aroused, the pink of his erect member contrasting with the alabaster pale skin.  
“Do I need a reason to look at my bride?” Loki's palm lazily traveled up her thigh, urging Julia to spread her legs. The Asgardian looked relaxed, but the hungry glimmer in his eyes was growing brighter with every following second. He moved closer to the girl. “I am just wondering what you will look like, ripe with my child.” Loki caught Julia's hand in his and wrapped it around his cock. “And trust me, I cannot wait to find out.”

A quiet gasp escaped the girl's half-open lips when Loki's fingers brushed against the folds of her sex. Julia would have never thought that a promise - or a threat - to make her pregnant could have made her shiver with desire, but it did.

Loki must have taken her trembling as a sign of being cold, because with a strict look on his face he reached for a towel.

“Get out of the water this instant,” the man commanded. “You might fall ill.”

Julia giggled and tried to catch his lips in a kiss, but the Asgardian pulled back from her and threw the soft towel over her head and shoulders.

“Don’t make me repeat.” He grumbled in a threatening tone. Julia stuck her tongue out and perched at the edge of the bathtub, dangling her feet in the water.  
“Yes, mother,” she whispered almost soundlessly. With an annoyed grunt Loki rubbed her hair with a towel, forcing a muffled laugh out of his bride. “What, are you going to spank me?”  
“I am considering this option.” Loki replied in a serious manner. “Should I?”

Julia shook her head and wrapped the towel tighter around her shoulders. She attempted to stand up, but the man caught her wrist.

“I did not allow you to leave just yet.” He purred, holding his bride in place. “Don’t you want to keep me company?”  
“Not if you threaten to spank me.” Julia replied with a laugh and dipped her hand into the water, tightly grasping his manhood.

Her laughter turned into a moan of longing when Loki leaned to the girl’s breast, sucking the small drops of water off her nipple and nibbling it with his teeth. He brushed his palms up and down Julia’s thighs, stroking the sensitive skin. The girl closed her eyes and leaned back, savouring the sensation of Loki’s lips moving down her belly.

Julia sucked in a loud breath when Loki placed a hungry open-mouth kiss against her womanhood. She arched her back, rocking her thighs forward as an encouragement for a closer contact, and her fingers sank into his hair. The girl pushed Loki's head down, huffing and whimpering with pleasure while his tongue fluttered over her clit and opening.

Between long slow licks the man eased his fingers into Julia’s throbbing womanhood, and the loud sound of her cries reflected from the tile-covered walls. Loki growled in anticipation and increased the speed and intensity of his caresses, until the girl quivered and trembled. Julia’s low guttural moan filled his ears, and he laughed triumphantly at the feeling of the girl’s muscles tightly squeezing his fingers. Her skin was already dry, and Loki could feel the heat spreading from Julia’s body when he drew his face closer to hers and caught her lips in a kiss. He watched his bride sit up and stretch her back with a delighted smile.

The girl cupped his face with her palm, and unexpectedly for himself, Loki sighed and closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss against the racing pulse beating under the delicate skin on her wrist.

“I love you.” He whispered hoarsely.

\----------

Julai could not locate a clock in Loki’s chambers, but if there had been one, it would have been ticking in the most dramatic manner. There was no magic strong enough to stop the merciless flow of time, bringing closer the moment she feared the most.

After finishing the bath Loki piled some bread and meat on a plate and retreated into the quiet of his private study. Left to her own devices, Julia felt nervous and sick. She peeked inside the office a couple of times to see the Asgardian settled at the desk, with his head low above the manuscripts as he was getting ready for the upcoming meetings and talks; then she unpacked her suitcase. The girl was hungry but she could not swallow a single piece; she tried to nap but every time she closed her eyes, Julia would see a crowd of tall demigods, judging her and laughing at her. The girl tried all the dresses that had been prepared for her, and chose a heavy velvet green gown which went together with a decorative ornate breastplate. Around midday a group of smiling young maidens showed up and braided her hair into a complex and beautiful coiffure, but Julia’s mouth was so dry that she could only nod at the servants. The girl closed her eyes and focused on the quiet clatter of armour coming from the bedroom where Loki was getting ready for the big night as well. She sat in the armchair by the window, fully dressed and extremely wound up, when the Asgardian approached her from behind and placed his palm on her shoulder.

“God! Don't creep on me like this!” Julia jumped in her seat and smoothed out the long soft skirt. “Do you think this dress will do? I chose it because it matches my shoes... Should I change?”

Loki shook his head.

“The dress is fine,” he assured Julia. “But you are not.”  
“Of course I am not!” The girl bellowed at the verge of crying. “I am so scared I might throw up any moment! All these people - I mean, Gods - I mean, damn… They are so perfect and tall, they are just like you. I can't do it, I can't go out there, I'm not brave enough and now I understand that it was a terrible idea... Tell them I'm sick, or dead!”

Loki studied the girl’s pale face and feverishly sparkling eyes for a longer moment, and then knelt before her with a sigh.

“You are the most incredible maiden that I have ever come across, and on the first day we met you proved yourself to be as brave as the most fierce Aesir warriors,” he said solemnly and gently kissed Julia's shaky fingers. “All the Gods that wait for you outside are nothing but your humble subjects, and however tall and intimidating they might look, they all fear one thing: me. Tell me, do you fear me like they do, sweet bird?”  
“No, should I?” Julia cocked a brow.  
“No.” Loki replied firmly. “And I hope not to give you the reason to fear me ever again. Now, shall we?...”

Julia took a deep breath and decisively got up from her seat, following Loki’s welcoming gesture.

“You would have made an excellent motivational speaker.” She smiled. “Come on, let’s go give them hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * For your information, redcaps are nasty creatures that are similar to goblins and fairy. They are said to murder lonely travellers and dye their hats with their victims' blood.
> 
> ** As for the places of battles that I have mentioned - you might want to look them up (maybe you'll guess where the story is going?!)


	6. It Takes Two To Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deal All,
> 
> I have an important announcement to make :) My cat is pregnant, which means that in one month I will be a proud godmother of (at least!) three adorable kittens. This event is not related to the story directly, but it makes me happy, this is why I decided to give Julia a day off. The girl deserves it, doesn’t she?
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, it is quite fun!

Every little girl wants to be a princess, and Julia was no different from other little girls until she reached the age of thirteen and first discovered statistics. At that day Julia considered her chances and gave up the stupid unreasonable idea for the sake of becoming a vet, or a firefighter, or a chef, or a female CEO - the whole world lay at her feet, it is a feeling young children usually have before they learn about taxes and high unemployment rates.

However, fate works in mysterious ways, and despite statistics and odds being against her, Julia was about to become the Queen, which was the closest to female CEO that she could ever get.

The day was cold and sunny, and perfect for the official introduction of the Allfather’s bride to the folk of Asgard. Despite the chilly weather Julia was not cold, her shoulders wrapped in a long soft mantle that Loki had made her wear. Sleipnir’s pace was even and steady, and the rhythmic clatter of the hooves over the cobblestones was a nice sound to concentrate on. There were so many people around, cheering and waving, that the crowd resembled a roaring human sea. The road was sparkling like a river in the bright sunbeams, and Julia's eyes hurt from the light. Her nose was itchy, too, and she had pins and needles in her rear from sitting in an uncomfortable position. For now, being the future Queen was stressful, boring, and utterly inconvenient.

Julia sat on Sleipnir’s back in front of Loki, firmly cradled in the man's arms as he steered the horse down the wide street. The Aesir nobles were following the King, the procession of riders so long that some of them were still behind the corner last time Julia had looked back.

“Stop wriggling, you might fall off. Now, smile and wave at that woman with an infant.” Loki purred into Julia's ear. “The redhead, to the left.”

Julia nodded and tried to perform the requested with all the grace she had in her. A cheerful roar of the crowd followed, which meant that the mission was a success.

“Good girl.” The Asgardian praised her quietly. “See, it is not that hard...”  
“Oh, God, will she give me the baby to hold?!” Julia whispered in panic, watching the beautiful young woman with a knee-long braid reverently lower her head and say something to the child she was holding. “Please, tell her not to! I am not good at handling babies.”  
“Why would she want to give her child to you?!” Loki's tone was both concerned and amused. “Fear not, the Aesir are not familiar with your barbaric Midgardian traditions. As for the babies, you will learn quite soon how to handle them, I hope.”

The pompous procession had circled the central part of town, and was heading back to the palace. When Sleipnir stopped in the middle of the vast courtyard, Loki jumped off and caught his bride by the waist to pull her off the horseback. He kissed her midway to the ground, causing another outburst of whistling and cheering from the people, and Julia could bet that the seemingly impulsive romantic gesture was a staged event.

“They are charmed beyond reason, we can come inside now.” Loki winked at the girl, confirming her theory.

They walked up the stairs, followed by a group of nobles. Julia turned around a couple of times, looking for a familiar face.

“Where is Thor? Won't he be joining the meeting of your Council?”  
“No. My brother willfully renounced all responsibility which comes together with being an heir to the throne. It is his choice to play in the sandbox with his little Midgardian friends, and I will not coax him into changing his mind.” Loki replied with slight revulsion. “But worry not, he will be present at the feast afterwards, this is one event he would never miss.”

The very thought of the feast made Julia's stomach growl. Along with wearing her least comfortable high heels, leaving the chambers without breakfast and lunch was her biggest mistake.

The schedule was tight. The rest of the day before the celebration was a maelstrom of blurry faces and names that Julia desperately tried - and failed - to remember. She met with the members of the Council: nine respectable bearded warriors, all so tall that she had to tilt her head back in order to see their faces. Then she was greeted by the representatives of the merchant guilds and the foreign diplomats - and it took the girl all her reserve not to start screaming with excitement when real-life dwarves with braided long beards bowed before Loki and herself. Later there was talking, and slow walks along the paths of the inner garden, and not a single chance to ask Loki to transform her high heels into something a little more comfortable. Both the Allfather and his counterparts were so eloquent that Julia lost the thread of the conversation almost at once, and was glad that no one expected her to say a line or two of her own.

It was hard to recall a moment when she had last seen Loki so focused. Every time someone accidently approached her too closely the girl felt him tense up - not enough for the people around to see, but enough for her to experience the slightest tingling sensation on her skin where his hand touched hers. A couple of times she wondered absently, whether there was indeed any threat to her well-being, or the man was just being paranoid, but by the moment they reached the Great Hall where the feast was supposed to take place, all thoughts in Julia’s head disappeared.

Even from behind the closed doors she could smell food.

“Loki Laufeyson, the Allfather of Asgard, Lord and Protector of the Nine... Ten Realms, and his bride Lady Julia!” The herald proclaimed loudly over the buzz of voices, and the doors opened in front of them.

There was not a single thing left to remind of the devastating battle with the fire giants, as well as the death of Odin. Despite the cold and snow behind the walls of the palace, the leaves of evergreen Yggdrasil were filling the hall with quiet whispers and the smell of summer. The countless members of the Aesir court got up from their seats as one to greet the King and his bride.

Julia's feet hurt so much that she could barely stand and cared little about the impression, and she was about to race towards two empty thrones at the podium, when a tall figure stood in her way.

“Little sister!” Thor roared into her ear and grabbed the girl in a bear hug. He released her at once upon meeting Loki’s gloomy stare, and tried to shake her palm as gently as possible. “Good to finally have you back.”

Julia nervously raised her hand to brush it through her hair, but remembered about the complex hairdo and awkwardly rubbed her neck instead.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” She smiled back.  
“This time your contract with my brother will last longer than one year, I hope?” Thor asked strictly and shot Loki a quick amused look. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “although I still cannot believe that you agreed to marry him.”

The only thing that Julia could make out of Loki’s quiet growl which followed, was that he wished his beloved brother to choke on mead and die in agony. Thor winked at her from behind Loki’s shoulder, and headed back to his seat.

As soon as Julia lowered herself on the smaller throne, Loki pushed a platter with fruits and cold meat towards her.

“Eat something, before it begins.” He said.  
“What begins?” Julia whispered and scooped up a piece of ham. “What are you talking about?!”

She did not have to wait long to find out what the man had in mind. A murmur rolled over the feasting crowd, and she saw people shift in their seats.

“Kiss the bride!” Someone cried out impatiently, and all the noblemen echoed the call, banging metal goblets and cutlery over the tabletop and filling the hall with deafening rattle.

“ _This_.” Loki sighed and pulled Julia up from her seat.

\----------

“I don’t want any more kissing, I just want to eat!” The girl whined after the fifteenth round. Loki laughed quietly into the goblet of wine he was drinking.  
“Why not?! You are breaking my heart,” he cooed mockingly, watching his bride greedily bite into a fig and pull closer a bowl of cooked vegetables. “Do not fret, only two more days left till the feast is over.”

Julia moaned with exasperation and took a hasty sip of mead. Several hours of the feast to go, and the food on her plate was almost untouched. The good thing was that the guests seemed to have forgotten what the reason for the celebration was, and turned their undivided attention to the food and drinks. The girl took advantage of a short break and tried a little bit of everything she could reach. Her gaze traveled across the hall and over the heads of countless Aesir men and women, until she locked her eyes with Thor’s.

The man seemed both joyful and disoriented, same as most of the intoxicated guests. Thor frowned a little, recalling the very reason of his presence at the feast, but then he glanced at Loki on the Allfather’s throne, and understanding lit his blue eyes. With a wide smile the God of Thunder jumped from his seat and threw his mug on the floor, breaking it to little pieces.

“Kiss this Jotunn fucker, little sister!” Thor roared, muffling the buzz of voices and clatter of cutlery. “Kiss him till his cock melts off!”

It was hard to tell what had startled the nobles more - Thor’s indecency, or the fact that he had mentioned Loki's ice giant nature - but dead silence filled the great hall. The God of Thunder kept on laughing, unaware of the tense atmosphere. Loki slowly got up from his seat and turned to his brother with a look of anguish and suppressed rage on his face, and with terror Julia saw his hand move towards the dagger on the belt.

Something had to be done.

“If your cock ever melts off, I swear I'll divorce you!” She yelled at the top of her lungs and ripped Loki's sleeve, forcing him to turn to her.

A muffled sound of protest died on the Allfather’s lips when Julia stood on tiptoes and firmly pressed her mouth against his.

“Yes, little sister!” Thor bellowed and dug his knife into the roasted pork leg on the plate to pull it closer. He was wiping off the tears, laughing and swaying back and forth at his seat, and Fandral was holding him so that the Prince wouldn't fall off the bench. “Save some steam for the wedding night!”

Julia stroked the back of Loki's neck with her fingers, and finally felt the man wrap his arm around her waist. He caught the girl's lip with his teeth and then thrust his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and causing her to go limp in his embrace.

The crowd went crazy. Julia flopped onto the soft cushions of her throne, shaking and blushing, drained by a single kiss beyond all reason. It seemed that she had just prevented a bloodshed, and however proud of herself the girl was for that, most of all she wanted to run out of the richly decorated hall and hide somewhere.

Loki sent a brilliant smile at his subjects, but the moment he sat down, his false careless glee was gone. The man frowned and opened his mouth, then briefly glanced at Julia and sucked in a loud breath.

“Thank you.” He said at last, avoiding to look his bride in the eyes. “So you know, I was not going to hurt Thor.”

Julia cocked a brow.

“I am sorry I misinterpreted your obvious intention to grab a knife.” She countered angrily, still shaking with adrenaline. “You were going to stab Thor, and don't try to deny it!”  
“My brother is a drunk moron, but I am slightly attached to him after all these years.” Loki countered. He caught the girl's palm in his. “You got me wrong. I wouldn't ever hurt him… or you.”

Julia huffed and tried to take her hand away, but Loki locked his grip around her wrist.

“Julia, listen,” he whispered beggingly. “I am grateful that you have taken charge of the… situation. I might have lost control for a moment, for which I am very ashamed, but that’s enough. Don't scold me anymore, please. It won’t happen again.”

The girl sighed.

“I must confess that I am starting to have second thoughts about our joint venture,” she said - not because it was true, but in order to demonstrate to Loki the depth of her dismay.  
“No, you are not. I know that you are lying.” The Asgardian grinned at her. He moved closer, and his breath ghosted against Julia's neck. “May I also confess one thing? I find your ways of distracting me very enticing.”

The man nuzzled her earlobe, and the next moment Julia felt his palm touch her knee.

“Loki?” The girl whispered gingerly, shifting in her place to shake his palm off. “It is not the best moment…”  
“Why not?!” He whispered back nonchalantly, pulling up her long skirt. “No one will see, the tablecloth reaches the floor.”

Julia tried to act normal, but it was a challenge with Loki’s palm moving up her thigh, rubbing the bare skin. Every single touch of his fingertips felt like an electric jolt, and when his thumb slid under the hem of her panties, the girl had to put her heavy goblet down, unable to trust her shaky hands anymore.

“Loki, please,” she whined, unsure if she was begging him to stop, or to go on, and the man replied with a quiet teasing laugh.  
“Spread your legs.” He ordered quietly.

Julia was about to follow his command, when some servant approached the table. She gulped for air, watching her fiancé give orders to the scullion boy in a business-like manner, as if he hadn’t been caressing her under the table a moment ago. When Loki seemed distracted enough, Julia firmly grasped his palm and wrung his fingers, causing the Asgardian to wince with discomfort. He turned away from the servant and gave his bride a look of reproach upon seeing her get up from her seat.

“I have come to believe that we were in the middle of something,” Loki drawled with displeasure and tapped on the empty seat by his side. Julia decisively shook her head.  
“Later. I'm gonna get some fresh air now.” She said firmly and hastily walked away, wondering if any of the guests had guessed the reason for her burning cheeks.

The people in festive attires were moving freely around the enormous hall filled with sounds of chatter and music. Julia left the brightly-lit premise behind and walked outside and downstairs, into the quiet of the winter night. Tiny sharp grains of snow were falling onto the pale stone of the balustrade and melting on the floor. The girl took a deep breath of chilly air, calming herself down after an eventful and long day.

“It might be a curse after all.”

Julia sharply turned around and saw Lady Sif, watching her from the alcove.

“What do you mean?”  
“Both Odinsons, charmed beyond belief by two Midgardian maidens.” The warrior explained. The tall brunette walked towards Julia and leaned over the balcony. “I wonder what Odin had thought the moment he learned about Loki and you. He must have been surprised, at least.”

Julia helplessly spread her arms.

“We will never know,” she replied. “There wasn’t much chance to ask him after the hall turned into a battlefield.”

The warrior stared at the falling snow in silence.

“The court might be even more dangerous than a battlefield, Your Highness.” Lady Sif finally said. Her voice was low and serious, and in the darkness Julia had trouble seeing the woman’s face. “You’d better keep this in mind.”

Julia clenched her hands on the rough stone of the balustrade. There were only two of them on the balcony scarcely lit by the golden light falling from above, and the girl regretted having left Loki's side.

“Are you trying to scare me?” She inquired coldly, desperately trying not to look nervous.  
“Scare? You?!” Lady Sif shook her head. “I have seen Lady Jane punch your future husband in the face, which was - no offence - a deed of unspoken boldness for which I deeply respect her. I spoke to you only once on the day of Loki's trial, and that short moment was enough for me to see that you are more bold and fierce than Lady Jane, and probably even some of the Einherjar.”

Julia took a small cautious breath.

“Well, I hit Loki on the day I first met him.” She admitted. “On the head, twice.”

Lady Sif’s laughter was a little bit wicked. She definitely did not mind a little bit of violence.

“What I am trying to do is warn you, Your Highness.” The warrior spoke. “There will be many nobles willing to get rid of the Jotunn King and his Midgardian wench. Whatever you do, whatever people around you will try to make you believe, never forget that you are an unwanted stranger here. You have no friends in Asgard, and you can’t trust anyone.”  
“Too bad,” Julia replied and turned to face the woman. “It means that I can’t trust you, either. Why would you want to warn me?”

Lady Sif pursed her lips.

“As a warrior, I took an oath to do everything to protect the rightful King and Queen of Asgard.” She said simply. “Since Thor has renounced his rights to the throne, Loki is Odin’s heir, and it is my duty to serve him, whether I like it or not. And since you are to become his Queen, I am at your service as well.”  
“Thanks.” Julia awkwardly shifted on her feet, confused and discouraged. “I… I will keep this in mind.”  
“I mean what I just said, Your Highness.” Lady Sif said, and a smile lit up her face. She reached out and squeezed Julia’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture. “You can call for me anytime, would you need any help. You might have no friends here… yet, but things change. Weren’t you the one to prove to the entire Realm of Asgard, how much some things can change?!’

Julia cautiously looked around the empty balcony, unsure if any curious guest could overhear them talking.

“There is one thing that I might need right now.” She said lowly. Lady Sif gave her an encouraging nod and leaned forward. “Shoes.”  
“S-shoes?!” Lady Sif opened her mouth with surprise, watching Julia get shorter all of a sudden. “My Lady?!...”  
“Yes, shoes,” the girl repeated beggingly and slightly lifted the long skirt. She kicked the black varnished pumps away and curled her bare toes on the cold floor. “Anything flat and comfortable will do! I swear that if I spend one more moment in these heels I will need a fucking wheelchair. I am such an idiot, I could have asked Loki if there will be walking…”

Lady Sif contemplated the future Queen for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

“Wait here, Your Highness.” She said. “I will bring you what you require.”

\----------

“Yes. Yes, I know. No. No white.”

The girl took the phone away from her ear, but Barbara's vexed fast talking was still audible. Julia herself has come to terms with the fact that her wedding dress was not going to be white, but her friend had trouble accepting the state of affairs.

“No, don't call him a nazi, please!” Julia noticed Loki grimace, and sent him an apologetic look. “Yes, I'll call you back.”  
“This wench is annoying.” Loki rendered his verdict the moment she hung up.  
“No, she is not.” Julia shoved the phone into her back pocket. “And stop calling Barbara a wench.”  
“She dislikes me.” The Asgardian shrugged, as if it was an explanation good enough. “Wench.”  
“Maybe she has a good reason...” Julia sighed. At this moment she deeply regretted having shared with her friend the details of Loki's previous engagement to the Elven Princess, and their breakup which followed. “Maybe not a very good one, but still. You might have noticed that not so many people like you. I think that you should try being nicer.”  
“No,” Loki snapped and pursed his lips with annoyance. “It would have been pointless, because not so many people are resourceful enough to deserve my respect and grace. Since there is no way your little friend could be of any use for me, I see no point in straining myself to gain her amity.”  
“It is not always supposed to be useful for you. You should do it for other reasons.” Julia growled when Loki stared at her with polite indifference. “Because I am asking you for it, for instance? Because I do not have so many friends, and Barbara is important to me?”

Being back home again felt a little surreal. Loki had kept his word, and his private quarters were undergoing a serious transformation with clouds of dust, pieces of stone and lots of noise while the builders were digging through the solid wall in order to enlarge the chamber. Julia's attempt to talk the King out of the remodeling was unsuccessful.

“Fine, I might do what you are asking of me, although I still do not understand why you had to descend to… to this place.” Loki said with displeasure and delved into her fridge. “The palace is so big that you could be sleeping in a different chamber every night and it would have taken you a month to get through half of the floors.”

Julia snorted.

“It is a nice alternative to sleeping on the couch, in case we have a fight,” she said, causing the man to grunt with irritation and roll his eyes. “Orange juice is on the top shelve, behind cottage cheese.”  
“I don’t need help.” Loki turned around and menacingly pointed the carton at the girl. “Confess, what is the true reason why you decided to leave Asgard? Was it me that did something wrong? Did any of the subjects offend you? Just say one word, and I will make sure…”  
“Everything was fine, honest!” Julia cried out, silencing the man. “Well, everything besides you almost slicing Thor to pieces, but it is not the reason why I wanted to return home.”  
“Then what is the reason?” Loki narrowed his eyes and approached the girl, his features sharpened by discontent. “Tell me!”

Julia sighed and perched on the kitchen chair, edgy and unsure what to do with her hands.

“I am freaking out,” she confessed, crumpling the hem of the tablecloth in her fingers. “I know that changes make people scared, it is a natural thing, but this knowledge does not help me at all. My life will never be the same after we get married - not that I don’t want to, I really do - it is just a much more radical decision than moving to another country. Besides, it is all happening so fast! In less than a month I have a wedding, and instead of looking for a dress I wasted three days at a feast!” The girl groaned and shook her head. “Good God, three days!... How can you people eat so much?!”

Loki frowned, pondering over something with a serious look on his face.

“Why don't you take a short break?” He suddenly suggested.  
“Break?” Julia’s brows furrowed.  
“Yes.” The Asgardian leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her forehead. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I can go to the goblins’ lair by myself, since they are expecting a visit.”  
“What?!”

Loki smirked.

“You heard me well. I will speak to their leader and find out what kind of help they require - and I give you my word that I shall not slaughter the creatures, unless any of them tries to attack me.” He promised. “It is actually better that I go alone, since you have already proven yourself to be unreasonably soft with them. In the meantime you should summon your annoying friend. Women enjoy each other’s company when searching for pieces of attire, don’t they? She might be of some help when it comes to the dress.”

\----------

Loki pushed the front door open so sharply that the guest on the porch jumped and yipped. The Asgardian sneered. Julia had been very specific about not calling her friend a wench, but she hadn't said anything about not startling the maid. Loki moved aside with a gracious half-bow, and Barbara cautiously walked past him, turning her head all the time in order not to break eye contact.

“Julia, your friend has arrived.” Loki crooned, doing his best to hold a laugh.  
“Barbara!” His bride energetically waved at the guest from upstairs and stomped down the stairs.  
“You got all you need?” Loki asked strictly, watching Julia hesitantly apply the eyeliner and then curse and wipe off the black stains. “Are you sure that you will be fine to go unaccompanied?”  
“I'm not going unaccompanied, I'm going with Barbara!” The girl laughed happily, and Loki had to make an effort to keep a wide smile from showing upon seeing the pink blush of agitation on her cheeks.  
“What I meant was the company of armed men that can protect you, would any danger arise.”  
“No, please!” Julia begged his reflection while wrapping a scarf around her neck. “I don't want any guards following me. It is not necessary at all!”  
“I am only suggesting it for safety reasons.” Loki insisted.  
“What you are suggesting sounds too much like stalking to me.” Julia giggled and grabbed her jacket. “I mean, can you even imagine me in the mall, surrounded by warriors?! Relax, it is a girls’ day out, shopping and stuff, and I will be totally fine.”

The man hissed with irritation. They have had a talk in the early morning, and then again, while Julia was making scrambled eggs for breakfast. All his eloquence was not enough to persuade the stubborn girl that as future Queen she was not supposed to walk around the city without protection. Sometimes he could not help but feel like a parent of an unwise youngling. Julia was not paying attention to him at all, and Loki had almost started to feel jealous, so excited his bride seemed in anticipation of her day-off.

“If anything happens, you will reach out to me at once. Is this clear?” Loki asked grumpily. However reluctant he was to acknowledge his defeat, the man also knew that if he as much as tried to send the sentinels after his bride, a storm of rage would be devastating. After giving it a second thought, Loki decided that the chances of anything bad happening to Julia were very low, and a tracking spell would be enough to keep an eye on the girl.  
“Of course, I will,” Julia promised, sending him a bright smile. “You don't have to worry about me.”  
“Who says that I am worried? I wouldn't want to look for a new bride after the court has seen you, that's all.” Loki smirked and tossed at her a small leather purse, which the girl instinctively caught. “Have fun.”  
“What is this?” Julia shook it in the air and heard metallic clank.  
“Your wages.”

The girl loosened the lacing of the pouch and gasped upon seeing glittering gold coins inside. She frowned and threw the leather sack at the Asgardian.

“What are you, insane?! Why'd you start giving me money? What am I supposed to do with all this gold?”  
“Whatever you want.” Loki shrugged and tossed the purse back at Julia. “Deposit it in the bank, or buy yourself something.”  
“Thank you, but I don't need your handouts.” This time Julia hurled the pouch across the room with all the force she had.  
“This is not a handout, woman!” Loki snapped furiously, and the chandelier above their heads slightly shook. “You are an acting member of the Council of Elders, are you not? What kind of a ruler would I be if I didn't pay my advisors?!”

Barbara sighed as she watched them brawl.

“Don't mind me, I'll just wait until you are done.” She declared and pushed the front door open. “Just try to wrap it up quickly, the Uber is here.”

As soon as the other female left, Loki leaped towards Julia and decisively tore the shoulder bag out of her hands.

“What the hell are you doing?!” The girl squealed as she watched him unzip the bag and throw the purse inside. “Loki, please, listen…”  
“No, you listen!” He hissed angrily. “Stop being unreasonable! I know that you are unhappy about my desire to own and control you, and I also know all too well that I can't help it - well, now you do not need to fear for your freedom anymore. You are one of the King’s advisors, and effective today, you will be receiving your salary in equal monthly installments. I will never question you about this money, nor try to watch over your expenses. This is the independence that you crave, is it not?! I hope that now you will be less concerned about your future by my side.”

Julia took a small cautious breath, abashed by Loki's angry and honest monologue. She did not expect the Asgardian to guess the reason for her insecurity so easily. Indeed, ever since their quarrel at her parents’ house the financial aspect of the upcoming marriage had been making the girl very anxious. She had been gathering the courage to ask Loki about a hypothetical situation when she would need money, but there hadn't been a fitting occasion for such talk yet.

Julia took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

“Thank you, but I would also like to sign an employment contract.” She said with a relieved smile.  
“You are a little too obsessed with contracts, my love, but I will prepare one for you.” Loki purred against Julia's neck and wrapped one arm around her waist. “As long as you will be willing to buy yourself some more of those see-through lace garments.”

They stumbled onto the porch and crushed into the railing - Loki's lips on hers, and his body firmly pressed to Julia's. The kiss was messy, passionate and rough, and almost made Julia think about calling off the girls’ day out and staying at home instead, but she fought the temptation.

Barbara crossed her arms on the chest as she watched her friend jog towards the vehicle.

“I'm ready to go.” Julia breathed out and smoothed her hair. She blushed under Barbara's knowing stare. “What?!”  
“Oh, nothing. You two almost had sex on the porch, like, a moment ago,” the woman drawled and flopped onto the back seat of the sedan. “I feel traumatised by what I saw.”  
“Sorry, I… Normally Loki is very reserved in public,” Julia bit her lip, watching the man lean on the doorframe as he waited for them to leave. Indeed, she would have never thought that the uptight Asgardian would start to demonstrate his affections so openly. “I bet he is nervous about the wedding, same as me. Must be the adrenaline.”  
“I believe you'll put his adrenaline to good use. I volunteer as godmother, unless your children have tails.” Barbara promised and tapped on the back of the driver's seat. “We’re ready to go!”

The Uber drove off.

“So, what is your Lord Voldemort up to?” Barbara asked as she struggled with the seat belt.  
“Oh, not much. Some magic stuff, I guess.” Julia waved at the man on the porch, hoping that Loki going solo into the goblins’ lair would not result in full extermination of the species.

They arrived at the shopping gallery around midday. Julia tried not to give in to panic, but for her, the girl's day out felt like a disaster after the first two wedding dress boutiques. The exquisite feather-like creations cost so much that Julia had to gather all her courage to try them on; the selection of non-white was very limited, and most of the gowns made her look like a meringue. After a couple of hours of searching both girls were sweating, tired and enraged, and from more than three dozens of dresses that Julia had tried on, only a couple deserved a ‘maybe yes’.

Chocolate muffins seemed like a perfect remedy for low spirits, and the two females settled in the nearest coffee shop by the window.

“What is your problem, honey?” Barbara asked strictly as she stirred her coffee. “You can order any dress you want and it will be ready tomorrow evening, either beige, or red, or even black. You can buy the most expensive Vera Wang, even two, and change in the middle of the ceremony. Your boyfriend is a fucking royalty, and he is rich as Croesus. I just watched him throw a sack full of fucking gold coins at you. Can't you just take as much as you need?”  
“No, this is the whole point!” Julia cried out and angrily poked her cupcake with a teaspoon. “It is a matter of principle. I won't let Loki close to my wedding dress… even figuratively. I am going to pay for it with my own money, and I am well aware of the limitations, but there is absolutely no way I am using any of his gold coins for my wedding gown.”  
“Well, what about other things we might come across?” Barbara asked with a sly smile.

The women stared at each other for a longer moment, then Julia smiled back. She finished her coffee in one gulp and slammed the empty cup on the table.

“We’re gonna need to find a bank nearby.” Julia announced and hesitantly pulled on the jacket and grabbed her purse. “Come on, let's go do some business!”

What does a clerk think, when a young girl with a bag full of gold walks into the bank? The correct answer is: whatever the clerk thinks, he keeps it to himself, unless the client is on the ‘most wanted’ list. In Julia’s case, the staff did not ask her too many questions, since she did not resemble a member of Russian mafia, and it were gold coins that she wished to sell, not gold teeth.

In less than an hour Julia flitted out of the bank with a happy smile on her face, and an astronomical sum of money on her bank account. She would have never thought that financial matters could be solved so fast, but apparently, the staff was willing to provide her with the most exceptional service.

“We are rich!” Julia howled and firmly caught Barbara's sleeve, pulling her towards the crosswalk. “Come on, in the window of the shop over there I see a bag that will look amazing with your coat.”

\----------

Julia laughed a little too loud and reeled as she tried to catch the straw with her lips. The shopping mall was almost empty due to a late hour, and the sleepy security was not bothered by two females finishing up their drinks in the main lobby.

Barbara grunted with effort and lowered her purchases on the floor.

“We might need a minivan.” Julia declared after an unsuccessful attempt to count the branded paper bags. She squeezed the bridge of her nose and moaned. “Oh, God, I am feeling like the last Margarita was a mistake...”  
“The whole afternoon was a mistake.” Barbara flopped onto the bench and rubbed her face. “Why’d you get yourself a new suit, you said for yourself that chicks in Asgard wear dresses.”  
“I am not just a chick, I’m a member of the Viking Parliament.” Julia explained proudly and sat down. “What else would I wear to the sessions?!”  
“Maybe we should take half of the stuff back, while the shops are still open.” Bargara suggested. “We can argue with the staff that we were drunk, and the deal is invalid.”  
“Why would we?!” Julia cupped her chin with a palm and narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on Barbara’s face.  
“Because,” her friend hiccuped and tried to nudge the Gucci paper bag with the tip of her shoe, but missed, “be-because your Prince Charming will be upset. I bet that he didn’t expect you to spend everything.”  
“I did not spend everything.” Julia replied happily. “I saved a little bit for the taxi. I wonder if we could get a helicopter charter, this might be fun…”

With effort she got up from the bench and delved into the pocket of the jacket for a cell phone. At second attempt Julia managed to dial the number and closed her eyes, slightly swaying to the sound of call waiting beeps.

“Hi, mum! Can you ask Alex which Lego set he wants more? They have p-pirates with, like, a hu-uge battleship, and some space crap.” The thought that it did not matter since she had already bought both came a moment later, and it seemed so funny to the girl that she laughed aloud. “No, I'm not drunk, mum!” She spun around and winked at Barbara. “Just shopping.”

Julia heard her mother huff with disbelief, and clatter of dishes in the sink followed.

“Well, if you say so… Alex is not around.” Eva replied over the phone. “I would go with pirates, but I can ask him when he comes back, and text you…”

The joyful mist of intoxication dissolved at once when Julia glanced at a big clock on the wall of the shopping mall. It was past 9 P.M. already, the time for little boys to be home. The sound of running water over the phone filled her ears with steady white noise, and the girl felt creeps crawl down her spine.

“Comes back from where?” Julia asked sharply. “Mum, what is going on? Where the hell is Alex?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, where the hell is Alex? :)


	7. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,  
> It has been some time, but I have a good excuse for this delay: my cat gave birth to three adorable kittens :D  
> I kind of use Tumblr for a wrong purpose, but check them out, they are so cute: http://furrs-and-purrs.tumblr.com/
> 
> Back to business: this chapter is exceptionally rated PG, but eventful and worth the read.  
> And the ‘worst babysitter’ award goes to…?

_We must not look at goblin men,_  
_We must not buy their fruits:_  
_Who knows upon what soil they fed_  
_Their hungry thirsty roots?!_

  
_Christina Rossetti, Goblin Market._

 

Alex had a black eye, and a tiny blue backpack with a Batman picture. After a year of forced partnership Loki hadn't yet figured out why Julia adored this rich crime-fighting masquerader so much; and apparently, her little brother shared the same unreasonable awe. The whole concept of Batman did not make any sense at all. There was just no chance that a powerful man with an enormous fortune would willingly wish to endanger his own life for the sake of others, Loki could tell this for sure.

They were walking along the Staines Road, heading towards Vista Business Centre at the outskirts of London - the man and the boy, their figures a little bit blurry in the transparent dusk of the fading winter day. Loki could feel Alex glance at him from time to time, the expression on the child's face resembling that of an agitated puppy. The boy was obviously excited beyond reason by a chance to spend an afternoon in Loki's company, and about to engage in a conversation.

The man did not have to wait long for that.

“I got in a fight, you know.” Alex said carelessly, and nudged a small pebble with his boot. Loki did not ask why, but the boy decided to elaborate anyway. “BIlly is a wanker, and he called me a liar.”

The Asgardian glanced at the child, and sighed.

“Why did he?” He inquired, only because Julia's brother clearly expected him to.

Alex grinned at him.

“I told the boys at school that I am friends with you. That wanker, Billy, he did not believe me. He pushed me, then I punched him, and then we fell on the floor and I bit his ear, but I also hit my elbow really bad. We are both on detention tomorrow.” The child explained proudly.  
“And why would you say to people things that are not true?!” Loki sighed, unsure whether he should be amused or annoyed with the overly-attached admirer.  
“Because I…” The boy frowned in a confused manner, “hey, I didn't lie to him! We _are_ friends.”

Loki counted to five in order to refrain from shouting at the child.

“No, we are not.” He replied as emotionlessly as possible. “And you are forgetting your place.”  
“We are going somewhere together. This is what friends do.” Alex explained to him the most obvious thing. “Maybe you could show up at my school, Billy will totally lose his mind. Or you could lend me your knife for just a day, I will show it to the boys and bring it back to you, I promise…”

At this very second Loki lost his patience. He sharply turned around and leaned forward, menacingly towering over the insolent eight year old.

“Let us get one thing clear, boy.” He spoke. “We are going somewhere together, only because your sister wanted you to learn magic from me. You are nothing more than an apprentice, and I shall be kind enough to keep you safe, teach you how to use your powers and not to hurt yourself, and maybe even praise you from time to time. I am not patient, and I do not take kindly to disobedient children, and we are going to a dangerous place, this is why you have to listen carefully to every instruction I give, and be diligent. And quiet. And… the least annoying you can be. Otherwise, I shall send you back to your house right now. Do you understand me?”

The boy bit his lip and studied Loki’s boots for a longer moment, while Loki studied the child’s rounded shoulders, trying not to feel guilty for telling his companion off. Finally, Alex huffed with feigned indifference, and adjusted the shoulder straps of his backpack.

“Whatever.” He said before marching on.

Loki sighed and walked a little bit faster in order to catch up with the boy.

“Stop running away, I am supposed to be watching over you.” He said strictly. “As I was saying, I intend to teach you magic. Even though in situations of extreme stress you can cast spells without any training, it is very important that you gain control over your powers.”  
“Why so?” Alex asked grumpily, although obviously interested.  
“Because otherwise you shall get hurt. Every wizard is capable of primitive magic outbursts, when scared, or happy, or in love, but without proper training one day you will lose control over the magical energy that flows through you, and it will end in a disaster. The day the goblins arrived, you were able to protect yourself and your parents, because you were overwhelmed with fear. Is this so?” Loki watched the boy nod. “Imagine you’d come home to see your family members getting torn to pieces by the said goblins. I’d assume that in this case you would have been filled with sorrow and rage - and most probably, a release of magic would have caused the whole house to collapse, killing both the goblins and you.”

The boy said nothing, and Loki took silence as an encouragement to continue.

“Almost every wizard has his own unique ability, a talent, or gift, so to say. There are clairvoyants that are not bound by limitations set by the flow of time - they can glance into the future; some wizards feel a strong bond with nature and are able to converse with plants and animals. Then, there are mages who master healing others to perfection, and shapeshifters such as myself. We need to learn what you are, so that I could train you properly...”  
“How?” Alex asked impatiently. “How do we do it?”  
“I don't know yet,” Loki confessed. “Some wizards reveal their true gift when startled or shocked, but your sister would tear my head off if I tried to scare you, or leave you all alone in the woods, for instance… Sometimes one spends all his life, unable to find out.” He stumbled upon seeing a sad grimace on the boy's face. “Worry not, most of the times it happens by accident when the wizard us young. I revealed mine when I got caught trying to sneak into the armory. Those were real weapons, not some dull toys I used to have... When I heard the approaching steps, I shapeshifted into Thor. I had no idea how it happened - it just did, and despite being surprised beyond belief, I tried to act naturally in order not to reveal myself to the adults…”  
“And you got away?” Alex gasped.  
“Almost. Everything would have been perfect if it hadn't been for our father. I did not expect him to be there, among the nobles. One-eyed or not, Odin knew perfectly how tall we both were as children, and he noticed his older son become shorter than he usually was.” Loki winced at the unpleasant memory. “Unfortunately, one cannot conjure matter out of nowhere and turn into something bigger than he really is. My trick was revealed, and spanking helped me learn that magic has its limitations.”

Alex laughed at the image, and it took Loki a dozen steps along the sidewalk to realize, that he had called Odin father with no hesitation.

“It is not the moment for you to think about your flair, anyway. We shall start with the basics.” The man said quickly in order to change the subject. “There is a standard set of spells which can be mastered by every wizard, regardless of how powerful or weak he is. I will provide you with a book that the Queen used for my own education. It is rather short, simple, and perfect for a beginner.”

The wizard and his apprentice turned into the driveway of Vista Business Centre. The edifice in front of them was like many others in the city: a tall box made of steel and glass, greyish with dust. The dark silhouettes of people moving behind the windows made the office building resemble a giant ant hive full of restless tiny creatures.

“The goblin said: go to Vista Business Centre, side entrance, use the intercom to get inside. Cross the first border, then the second one.” Alex recited, and pulled Loki’s sleeve. “Do you know what it means?”  
“I believe we will find out soon enough.”

The travelling companions squeezed between the cars at the parking lot and walked around the building in search of the said side entrance.

\----------

The place they had been looking for was only two hundred steps away from the main entrance - a plain steel door with an intercom receiver and a couple of small nameplates on it. Loki hesitated upon noticing a tiny all-seeing eye of the security-camera, but then picked up the intercom phone, and pressed the green button.

A series of beeps followed, and he heard a plain woman's voice.

“Hello, and welcome to the Vista Business Center. For Best Accounting Solutions, please press one.” The recording suggested. “For Lloyd and Becker Car Insurance, please press two. For Hudson Trade Limited, please press three. For goblins, please…”

The recording hissed and crackled, and a low inhuman voice barked at Loki in a language that he could not recognize. The man gave Alex a confused look.

“What...?” He hit the button once more. “Let's try again.”

A polite woman's voice greeted him, only to change into a sequence of grunts and snorts a moment later. The Asgardian listened to the recording once more, impatiently tapping his fingers on the doorframe, and then again, angrily hitting the green button and cursing aloud. No matter how carefully he listened, Loki could not make out a single word, which was utterly frustrating. There was no chance that his ability to use the Allspeak could have failed him.

Alex sighed and sat down at the stairs.

“Maybe we are at the wrong place.” He suggested and pulled a candy bar out of his pocket. “Want a bite?”  
“No… I don't understand, we followed the directions; besides, the recording clearly says ‘goblins’. There is no mistake, it is just…” Loki bit his lip, wondering if the recording could simply be damaged. “Wait, I might have an idea.”

He cautiously looked around, making sure that there were no passers-by around, and slightly let go of his usual disguise - not enough to change completely, but sufficient for his fingers to become ice cold. His skin changed to blue, and the fingernails turned black, like an animal's claws. Loki reached for the headphone once again, and frost covered the plastic under his touch.

“Hello, and welcome to the Vista Business Center.” The cheerful voice repeated. “For Best Accounting Solutions, please press one. For Lloyd and Becker Car Insurance, please press two. For Hudson Trade Limited, please press three. For goblins, please come in and report to the receptionist, we shall be happy to get you through.”  
“What?! Just… that simple?” Loki put away the iced headphone and carefully pushed the door knob down, opening the passage.

They crept into a tiny dark premise, a typical waiting room with several chairs, a magazine stand, and a massive reception counter. There was a big round mirror on the wall opposite to the entrance, which reflected the visitors: a short muscular blonde man with curly hair and a beard, and a little boy with a black eye.

Alex opened his mouth wide in surprise, and turned his head to look at Loki, and then back at the reflection.

“This way I do not attract unnecessary attention.” The Asgardian answered his unspoken question. “I prefer to disguise myself when walking through the town.”

Upon saying so, the short blonde man in the mirror winked at Alex and grew taller, and the features of his face sharpened. Loki brushed his fingers over the wall and hit the switch, lighting up the room and the sleeping figure seated behind the counter.

The chubby receptionist was snoring, sprawled face-down on the tabletop. The Asgardian sighed and impatiently drummed his fingers against the glass separating the visitors from the drowsing employee.

“Hello?”

The sleeping man jerked awake and almost fell off his seat. He grasped the counter in order to regain his balance, and settled back on the chair with a vexed huff.

“Welcome to the Vista Business Center. I am Rob The Gatekeeper, how can I help you?” The receptionist grumbled, wiping his glasses.  
“We... need to get to the Goblin Market.” Loki cocked a brow, studying the doorman. He did not look like a goblin at all - a short bulky male with a ginger moustache, dressed in a crumpled suit a little too big for him.  
“Of course you do, why else would you be here?!” The man sneered, and adjusted the glasses on his nose. He finally looked up at the guests, and Loki saw that his pupils were two narrow vertical slits. “First time visitors, are you not?”  
“Yes. There is a camera outside.” The Asgardian pointed at the door. “How come the owners of this building haven’t noticed a thing?”  
“Humans rarely notice things that do not fit in, and the best place to hide something is in plain sight,” the receptionist grinned at him, demonstrating a row of sharp long fangs. He hit some button at the counter, and the lock on the door turned by itself, blocking it from the inside. “The camera is for me to keep watch over them, not the other way round. Where do you lads come from?”  
“I live nearby, at Hounslow Central,” Alex said shyly, studying the creature at the counter with interest.  
“A local, huh? Please, sign in,” The Gatekeeper said, and pushed a big notebook with yellowish pages towards Loki. “Name, species, purpose of visit.”

The Asgardian grabbed a goose quill tied with a long string and wrote down his name.

“Ice giant?” The doorman deciphered Loki’s writing upside down and pushed the glasses down to the tip of his nose, staring at the visitor. “That’s something new. Aren’t you a little short for a giant? And the young one? If he is underage, I’ll need you to sign the form for him.”

Loki caught two leaflets that the receptionist had tossed at him across the counter through a narrow slit under the glass.

“Read carefully before you sign.” The Gatekeeper warned him, and turned his attention to the crossword.

The ‘Rules and Regulations’ leaflet that required signing was printed in old-fashioned ornate gothic. Despite the unreadable font and dry juridical language, Loki made it through the provisions quite fast. He caught Alex mindlessly staring at the complicated text and wondered, if making the child recite the contents would have been educational, or just plain cruel.

“The most important point for us is the last one,” Loki sighed and pointed his finger at the very bottom of the printout. “The creatures can arrive at the Goblin Market through the portal-gate, only. There is one way in and one way out, which is bad.”  
“Um… why?”  
“Because in case of danger I cannot open a portal of my own to take us away.”  
“Does it mean that we are staying?” Alex inquired with caution, watching the Asgardian leave a signature at the bottom of the first leaflet, and then the second one.  
“On the contrary. We are going in.”

On Loki’s signal the receptionist sharply pulled a big fire alarm lever located on the wall, and what had looked like a mirror on the wall at first, began to change.

Alex backed away with a quiet terrified whine, when the surface of the fake mirror rippled and darkened. The black matter started to spread across the wall, shining like some oily liquid, and on the surface of it one could see buildings with lights in the windows, and silhouettes moving along the streets.

“Jump in!” The Gatekeeper commanded and made a welcoming gesture towards the clouded surface of the gate. “Enjoy your stay at the Goblin Market, lads!!”

The gate opened like a hungry sea anemone, reaching out to them as if it was alive, and the next second it dragged the travelers inside. For a moment Loki could not breathe, because the thick viscid matter was stuck to his mouth and nose, but then the gate pushed him out onto the other side, and the man landed face down on the ground. With the corner of his eye the Asgardian noticed Alex roll out of the portal as well.

“It must have been the first border.” He heard the excited voice of the boy. “Just like the goblins said! That was so awesome!”

Loki nodded and brushed his palm over the face in order to get rid of a feeling of slime stuck to his skin. The sensation was peculiar and unnerving, same as one day when he had been diving in the bay and swam into a swarm of gigantic jellyfish which made his skin itchy for the next several days. Upon the touch, the man felt the familiar long scar-like marks under his fingers.

“No!”

He darted towards a big puddle and crouched by its side to study the distorted reflection of his face, the blue skin and the red iris in the eyes. Loki concentrated, and his features became blurred for a very short moment, only to remain unchanged.

“No!” He growled and slammed his fists on the concrete floor. “No, no, for the sake of Bor...”  
“What’s wrong?!” Alex cautiously touched his shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

Loki glared at the boy so fiercely that Alex jumped back from him, startled by the scowl. Since no magical creature can hide before a mage, the little wizard had been seeing him in his true ice giant form from the first day they met, and could not possibly notice that something in Loki's appearance has changed. The Asgardian sighed and slowly got up from his knees. The boy clearly did not understand the reason for his rage, and there was no sense in intimidating him. Self-identification issues of ice giants dissatisfied with their natural looks are way too complex for an eight year old to comprehend.

“My disguise has been washed away.” Loki explained as calmly as he could. “The gate is not only a portal, but also a magic barrier which reveals the true nature of things. I guess, it might be a crime-prevention measure, so that no creature could mask as another one.”  
“Cool!” Alex glanced into the puddle as well and grimaced at his reflection, obviously disappointed by lack of any metamorphosis.  
“Not so cool, if you ask me,” Loki huffed. “I will be unable to disguise us in case of danger.”

The boy got on his feet as well. At this moment the blurry image of the small room with the counter disappeared from the wall, and its surface became solid again.The passage was closed. The companions were left in a scarcely lit dead end with no windows, clearly some underground location because there was no daylight at all, only rows of long white fluorescent lamps. There was water on the floor, steadily dripping from the grey uneven ceiling, and the splashes were echoing loudly from every surface. A buzz of chatter was coming from not far away.

Loki and Alex cautiously moved forward, towards the source of the noise behind the turn - only to find themselves at the end of a long line starting right around the corner.

\----------

“Next… Wait, please! Weapons? Poison?... Next…” A bored plain voice was coming from the front of a slowly-moving line, muted by snorting, barking and howling.  
“We are not moving at all!” Alex whined and shifted on his feet. “I’m bored!  
“My condolences,” Loki snarled at him. “What would you fancy me do, dance for you, or show you magic tricks?”

The boy stuck out his bottom lip and fell silent. The Asgardian sighed and looked around, as bored as his companion. His stature allowed him to easily gaze above the heads of countless beasts: hairy and scaly, big and small, - at a remodelled red shipping container where the customs office was located. There were three gates that made beeping noise when the travelers were passing through, and several small creatures filling in paper forms. Loki rubbed the back of his neck, turned his head up and down, counted the bony spikes on the long tail of a creature standing beside him, and finally noticed an information stand beside the customs office.

“Wait here.” He told Alex and stepped out of the line. “I’ll be back by the time it is our turn…”  
“Hey, why do I have to stand and wait?” The boy huffed angrily. “This is unfair!”  
“Because you are my apprentice, and you do as I say.” The Asgardian countered and headed towards the information stand. “And life isn’t fair, I thought that we've been past this.”  
“Moron,” Alex whispered under his breath, glaring at the back of the leaving man. “Julie should totally dump you!”  
“Sh-h! An old proverb says: if you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow.” A rusty voice sounded from above, and the child tilted his head back. The monkey’s ginger fur shone with golden in the blinking light of the ceiling lamps. A giant ape was holding a Chinese passport in one hand, and a pack of cookies in another. It winked at the child, and handed him the treat. “Want an Oreo?”

The line of beasts was slowly moving forward. It was incredibly well-organized: despite the abundance of fangs and claws there were no fights, nor attempts to take someone else’s turn. The closer Alex was moving to the head of the queue, the louder it was getting. The customs officers were small creatures with porcine snouts and tusks, dressed in grey uniforms - small, but noisy and very bad-tempered.

“What are they?” Alex asked the ape as one officer hurried past the queuing beasts with a pile of paper forms in his paws, cursing aloud on the way.  
“Kobolds,” the Chinese ape sighed. The boy and the monkey took one more tiny step forward, and ended up second in line. “You and me chose the worst time to arrive, my little friend. In an hour they have a five-o-clock break, and it is better not to stand between a tired kobold and his cup of tea. Things can get messy.”

As if to illustrate the monkey’s words, the creature standing in line before them groaned with exasperation and threw a huge wet bag at the counter for inspection. Under the officer’s intent glare it hesitantly unzipped the trunk with long webbed fingers, sprinkling tiny drops of greenish swamp water over the documents and paper forms.

“A grindylow,” the monkey whispered into Alex’s ear. “No better than a kobold.”  
“Hello, and welcome to the Goblin Market,” the kobold snorted with suppressed rage, and pulled out a sodden empty form. “Weapons? Potions? Drugs?”  
“Are you selling or buying?” The grindylow barked at the officer, nervously drumming its webbed fingers over the counter. “Be more precise, will you?! And make this line move faster, or I will notify your supervisor. I have been waiting for almost two hours, this is scandalous!”  
“Oh, stupid creature... Patience, patience is the most important virtue!” The ape whined with sorrow, watching the customs officer slowly rise from his seat at the counter. The top of the kobold’s head barely reached the waist of the grindylow, but the enraged hog-like creature still looked intimidating, no matter how small.

The officer growled and tore to pieces a form he had been filling in. He hit a button on the counter, and a deafening sound of the alarm rang over the customs office. Three other kobolds ran out of the red container and grabbed the grindylow, forcing him out of the queue.

The customs officer snickered wickedly as he watched the unlucky tourist being dragged away, and swept the open wet bag off the counter. Alex was next in line, with Loki nowhere around.

“Next!” The officer roared straight at the boy’s face, and pulled out a fresh form and a pen. “What are you staring at, little brat?! You also wanna tell me how to do my job?”

Alex shook his head and tried to step away, but there was no space left behind him. The kobold’s snout moved as the hog-like creature sniffed the child, studying him with little suspicious eyes.

“Traveling alone, no adults to watch over you? Hm, you smell funny…” The sharp tusks of the officer almost touched the boy’s chest. “Like a... human!”  
“Human?!” An echo of unnerved voices repeated the word. The kobold reached for the button to call for reinforcements, and the long queue fell absolutely silent. Not for long, though - a moment later the beasts waiting in line started to turn back, angrily cursing at someone making his way through the crowd.  
“Now, now, let us not jump to conclusions.” Loki emerged from behind the monkey’s back, and rested his cold palm on Alex’s shoulder, ignoring the hisses and insults coming from behind. “The youngling is traveling with me. Do I look human to you?”

The kobold snorted and tilted his head back in order to see the face of the speaker. The officer contemplated the tall figure of the ice giant for a longer moment, then backed off a little.

“Purpose of visit?” He spat out in a less menacing, almost polite tone.  
“Tourism.” Loki declared, and pulled Alex closer. The kobold nodded and drew a tick in an empty questionnaire.  
“Weapons? Potions? Anything to declare?” The creature sighed, reciting the standard query.  
“Only weapons.” The Asgardian assured him, and unfastened a scabbard from his waist. The kobold warily watched Loki place the dagger on the counter, then the second one, and then a small boot knife, as well.  
“You'll have to leave the weapons at the customs warehouse for the time of your stay, and sign a handover statement.” The kobold reached for a paper from another pile.  
“I'd rather not.” The Asgardian replied humbly.

The officer snorted and looked up from his paperwork with surprise.

“You _what?!_ ” He wheezed out.  
“I'd rather not.” Loki repeated calmly, and placed a golden coin on the counter. “Taking into consideration the growing crime rate in London and the suburbs, I’d prefer to travel armed.”  
The kobold’s small eyes focused on the money. “What is it, a bribe?!”  
“A bribe?! Never!” Loki cried out with false terror, but with a melodic clang one more coin landed beside the first one. “This is merely a token of my deep respect for the hard work of the customs officers.”  
“Like hell I am letting a troublemaker walk round the Goblin Market fully armed!” The kobold scoffed, but placed his paw on top of the gold.  
“I am no troublemaker.” The Asgardian assured the creature, and fetched a third coin. “I am a peaceful traveler, and I require to have my weapons with me for the sole purpose of protection. Do you see how feeble the youngling is? No claws, no sharp teeth… Have some mercy on us, officer!”  
The officer scoffed, but scooped the coins off the counter, and slammed a stamp on the questionnaire. “Get out of the way, you two! You are free to go.”

There was no need to repeat twice. Loki grabbed Alex by the hood of the jacket and pulled him forward. With the child in one hand and a bundle of weapons in another, the Asgardian darted through the beeping gate, and then through a turnstile, leaving the customs office behind.

“And there goes the second border.” Loki whispered with relief, and sucked in a shaky breath. Their visit to the Goblin Market almost ended in a bloodshed, not having even started. Leaving the child alone, even for a couple of minutes, was clearly a mistake. The Asgardian frowned and turned to Alex. “What the hell was that?”

The boy angrily wriggled out of Loki’s clutch.

“I didn't do anything!” He yelped.  
“Exactly, you little idiot! Why didn't you call for help?!” Loki yelled and shook the boy by the shoulders so violently that the child's head bounced. “You could get hurt! Do you know what Julia would have done to me if anything had happened to you?”

Scolding the boy did not feel right, and it only made the niggling and biting of guilt stronger. It was only his own negligence that almost lead to trouble, and Julia’s brother was not the one to blame.

Alex sniffled and drew a shaky breath, his head low.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Loki asked with suspicion, but the child ignored him. “Don't even think of it,” The Asgardian said strictly. “Rude bureaucrats are not a good reason for you to start whining.”  
“Yes, they are!” Alex whispered quietly, and his shoulders started to shake.  
“No, they are not. Stop.” Loki ordered, but his command had an exactly opposite effect on the scared child. Alex whimpered and wiped his cheeks. “Stop this, now. It is an order. Do you hear me?!”

The boy covered his face with the palms, and Loki helplessly looked around. Something had to be done. He tried to recall a single occasion when he could have witnessed Volstagg calm down his numerous offspring, but Volstagg preferred to leave the sobbing children in the hands of his wives and mistresses. The memories of this made Loki realize that the warrior was a shitty father, but left him without a single clue what to do with Alex.

The Asgardian cautiously crouched before the boy.

“Listen, I… I am sorry that the kobold scared you.” He said, realizing how short the eight year old was - and for someone that short an encounter with a raging kobold could have been traumatising enough to start crying. “I shouldn't have left you alone. I won't do it again, I promise. Now, enough of whining. Look, I am not whining, right? Alex? Are you even listening to me?!...”

Loki fell silent when the child suddenly stepped forward and rammed his shoulder with the forehead, locking a tight embrace around the man’s neck. The Asgardian even ceased to breathe, so unexpected the boy’s advance was. It was extremely frustrating: to be touched by a small and feeble creature seeking his protection. Unlike the Midgardians, the Aesir people did not have a tradition of giving their children to the royalties to hold, and Loki hoped that it would stay this way.

“Let go of me.” He suggested uneasily, and tried to stand straight. “I… this is not… I am not your sister, or mother. You can’t just hug me whenever you want. This was uncalled for… Alex?!”

Alex ignored his cautious attempts to bargain for personal space, and Loki thought of pushing the insolent child away. He thought of it - and he did not do it.

The boy trusted him enough to walk straight into a hidden place swarming with magical beasts, and almost got hurt because of Loki’s irresponsibility. If this physical contact was meant as a punishment, Loki clearly deserved it. The Asgardian sighed, and awkwardly tapped Alex on the back.

“You are a very brave child,” he said and cleared his throat. “Now, we should keep going, because at ten I must take you back. There is much to do, and we don’t have time for crying. Can you please continue crying at home, after I deliver you to your mother? I mean, we don’t know at what time the Goblin Market is closed…”

Alex pulled back from him with a very small smile. The child wiped his wet cheeks and adjusted the backpack straps, and Loki finally stood straight. It seemed that the crisis had been managed.

“What do they do at Goblin Market, at all?” Alex asked, and casually caught Loki’s palm in his. The man looked down at the boy and rolled his eyes, but did not take his hand away.  
“Same as at every market, I guess.” He shrugged, trying to sound indifferent as they walked forward together. “They buy and sell goods.”

\----------

The Goblin Market was located inside a long vast hall with concrete walls. The premise could have served a purpose of an underground secret warehouse - back in the days when humans had owned the place. It must have been a long time ago, though - for the fluorescent lamps on the ceiling were hardly burning, and the electric wiring was torn off the walls and hanging loosely in some places.

There was no need for traditional electric illumination, though. The premise was lit by enormous glowing mushrooms, each the size of a grown-up person, with roots so thick they caused the concrete floor to crack. Between mushroom groves there were numerous buildings of all shapes and sizes, erect within the underground hall. As far as Loki's eyes could reach in the dusk, there were roofs, both flat and sloped, tiled and straw-covered.

The outskirts of the Goblin Market were empty and quiet. The travelers walked along the narrow alley lit by the gigantic fungi, alertly looking around. The doors and windows of many shackles were boarded up; there were piles of crushed carton boxes blocking the way, and wooden pallets left in the middle of the street.

“I wonder if any of these creatures live here permanently, or if they all come here to do business.” Loki muttered as they passed by a shipping container with cargo doors wide open. Inside the container, there were dark silhouettes of small beings, reordering the carton boxes and unpacking the goods. Upon noticing two strangers peeking inside, the workers froze in place and stared at Loki and Alex with enormous round yellow eyes. The Asgardian pulled the boy away, and they proceeded along the streets, followed by hostile hisses and quiet murmur of the tiny storage workers.

The air was warm and humid, and it tasted like mold. Water was dripping onto the floor from the signboards; the walls of huts were covered in green moss which looked like soft velvet in the mysterious glow of the mushroom groves.

Loki and Alex walked past a group of beautiful red-haired Irish banshees smoking super long vanilla cigarettes, and a slender elf dressed in a Hard Rock Cafe blouse who was holding a cage with tiny fairies. Loki did his best not to gawk, but he walked by the boy’s side with the same expression of surprise and joy on his face. Even after his year-long partnership with Julia he couldn’t have imagined that there were so many different creatures.

“What is this?!” Alex ripped his sleeve for the following time.  
“A Naga.” The Asgardian replied lowly. The year of serving the girl had left him with a vast amount of knowledge. “Half-woman, half-snake, comes from India, lives in rivers and lakes, presumably guards underwater treasures.”  
“And the big one, by the newspaper stand?”  
“This one's a Leshy, the Slavic ruler of the forest.” Loki said and moved to a side to let the forest spirit pass. The creature grunted and gave him a haughty look, but walked by peacefully, leaving a scent of fresh fir trees in the air. “Try not to gawk, and don't turn your head around too much. They might not like it.”

Loki realized that Alex stood out from the crowd much more than he did. There were younglings at the market, but all of them had claws, or scales, or long tails. It would have been best if he could alter the boy’s appearance so that Alex would blend in, but with his powers limited there was no chance that he could grow horns on the child’s head, or make his teeth look long and sharp. After a couple of beautiful Nymphs rested confused gazes on Julia’s brother, Loki pulled the hood of the jacket onto the boy’s head.

“How come you know so much about... them?” Alex asked him.  
“Your sister forced me to learn, you know.” Loki replied, and smiled upon noticing a reverent expression on the child's face - maybe having an admirer was not such a bad thing, after all. The Asgardian bit his lip, feeling a sudden urge to talk to the boy and share with him a part of life that he had been keeping secret from mostly everyone in his surroundings. “She forced me into a great number of things, actually… This is what we have been doing for the whole year: making sure that none of your fellow Midgardians gets hurt. It all started when Julia caught me in her kitchen. She created a magic trap by complete accident, and she was so scared of me that I thought she was going to faint, or throw up. It was actually pretty funny. Of course, I was angry with her, and I swore to make her suffer for making me her servant - I wonder if our marriage counts as payback... ” Loki caught a breath, and walked forward in silence for some time, submerged in thoughts and memories. “Thanks to your sister's stubbornness and unreasonable desire to help others, I had to follow her all around Midgard, seeking magical creatures that were causing trouble - and I swear, the goblin that came after you was one of the least nasty beasts that I have come across! At first I thought that Julia was terrible: I mean, she was loud, straightforward, and I felt an urge to strangle her almost every time she opened her mouth, so insolent she was. I couldn’t help but pity her future husband, and I kept wondering if all Midgardian maidens are so bossy, and how the men had allowed the females to gain so much power.”  
“Bossy? Bossy is a good word, but I would go with ‘a pain in the ass’.” Alex giggled, but then frowned and gave Loki a displeased look. “Hey, you can't say mean stuff about my sister! Mum says that Julia is so harsh sometimes, because she has a stressful job.”  
“Had.” Loki corrected the boy.  
“Had,” Alex agreed and lowered his voice to a conspiratory whisper. “Mum also says that Julie was ‘redirecting the frustration caused by a rough breakup’, but I am not sure what it means.”

The man cocked a brow. Neither did he, and it did not feel right not to know. His bride was not a virgin - although he would prefer her to be one, and the understanding that she might have been squirming with pleasure and panting in the hands of some Midgardian, was causing Loki to clench his fists. It was even more frustrating, though, to learn that some unworthy male could have caused his bride emotional suffering. The bastard had to pay for what he had done - whatever he had done, it did not really matter.

“It's good that you two are getting married,” the boy went on, unaware of the fact that Loki had just condemned a complete stranger to death. “Julia has been very lonely since she had moved away. She had a fight with mum on the day she left, and mum threatened to throw out all of her old stuff - of course, she didn’t do it… The box is still there. There are some books, a couple of stuffed toys, a diary…”

Loki gave the child an interested look.

“A diary?” He asked. “A private one, you mean?”  
“Mh-m.” Alex replied absently, gawking at an ice cream stand as they walked by. “I bet it is boring. I mean, a private diary is always boring unless its author is a traveler like Indiana Jones, or a crazy inventor… Julia's diary must be full of girl stuff. Boys, music stars, teddy bears...”  
“You are probably right,” Loki replied musingly. “You read it, didn't you?”  
“No, why would I?!” The boy shrugged. “Told you, boring girl stuff.”  
“Right, right.”

They reached the opposite entrance to the enormous bunker. There was a sign saying “The Eastern Gate,” and the same queue of beasts willing to get through the customs. Loki pursed his lips. He hadn’t seen a single goblin since the moment they crossed the border of the Market. A trip to a magical creatures’ hideout was an interesting and refreshing experience, and he could tell for sure that he would come back one day and show Julia the place, but right now the purpose of his visit was pure business, and the man felt that they were losing precious time.

At this moment, Alex pulled his sleeve, and Loki glared at him from above.

“What?!”  
“I'm hungry,” the child complained. “And I need to use the bathroom, and I'm tired of walking. Let's have a break!”  
“No, we can't have a break now, we are too time-pressed. We will rest after we find the goblins.” Loki replied with irritation, and took a couple of steps forward in order to prove a point.

He turned around upon noticing that the stubborn child was not following. The Asgardian crossed his arms on the chest, and witnessed the boy parrot his gesture.

“A break,” Alex repeated.  
“No,” Loki huffed. “We shall have a break when I find it necessary.”  
“Now is necessary,” the boy replied. “Please!”  
“No. Just focus and stop whining. What are you, a feeble chi… Oh, right, you are.”  
“My feet hurt, and I want a break.” Alex whined in a high-pitched voice. “We've been walking all day!”  
“No, we have not, I collected you only a couple of hours ago,” Loki countered uneasily, and sighed. “Fine, bathroom it is. Let's go find one. I… I will fetch you some food as well.”

Agreeing to get himself an apprentice could have been one of his worst decisions.

\----------

After some wandering between eateries, Loki was able to locate one stand that did not smell like singed dog fur. Besides, the street vendor with olive-colored skin and dark curly hair looked almost human, and his hands were relatively clean.

“What are you selling?” Loki asked with suspicion.  
“Waffles,” The young vendor pursed his lips with displeasure and slammed the cover of the waffle iron. “I didn't get a permit for any nice stuff, the license costs a fortune. So, if you want something like pancakes made of ground human bones, or blood jello, you'd better go round the corner.”  
“Waffles will do.” Loki replied quickly upon noticing a disgusted look on Alex’s face. “And make it two.”

The street vendor nodded and shook the dough dispenser in the air.

“What, you’ve never seen a satyr before, kid?” He winked at Alex upon noticing him stare. Two barely noticeable horns were sticking out of the vendor’s bushy hair. “Where do you two come from?”  
“Far away.” Loki replied shortly before Alex could elaborate. “This location is called the Goblin Market, and yet I haven't witnessed a single one of them. Where are the goblins themselves?”  
“You are new to this place, aren't you?” The satyr scooped a waffle and generously poured maple syrup on it. The creature handed a waffle to Alex. “Here you go, kid.”  
“We arrived today.” The Asgardian confirmed. “And I need to find the goblins.”  
“Why, in the name of God, would you need to find them?!” The vendor waved his spatula in the air in an emotional manner. “You don't come looking for the goblins, unless you want trouble. They might come looking for you, though - if case they need something.”

The Asgardian held a reverent pause, but then puffed with glee.

“You got me confused.” He confessed. “It is the goblins that we are speaking of. _Just_ the goblins, the tiny creatures with mattocks, what kind of trouble can they cause...”  
“Good Lord, you _are_ new to this place,” The satyr drawled with a complacent smile, excited by a chance to educate a traveler. He took off the apron and walked round the waffle stand, and the travelers saw that the lower part of his body was goat-like. “The goblins run the Market. The hall itself - it is a bunker to the North from Heathrow, built right before the Second World War. The humans used it as an underground hangar for military aircrafts, and a warehouse to store weapons and heavy equipment. After the war, the government was left with a huge hole in the budget, and the bunker was locked up. The most valuable equipment that the military had left behind got stolen and sold; the rest was rusting here, behind the sealed doors.”  
“When did the goblins turn this place into the Market?” Loki asked the satyr.  
“Last spring. There have been rumours that the Goblin King made a deal with the humans and paid the authorities so that they would forget about this bunker for good.” The vendor beckoned Loki to move closer, and lowered his voice, his brown eyes darting from side to side. “Whatever kind of business you have with the goblins, do be careful. They are small, but nasty; and even though they might seem feeble, I swear to you, there is no creature at the Market more capable of mischief than the goblins.”

Loki sneered and bit into his waffle.

“We shall see about that.” He replied. “Considering I have a death wish, and a good reason to speak to them, where could I find the goblins, after all?”


	8. Rogue Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter represents a short guide for those who have already found the fantastic beasts, and might want to know how to survive the encounter.
> 
> You might see a big story coming, and you might catch out some familiar faces if you are attentive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:  
> http://www.bbc.com/future/story/20160513-the-uks-network-of-secret-fuel-pipes-that-helped-win-wwii
> 
> Plus, you get the explanation of the previously-mentioned locations :)

Alex licked his sticky fingers and hurried through the door of the bar that Loki held open for him.

The establishment where the goblins allegedly resided was eclectic, to say the least. The jazz music was quiet and the lights were dimmed. A Chinese lucky cat figure on the counter was beckoning its paw at the guests with a steady metronome-like clicking sound. There was a modern cash register which accepted plastic cards as payment, but the bartender was counting bent silver coins from the change bowl. A shrunken human head was grinning from a remote corner, surrounded by American car license plates. 

Loki and the boy made their way through the crowded hall, towards a semicircular bar counter in the very centre of the room. The menu comprised of three types of pizza and French fries, but the numerous customers obviously weren’t here for the snacks. According to a handwritten note on the black chalkboard, the guests could enjoy the ‘two for one’ cocktail deals till midnight. Loki cocked a brow upon noticing a tiny green shamrock symbol on one of the beer taps. Apparently, the leprechaun that himself and Julia had stopped from drugging a tiny Irish community, managed to keep his craft brewery going. 

The Asgardian decisively elbowed his way towards the counter and hoisted Alex onto an empty tall chair.

“I haven’t been to a bar before,” the boy confessed in an agitated manner, turning his head around. “It is a place for adults.”  
“Well then, consider yourself lucky.” Loki sighed and gazed at the exhausted bartender serving the customers at the opposite side of a long counter. “Guess, we’ll have to wait.”  
“Can I go and play darts?” Alex asked.  
“No. Stay close to me.” Loki replied evenly.

The boy sighed and rested his chin on crossed forearms.

“Bars are boring,” he moaned, and hid a cardboard coaster into his pocket. Someone chuckled, and Alex turned to the right to see a shabbily dressed pale brunette - one of the few human-looking visitors of the establishment. The stranger adjusted the sunglasses that he was wearing despite the scarce light, and pushed a bowl with salted peanuts towards the boy.  
“No, bad child!” Loki noticed Alex reach for the treat, and grabbed the back of the boy’s chair to pull it closer. “Stay away from strangers!”

The dark-haired man huffed and turned away. He took a sip of thick crimson-colored drink from his glass, and Loki could bet that in case of this particular customer, the name ‘Bloody Mary’ had been taken literally.

“Still, I don't see any goblins.” Alex sighed and stuck out his bottom lip. “Darts?”  
“No.”  
“Bathroom?”  
“What, again?!” Loki glared at him with displeasure. “Fine, go, but if I see you anywhere near the darts, I swear I’ll deck you.”

With a displeased grimace Alex slipped down from the tall chair and headed into the thick crowd, doing his best not to step on paws and tails, or bump into customers. The boy ducked to avoid getting hit with a heavy metal tray, and lost his balance. He bumped into someone’s legs, and clumsily waved his hands in the air.

“Watch your step, damn gnome... “ An annoyed loud voice rumbled from above, and Alex felt his feet lose contact with the solid floor. The ogre’s skin was the color of dry mud on a countryside road, his body bulky and covered in scars. The creature had to hunch its shoulders in order not to hit the ceiling with its head. The ogre’s tiny eyes studied the boy for a longer moment, but then the creature bared its uneven teeth in a cruel smile, and shook its prey in the air. “Wait, it's not a gnome! We've got a human over here, boys!”

The hum of chatter died in an instant, and all heads turned in the direction of the ogre holding the child in the air. The boy squealed in terror and tried to kick his captor with his foot.

“Let's eat him!” The ogre roared, and several voiced backed him.  
“No one’s eating him!” Loki stepped forward. “The human is with me. Let him go.”

The ogre snorted and looked down on a strange blue creature with interest. 

“And who the fuck are you?” He asked in an almost friendly manner. “I haven't seen you around.”  
“I am Loki of Asgard, and I have arrived to speak with the Goblin King.” Loki warily watched Alex in the paws of the beast, but the boy was not hurt, only scared beyond his wits.  
“Right, of course you are,” the ogre huffed. “I’ve seen the guy on TV, he looks human and you don’t. Fucking liar!”

Loki rolled his eyes, cursing the magical border that had washed away his glamour. 

“Get your paws off the child.” He growled menacingly, but the ogre just lifted Alex higher by the handle of the backpack.  
“Or what?” The beast leaned forward, and Loki smelled the odour of rancid meat coming from its hungry maw.  
“Or I will rip your guts out.” The Asgardian bravely held the hostile stare of the monster's eyes.

The ogre laughed and defiantly turned away, with an obvious intention to leave. The beast took a step, but tensed up at the sound of Loki’s knife sliding out of the sheath. 

“You have one last chance to give the human up peacefully.” Loki breathed out, feeling the rage bubble up inside him. An agitated buzz of voices was growing louder; the customers pushed a couple of tables away. It had probably been some time since the guests of the inn had enjoyed a good fight.

The ogre did not consider him to be a worthy opponent, because it lazily turned around and waved a huge clawed paw, without even looking at the ice giant. Loki jumped to a side, and the creature’s fist crushed into a plastic tabletop. With a dissatisfied grunt the beast clumsily turned around, and the following blow was supposed to smash the skull of the annoying stranger - but it didn't. Loki dodged away and leaped forward, circling the ogre with such gracefulness that it almost looked like he was dancing, and ended up behind the creature’s back.

“Little fucker!” The ogre roared, turning his head around, but then fell silent upon feeling a cold blade pressed to the soft of his belly.  
“I shall not repeat again,” the Asgardian hissed and pushed the sharp tip of the weapon tighter against the creature’s body. He smiled wickedly when he felt the orge try and move away. “Put the human child down, now.”

Only when the ogre made a high-pitched nervous noise and the boy’s feet touched the floor, did Loki dare to breathe. Countless eyes of the customers were following his every move as he slid the dagger back into the sheath. The Asgardian tapped Alex on the shoulder and pulled him closer.

“We are leaving.” He said lowly, hoping that they would make it out of the Goblin Market alive and unharmed. Bringing Julia’s brother with him had been a terrible idea.  
“Not so fast.”

The atmosphere in the bar was tense enough to cut the air with a knife. Loki watched the guests shift in their places and pull out the knives and guns. He froze upon hearing dry clicks of safety locks behind his back. Judging from the number of weapons pointing at him, he was not the only one who had bribed the customs officers.

Help came unexpectedly.

“Stand down.” Someone called from upstairs.

\----------

The goblins did reside in the bar, after all. The two of them walked down the staircase, and the customers put their weapons away, following the order.

“Forgive the inconvenience, Allfather. We are glad to host you. I hope that your stay at the Goblin Market has been enjoyable.” One of the creatures said. “The King is expecting you.”  
Loki pursed his lips with annoyance. “Yes, I am well aware!” He hissed and jabbed the dagger into the wooden tabletop, causing the least daring guests to step away. “Let’s skip the formalities, I have spent too much time in this shithole. Will the Goblin King see me, at last?”

The two goblins shifted on their paws. 

“No, he will not.” One of them replied uneasily. “But you will see him. Come with us.”

Loki shrugged in response to Alex’s quick confused look. The companions followed the goblins upstairs, into a brightly lit corridor which contrasted with the untidy and dark bar. One of the creatures knocked on a big wooden door - the only door at the end of the hall - and opened it before the guests.

Loki and Alex walked inside, and ended up in complete darkness.

“Try not to scare any more of my customers away, Allfather.” A screeching voice said. In the light falling from the open doorway Loki saw the edge of a writing desk, and a chair. Someone was in it, but it was so dark that the Asgardian could not discern the figure, no matter how much he strained his eyes. “I might go bankrupt because of you.”

One of the goblins hit the switch, and bright light filled the room. It was a pompously decorated office with an enormous wooden desk and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Loki rubbed his eyes, getting used to the light, and looked at the creature that he had been seeking.

The Goblin King that sat in a big leather office chair was very old, and blind as a bat. His wide-open eyes were cloudy and still; the creature held a golden mattock in its spider-like scrawny paws. The bristles of hair sticking out of its ears were white as snow, and it seemed that a single blow of the wind would have been enough for the Goblin King to fall apart.

The goblin’s nostrils moved.

“I have been told that you made quite a mess downstairs.” The creature said and made a slow and smooth welcoming gesture. The servants moved two office chairs closer.  
“You can send me the bill.” Loki replied cooly and sat down.  
“I would not dare to bother you with such petty problems, Your Highness.” The Goblin King shook his head. “You must be a very busy man, especially with your wedding near at hand. Please do send my regards to your lovely human bride.”

Loki nodded, but then realized that the creature could not see him.

“Thank you,” he said, and drummed his fingers on the armrests. ‘You… you have a nice hideout over here.”  
“Indeed, I do.” The goblin answered with a wide smile. “The location of this place is the best one could wish for: the bunker is midway from London to Heathrow. A system of fuel pipes and secret tunnels connects the Goblin Market to the most important cities on the island, and we are able to travel unnoticed.”  
“Don’t fuel pipes deliver fuel?” Loki asked with concern, but the creature shook its head.  
“There is nothing to fear, these pipes are safe to walk through. They haven’t been in use since war.” The Goblin King snapped his teeth. “M-mm, war… So much dead flesh to feed on, so many abandoned children no one would look for…”

Alex cringed in his seat.

“You didn’t summon me here for a chat,” Loki interrupted the old goblin. “Your messengers said that you have information about something terrible going on on these islands. I want to know, what it is.”

The goblin sighed, and lowered his head.

“You have to excuse me, Your Highness. The old wreck that I have become, I feel a need for a friendly talk. The visitors that are brought to me are usually dead silent… mostly just dead.” The creature licked its lips, but then concentrated and steepled its fingers. “The druids. Have you heard this name before?”

Loki shook his head, while Alex straightened his back and leaned forward upon hearing a familiar word.

“Celtic priests.” He exclaimed with a proud smile.  
“You are right, little one.” The Goblin King replied. “The druids are wizards who used to rule this land long before the Roman troops had come marching from the South. They were the highest cast in the celtic society, healers and advisors of the rulers, and the keepers of secret knowledge…”  
“Druids are the good guys,” Alex whispered to Loki. ‘We watched a BBC documentary movie at school…”

The goblin laughed.

“You will be surprised by how wrong you are, child.” He screeched. “I have summoned you here to help, because from what I know, the druids want someone who is dead, to return to life. And this can never happen.”

The Goblin King held a dramatic pause, but Loki felt no reverence, only annoyance. He had wasted enough time in the goblins’ hideout already.

“And why is this your problem?” He snapped at the creature, breaking the silence.

The Goblin King frowned.

“Because rules are rules. There are laws above us all - laws that no one can breach, even a being of the highest power.” He said strictly. “What is dead, should stay dead, this is how the world is. One does not reverse the flow of rivers, one does not change summer to winter, and one should never restore life in a dead body. Things can go wrong. Things always go wrong when one tries to undermine the very foundation of this world.”

As the goblin spoke, Loki got a strange unpleasant feeling that the creature somehow knew about the events which had taken place in the cold wastelands of Helheim. The goblin’s dead eyes were staring straight at him, and the longer the Asgardian looked into the blurry white, the colder it was getting in the room. Loki felt his heart beat faster, and shook his head, hoping that the visions and memories haunting him would fade away. He had killed the woman he loved - the greatest treasure he had ever possessed - and if bringing her back to life meant breaking all possible rules, he couldn’t care less. For once, he had done the right thing.

And the Goblin King knew nothing.

“Do the druids have a... particular dead body of interest?” Loki asked the goblin, mostly in order to keep the conversation going. 

The Goblin King laughed, and his whole feeble body shook. 

“Oh, they do; trust me, the druids wouldn’t just go around reviving random corpses.” He assured Loki, and dug his long claws into the leather armrests. “They wish to bring King Arthur back to life.”

Apparently, this name meant something to the boy, because Loki heard Alex gasp.

“I can't help but feel that there are too many Kings in Britain already… Who is King Arthur?” The Asgardian inquired.  
“Was,” the goblin corrected him. “King Arthur has been dead for one thousand years and a half, at least. He is the legendary protector of this land, whose deeds had been glorified in songs and tales. Some of the old legends mention that one day King Arthur will wake up and walk the soil of the Isles again. Apparently, the druids believe in these legends.”  
“Do you believe in them as well?” Loki cocked a brow.  
“Do I believe?!” The goblin sighed. “ _I_ am one of the legends, Your Highness. I am one of the beasts that remember the day magic had left this world - and trust me, there will never be a day more dreadful and terrible. It felt as if an invisible tide had swept through my body. The ground shook, and my limbs grew heavy, I could not scream nor move. For several centuries I remained motionless and numb in my lair, but my mind was present. I was aching to be released from this letargy, I was waiting for the magic to wake up and flood this world again... “ The old goblin rocked in his chair, talking rather to himself than to the guests. “We live in the times of the great uncertainty, Your Highness. Today, every old story might turn out to be true. Alas, the legendary ruler of Britain that returns to life is not a good story.”  
“Why?” Alex breathed out almost soundlessly.

The creature cocked its head to a side, and its huge round eyes reflected the visitors’ faces. 

“What if King Arthur was not a just and benevolent ruler, but a cruel and bloodthirsty maniac who wiped out all his foes?” The Goblin King responded with a low gurgling laugh. “You never know if the old tales are accurate, because the victors are the ones who get to tell the story. The legendary protector of Britain could turn out to be its greatest plague, once revived. Besides, what kind of King would Arthur be, if he didn’t have an army to follow his every command?! Imagine an invincible legion of the dead marching through this land. I’d say that it is too much risk to take.”

Loki winced. As the one who had almost ended up leading Hel’s army through the Nine Realms, he could say that the goblin’s fears were well grounded.

“What do you want me to do?” He sighed.  
“Stop them, Your Highness,” the goblin replied simply. “For the past few weeks the druids have been searching for Arthur’s tomb. We are lucky that the exact location of it has been forgotten, but there are several places where they are likely to find his body. The druids disguise themselves as archeologist, and unfortunately, they have some rich and influential people backing them and financing the excavations. From what I know, they found nothing in Camalet Castle in South Somerset, although they dug deep under the hill where the fortress used to stand. A couple of days ago the druids located a warrior’s burial place in the fields of Dun Nechdain in Scotland.” The goblin heard Loki shift in his seat as the Asgardian turned to Alex for an explanation, and shook his head. “The names might be confusing for you, Allfather, allow me to clarify. The old chronicles say that in the meadows of Dun Nechdain King Arthur held his last battle, the Battle of Camlann, and was fatally wounded by his enemy Mordred. Just as I said - we are lucky that the druids do not have anything but legends and tales. Alas, they are very determined, and even the winter cold does not stop them. My scouts say that if the excavations in Scotland are a failure, the next place the druids will turn their eyes to are the West Midlands.”  
“I wonder what you have in mind, when asking me to stop them,” Loki rubbed his face. “Are you suggesting I slaughter the druids disguised as scholars?!”  
“Well, it would have solved only half of the problem, since new ones will come.” The Goblin cupped his head with a palm, pondering over the best solution. “The safest way to prevent the resurrection of King Arthur from happening is destroying the body…”  
“...which is hidden so well that druids with magical knowledge passed on throughout centuries, have not been able to find it yet?” Loki huffed.

The goblin helplessly spread his long arms.

“This is why I turn to you for help, Allfather.” He cawked. “I hope that you can think of a way to solve our problem. In any case, finding the body is only half a job. The druids shall not be able to complete the spell and revive Arthur, unless the sleeping King has his ring.”

Loki frowned. 

“This is comforting, indeed.” He drawled, watching the Goblin King with attention. “Tell me more about this ring, will you? Is it a special one?”  
“There is not much to tell, you know.” The goblin replied a little too fast, making Loki feel suspicious. For some reason, the creature which had been complaining about lack of companionship moments ago, was unwilling to continue the conversation. “A ring like any other, a piece of gold with a horse symbol pressed into it. The King shall not wake up unless he wears it, this is all I know.”

Loki smiled, but the goblin could not see it.

“Right, just a ring,” he replied in the most agreeable manner. “And you probably have no idea where it is. I mean - you'd tell me if you knew, right?”

Loki saw the Goblin King nod with such certainty that he almost ceased to doubt the creature’s sincerity.

Almost.

\----------

It had been almost half an hour since the meeting of the two Kings had ended. Loki received countless wishes of a happy marriage and healthy offspring, and a proposition to escort him towards the border of the Goblin Market to ensure his safe return home - an offer that he declined in the most polite manner.

The Asgardian and his apprentice walked downstairs, back into the bar, and stopped by the counter to order a pizza. They settled at one of the smaller tables in the dark corner, a perfect place for someone who does not want to be seen, but wishes to observe others and not to get caught staring.

“The Goblin King is lying.” Alex said with certainty as soon as he sat down.  
“Of course he is,” Loki sneered. “Tell me, how do you know it?”

Alex frowned.

“Well, I got a strange tingling sensation at the back of my neck, the moment he spoke of the ring,” he said slowly. “You know, a feeling that something is wrong, but you can’t explain what it is. And then, when you asked him if he knows where the ring is hidden, the air around the Goblin King started to ripple, as if it was boiling water. Did you see it as well?”  
“No, I did not see a thing, I just know that if a blind goblin speaks of a horse symbol pressed into the ring, he must have touched it with his own paws.” Loki replied, and suddenly tapped the boy’s shoulder with a wide smile. “Congratulations! It seems that you have revealed your gift. Your magic allows you to discern a lie.”

Alex smiled back with pride. He ripped off a piece of pizza and watched a group of goblins leave the building. The Goblin King was slowly limping down the stairs, and between his taller and younger subjects he looked even more feeble and sick.

“Good that he is leaving,” Loki muttered and bit a piece of pizza. “Oh, Norns, what is it… is it a fruit?!”  
“Pineapple,” Alex replied with a shrug.  
“Disgusting. How could your race have fallen so low...” Loki shook his head with disbelief. “Back to business: it is good that the Goblin King is leaving, because this way we shall be able to steal the ring from him.”

Alex opened his mouth wide with surprise.

“What?!” He yelped so loudly that a couple of visitors seated closest to them turned around. The boy lowered his voice. “What?” He repeated in a dramatic whisper.  
“You heard me well,” Loki shrugged emotionlessly. “We shall steal the ring from the Goblin King.”  
“No.” Alex replied firmly. “Stealing is bad.”  
“Right, you _are_ Julia’s little brother, how could I forget,” the Asgardian huffed with irritation. “Norns, you little Catholics… I wholeheartedly agree with you, stealing is bad, but in this particular situation our actions are justified, because we are doing it for a greater good.”  
“What kind of a greater good?” Alex narrowed his eyes, staring at Loki with suspicion, and the man couldn’t help but notice a striking resemblance between his bride and her little brother. “Answer me right now!”  
“First off, don’t you dare raise your voice at me, or you will get a clout round the ear.” Loki said strictly. “This is very disrespectful since you are my apprentice. As for the ring, the reason why I intend to steal the artefact is that I do not trust the goblins to keep it. If a dangerous cult of wizards is seeking the ring, it is best that it is guarded by someone who can at least fight back.”

Alex pursed his lips, but a promise of punishment made him think twice before arguing back. 

“What exactly are we going to do?” He sighed.  
“We are going to sneak in, find the ring, and take it.” The Asgardian replied with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing. “And then we hurry back to your house, because I promised to get you back before ten.”  
“Isn't stealing a crime?” The boy tried to reason with Loki for one last time.  
“Don’t be a nuisance,” the man grinned at him. “Stealing is fine, as long as we don’t get caught.”  
“Well, this bar is full of customers.” Alex said. “We will surely get caught.”  
“Allow me to prove you wrong. Look up in a discrete manner.” Loki asked the child and winced upon seeing Alex tilt his head back so sharply that his chair rocked back. “Fine, this was almost discrete… Do you see the little devices on the ceiling? These are called smoke detectors, there were exactly the same ones in Julia's office. And there is a camera in the corner.”  
“What does this mean? We cannot sneak in?”  
“On the contrary, I think that our chances are rather high,” the Asgardian mused. “I am under impression that the goblins mostly rely on modern alarms and human devices. It is a clever move in a place swarming with magical beasts. They might be expecting an intruder that is more familiar with magic traps than human-made ones.”  
“Are _you_ familiar with human-made traps?” Alex cupped his chin with a palm and rested his elbow on the table. Loki could hear doubt in the child's voice.  
“No, but I am very open-minded, and a fast learner.” The Asgardian replied in a smug manner, and got up from his seat. “Now, give me your phone, and follow me. We need to check one thing first...” 

Alex cautiously stretched out his hand, and Loki decisively took the cell phone and tucked the device up his sleeve. 

The goblin guarding the staircase froze upon seeing the Allfather walk towards him, followed by a little human boy. The King trod with such gracefulness and dignity that it almost felt that he had ended up in this God forsaken bar by some terrible mistake.

“Stop right there!” The creature commanded, and clutched his mattock tighter. Loki stopped and cocked a brow, studying the tiny guard in front of him with a grimace of disgust on his face. “This area is restricted!”  
“Watch and learn.” The Asgardian whispered to Alex, and turned to the goblin. “Do you know who I am, you oaf?”  
“Yes, I do, Your Highness.” The sentinel replied. “Stop right there… please?”

Loki huffed.

“Not until I find my phone,” he countered. “I misplaced it over there, upstairs.”

The goblin glanced at the stairway.

“You cannot come up. There is no phone there,” he said, but there was no certainty in his voice.  
“Well, of course there is,” Loki pursed his lips with annoyance. “Allow me to pass, or I might think that you are accusing me of lies. Your ruler will not be too happy.”

It was either the threat, or the fact that the sentinel was not reaching above Loki’s knees, but the goblin moved to a side, and the passage was clear. Loki caught Alex by the hand and pulled him forward, before the guard could change his mind.

The companions ran up the stairs, and headed forward down the empty corridor. Loki pushed the knob of the door leading into the Goblin King’s office, and it opened.

He could not hold a wide grin.

“Told you, didn’t I? Human-made traps!” Loki whispered. In the darkness one could see tiny red dots on the walls, all on different lever, around twenty altogether.  
“Lasers! It is like in a spy movie!” Alex cried out loud, and slapped his palm over his lips. “Sorry!...”  
“Shush! How does this kind of alarm work?” Loki inquired, nervously looking over the shoulder. “I cannot just walk inside, right?”  
“No, you can’t. If you break the laser beams, the signal will go off… I mean, this is what happens in the movies.” The boy bit his lip, studying the insides of a dark office. “You could wend your way between the laser beams to get to the other side of the room, this would be cool!”  
“And pointless. I have a better idea,” Loki smirked and quickly shut the door when he heard the steps of the guard approaching. He pulled the cell phone out and shook it in the air before the goblin that emerged from around the corner. “Found it!”

Under a heavy suspicious stare of the sentinel Loki and Alex left the upper floor of the building.

“He did not believe us,” Alex nervously ripped Loki’s sleeve. The boy kept looking over his shoulder at the guard as they ran down the stairs, and towards the door leading outside. “You said that you have an idea, what is it?”  
“Sabotage,” Loki grinned at the boy. “Sabotage is always a good idea, but we're gonna need some supplies.”

\----------

“We are looking for a distraction. Something that blows up, burns, shoots out confetti or makes a loud noise.”  
“You don't even know what we are looking for,” Alex muttered in a plain tired voice. At first Loki frowned and wanted to scold the peevish child, but then he noticed him yawn. With no sun or moon above their heads, it was easy to lose track of time. It was getting late already, the boy was tired - and after living through two attempts on his life in just one afternoon, he had a right to be unhappy.  
“Of course I don't.” The Asgardian replied as calmly as he only could. “What do you think, I wake up every morning knowing that I am going to break into someone's office and steal an ancient artefact?! I am improvising.”

The boy hung his head low, and Loki wondered if it was fine for the Allfather to carry his bride’s exhausted brother on the shoulders. There was definitely no protocol for this kind of an occasion.

It was when they passed the windows of a pet shop, that Loki stopped.

“Alex? Wait up...” He slowly turned around, and beckoned the boy to come closer. “This is it! Let’s come inside for a moment.”

He would have never expected a suggestion to visit a pet shop to give the tired child such an energy boost. As soon as Loki opened the door, and a melodic ring of a tiny bell signaled the arrival of a customer, Alex stormed into the premise. With a wide smile he peeked into every single cage, dropped a bag of bird food on the floor, and then pressed his palms and nose against the terrarium glass.

“Ouch, hot!” The boy jumped back in an instant, and blowed on his fingers.

Loki huffed and tapped on a paper sign stuck to the glass: ‘Caution, hot surface’.

“What are these, geckos?” Alex suspiciously watched the drowsy creatures inside the terrarium. The reptiles were no bigger than the size of his palm, black as coal, with six paws and matt scales. The glass separating them from the potential buyers was slightly misted.  
“Almost. These are salamanders; young ones, if I assume well from the color of their scales. The skin of these lizards is so sizzling hot that contact with it might set the easily inflammable objects on fire.”  
“Is it what we are looking for?!”  
“Mh-m. We will be taking those.” Loki pointed at the salamandras, and a young salesman nodded and took tongs from behind the counter.  
“The carrier costs extra. How many of them do you want?” He asked.  
“How many have you got?” Loki replied with a question of his own. “I am taking them all.”

When they left the pet shop with a small heat-resistant container, the four salamanders already had names, and Alex was trying to decide which one was his favourite. 

“You are not keeping those,” Loki warned him.  
“Why not?!” The child shrugged and lifted the container to eye-level. “Julia used to have a corgi.”  
“I don’t think that a corgi can be compared to a salamander. This little reptile could burn an entire house down.”  
“Well, I saw a story on TV about a man who kept a python as pet, and got eaten.” Alex mused. “Oh, by the way, what are we going to feed them?”  
“We are not feeding them, nor keeping them!” Loki took the container away from the child. “We are setting them free inside the bar to set it on fire.” 

The discussion was over, and the companions marched back to the bar in silence. Alex kept glancing at the container in Loki's hands with yearning. At the doors the Asgardian held the boy by the hood of the jacket, and pulled him closer.

“There must be some kind of an electricity source inside this bunker, that keeps the lamps burning.” He whispered. “It must be located very close to the bar because the lights in the Goblin King’s office shine the brightest. We need to start a fire, damage the power generator, and get the ring. When the panic starts, scream the loudest to build up the tension, and stay close to me. Understood?”

The boy nodded.

The saboteurs crept through the doors. Since their departure the ‘happy hours’ deals had attracted more customers, and nothing reminded of Loki's short standoff with the ogre from no more than two hours ago. The Asgardian looked around the dark bar room, wondering if the power source could have been located in a basement, but it was unlikely since the floor of the bunker was made of solid concrete.

“The column.” Alex said, and pulled Loki's sleeve. “This could be it.”  
“What…? Which column?” The man leaned forward to hear the child.  
“The column behind the bar counter.” The boy explained, pointing across the room with his finger. “It has levers and buttons on it. Normal columns don't.”

Loki cocked his head to a side. Indeed - the semicircular wooden counter was going round a massive column supporting the ceiling. He was not familiar with human-made power generators, but the abundance of handles and yellow signs signaling danger spoke for themselves. 

“The best place to hide something is in plain sight… Very well,” he praised the attentive boy, and crouched on the floor. “Now, let us begin.”

Loki opened the cover of the container. He drummed his fingers on the wall of the carrier, and one of the reptiles stuck its head out. The unnerved creature hastily crawled into the corner and curled up between wooden cases full of beer bottles. 

In the darkness the Asgardian saw sparks from the black scales of the salamander light up the wooden planks of the boxes, and the soft filling inside. He waited for some smoke to appear.

“Fire!” The Asgardian yelled as soon as the first flickers of flame started to dance in the corner. “The building is burning! Fire!”  
“Fire!” Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. “We’re all gonna die!”

The man and the boy elbowed their way through the crowd, towards the bar counter. Loki pushed the open container into Alex’s hands, and the child let go of the remaining lizards under the tall wooden chair. The bartender nervously looked around and grabbed a fire extinguisher, but Loki leaped over the counter and aimed a blow into his jaw. The bartender grunted and reeled, sweeping open bottles with alcohol onto the floor. Glass cracked, the liquid splashed, and the flames rose high.

Loki picked up the fire extinguisher and tore off the valve, releasing a cloud of thick white smoke. Panic and turmoil was growing as the terrified crowd was trying to escape through the door. With a devilish grin the Asgardian turned around and smashed the heavy red vessel against the numerous control buttons and levers on the power generator.

The lights went out.

“Alex!” The man roared, trying to outvoice the cries and the ringing of the fire alarm. It was hard to discern the short child in the mass of terrified creatures, but Loki did, and firmly held the boy by the hand. “Come on, upstairs!”

They ran up the ladder, doing their best not to stomp, but the goblin sentinel was not guarding the passage anymore, and with the mess and rumble in the bar no one noticed two visitors sneak upstairs.

This time the door to the Goblin King’s office was locked to avoid curious visitors getting inside, but Loki kicked it open.

“Start searching.” He ordered shortly, and several fen-fires flew off his fingers.

They rummaged through the big and small boxes in the drawers of the goblin's desk, and moved to the bookcase.

“Maybe he has a safe,” Loki mused. “Somewhere hidden.”  
“Yes, in a bank. How do you know the ring is in here, at all?” Alex whispered as he watched the man empty a drawer with cheques. The floor was covered in scraps of paper.  
“A hunch,” Loki replied as certainly as he only could, although he was starting to feel like an idiot. 

Indeed, why did he think that the ring would be inside the room?!

It was a couple more minutes of pointless devastation of the goblin’s office, before Alex called for him:

“Loki?”  
“Shush!” The Asgardian snapped at the child. He crouched beside the writing desk and knocked on the tiles covering the floor, searching for an empty hidden storage.  
“Loki!” Alex whined, and the man turned to him with a menacing grimace and pressed his index finger to his lips.  
“Quiet, you halfwit! Which part of ‘sneaking in’ do you not understand?!”

The child pressed a palm against his lips, demonstrating deep desire to comply with Loki's order to be quiet, and energetically waved his other hand in the air.

“What is it?” The Asgardian approached the boy.  
“The tingling, I can feel it.” Alex explained. “Same as when the Goblin King lied about the ring.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, and studied with attention a bookshelf behind the boy's back.

“There must be something hidden here.” He said, and picked the child up. “Tell me if I should lift you higher.”

Alex shook his head, and reached towards the old thick volumes on the shelf. When he brushed his palm against the book spines, the illusion peeled off like old dry paint, and the two thieves saw wooden texture underneath, and a small brass handle.

The boy turned to Loki with an agitated smile.

“Good, very good!” The man muttered, and pulled on the handle. The illusion dissolved completely, and he saw a rather big wooden chest, crammed between books on the shelf. “This thing is heavy...”

Loki lowered the case on the floor. He opened the cover, and Alex impatiently leaned forward, eager to see the ancient artefact that the goblins had been keeping secret...

“Yuck!” The boy jerked away from the open chest with a grimace of disgust on his face.

Loki chuckled with amusement at the boy's reaction. He could have actually expected something like this - after all, no one knew how exactly the goblins had taken possession of the King's ring. Causing physical damage seemed like their thing. 

The ring of the sleeping King was a precious golden piece, although a little too crude for Loki’s taste. The horse symbol on it looked neat, almost delicate.

The said ring was placed on a mummified human finger.

\----------

“Great job. It was a good idea to take you here, after all.” Loki praised his partner in crime, and reached into the box to take the finger. “Let's get out of here fast, before they notice us…”

The moment he touched the mummified digit, several unexpected things happened.

All lights shone brightly above their heads, and the air conditioning filled the room with a steady buzz. 

The red laser alarms on the walls blinked, resetting.

The chest slammed closed with a loud crash, trapping Loki's right palm inside.

“You’re hurt!” Alex yelped with terror.  
“Quickly, go to the door and keep watch!” Loki ordered, trying to unclench the magical trap. Sharp pain was spreading from his fingertips to the shoulder, which meant that the bones were probably broken.

It had been so naive of him to think that the goblins would rely only on human security systems.

“It is quiet downstairs!” Alex whined and pulled back from the door. The smell of burnt plastic made him cough. “Let's get out!”

Loki finally managed to pry the chest open. He did not even glance at his swollen palm, but leaped across the room and grabbed the boy.

They bolted through the doorway a moment before the security alarm resetted. Loki crushed into the opposite wall at full speed, and pulled Alex down the corridor, towards the staircase.

The fire had been put out, but the bar below them was all ashes and chaos. The plastic tables were melted, broken and turned over; the wooden bar counter and chairs burnt. Thick dark smoke was filling the place, and both the main entrance and the back door were wide open to aerate the room. There were only a couple of creatures left inside - either those who got knocked down on the floor in the turmoil, or those who could not get harmed by the fire. They were wandering around, gathering their belongings or trying to find some spoils left behind.

Loki and Alex crept down the stairs right on time to see the Goblin King surrounded by his subjects, hastily limping towards the wide open front door.

The thieves froze in the middle of the devastated hall, but the blind creature heard the quietest crackle of broken glass under their boots. The goblin’s ears moved.

“Allfather, is this your doing?” He screeched. The rest of the creatures warily stared into the darkness of the burnt building. “Is this how you repay me for my hospitality?!”

Loki hesitated. Revealing himself to the Goblin King would have been plain stupid, so instead of responding, he silently beckoned at Alex and pointed at the back door. The goblins armed with mattocks were cautiously moving closer to the door - more than thirty of them. Loki delved into the pocket to check if the stolen ring was still there, and then whisked Alex up. 

“Hold on to me!”

He ran out of the building and headed down the street, hoping that the creatures will search through the bar at first, before following him. Through the shrieks and angry curses of the sentinels Loki heard the order of the Goblin King:

“Don’t let anyone through the gates!”

\----------

Water was dripping from the ceiling, and the rhythmic steady sound was driving Loki mad.

He was in a hopeless deadlock. Even if he slaughtered all goblins, and then the visitors of the Goblin Market - his genocide of magical creatures would lead to nothing, because it would not help open the magical gate back to the human world, and himself and Alex would still be condemned to imprisonment inside an underground bunker.

Maybe it was a solution of some sort. There were enough supplies for the two of them to last for weeks, and in the piece and quiet of the concrete prison, he could come up with a solid plan. Maybe he could find the passage that used to lead to the surface in the times when the humans used to run the place.

The situation was not the worst that Loki had lived through, but the presence of a small helpless child by his side was unnerving. It was only his fault that Julia's brother ended up trapped underground, surrounded by revengeful and angry goblins.

“The goblins will find us.” Alex sighed, staring at the holes in the roof above his head. He seemed too exhausted even to be afraid. “We’re gonna die.”  
“Of course we are.” Loki huffed at the child. “Every mortal creature dies sooner or later. In our case, you will definitely die sooner, because you are merely a human…” He saw the boy's lips shake, and explained himself. “Fear not, sooner does not mean today. I'd say, seventy decades, maybe a little more.”

The two of them lay low in some tiny hovel at the outskirts of the Goblin Market. From time to time they could hear steps outside, but those were only passers-by.

“What does this ring even do?” The boy asked Loki when he saw the man take the loot out of his pocket. “Maybe if you wear it, you will become invisible?”

The Asgardian shrugged and tried to pull the ring off the mummified finger.

There was some rattle outside, and the shuffle of someone's feet, and the runaways ceased to move and to breathe, but the steps were not fading. Instead, they grew louder, and then the door opened.

The stranger whose tall dark silhouette Loki and Alex saw at the doorstep, was clearly not a goblin.

“A chance encounter is more opportune than an appointment,” the creature said calmly, and carefully shut the door behind its back.  
"You?!" Alex smiled.

The Chinese ape studied the man and the boy with interest and walked towards the centre of the hovel.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked quietly, watching the monkey spread its arms wide to its sides and up over head. He reached for the knife, trying to make the move of his hand unnoticeable.  
“Meditating.” The ape replied with its eyes closed, but its ear slightly twitched at the sound of a dagger leaving the sheath. “There is no need for weapons, my friend. I arrived here to restore my chi, not to threaten you or your little companion.”

The Asgardian did not know what to say, and helplessly contemplated the monkey as it bent its knees and slowly shifted its weight to one foot.

“Are there goblins nearby?” He inquired the meditating creature.  
“What is chi?” Alex asked simultaneously. The monkey smiled, and gracefully waved it's long tail in the air.  
“The goblins are patrolling the magical gates.” The creature replied carelessly, and opened one eye to look at Alex. “Chi is the fundamental life force, the energy which fills every living creature’s body. If one knows how to harness it, he shall reach inner balance and harmony, and find peace - all that your friend clearly lacks...”

Loki grimaced with displeasure, but said nothing.

“We need to find a way to get out of the Goblin Market.” He said.  
“Those who tread the road of a thousand steps with determination, shall always reach their goal.” The ape replied with a reassuring smile, and sat down on the floor in lotus position. Its big golden eyes were on the same level as the Alex’s. “Tell me, my little friend, what did you two do to upset the goblins? Apart from burning their bar down…”  
“How is it your business?” Loki hissed, and crossed his arms on the chest, but the monkey ignored him.  
“We stole something from them,” Alex confessed uneasily. “Something important.”  
“No one can become rich by stealing.” The ape said strictly. “The wise Confucius once said that no one should do to others the things that he does not want done to himself.”  
“We did not ask you for a preachment.” The Asgardian snapped coldly. “It is time you get out of here, because your company is unwanted.”  
“What is unwanted is your presence at the Goblin Market,” the creature replied with mockery.  
“Will you tell the goblins that we are here?” Alex breathed out.  
“Why would I? When the waves clash the rocks during the storm, the wise one should not intervene, just watch.” The Chinese monkey shrugged, but then reached out and tapped Alex on the shoulder. “However, no living creature is ever wise and clever enough, my little friend. I think I will help you. There is a thing Confucius once said: If you are facing in the right direction, all you need to do is keep on walking.”

Upon saying so, the ape closed its eyes, and fell silent. Loki and Alex looked at each other, but then noticed that the tip of the monkey's long tail was pointing somewhere behind their backs.

When they turned around, there was a hole in the wall of the hut - the one that hadn’t been there before. The entryway to the secret passage was perfectly round, and inside, there was darkness. 

The monkey sat, humming something under its nose.

“Thank you,” Loki said quietly, before pulling Alex inside.

A chance encounter is more opportune than an appointment, he could not argue with that.

\----------

Every single breath and step they took echoed from the walls countless times, giving the travelers a strong feeling of someone else’s presence inside the passage. It was straight, circular in shape, and never-ending. The dancing magical fires that Loki had released into the darkness, were allowing to see the even grey concrete, and nothing more.

“The Goblin King mentioned these tunnels,” Loki whispered under his breath. “They are supposed to lead to London.”

The travelers lost track of time, and even stopped counting steps. There were moments when Alex walked by himself, but mostly Loki carried the boy. As they were moving further away from the Goblin Market, Loki noticed the skin on his palms slowly lose the intense blue color. 

“What if there is no end?” Alex whined, and the Asgardian jerked at the sound of his voice.  
“There always is,” he replied, and sneered. There was one thing that the tired boy hadn’t noticed: there were arrows painted on the walls, and notes made with white paint. “What if I tell you that soon we will reach the Hounslow West Station?”  
“No way!” Alex cried out loudly, and travelers covered their ears from the deafening echo.

The ringing of the boy’s voice slowly faded, but did not die completely. Loki pressed his finger to his lips, and for a longer moment the companions listened to muted whispers filling the pipe. 

What they had thought to be the echo, was growing louder.

“Goblins!” Loki and Alex hurried along the passage, followed by hissing and shrieks.

Soon the angry cries of the creatures chasing them started to mix with the gurgling of water, and splashes. With the next step they saw a big hole in the wall of the tunnel, and a gust of wind brought terrible odour. The blue fires flew into the crack, and the runaways followed - only to find themselves ankle-deep in running cold water.

Alex screamed with surprise, and waved his hands in the air to regain balance. The bottom of the pipe under his feet was slippery.

“We must be in the sewers,” Loki coughed, and pointed at a following arrow on the wet brick wall. “Come on, we are close!”

They crossed the stream of sewage water, heading towards a short staircase leading towards a rusty metal door. Loki ripped off the lock together with the hinge, and pushed the heavy door with his shoulder. 

“Damn!”

Through the bubbling and splashes of water there came a “Mind the gap”, but the screeching and howling from the tunnel was also growing louder. The goblins were approaching. Loki roared and rammed the door with his shoulder, and with a loud screech, it slowly moved. The runaways squeezed through the narrow slit into a dry basement, with a metal ladder leading up. 

“Get them!” 

The enraged goblin horde poured through the crack in the wall into the sewers tunnel, but it was too late already. The heavy metal door slammed closed.

Loki and Alex ran up the stairs, and stormed onto an empty platform. They jumped into the closing doors of the last wagon, and the train carried them away from the pursuers.

With a moan Loki collapsed onto a seat, and Alex did the same. They sat by each other’s side, both shaking and desperate to catch a breath. Their reflections in the dark train window were a mess, dirty and wet. Loki watched dirty water drip off his coat and boots onto the floor, and tried to move the broken fingers. He could barely feel his right palm.

“We smell like the homeless,” Alex stuck out his bottom lip as he watched the few passengers get up from their seats and move to the opposite side of the wagon.

Loki brushed the hair away from his forehead, and took a deep breath - which he instantly regretted.

“Consider it a part of being a wizard,” he replied. The boy’s teeth were clattering so loudly that Loki could hear it even through the rattle of the train. “Tell me, are you all right?”  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Alex breathed out and sent him a weak smile. “Just tired...”  
“I… I am sorry that today’s venture did not go entirely as I planned.” Loki replied uneasily. “I will take you home now, and it is best if you take a shower. And… I do not think that your sister needs to know the details of our today's visit to the Goblin Market.” 

Alex narrowed his eyes, and stared at Loki with suspicion.

“You're gonna get busted!” He finally cried out so loud that the two remaining passengers in the wagon turned to him. “Julie doesn't know that I went with you today, right?”

Loki grunted.

“No, she does not know... yet. But she was the one to ask me to train you!”  
“I almost got eaten,” Alex drawled, smearing dirty water on the floor with his boot. “Doesn't sound like training. And now I am all wet and soiled, thanks to you.”  
“Accidents happen.” Loki sighed and slightly lowered his head. “Don't tell your sister... please.”

The boy gave him a sly look.

“We are not friends, you told me so yourself.” He reminded Loki with a mean little smile. “Why wouldn't I tell on you?”  
“Because…” Loki fought an urge to slap the revengeful child. “Oh, Norns, you are even worse than your sister... I do not have friends, boy. At all. Why is it so difficult for you to comprehend?!”

Alex huffed.

“This is probably because you are very bad tempered.” He said.  
“No. It is because I am a very bad person.” Loki replied in a serious manner. “I am not a good role model for someone your age. You shouldn't look up to me, or seek my company. Being friends with me is a bad idea.”  
“Fine, I get it. Can I at least keep the finger if you get the ring?” Alex asked hopefully. ”I could put it into Math teacher's desk at school.”  
“I have to say no, although I like the idea.” Loki confessed, and bit his lip, pondering over something. He turned to the boy. “Look, I… You are my apprentice, after all. I think I can show up in your school, the way you asked me to. But I will want one thing from you in return.” 

\----------

Loki crept into the dark quiet house, trying not to make a single noise. He wiped the soles of his boots as thoroughly as he could, and proceeded into the living room. The lights were on in the kitchen, but Julia was not there. He could feel her presence, though, and heard the girl's shallow uneven breathing.

“Julia?” Loki called into the darkness. Then he noticed the girl's figure, curled up in the armchair.

He smiled and took a step forward, but stumbled upon a rustling paper bag. With a quiet curse Loki moved to a side, only to make more noise. There seemed to be no free space on the floor. 

“Loki?!” The drowsing girl jerked awake and rubbed her eyes. The Asgardian heard relief in her voice, but he also could not help but notice a troubled look on his bride’s face, and wet eyes sparkling in the darkness. Julia whimpered and slowly got up from her seat, reaching out to him with shaky hands.

Loki smiled at her, and leaned forward.

“Did you miss me, sweet bi…”

He did not see the smack coming. Loki pressed a palm against his cheek and pulled back from Julia, glaring at her with shock and offence. 

“What...?!”  
“Idiot!”  
“Julia, I…”

Julia growled and punched him with both fists in the middle of the chest, and then once again. 

“Julia, what has gotten into you?!”

Loki stepped back and clumsily waved his hands in the air, startled by her aggressive advance. Glass cracked under his boot, and intense floral scent filled the room. 

“Fucking dickhead!” The girl whined and grabbed a TV remote control with an obvious intention to throw it at him. “Irresponsible bastard!”  
“Enough!” Loki's deafening roar put an end to Julia's fierce attack. He snapped his fingers, and the ceiling lamps shone brightly. As the girl cringed and covered her eyes from the light, Loki firmly clutched her forearms and shook his bride so violently that her head bounced like that of a soft fabric doll. “Have you lost your mind?!”

With an angry hiss Julia tried to free herself out of Loki's clutch, kick him, and scratch out his eyes at the same time.

“You… You fucking moron!” She whined. “Get your hands off me!”  
“Fine, we shall do it the hard way.” Loki spat out and spun the girl around, twisting her arm. He could not hold an evil grin from showing when Julia let out a quiet pained whimper and arched her back. “You are drunk, and your behaviour is disgraceful. You shall calm down this instant, and tell me what is going on. And if you don't, I will give you a nice cold shower. It might help you sober up, my dear.”

Julia gasped with embarrassment.

“I'm not drunk!” She countered, and hiccuped.

Loki huffed and pushed her towards the couch. The girl smelled like alcohol and strawberries, her body was hot and shaking with rage, and the man felt a wave of arousal sweep through his body and concentrate in the abdomen. His heart was still pounding loudly with the adrenaline.

“Sit down,” he grunted, trying to stay focused. “And care to explain why you attack me for no good reason. I could have gotten off the wrong foot with the goblins, but my own bride trying to kill me is a little too much, don't you think?”  
“I don't give a fuck about you and the goblins, because you are a dickhead! I wouldn't even be sorry if they ate you alive!” Julia yelped and kicked Loki in the ankle with a well-measured move. “How could you do this to my brother?!”

Of course, she knew already.

“What do you think I did to him?!” Loki asked cautiously.  
“You took Alex to the Goblin Market!” Julia spat out. “And don’t you dare deny it!”  
“I did,” the Asgardian nodded, and crossed his arms on the chest. “But isn’t it what you wanted of me? I took the boy with me to teach him magic.”  
“There is a huge difference between teaching someone, and getting him killed!” 

Drunk or not, Julia did have a point.

“The best way to learn is practice.” The man countered uneasily. “Today your brother had a unique chance to learn about magical creatures and explore his own unique talent under the eye of a skilled professional...”  
“He is eight years old!” Julia cried out and buried her face in the palms. “I have spent enough time around you to know that trouble follows, wherever you go. My brother is a small child, Loki. I called mum around nine, and she told me that you took Alex away for the whole afternoon. I thought that it was a joke at first… God, I was so scared for him, I thought that you would get him killed!” 

The feeling of shame overwhelmed Loki as he listened to her hesitant voice. Julia did not shout at him anymore, nor did she try to hit him, but the pain he could hear as she spoke felt much worse than a punch.

“Mum said that you got Alex home all dirty and tired, and he refused to eat dinner. Please tell me that he didn't get hurt!”  
“The boy is absolutely fine.” Loki assured the girl and threw a thick cover over her shaking shoulders. “Although his clothes will require thorough cleaning, I'm afraid. After we burned down the goblins’ hideout, we had to escape the Market through the sewers.”

Julia inhaled the air, sniffed and grimaced with disgust.

“Oh, God… I was wondering what that smell was! Don't you dare sit anywhere!”

Loki chuckled and stripped off the dirty coat.

“How did she let Alex go with you, at all?!” Julia breathed out and helplessly threw her hands up. “Did you brainwash my mother… again?”  
“No. On the contrary, I spoke only the truth.” Loki replied with a proud smile. “I told her that I need to borrow your brother for the evening, because we shall attend a market together.”  
“And?!”  
“And,” he rolled his eyes with exasperation, “Your mother said that Alex is free to go since his homework is done, but he has bedtime at ten. Besides, since we were heading to the market, she gave me… this.” 

Upon saying so, Loki delved into his pocket and handed to Julia a crumpled yellow post-it.

“W-what?! A grocery list?”  
“Yes. Unfortunately, they do not sell lettuce at the Goblin Market, and we had to stop by at the supermarket on our way back.”

Upon witnessing a confused look on his bride's face, the man laughed.

“Did you get your wedding gown?” He asked.

Julia shook her head and buried her face in the palms.

“Let us get this straight,” she howled. “While I was getting drunk at the shopping mall, you took my brother to the Goblin Market, you committed arson and had to escape through the sewers, and stopped by at the supermarket to buy lettuce for my mum?!”

Loki nodded.

“More or less.” He replied humbly and delved into his pocket. “Besides, I got this. Catch!”

The small object landed on the girl's lap, and Julia yelped with disgust.

“Did you two dismember a mummy?!” She asked, and cautiously picked up the finger with the ring on it. “You are terrible influence, and I swear I won't let you close to Alex ever again! What the hell is this thing, anyway?! Did… did the goblins chase you because of this?!  
“Yes, it might have been the reason.” Loki replied, and winced upon moving his broken fingers.  
“Shit, you are hurt!” Julia covered her mouth with the palm as she watched the man pick his soiled coat up from the floor. “Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”  
“No, I am fine.” Loki calmed her down. “I would prefer the Aesir healers over Midgardian doctors, but I need to use your bathroom first. The Allfather is not supposed to show up in his palace, dressed in stinking soiled garments. Care to join me for a shower, sweet bird?”

Julia giggled, and shook her head.

“No offense, sweetheart, but you literally - _literally_ , smell like shit.” The girl hid the dismembered finger with the ring into her pocket. “Maybe next time. You get all nice and clean, and then we talk. It seems that you have much to tell me.”

\----------

A buzz of cheerful children's voices was filling the schoolyard as the students were savouring the exceptionally warm midday sun.

“Why are we here?” Julia sighed, and adjusted the sunglasses on her nose. “You are doing it wrong, you know that? If you want to give sweets to children and end up on the cover of the local newspaper, you should have notified the headmaster before coming.”  
“Oh, no, I do not have an intention of giving away sweets.” Loki grinned at her. “I am here, because I have some unfinished business with your little brother. And as for you, I don't have a slightest idea.”

The girl grunted and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

“I am here to watch over you.” She reminded the Asgardian with a scornful scowl. “Did you think that I will let you approach Alex unsupervised?!”  
“My, my, aren’t we supposed to build trust in a relationship?” Loki crooned, and dodged a punch that followed. “Wait for me here, will you? It will not take long.”

From a distance Julia watched him walk towards a group of schoolchildren seated on a bench by the stairs. The boys ceased to speak and stared at the approaching man.

“Alex? A word.” Loki tossed his head, noticing the looks of disbelief on the childrens’ faces. 

Alex eagerly jumped to his feet and scurried away from his colleagues.

“You got grounded, too.” He stated with a compassionate grimace, upon noticing Julia at the parking lot.  
“I am an adult; adults cannot get grounded.” Loki replied haughtily, but then lowered his voice, “I am not allowed to approach you unsupervised.” He confessed.

Alex impatiently shifted on his feet, glancing at his friends now and then with a proud wide grin.

“Is this what you wanted?” Loki asked him quietly, feeling a smile grow on his own lips at the sight of the boy’s agitation. 

The child nodded energetically.

“In this case, I consider my part of the deal fulfilled,” Loki declared. “Did you bring what I require?”

Alex delved into his backpack.

“Did you?” He asked the Asgardian before giving him a thick paperback diary with a floral pattern on the cover. Loki nodded and handed to his apprentice a small, rather thin book.

“I translated the book of spells that I had told you of; besides, you will find here some of my notes that I considered helpful for a beginner.” Loki explained. “Your first task will be to memorise the incantations from the first chapter by heart. I shall check your progress in a couple of weeks, and you'd better not make a single mistake.”

Alex accepted the book of spells with reverence, and scurried back towards the group of children.

“Told you!” Loki heard a triumphant cry behind his back, and hid Julia's private diary in the pocket of his coat.


	9. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a chapter packed with wanton sex scenes, mean bitches, royal duties, and important stuff that will greatly influence the plot line. 
> 
> I wish happy Easter to those whom it may concern, and a joyful and pleasant springtime to all the others!

“Don't look.”

The strict order caught Julia mid-movement. Loki waved his hand in the air, and with the corner of her eye the girl saw a heavy velvet curtain fall and cover the tall mirror.

“You said that it is almost ready,” she lifted her hands up in the air and touched the cold headband of the Queen’s crown. _Her_ crown. “I want to see it.”  
“Almost.” Loki emphasised, and locked his arms behind his back, while he circled the girl. “The crown looks good on you, but not good enough... I want it to be perfect.” The tiny smile in the corners of his lips died, the moment he turned to the goldsmith. “I still see a need for improvements. The rubies have too little facets, this kind of cutting makes them seem dark. And I want less blue in the enamel, try to substitute it with purple, and add a tiny bit of yellow at the very edges. Have everything ready in three days for the final try-on.”  
“Loki, I don't want your jeweler to waste his time in vain. I mean, what if the crown does not match my dress?” Julia made the last attempt to negotiate and reason with him. “What if I don't like it? It will be better if I see it now.”  
“You will love it, sweet bird, I am sure of it. Now, stop entreating me.” Loki beckoned at the jeweler to come closer. “Besides, you haven't even bought a dress yet, hence there is nothing for you to worry about.”

Julia felt the goldsmith take the heavy tiara off her, and at once, it became easier to hold her back straight. The girl sighed. It was the third time she tried the crown on, and it had been two weeks since Loki had set out on a jewellery-making spree. Julia was slightly concerned about the outcome. From the instructions the girl overheard she could say for sure that her crown would be different from traditional helmet-like headwear, and she was wondering if Loki's court would be happy about it.

“Could you please just stop reminding me?…” Julia snapped with vexation. Not that she had stopped thinking about the wedding dress for a single moment. It became her obsession since the day she had said ‘yes’. “I am working on it.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“With little progress, so far. Maybe you would at least take a look at the gown the seamstresses have been preparing on my order? I do not want to push you, I just want to remind you that it is almost ready. It is beautiful, and it would be a pity if such a precious creation went to waste.” He went on cautiously, and kissed the corner of Julia's lips twisted in a sorrowful grimace. “You could give it a chance. If you try it on and realize that something is not to your liking, the maidens shall make all necessary changes. And if after that, the gown will still not be good enough, I will not insist on you wearing it. What do you say?”

His voice was soft and low, almost a purr of a big wild cat. Julia sighed, unwilling to acknowledge her defeat yet. She had a feeling that with every following second time was running faster, and she was about to crush into the D-day of their wedding at first cosmic velocity. The only thing she had ready were the decorative cocktail straws for the hen-party, and thinking reasonably, Julia saw little chances of buying the wedding dress of her dreams in three short weeks.

“Bring it on.” She allowed, and saw a wide victorious smile light up Loki's face. He planted a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, and turned to the door.  
“Maidens!” The Asgardian called shortly.

The door opened at once, as if the servants had been waiting outside all along. The fair maidens lined up before the Allfather and his bride-to-be, ready to assist Julia with the fitting.

“You knew that I would agree, didn't you?” She sighed.  
“Of course, not!” The Asgardian lied without flinching. “But I had my hopes set high.”  
“Will you be joining me?” Julia tried to make her voice sound calm and indifferent, although deep inside she was screaming in terror at the very thought of a tete-a-tete with the handmaidens.

Every single one of them was tall, long-haired, and stunningly beautiful. And every single one knew it, for sure.

Loki must have discerned panic in her voice, because he tensed up.

“Do you want me to?” He asked in a very serious manner. “It is the day of the Royal Hearings, the time when two peasants come brawling over a three-legged horse, and whatever I decide, they will leave the palace unhappy and call me a heartless swine. Just tell me if I should accompany you, and I will.”

Julia could swear that she heard one of the girls huff behind her back, and got angry and ashamed with herself for her lack of confidence, and for causing too much trouble.

“I was just asking,” she replied firmly. “What kind of King would you be if you neglected your responsibilities?! Besides, it is bad luck if the groom sees the dress before the wedding day. I will be fine. We will manage together with the ladies. Right, ladies?”

The ladies replied with an unenthusiastic ‘yes', and Julia could tell for sure that she had one thing in common with her handmaidens: deep reluctance to spend time together.

“As you wish,” Loki agreed and headed towards the door. “So you know, the protocol compels the Queen to attend social gatherings either with her husband, or accompanied by the handmaidens. You will be spending a lot of time together. Have fun, I will see you in the afternoon.”

\--------

Julia stood on a stool in the middle of the room, hating herself for being too agreeable, Loki for being too persuasive, and the dress for being too beautiful.

The five maidens kept exchanging quick amused glances while helping her fasten the clasps on the back, and adjust the decorative breastplate. The festive creation would look much better on one of these girls, and Julia knew that each and every of the Aesir beauties was well aware of that. The abundance of gold was making her feel invisible, and as much as Julia hated the gown, she had to acknowledge that the seamstresses did a very good job - the dress fit almost perfectly, it was only a little loose in the shoulders, and an inch too long. Instead of focusing on the fitting itself, and the tense atmosphere in the chamber, Julia tried to think of the way Loki could have provided the tailors with the right proportions - probably by creating a full-size illusion of herself.

The future Queen took a shaky breath, watching a ginger handmaiden crouch by the stool and open a sewing kit.

“Make the skirt a little shorter, please.” She asked, her voice raspy and nervous.  
“Of course, Your Highness.” A maiden sang out, and took out the pins.  
“I’d also like to get rid of the train.” Julia went on, turning around before the mirror.  
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
“And the breastplate, too...” She stumbled upon noticing the five Aesir ladies stare at her with confusion. “What?!”  
“You want the breastplate gone?! But you are supposed to wear one,” a blonde one said with pity. “Everyone does.”  
“I don’t like it very much, and it is heavy.” Julia shrugged. “Besides, I am a girl, not an armadillo.”

The handmaiden pursed her lips, but obediently unclasped the decorative armour.

“What else?” She asked sharply, and let the breastplate fall on the floor with a loud clang.

Julia cocked a brow, and soundlessly articulated ‘Your Highness’ with her lips, but the blonde defiantly lowered her head, and pretended to smooth out the hem of the long wide sleeve.

The maiden clearly hated her, Julia could feel the heavy waves of suppressed rage spread across the room. She did not have to be a clairvoyant to guess the reason for this attitude - the reason wore the Allfather’s crown and was getting married to an outsider.

Just like Lady Sif had warned her: a Midgardian wench was not welcome in Asgard.

“Let us adjust the shoulders and the neckline,” the blonde uttered, braiding Julia’s hair. “I will need to pin your hair up.”

The woman’s vexation was almost palpable, and the touch of her fingertips was leaving a faint prickling sensation on Julia’s skin. Suddenly, instead of being uncomfortable around the maiden, the girl felt an urge to provoke her and make her lose her face, to absorb the hatred and anger with her skin.

The desire was strange, and it left Julia disgusted with herself, and slightly terrified.

“I have come to notice that the women of your race rarely wear long hair,” the handmaiden mused. “Why? Isn't it considered lovely in your Realm?”  
“It is all a side effect of emancipation, I guess,” Julia replied with a shrug. “When a woman works from nine to five, and then has to clean the house, cook dinner and find some time for the kids, it is more comfortable to wear short… Ouch!”  
“I am so sorry, Your Highness…” The woman watched Julia's reflection in the tall looking glance wince with pain. “I must have pulled your hair. Did it hurt?”  
“Yes,” Julia hissed, blinking away the tears. The urge to make the blonde suffer returned, but this time, it was ten times stronger. “Yes, it did.”  
“I will try to be more careful.” The woman purred, and turned her attention to the shoulder seam of the dress. “We will need to come up with a proper hairdo for the wedding day - I mean, the one that will make you look elegant and… presentable. I am afraid that it might be hard. Besides, it is essential that the crown does not fall off your head during the ceremony. That would have been very upsetting, because it is bad luck, and means that your marriage shall fall apart very soon.”

The handmaiden sharply pulled her hair for the second time, and it was the moment when Julia let go of all control. The feeling of sucking emptiness and insecurity was gone. Instead, the void inside her chest started to grow, and something dark came out of it, like a maggot of a giant insect scratching to break free of its cocoon.

And then, her mind was more focused than ever before and her head was clear. She knew exactly what to say to cause the woman pain.

“There is no need to be worried about my hairdo, a couple dozens of pins and some hairspray should do the job.” Julia replied calmly, looking at their reflections in a big mirror. A cordial smile grew on her lips. “But I greatly appreciate your concern. It is truly admirable how much you reck of my wedding - _almost_ as if it were your own.”

The blonde behind her back froze, and her deep green eyes sparkled with confusion.

“I…”

Julia performed a pirouette on her pedestal - a rather risky maneuver in a dress so long and heavy - and looked at the woman from above.

“It is nice to see that Loki has such caring and kind subjects, that wish him nothing but happiness.” She said softly. “You can trust me, I will make sure he is very, very happy.”

The handmaiden loudly sucked in the air, and Julia almost lost her breath, so intense were the emotions she sensed - fury, offense, embarrassment - hot and sticky like tar. The remaining four ladies tactfully focused on fixing the skirt length, and Julia could clearly say that if it hadn't been for their presence, the blonde beauty would have lashed out at her.

The void inside Julia's chest was almost full, and the girl bit the inside of her cheek to hold a delighted smile from showing.

_Did it hurt?_

The handmaidens finished adjusting the dress in silence.

“Would you like our assistance with taking the gown off, Your Highness?” The blonde asked stiffly, and Julia felt the pulsation of the void again.

The void craved more. _She_ craved more.

“I am not used to wearing such heavy attires, you know,” the girl confessed with a shy smile, and jumped off the stool. “I'd like to spend some time in the dress just to make sure I do not trip during the ceremony. It would have been a shame, right? As for taking the gown off, I believe that there is no need for you to strain yourselves. I will leave the undressing to my fiancé, he will be more than happy to help.”

This time, the blonde failed to hold a mask of friendly indifference. Her full lips twitched, and she sharply grabbed the open sewing kit with shaky hands.

“You did a wonderful job, girls, feel free to go.” Julia smiled at the maiden as she was hastily packing needles and pins. The blonde pricked her fingers a time or two, and the sight of small drops of blood left Julia with an unsettling mixture of euphoria and guilt.

\----------

Loki walked into the chambers that he shared with Julia from not long ago, to find the girl on the balcony. His bride was leaning over the balustrade, and the fabric of the wedding gown was sparkling in the pink setting sun like liquid gold, surrounding Julia’s silhouette with a glowing aureole.

The man smiled, and decisively headed towards her.

“Did you want something?”

At the sound of her voice Loki froze behind her back, and rocked from heels to toes a couple of times, with his hand stretched towards the girl's shoulder.

“Yes,” he replied cautiously, and hid his hands in the pockets. “I wanted to check on you, since the hearings are over for today. Are you feeling fine?”  
“Of course.” Julia’s voice was a little too cheerful. “Never been better!”

After the handmaidens had left, Julia’s feeling of insecurity returned, doubled by guilt and shame, and a single look in the mirror was enough for tears to start flowing down her cheeks. The dress was good enough for her to reenact the scenes from Disney movies where princesses throw themselves on the bed and sob in a dramatic manner, but she felt too much like a peasant to do that.

The girl turned around, and saw Loki smiling at her with pride and glee as his eyes traveled up and down her figure.

“Now, haven't I told you that you would look lovely…” The man ceased to speak mid-sentence upon noticing a sorrowful and detached look on Julia's face. “What is wrong?”  
“Just tired,” the girl muttered and rubbed her face, unsure if she would even be able to explain to the Asgardian, what exactly was wrong.  
“You are a poor liar, and your eyes are red,” the man replied firmly upon noticing her hesitate and bite her lip. “You do not like the gown, do you? Come on, stop trying to be polite. Your face says it all, anyway.”  
“I look stupid in it.” Julia breathed out, and angrily smoothed out the long skirt. Her eyes were wet again, and she squeezed them shut to stop the tears from flowing. “This dress is not good for me, because… because it is too good! Maybe if I had a face like one of those smoking hot maidens, it would fit me, but I… I am only _me_! And I don’t want to wear it!”

Julia wiped her wet cheeks, defiantly staring Loki in the eyes and waiting for him to get angry with her, but the man just shrugged.

“You won’t get offended?” She asked the Asgardian in a shaky voice. “At all?!”  
“Why would I?” Loki inquired her softly. “It was not me who has been sewing this gown - I must confess that I don’t even know how to make an even stitch...”

Julia sniffled and laughed at the same time, imagining Loki with a needle and a thread in his hands, diligently sewing pieces of golden material together. At this moment, the man decisively pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Do not cry. Why would the all-powerful Queen of Asgard be upset with something as insignificant, as a dress which is not to her liking?” Loki crooned into her ear. “I know just the way to solve this problem, sweet bird. Come on, let’s take it off you.”  
“It is not that simple. There is a dozen of clips on the back.” Julia sighed, feeling the man delicately brush his lips over her face and kiss away the tears.  
“I know.” His agile fingers unclasped the tiny hooks. “Let me help.”

Loki eased the dress off Julia’s shoulders enough to give each a gentle kiss. The material clung to the curves of her breast, and he used his mouth to nudge it down, while his palms slowly moved along the girl’s back and sides. The man unclasped her bra and impatiently pulled on the strap.

“Loki,” Julia called with a laugh, and wrapped her fingers around his wrist in an attempt to hold his hand in place. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

The man stood straight, and looked down at her with a playful smile.

“Helping,” he replied innocently. His other hand squeezed Julia’s breast, stroking her nipple through the thin fabric of the bra. “Weren’t you willing to get free of this attire?”  
“I meant only the dress,” Julia reminded him softly. “And we are at the balcony.”  
“Indeed, how perceptive of you!” The Asgardian exclaimed with false surprise. “Isn’t the view from here enjoyable?”

He sharply yanked Julia against him and covered her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and rubbing himself against her to make the girl sense his arousal. With a loud encouraging sigh she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer to him.

“Let’s come inside,” the girl panted as he peppered kisses along her throat.  
“Not yet,” Loki purred against her neck.  
“Loki, I am being serious!” Julia giggled, and pressed her open palms against his chest to push the man away. “Be good, someone might hear us!”

Loki pulled back from her for a short moment, and from the hungry and wanton look on his face the girl could tell that he did not mind accidental witnesses.

“Were you trying to discourage me?” He chuckled, and sharply tore the skirt of her gown along the seam. Julia felt his fingers caress her thigh, and pull on the fabric of her underwear. “I am afraid the effect is just the opposite. And you do not need those.”

Loki quietly hummed a spell under his breath, and then he pulled back from the girl, holding a strap of white lace in his hand.

“Hey, you cannot just shapeshift my underwear…” Julia’s vexed protest turned into a muffled moan when Loki silenced her with a kiss.  
“I can do what I want,” he growled into her lips, burning her skin with hot breath.

The man eased his hand between the girl’s thighs, and his fingers slid along the folds of her sex swollen with arousal. The movements of his hand were deliberately slow at first, just gentle strokes and rubbing against the sensitive skin, while his tongue danced along Julia’s neck and jawline. The girl arched her back, pressing her whole body against his. She writhed and whimpered, and bit her lip in an attempt to remain quiet, but Loki had other plans for her.

“No, my love, I want you to scream my name, and I want the whole Kingdom to hear you,” he growled, “because you are mine, only mine!”  
“Loki,” the girl moaned beggingly and tried to ride his hand, but the man firmly held her in place.  
“Not good enough!”

He drove his fingers inside her, at once setting a fast rhythm. With every following thrust his curled fingers were hitting the G-spot, and Julia’s huffs and moans became louder, but every time she felt she was at the verge of a climax, Loki would cease to caress her, prolonging the teasing experience.

“Loki, please!” The girl cried out, panting and scratching the back of his neck with her fingernails. Her knees were so shaky she could barely stand.

Julia’s sharp demand cut the teasing. Loki stared at his bride with awe, savouring the sight of her half-open lips and damp strands of hair stuck to the forehead, and the intense scent of her arousal. Julia focused her eyes on his face as she felt Loki's digits slide out of her.

“This is what I had in mind,” the Asgardian purred with a content smile, and licked his wet fingers, looking her straight in the eyes.

The girl slightly shivered with both the desire and the cold, and Loki frowned. Genuine concern wiped the nonchalant look off his face when a gust of winter wind swept through the balcony.

“Let’s get you inside.” He said hoarsely, and picked Julia up.

Loki hastily marched towards the bedroom and roughly tossed the girl onto the mattress. He crawled on top of her and impatiently tugged the long skirt of the dress up to Julia’s waist. The man leaned forward to kiss the girl, to caress her neck and breast, sucking in the skin and nibbling on it with his teeth, while she struggled to unfasten his belt.

Loki did not waste any time on removing the excessive clothing. As soon as Julia freed his erect cock from his pants, the man positioned himself on his heels between her spread thighs. With one long thrust he entered her, forcing a loud cry out of the girl, and then slid out, steady and slow, causing his bride to arch her back and circle her hips. Julia crumpled the bedclothes in her fingers as he moved. The slow speed was driving her insane, and she needed Loki to pick up, her body was begging for it.

Julia returned to her fiancé the wide lascivious smile he had given her moments ago on the balcony, and squeezed her muscles around his manhood.

“I want you to scream,” she urged him teasingly, closely watching the man’s face.

Loki replied with a stuttering moan. He firmly held Julia by the waist, digging his fingers into her flesh so deeply he was leaving red marks on the girl's skin, plunging into her with the increasing speed, until his name was a loud wail on her lips. When Julia’s silky heat tightly clasped his manhood, a low guttural groan erupted from him, and Loki collapsed on top of her, his whole body slightly trembling as he came. With one last effort he wrapped his arms around the girl’s form, and rolled onto his side, firmly cradling her in a possessive embrace.

They remained like this, exhausted and delighted, the sounds of their ragged breaths filling the room. Julia rubbed her cheek against Loki’s neck, while the man was slowly running his fingers through her hair.

“I told you that we are partying with the girls tomorrow, didn't I?” She breathed out, blinking lazily and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Loki huffed, and there was a longer pause before his palm touched her hair again.

“Yes, I am aware of your plans. Will there be men?” He inquired stiffly.  
“Of course. Four strippers dressed as plumbers and policemen, who shall be paid extra to stay for the rest of the night, and satisfy the hungry listful maidens.“ Julia replied in the most serious manner, but failed to hold a laugh. She looked up, at the sharp cheekbones and lips pursed into a thin line, and worked her way out of Loki’s embrace. She straddled the man to see his face. “Relax, I am messing with you! There will be only girls, five or six of us. We will drink, laugh at stupid things and gossip about you, eat pizza and chocolate, and stay inside my house all night. I mean, this is what I imagine as a perfect hen-party. Barbara says that I am an extremely boring person, and I lack adventurous spirit.”  
“Apparently, your friend does not know you as well as I do,” Loki smirked. “On the other hand, I am grateful to the Norns for your desire to spend time at home. Otherwise, I would have been worried.”

Julia cocked a brow.

“You wanted to say ‘jealous’, didn't you?” She drawled with a complacent smile. “Do you really believe that with you around, I would as much as look at some stripper?”  
“I am overjoyed to hear that my beloved bride prefers the King of Asgard over some inferior lout that has to earn his living by dancing half-naked.” Loki replied sarcastically, brushing his fingers against the girl’s bare thigh. “I hope that after your little party is over, you shall return to the palace, and reduce the number of visits to Midgard. There are plenty of duties and tasks that require the Queen’s insight. Besides, handling the goblins' business shall require some of our time.”

Julia nodded with a long face.

“I know... Oh, I wish I would have listened to you,” she sighed, and clarified upon seeing a look of surprise on her fiancé’s face. “You were right when you said that we shouldn't help the goblins. I am sorry I have dragged you into this! Can't we just send the stolen ring back to the Goblin King and pretend that nothing ever happened?”  
“I don't think so.”

Julia pulled back from the man, and stared at him in wonder.

“Are you feeling fine?” She laughed in disbelief.  
“Quite.”  
“Then tell me, what on Earth has happened, that made you change your mind?! You were the one to persuade me that troubles of some nasty creatures are not our concern.”  
“And you were the one to say that whatever it is that the goblins fear, it will affect the lives of many others, and we should help them no matter what.” Loki chuckled. “And look how the tables have turned.”  
“Why?” Julia asked him.  
“Because now I see that my wish to ignore the goblins’ problem was selfish and immature. I do not want the druids to resurrect any dead Kings, because it is dangerous, and consequences can be devastating not only for Midgard, but for the rest of the Realms as well.” The Asgardian said seriously. “What is wrong, sweet bird? What is it that made you reconsider?”

His bride was silent for a longer moment.

“Almost every night I have bad dreams, and I started to fear everything.” She said at last, her voice quiet and uneasy. “For the whole year, I have been living in constant fear for my life. I almost got killed more times than a soldier on a mission in Afghanistan, and I have just had enough. I don't want this for my parents, my brother, or… our children. I want a normal life, where we both make it to see them go to the prom - or whatever you call it in Asgard.”  
“Your Midgardian fairytales call this concept a ‘happily ever after’.” Loki replied with a smile. “And I must confess that I find it quite appealing, especially since you have mentioned having more than one son...”  
“I said nothing about sons,” Julia corrected him. “I said ‘children’...”  
“And they’d better all be sons,” the man instructed her in a business-like manner, although his eyes were sparkling with amusement. “We shall get down to business as soon as we are done with the wedding rites. But for now, I suggest we take care of this King Arthur. One last time, just one short adventure. What do you say? We already have the ring…”  
“Right, the ring.” Julia frowned, and drummed her fingers on the leather armour covering his chest. “Loki, could you…?”

The man waved his hand in the air, and a plastic lunchbox with the mummified finger flew across the room. He caught it and handed it over to the girl. Julia shook the container in the air.

“Rings don't shrink, do they?”  
“As far as I am familiar with properties of Midgardian metals, gold cannot evaporate, nor shrink.” Loki replied, and smiled. The serious and detached look on Julia’s face contrasted with her torn gown and messy hair in an enticing way. “It is solid. What is it exactly that troubles you?”  
“I'm not sure, it is just…” The girl bit her lip. “This ring is very small in size - I mean, I could wear it. It probably wouldn't fit on your index finger.”  
“Apparently, King Arthur had small hands.” Loki shrugged, and caught her palm in his. Julia watched him intertwine his fingers with hers, and lean forward to place a gentle kiss on her knuckle.  
“Or, you are just too huge in comparison with average people, and my perception of normal things is distorted...” The girl mused, and blushed upon glancing at the man and seeing a wide smug grin on his lips. “I was talking about your _hands_ , you dumbass.”  
“As you say.”

\----------

Men can ponder over women’s secret longings all they want, but the deepest desire of the females is to eat anything they want without getting fat. The pajama hen-party was in full swing, which meant that the ladies were done with the pizzas and ice-cream cake, and were getting more loud and drunk with every following glass of champagne.

“Look, girls, our little baby has grown to become the Queen of fucking everything!” Barbara crooned and popped one more bottle of champagne open, spilling the thick white foam on the carpet. “A toast for Julia!”

A choir of cheerful voices backed her.

“I still don't have a dress,” Julia reminded her, taking the full glass. Since the golden perfection had been brutally ruined by Loki’s hand, there was no other option left but to find one, and find it fast. “Maybe I should check the ballroom dress rentals, they surely have all possible colors…”  
“Excellent idea, but you’d better save it for later, because today you are partying!” Barbara winked at her. “I am pretty sure that you will find a perfect dress pretty soon. Trust my feeling. Now, what is there left to eat?...”  
“Let me check,” Marta delved into the pizza box closest to her, but instead of sharing the last piece, she generously poured garlic sauce on it, much to Barbara’s disgust. “Sorry, I was here first!”  
“You are supposed to be giving interviews, and writing an autobiography.” Anna muttered, her mouth full of chips. “ I just can’t believe that you are not on the news yet. Isn’t Loki going to announce your wedding?”  
“Good question,” Julia opened a box of chocolates, and snorted with amusement. “I somehow forgot to ask him about that, but he mentioned the United Nations representative being invited to the wedding. Anyone wants… um... chocolate dicks?”  
“Oh, no, honey, they are all yours!” Barbara yelled, and laughed out loud. “This might be your last chance to enjoy ten black cocks before you condemn yourself to the routine of married life.”

Julia hurled a pillow at her, but missed.

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘routine’,” she replied, and bit a piece of chocolate. “God, this filling is delicious!”  
“Vanilla custard. Don’t get too used to biting,” Agata winked at her.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the talk. Julia frowned, trying to recall if any of the girls had ordered any more takeaway.

“I’m on it.” She stuck the rest of the chocolate into her mouth, wiped her sticky fingers on her T-shirt, and hurried towards the front door.

The girl pushed it open, and yelped with surprise at the sight of Thor and Loki, standing at her doorway.

Well, Thor was the one standing, to be precise.

“Greetings to you, little sister.” The God of Thunder uttered, and clumsily moved inside, doing his best to hold his unconscious brother up. The group of girls watched him in silence as he crushed an umbrella stand, and dropped the body on the floor. Loki reacted to the fall with a loud dissatisfied grunt, but said nothing. Strong smell of alcohol filled the house.  
“Wh-what?!” Julia gulped for air, staring at the visitors with surprise. “What is this?!”

Thor looked down at her with pity and scorn.

“This is Loki, the Allfather of Asgard, your future husband,” he instructed Julia strictly.  
“Yes, I know,” the girl nervously brushed her fingers through her hair. “Is he…?”  
“Alive? Yes, although not entirely sober.” Thor replied carelessly, and bowed to her. “I apologize for the inconvenience, little sister, but I did not find it suitable to deliver him to the royal palace in this state. You see, the Allfather is not supposed to be seen by his subjects, when he is… um…”  
“Piss ass drunk?” Julia suggested cooly. The suits that both men were wearing were crumpled, stained with alcohol, and slowly changing into their usual Asgardian apparel, which indicated that Loki was not in control of his magic. “Where have the two of you been?”  
“Partying, in New York.” Thor replied, and chuckled. “I mean, the _other_ New York. With you not around, my brother was brooding, and I suggested we go out for a drink. He considered it funny to visit a nightclub owned by Anthony Stark.”  
“Yes, what a marvelous idea,” the girl cocked a brow. Thor shifted on his feet, obviously unwilling to receive a reprimand for his step-brother’s faults.  
“There is no need to worry, since no one tried to apprehend him. Actually, he is not supposed to be like this. We were just getting started.” The God of Thunder shrugged awkwardly. “We were only halfway through the third bourbon, when Loki just passed out, face on the table.”  
“He looks like someone has given him roofies,” Julia sighed and crouched by Loki’s side. She cautiously cupped his chin with her palms, and lifted his head. “Loki?”  
“Leave me be, wench! I am almost married!” Loki suddenly snapped fiercely, and waved the girl aside. The push was so forceful that Julia almost crushed into the wall, but Thor caught her.  
“He definitely loves you very much,” the man rumbled in a reassuring manner, and awkwardly tapped on her shoulder. “Will you be willing to give us shelter, little sister?”

Not that she had much of a choice.

“I… I think we should call it a night, girls.” Barbara declared, turning to the rest of the guests. “Let’s grab the empty bottles, there’s a container in the driveway. You three, have fun. Julia, call me tomorrow, I'll come over and help you with the cleaning.”  
“It won’t be necessary…”  
“I bet it will,” Barbara huffed as she stepped over Loki’s legs stretched across the hallway. “Seriously, call me. Am I your bridesmaid or not?!”

Julia did not sleep for the rest of the night. She kept Thor company as he took care of the leftovers of pizza, and cleared up the contents of her fridge. The God of Thunder clearly felt guilty for the way the events went, because he washed the dishes, as well.

Loki spent the night on the couch. When he trailed out of the bathroom in the dim light of the early winter morning, he looked only slightly more sober. Under two pairs of wary eyes the Asgardian grabbed a bottle of water and took a hasty sip. His skin was greyish in color, and his hands were shaking.

“Loki?” Julia whispered, watching him spill the liquid everywhere around. “You want coffee? It is good for hangover...”

Instead of responding, the man staggered, and heavily leaned on the kitchen table. The wood slightly cracked under his weight.

“He does not look too good,” Thor finally voiced the concern that Julia wholeheartedly shared. “I will take him back to Asgard. We shall be abusing your hospitality no more.”

And suchwise, they departed. For the following two days, there were no news, but Julia was not too worried. For a man as proud as Loki, being seen in the state of extreme intoxication was probably a blow to his self-esteem, and once sober, the Asgardian could be too embarrassed to seek contact with her. This seemed like an explanation good enough.

On the third day, there was a short knock on her door, which Julia heard despite the steady noise of the vacuum cleaner - because she had been waiting for that knock very much.

“Welcome back, Your Royal Drunken Disgrace!” The girl shouted, and darted towards the front door. “Didn't I give you the keys?...”

When she opened the lock, Julia witnessed Thor on the doorstep, looking serious and alert.

\----------

“The healers do not think that the disease was somehow caused by the beverages we consumed, although they suspect that it might be of Midgardian origin. Nobody knows what to do, no Aesir man had ever fallen victim to such plague before. My brother is enfeebled by the ailment, and barely touches his meals.”

Thor and the two healers walked so fast that Julia had to jog along the passage. Despite the bright sunbeams falling from tall windows, the palace walls and heavy wooden doors seemed grey, as if someone had washed all colors away. What Julia had mistaken for an extreme hangover, turned out to be a disease - a grave and unknown one. She had seen Loki hurt, beaten up, injured - but he always healed with inhuman speed. He had never been sick before, and Julia had come to believe that the Aesir men never get sick. It almost felt like a stupid prank, if it hadn’t been for the serious looks on the faces of the people accompanying her.

Thor shortly drummed his fingers on the door, but Julia did not wait for Loki to answer, and stormed into the room.

“Loki, God dammit, it’s been three days, why haven’t you told me that you are unwell?!” Her cry rang through the spacious chamber, as the girl decisively headed towards the Asgardian seated in an armchair by the fireplace.  
“Stop where you are!”

His voice was hoarse and shaky. Julia froze and blinked a couple of times, staring at Loki in disbelief.

“Why?”  
“Do not approach me.” The man slowly got up from his seat, holding onto the back of the armchair. “I might be contagious. You shouldn’t touch me, nor be in this chamber.”

It was when sun lit up his face, that Julia noticed how unhealthy the Asgardian looked. His forehead was covered in small drops of sweat, and with the dark shadows under his eyes, the features of his face looked sharper than usual.

“But Thor told me…”  
“Thor is an oaf who does not understand, that I kept my illness a secret to avoid your visit.” Loki snapped, glaring at his brother with discontent. “There is no need to panic, the skilled healers shall attend to all my needs. As soon as I decide that you can be seeing me without any danger for your life, I shall let you know, but for now, I want you as far away from my chambers as possible. Brother, get her out of here.”

Thor obeyed the order, no matter how much the girl jibbed and hissed at him. As the door was closing behind their backs, Julia saw Loki heavily collapse back on the seat, and almost burst to tears with despair and anguish.

“The healers of Asgard shall cure my brother,” the God of Thunder rumbled, but he did not sound too sure. “They have treated terrible injuries, the Midgardian plague should not be a problem for them. They just need more time to diagnose it, this is it.”

Julia desperately wished for Thor to be right. After her return home, she was restless. She cleaned the garage and repainted the fence; she switched from drinking water to coffee in order not to fall asleep at night, because - who knows - maybe the messenger from Asgard was already on the way. Every hour felt like a day, and the girl tried not to think about what might happen to Loki, if the medics fail to find a cure.

Her torments lasted for no more than two days, until a short phone call from her mother resolved the great mystery.

Loki’s disease was far from being fatal.

\----------

Julia shoved the medicine and the phone into the pocket of her jeans, and hurried into her backyard.

“Heimdall?” She called, and awkwardly looked around, wondering of there was anyone who could see her, yelling into the dark skies above her head. “Heimdall, are you there? I need to see Loki, can you please ask someone to pick me up? Um, Heimdall?... Anyone?!”

The girl started to walk in circles, impatiently waiting for a response, but there was none.

“Come on, Heimdall, pick me up!” Julia cried at the top of her lungs. “I know you can hear me! Stop watching those hot chicks in a shower, and notice me for one second! I need to see Loki, for Christ's sake! It is urgent!”

The strand of blinding energy that fell from the sky pulled her up sharper than usual, and instead of landing on her feet, Julia hit the floor flat. Heimdall huffed as he watched her get up.

“I do not spy on females taking showers.” The Guardian of the Bifrost uttered with offence. “And the Allfather made it clear that your presence here is unwanted…”

Apparently, not so many people knew that she was a _persona non grata_ , because no one tried to stop her on the way to Loki's quarters. By the time Julia climbed up the countless stairs and reached the top floor, she could barely stand straight.

The two guards by the door of their shared bedroom were a new thing - probably the Asgardian equivalent to a ‘do not disturb’ sign. The men stood at attention at Julia's sight, but did not move away.

Indeed, she was not too welcome.

“Loki!” The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, causing the sentinels to panic. “Loki, open up!”  
“Your Highness, you cannot be here…” One of the guards cautiously placed his spear against the wall and took a step toward Julia. “It will be best if you leave the King alone…”

It seemed that apprehension of the future Allmother was not a task that the palace guards were trained for, and it gave Julia a huge advantage. She managed to kick the door several times, before one of the sentinels caught her by the forearm, and tried to pull her away as gently as possible.

“Loki, open up!” Julia bellowed, and the door finally swung open.  
“What are you doing here? Haven't I ordered you to stay away from me?” Loki barked, glaring at the guards and his bride, struggling to set herself free.  
“Loki, I wanted to…”

The man shook his head and reeled, and leaned against the doorframe to stand straight.

“Take my bride away, now. If she chooses to spend time in Asgard - so be it, but I want her followed by guards and handmaidens. And if I see her anywhere near my chambers again…”  
“Loki, listen to me!” Julia tried to interrupt him. “I know…”  
“...I will personally see to you both getting flogged without mercy!”  
“I know what your disease is, you stubborn moron!” Julia yelled, and felt the guard holding her by forearm, loosen his grip.

The look in the soldier's eyes was of sheer terror. Apparently, the consequences of calling the Allfather a moron were drastic.

“Chickenpox!” The girl breathed out triumphantly, before Loki could get angry over her insult. “I spoke with mum in the morning, Alex got sick as well, and half of his class is skipping school. You must have caught it from him.”  
“I am truly sorry for your brother, but whether the disease is familiar to you or not, it does not matter.” Loki replied firmly. “You cannot stay.”  
“Well, of course I can.” Julia huffed, and turned to the guards who were still holding her. “Please be so kind and let go of me. And make sure to bring him something to eat.”

Loki did not try to order her out anymore, and stood in the doorway with an abashed look on his face.

“I am not hungry,” he said.  
“I am,” Julia countered cheekily, and headed into the chamber.  
“I am contagious,” Loki warned her, but the girl carelessly walked by his side.  
“Not for me. I have had chickenpox when I was more or less the age of Alex. It's too bad that it hit you as an adult…”  
“It is impossible.” Loki’s suspicious stare followed the girl as she moved around the bedroom. “No Aesir man ever falls victim of Midgardian ailments.”  
“You might have forgotten that you are not an Aesir man,” Julia replied, and opened the window to let some fresh air inside the room. “Apparently, ice giants are not immune to chickenpox. God, who would have thought…”  
“Do you have the cure for me?” The Asgardian asked her impatiently. Julia laughed and shook her head.  
“There is no cure, you just have to wait it out, drink a lot of fluids, sleep... Standardly chickenpox lasts ten days, give or take, but the bad thing is that it hits adults stronger. Besides, I have no idea what complications we can be facing, since you are not human. But I brought you calamine lotion! How are you feeling?”  
“Cold and itchy, and all my muscles hurt.” Loki complained. His movements were uncertain and slow as he pulled the heavy cover onto his shoulders and sat down on the bed.

Julia bit her lip, and flopped onto the mattress by his side. She made the Asgardian turn his face towards the light falling from the open window, and thoroughly inspected the clear skin on his face and neck.

“You are wearing that glamour of yours.” She stated. “Off with it!”

Loki jerked away.

“No.”  
“Do you have the rash? I need to see how bad it is.”  
“Very bad.” The man growled, and Julia clearly heard him grind his teeth with an unpleasant screeching sound. “There is no need for examination, you can trust my word.”  
“Fine, as you say. You are warmer than usual.” Julia cautiously pressed her palm against Loki’s forehead, and brushed her fingers through the greasy strands of his messy hair. “I didn’t know that ice giants can have fever.”  
“Of course they can. I don't want you to see me without the glamour, Julia.” Loki confessed and closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of her gentle kisses on his cheeks and nose. “I am repulsive as I am now, there is no need to make it worse.”  
“You are not repulsive, you are just sick. If it makes you feel better, I’d still fuck you, even though you stink like you haven’t showered in three days.” Julia noticed him smile, and carefully hugged the man. “I honestly envy you this superpower of looking hot in every possible situation.”

The cold squeezing pain in the centre of her chest was slowly receding as Julia listened to the loud and fast pounding of his heart. Those who say that uncertainty is the worst of all evils, are absolutely right, now she knew it. Since Loki had learned that he was not dying of the unknown Midgardian plague, but suffering from a rather common illness, his state improved beyond belief. The Asgardian was still weak, but he took a very long bath, and even stole a bite of the sandwich that Julia was eating.

“The calamine decoction that you brought me is soothing.” He said, while brushing his damp hair in front of the mirror. “I need more.”  
“How much more?”  
“How much can you get me?”

Julia cocked a brow.

“You cannot take a bath in calamine,” she warned the man.  
“Why not? It will surely help.”  
“You might develop an allergic reaction,” the girl said patiently, as if she was talking to a little child.  
“I cannot concentrate when my whole body is itchy.” Loki countered, and reached into the wardrobe for some fresh clothes.  
“You are not supposed to concentrate, you are on sick leave,” Julia reminded him. “You can read a book, sleep… Don’t scratch your face!” She shouted at Loki, and slapped him with a towel. The Asgardian hissed at Julia, and took out his overcoat. “Where on Earth are you going?!”  
“The Council is supposed to hold a meeting today. It is important, and I cannot skip it.” He explained.  
“But you are sick, you cannot go anywhere, you can barely walk straight!” As if to confirm her words, Loki pressed a palm against his forehead, and reeled. “Can’t you postpone the session?”  
“I’d rather not. Today I am supposed to sign several new laws.” Loki explained. “I had to hold a long fight for them, and I need it done before the Council members change their minds. Do not worry for me, it will not take me long. What I need to do is stamp every document with the Royal Seal, and the job is done.”  
“I bet you don’t want your Council members to see you like this,” Julia said. “Someone could replace you, right? What about Thor?”  
“Thor?! If anyone was to shoulder my responsibilities for the time being, it wouldn't be him." The man laughed, and musingly brushed his index finger over his lips as he studied his bride. " _Definitely_ not him. You’d better dress up, sweet bird.”

\--------

With Lady Sif by her side, Julia felt extremely important and invincible. The two females, burdened with a glorious purpose, were heading towards the hall where Loki’s meeting with the Council of Elders was supposed to take place, and with every following step Julia was feeling more nervous.

“This palace,” she said in order to distract herself with a talk. “I have noticed that it is half-empty, even with all the servants and handmaidens residing in it. Why would someone build it so big? It seems impractical.”  
“The palace might look half-empty now, but it hasn’t always been like this.” Lady Sif replied. “It has been erected in the times of Búri, Odin’s grandfather. Chronicles say that he used to have very numerous offspring with both his lawful wife, and the palace maidens. I wonder if he even remembered the names of the hundreds of children he had conceived - you see, Volstagg has around twenty, and he already has a problem with that.”  
“I hope that your society is familiar with the concept of child support…” Julia hesitated before getting to the topic that preoccupied her the most. “You mentioned the handmaidens. How do they get their jobs? Is there a casting, or something?”  
“They do not get hired with regular wages, like the rest of the servants,” the warrior replied. “The maidens are daughters of rich and noble men. When old enough, they can be sent by their families to the capital, because being in service of the royal family is considered a privilege.”  
“But if they are highborn, isn't it inappropriate for them to perform the work of servants?”  
“They are not here to work,” Lady Sif replied with an indulgent smile, and Julia felt extremely stupid. “They are here to look pretty, and to keep intimate company with the Allfather and his men… I am sorry, Your Highness!”  
“No need to be,” Julia replied as plainly as possible. “I was the one to ask you, right? Such… interesting customs you’ve got here.”  
“These are no customs, rather a necessity emerging from the very nature of political marriage. Do not forget that after the alliance gets forged, only one heir is required to seal the deal. After the child is born, the spouses usually forget about each others’ existence.” The warrior noticed a concerned look on Julia's face, and sent her a reassuring smile. “If I may, Your Highness? Your future husband seems determined to rebel against the tradition of loveless alliances, and for this, even I respect him… a little. Do not doubt him. Loki is absolutely reluctant to continue any of his past affairs.”  
“How many have there been?” Julia asked jokingly, and in an instant, regretted that question.  
“Quite enough,” Lady Sif replied evasively. “Worry not; none of his affairs lasted long, but one.”

Julia recalled the wedding dress fitting, and the hair-pulling handmaiden.

“Is she a blonde?” She asked.  
“Yes. Lady Amora.” Sif nodded. “You've met already, haven't you?”

Julia laughed awkwardly, unwilling to elaborate on the topic.

“I see.” Lady Sif drawled with a sly look on her face. “Lady Amora used to be rather close to Loki. Their liaison has lasted for three hundred years, give or take. It might not seem like too long, but Loki is rather hard to bear. Now that you have come here to stay, she might not be too willing to accept the new state of affairs.”  
“Is she a sorceress?” Julia asked, wondering if she would survive till the wedding.  
“Yes, Amora possesses the gift of seduction, and is able to bend the men’s free will. She has a sister, Lorelei, with a power very similar to hers.” Lady Sif’s lips twitched, as if the thought of Lorelei had brought up some bad memories. “The sisters are troublemakers, almost as bad as Loki, but their father is one of the most prominent figures of the Aesir court, and the punishment for their faults has never been severe enough.”

The females stopped by the doors of a big hall. Julia nervously delved into the pocket of her dress, and clenched her fingers around the stamp that Loki had entrusted to her. The sentry moved away with reverence.

Ave, Cesario.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” The girl cried out as she walked inside, and her voice rang through the spacious premise.

Nine members of the Council turned to her, and Julia felt her knees shake a little bit. She had already been introduced to the Council, but with so many new unfamiliar faces around her, the girl could not even recall their names, no matter how hard she tried.

The future Queen slightly lifted the hem of the long skirt in order not to trip, and approached the table, but instead of taking a seat at a smaller throne, the girl decisively headed towards the Allfather’s place.

The King's advisors stared at her with confusion.

“Um… Dear Councillors,” Julia spoke, and nervously cleared her throat. “From what I know, you are supposed to hold a meeting today. However, as you might have heard, Lo... the Allfather is temporary unavailable. I shall take up his duties for a time being.”

Not a single person said a word, and Julia took it as a token of agreement. She sat at the edge of a golden throne, and handed a pile of meeting agendas to the advisor seated next to her.

“Take one, and pass the rest.” The girl suggested. “According to the instructions that I've received, we are supposed to go through several draft bills today, and in case there are no objections from your side, I shall sign them so that the laws would come into force ASAP...”

A short uneasy laugh interrupted her.

“With all due respect, Your Highness,” a strongly-built bearded man crumpled the agenda in his fist. There was not even a sign of respect in his voice, though, just a mixture of frustration and amusement. “We are glad that a fair maiden is concerned about the affairs of the Kingdom, but there is no need for you to strain yourself and shoulder the responsibilities of the Allfather. The ailment of your future husband is, indeed, sad news, but the Council is able to take care of all matters. A man shall be sent to the Allfather’s chambers to collect the royal insignia…”  
"This one?" Julia slammed the King's seal on the table.

It was amazing, how much attention a tiny object got her. The quiet buzz of discussion died in an instant.

“As I was saying,” the girl spoke quietly, trying to mimic Loki's usual way of communicating his will to the subjects: voice calm and polite, and quiet enough to make the people strain their ears. “As I was saying, the Allfather is temporary unavailable, and I have been _entrusted_ with taking his place today. If anyone wants to share his opinion on whether a maiden should strain herself or not, he is more than welcome to do so after the meeting is over. But now, we've got work to do. Shall we begin?”

The same advisor grunted and rose from his seat.

“Listen, girl…”  
“Lady Sif, will you be so kind and escort this man out? He is disturbing the order.” Julia said in a bored tone, staring at the agenda before her, and by all means not at the raging advisor. “Do not hesitate to ask the guards for assistance, if he resists.”  
“It won't be necessary, Your Highness,” the wide smile on Sif’s face was a little bit cruel. The man stared at the two females for a longer moment, his eyes darting from Julia on the Allfather’s throne, to the warrior by her side. Then, without a word, he pushed away the heavy chair, and stomped out of the hall.

When the door slammed closed behind the advisor’s back, Julia finally dared to breathe. Sweat was trickling down her spine, and the fabric of the dress was stuck to her back. She felt Lady Sif lightly squeeze her shoulder, as the warrior hid the sword in the sheath.

The remaining Council members shared the handouts with the meeting agenda in silence.

\----------

“Missed me?” Julia cried from the doorstep. “I hope you are hungry, because I ordered you room service - I mean, dinner.”

Loki emerged from the bedroom, with the creases of the pillowcase imprinted on his cheek. Without a word he approachded the girl, and buried his face in her hair with a loud sigh.

“The day was fine, thank you for asking,” Julia drawled with a smile, pressing her face against his chest. “Unfortunately, thanks to your brother, everyone is gossiping about a deadly ‘Midgardian plague’ that you caught.”  
“Well, it is no gossip if it is true,” Loki shrugged, letting her go.  
“Yes, but why are they making it sound like it is syphilis?” Julia cried out, and blushed with embarrassment. “And what is worse, everyone - including the healers - think that I gave it to you!”

The Asgardian laughed, but then his expression turned serious.

“How was the Council meeting?” He asked.  
“I signed all the bills, just like you asked me to.” Julia reported boastfully, and handed the royal stamp to Loki. “Everything went just fine.”  
“Indeed? I am overjoyed to hear that. What about you throwing one of my advisors out?” Loki inquired in a silky voice. "Was it a part of 'just fine'?"

Julia awkwardly stuck her hands in the pockets.

News do travel fast.

“We’ve had a slight misunderstanding,” she replied with a shrug. “One of your Councillors was unwilling to comply with the common rules of ethics and business conduct, and I suggested he leaves - so, he did. End of story.”  
“I see,” Loki sighed. “Do you even know who this man is, sweet bird?”

The girl blushed slightly, and straightened her back.

“Yes, Sif was kind enough to tell me.” She uttered coldly. “He is Lord Gunnar, the father of your ex, Amora. Should I have allowed him to treat me like garbage?”

Loki tensed up under Julia’s intense stare.

“No,” he replied slowly. “This is not what I had in mind.”  
“Oh, come on! Tell me the truth, are you being sentimental because he is your ex’s daddy?!” Julia crooned in a derisive manner.  
“Nonsense.” Loki snapped at the girl, and tried to take her hand, but with an annoyed huff Julia jumped back. “Stop being unreasonable! Do you really believe that my judgement could be affected by the memories of a past liaison?!”

The girl pursed her lips, but said nothing, which was a sign for Loki to speak further.

“It is all about the balance of interest.” he said uneasily. “Indeed, I am the King of Asgard - I sign decrees, I give orders, and I lead troops to battle - but it is not all, life at the court is much more complex. It is best not to make influential aristocrats unhappy. Lord Gunnar owns half of the capital, and his opinion matters, whether I want it or not. You are a brave and decisive maid, sweet bird, but I fear greatly for your well-being. We should give the Councilors some time to get used to the idea, that a maiden can have a say in the matters of state. I shall not allow any of the nobles to disrespect you ever again, and Lord Gunnar shall be punished for his insolence, but it is best for you not to act recklessly.”

Julia flopped onto the low sofa, and nervously clenched her hands together. With the adrenaline gone, she was starting to feel extremely stupid, and her head was starting to throb with the approaching migraine.

“I didn’t think of it this way…” She confessed. “I’m sorry, I overreacted. How badly did I mess up?”  
“Not enough for us both to be killed in our sleep,” Loki assured her with a tiny smile, although his eyes were wary. “But it will be best that you temper your ardor for the time being.”

The girl nodded.

“What now?” She asked.  
“Dinner, maybe?” The Asgardian suggested with a shrug. “Do not fret, I shall take care of the Councillors as soon as I recover. In the meantime, I would like to share with you a wonderful idea that has occurred to me, while I have been left to suffer in the solitude of my chambers, abandoned by everyone, even my beloved bride…”  
“Oh, please, cut it!” Julia rolled her eyes. “I’ve been gone for three hours, tops!”

Loki huffed.

“I know how we can find out, what the druids are up to.” He finished in a somewhat offended tone.  
“I am scared already,” Julia muttered with a smile. “As for the Councillors, I might know just the way to show them, how much my opinion matters. But I will need you help with that.”


	10. The Three Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> enjoy the read (finally!). This chapter required some research, but I hope that you will be satisfied with its contents, and forgive the delay. Maybe some of you will even guess the twist! You see, the Devil is always in the details.

The end of January in the British Midlands turned out to be exceptionally dreadful and dull. Loki would have never thought that there can be so many shades of grey. The cold wind was tearing heavy leaden clouds to pieces; the remains of dirty snow were melting on the fields open to all the four winds; the wet asphalt road running through the village of Brewood towards the horizon seemed to be cutting through the heather sky. Even Julia's red dawn coat seemed to have lost its color.

If you can't beat them, join them - this was the best way to describe Loki's ingenuous plan on finding out more about the druids’ attempts to locate the burial place of King Arthur. He was not going to lurk in the shadows, or stalk the group of druids disguised as archaeologists - instead, the Asgardian intended to join the excavations. The letter which he sent on behalf of the President of Yale University, was addressed to the Council for British Archaeology that was overseeing the excavations, and contained a plea to allow one foreign student and his tutor to participate in the dig. While Julia was sceptical about faking up the correspondence, Loki did not doubt a positive outcome, mainly because the fake letter from the President of Yale was followed by a very generous donation from a private source. Money has always been a strong argument, and in less than three days the official permission to join the excavations was granted.

Loki and Julia arrived to the village of Brewood a day later than the archaeologists, and at once faced a small-scale housing crisis. The only hotel in the settlement was fully booked by the same group of wizards in disguise that they were going to spy on. Under different circumstances Loki would not hesitate to alter the hotel records and force the staff to vacate a Premium Suite, but there was no chance such brutal magical intervention would have remained unnoticed. He could have equally well sent a business card to every member of the ancient cult.

While thinking over their options, Loki pulled Julia into the nearest convenient store: hoping to get the girl warm, and maybe, find some candy bars inside.

“I could just buy one of the houses in this village,” Loki suggested. “There was one lovely three-story residence with a swimming pool.”  
“Why’d you need a swimming pool in winter?!” Julia shook her head with such distaste that Loki almost saw all the poor of the world line up behind her back; and scornfully glare at him. “Of course we won't be buying a house, just to live in it for two weeks!”  
“Why not?” The Asgardian shrugged, studying the assorted muesli bars: chocolate-coated with banana, and yogurt-glazed cinnamon ones.  
“Because normal people do not go around buying themselves houses when there is no place left in the hotel, and we want the druids to think that we are normal.” Julia countered, and took both bars off the shelf in order to solve his problem of choice. “Just give me a moment, I'll ask the cashier if there are any rooms for rent in this village.”

The girl paid for the muesli bars, and walked away from the cash register with some leaflet in her hands. She stuck the candy into the pocket of Loki's coat, and shook the brochure in the air.

“Ta-da! For he who seeks finds,” Julia smiled, and showed to the man a photo of a neat small inn surrounded by a bushy garden. “The Three Sisters. It is a family-run guesthouse, no more than fifteen minutes walk from here. Too bad they don't have a website, otherwise I would have found them myself... What do you say?”  
“I say that this hovel is smaller than the dwelling of the poorest Aesir peasant.” Loki replied with distaste, causing the girl to roll her eyes.  
“Well, small or not, I like it, and we do not have much of a choice.” Julia said strictly. “They even accept credit cards!”  
“You are broke, and last time I checked, I did not have a single credit card,” Loki sneered, and took a bite of the cinnamon candy bar. “We can always spend the nights in Asgard.”  
“Absolutely not! What if anyone asks you where you are staying, since the only hotel is fully booked?”  
“I will just say nothing. It is called a right for privacy,” Loki explained haughtily.  
“Well, I am glad that you learned a new word, but when a group of people wallows in dirt for the whole day together, there is no place for privacy left. When people work together, they talk, even if they are members of an ancient cult.” Julia explained as patiently as she only could. “Besides, I bet you won't have enough time to go on a honeymoon with me. This can almost count as one.”  
“This?!” Loki turned the brochure around, and cleared his throat in a dramatic manner. “A cosy family-run inn in a picturesque region of West Midlands offers an unforgettable and relaxing stay?”  
“Yes, _this_. Just you and me, no Councillors, palace maidens, or royal duties.” The girl snapped fiercely, but Loki still heard a begging tone in her voice. “We can watch movies before sleep, eat junk food, and talk about stuff. Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

Loki chewed on his lip.

“Honeymoon, you say? If this is an alternative to you dressing in scandalously revealing attires on the beach, so be it.” He finally rumbled after a longer moment of hesitation. “We can stay here, but I want one more cinnamon bar.”

The negotiations turned out to be so surprisingly easy that Julia decided to make it two. She hurried towards the shelf with snacks, feeling an intent stare of the cashier on the back of her neck. It was getting so frustrating that Julia turned to the woman with an angry huff, hoping that an unspoken demonstration of annoyance shall be enough, and suddenly, the look of suspicion on the cashier’s face turned into an expression of reverence.

“It is you!” The woman breathed out.  
“Probably,” Julia bleeted with caution. “That depends on what…”  
“You! It’s you, you're on TV!” The cashier caught Julia by the wrist and sharply pulled her through the maze of narrow alleys, towards a flat-screen TV on the wall. “Look!”

Indeed, there she was - her worst photo from two years before, when the management of her former company had made a decision to standardize the corporate profile photos of the employees without warning them. The unexpected photo shoot took place two days after Julia had gotten the ugly haircut she regretted the most, and since then, the consequences of her poor hair decision lived on in digital format.

And now, her pale and terrified face with an asymmetric bang was on BBC special news release.

“This morning the name of the Allfather’s bride has been revealed. During a press conference the United Nations Secretary-General announced that a week ago Loki had taken part in a session dedicated to the risks of nuclear proliferation in the Middle East, and after a long and heated discussion made a shocking and rather unexpected statement, completely unrelated to the meeting agenda. It turned out that the rumours of his upcoming marriage were true, and the space royalty is about to settle down. What a pity, right, girls?”

Julia stared at the smiling TV presenter in shock.

“The Secretary-General of the UN, as well as several other representatives of the organization, shall be granted the honor to pay a visit to Asgard, and witness with their own eyes the historical moment of the first cross-dimensional marriage. On the same day, a treaty shall be signed to make sure that the partnership between Earth and Asgard runs smoothly. Now, who is the lucky girl whose name the Allfather has been keeping a secret for so long? Julia Kowalska, a twenty-seven year old Polish citizen, currently unemployed - but who needs a job when you can become a Queen, like in your favourite childhood fairytales?! An independent investigative journalist that wished to remain anonymous, reported that the girl had been fired from her last job for being a no-show. Is she the best choice for a royal spouse? Who knows. Unfortunately, the circumstances of her acquaintance with Loki remain a mystery, the only detail that the King of Asgard has mentioned to the press was a heavy bottle of whiskey involved, which gives us a reason to think that his bride has a serious drinking problem. Let us hope that her unhealthy addiction does not ruin the marriage. Allow me to remind you all, that their union is supposed to keep Loki from aggressive attempts to take over our planet, the way he had tried in the parallel dimension…”

Julia remembered that she had not taken a single breath in more than a minute, and gulped for air.

“Oh, good Lord, no one's gonna believe me... Can I have a photo with you? What are you doing here in Brewood? Are you really an alcoholic?” The cashier’s agitated babbling was filling Julia's ears with a steady buzz of an annoying mosquito.

The girl helplessly looked around, wondering where Loki had gone to, but there was no sight of the tall brunette in the store, only a middle-aged balding man in glasses, who was studying the magazines in the newspaper stand with undivided attention.

“Is _he_ here with you?!”

Without a word Julia wriggled out of the cashier's grip and darted towards the exit. She caught the balding man by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him towards the door with all the strength she had. Loki in disguise did not resist, and obediently followed her out, into the chilly winter day.

“Y-you didn't… You didn't warn me,” Julia stuttered, crumpling his jacket in her shaky fingers. “I am on TV and I am the last to hear about it... What the fuck, Loki?! ”  
“I am sorry.” Loki replied in a cautious manner. His bride made a high-pitched noise, and started to hyperventilate. “I was about to tell you later today, as soon as we find ourselves shelter.”  
“I bet you were!” The girl hissed, and rested her hands on her hips.

Loki did his best to look offended by her mistrust, but the truth was that with the goblins and royal duties and his unexpected sickness, he had completely, absolutely forgotten about the announcement he had made in the United Nations headquarters.

“I could not keep my intention to wed you any longer a secret,” he said. “As I have told you on the very day that I proposed to you, this marriage shall seal the treaty of partnership between your Realm and mine. The representatives of your United Nations organization have been very anxious to learn your name. I thought that you wouldn't mind - you shall be seeing some of them at the wedding ceremony, anyway.”  
“I do mind!” Julia roared angrily.  
“Why?!” Loki sighed, and saw the girl’s lips shake. She stepped forward and pressed herself against his chest.  
“Because this photo looks like a mug shot.” Julia whimpered quietly. “I look ugly on it, and yet this woman recognised me.”  
“Why would you care what this image looks like, and what some humans shall think of you?! You are very lovely.” Loki crooned and awkwardly stroked her hair.  
“How sweet,” the girl sniffled. “Now the whole world knows that I got fired, and the royalty from outer space is getting married to an unemployed low-life with a drinking problem!” She said with a dramatic bitter laugh.  
“I am a wanted criminal in a parallel dimension where I have destroyed the entire city, and I was condemned to death penalty by my own adoptive father, if it helps you feel any better.” Loki shrugged. “I believe us to be worthy of each other.”  
“What should I do now?!” Julia bellowed. She let go of him and started to pace. The cashier was watching her through the window with interest. “What about Alex and his school? What about his swimming lessons?! Oh, God, my parents will have to move away, won't they?”

Loki watched her wring her hands with a confused frown.

“What does it have to do with your parents?” He finally asked.  
“Everything!” The girl stopped the pacing, and nervously combed her palms through her hair. “You don’t even understand, do you? Their life will change, everyone around will be gossiping and asking questions, and the terrorists will kidnap my brother for ransom!”  
“Nonsense, why would the terrorists want to kidnap your brother?!” Loki attempted to reason with Julia, but earned himself a punch in the ribs.  
“How am I supposed to know, I am not a terrorist!” The girl snapped, and wiped the tears off her face.

Loki cursed under his breath. Julia was crying - and even if he did not consider the reason to be a good one, something had to be done.

“I must have failed to think of the consequences.” He said, and pulled the girl into his embrace with the caution of a sapper disarming a bomb. “I will take care of everything, sweet bird, just don’t cry. Give me some time, an hour, and I will make sure that nothing happens to your family.”

He leaned forward to kiss Julia, but the girl shook her head and turned away.

“You are being too cruel to me,” Loki grunted with offence, and let go of his bride. “Fine, if you do not want me to kiss you, I will just leave you be…”

The girl rolled her eyes and pointed at the shop window. The Asgardian glanced in that direction, and saw a balding middle-aged man in the reflection.

“I want _you_ to kiss me,” Julia breathed out, and sharply yanked the collar of his jacket, forcing him to move closer. Loki sneered and changed back into his usual self, much to the delight of the cashier still watching them from the window.

“An hour.” He repeated, and covered Julia’s lips with his.

After that, their ways parted. Loki left, while the girl returned to the convenient store to buy a pair of huge sunglasses - square in shape and covering half of her face. With the guesthouse leaflet in her hands, Julia walked down the street, holding her head low and trying to steer clear of the passers-by. The day was not sunny enough to wear sunglasses, and Julia could swear that she looked stupid and pretentious.

She took the glasses off her nose at the gates leading into a small garden. What must have looked like a tiny blooming paradise in summer, was now a wet and gloomy scenery. The girl hesitated.

“Come in, sweetie.” The woman’s voice coming from a distance was barely audible, but its sound was as clear as if the stranger had whispered the words straight into Julia's ear. “Don’t linger, come inside!”

The girl slowly pushed open the forged gate, and walked towards the two-storey house of red brick. The bare branches of the winter garden above her head were black as coal.

“Hello?” Julia peeked through a half-open door into the lobby, which looked more like a cozy living room than a hotel vestibule. The golden light of a torchiere lamp was filling the place. There were two big leather armchairs in the corner, and an antique black piano with the open cover.  
“Over here, sweetie!” A lady in her sixties sat in the armchair, quietly humming a brisk melody. Her hands were moving fast, and it took Julia a longer moment to understand that the woman was rolling a woolen thread of plum color into a ball. “Just let me finish, please, it won’t take long… How can I help you?”  
“I am sorry to interrupt,” the girl kept turning her head around, noticing countless porcelain cat statuettes, a heavy cuckoo clock, and a real stuffed bobcat head on the wall. The lobby of the inn could have been used as a film set for a British nineteenth century play, but the short-haired woman dressed in loose jeans and a polo T-shirt did not fit into the interior. “I probably should have called you in advance…”  
“No, no, this is absolute nonsense!” The woman protested energetically, and tossed the yarn ball into the basket at her feet. She then grabbed a loose white thread from a pile of tangled filament, and started to wind it into a ball with such fast movements that Julia’s head started to spin a little. The girl squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. “No need to call. I have been waiting for you to arrive, my dear.”  
“For... me?” Julia asked with a short uneasy laugh, and clutched the strap of her bag tighter. “Are you sure about that?”  
The stranger nodded. “Of course. Are you not looking for a place to stay?”  
“I am,” the girl replied.  
“Well, in this case I have surely been waiting for you. Our threads were meant to tangle.” The lady said with a melodic laugh, and got up from her seat. She put the small white ball of yarn into the basket, and finally straightened her back. “There is nothing to doubt here.”

Despite the woman’s advanced age, Julia would have never called her an ‘old lady’. A lady - yes, but by no means ‘old’. The stranger was elegant and energetic, with a fashionable pixie haircut and freshly-painted nails. She had a spiderweb of wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and her mouth - the type of wrinkles that appear when a person smiles a lot. However, the woman’s eyes were dead and empty: the lady was blind.

“My name is Habetrot, sweetie, and you are?...” The woman smiled, her head slightly cocked to a side.  
“Julia, my name is Julia,” the girl breathed out hesitantly, trying not to stare too much. “I got your leaflet at the convenient store. I am looking for a place to stay for myself and my fiancé. Would you have a spare room, by any chance? The other hotel is full...”  
“Finally!” The lady cried out with a wide happy smile, and stepped over the basket full of yarn balls. Julia awkwardly stretched out a hand to support the blind woman, but Habetrot seemed to be perfectly capable of moving around the lobby without assistance. “Your arrival is a true blessing, my dear! You see, tourists rarely come to stay in Brewood, and we haven’t had one here since last winter, can you imagine that?! It must be our lucky day, Scantlie and Mab will be excited to hear about you!”  
“Who are Scantlie and Mab?” Julia asked with concern. The blind woman marched across the room towards the reception counter, and adjusted a small porcelain bowl with hard candy as she walked past the table.  
“My younger sisters. We run this business together.” Habetrot explained, and delved into a drawer under the counter. “Do you have a passport with you, sweetie? We cannot afford to fix our Xerox machine, so one of my sisters will have to write down your personal data by hand.“ The blind hotel owner ruffled up her short silvery hair, and impatiently hit the bell on the counter. “Girls, we’ve got a customer waiting!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The girl turned around to the sound of hasty steps, and studied the two approaching women with interest.

The three sisters looked so different from each other, that Julia would have never believed them to be siblings, if they hadn’t told her so themselves. The oldest one, the blind Habetrot, was small and scrawny, and full of life. The second one, Scantlie, was almost as tall as Loki, and prim as a nineteenth century spinster; and the youngest sister, Mab, was a chubby and cordial woman with perm curls. She was also the only sister who had both of her eyes - Scantlie, the middle sister, was half blind.

“Let us sum this up: two rooms, total duration of stay would be ten days, which equals eighty pounds per night, plus ten for two meals a day.” The two-eyed sister recited the terms of stay, and winked at Julia. “I swear, you’ll love our pastry. Scantlie, don’t we have some left from breakfast? I bet the girl is freezing, go and boil the kettle.”

Julia’s attempts to refuse a treat were futile, and she was forced into a tea-time with citrus muffins which turned out to be so appetizing that she ate four of them, and snapped out of the gastronomic trance when biting the fifth one.

The three sisters were just as hungry for some news, as Julia was for the delicious pastry. The women wanted to know where the girl came from, and what her fiancé did for a living, and if he was a protestant or a catholic. Not that Habetrot, Scantie and Mab were nosy - just curious. And they were not pushing, but in the times of their youth an unmarried girl could not sleep in one room with a man, therefore they hoped for Julia’s understanding. They also hoped that she could forgive the inconvenience and put up with the cold for just one night - the old radiators on the upper floor of the mansion needed some time to heat.

The women were kind, hospitable and extremely, desperately broke. With a sorrowful grimace on her face Mab took Julia through the last year of misfortune. The number of tourists willing to stay in Brewood kept falling, and the three sisters could barely find the money for ongoing repairs. When one is struggling, it is only a matter of time before the problems pile up. At first, the acquaintances started to demand the return of the debts; then, the women were refused a loan in every bank which operated in the area, and it seemed to be the end of their small family-run business. In less than a month the bailiff was supposed to seize the hotel and all the assets, and sell them at the auction in order to satisfy the demands of the lenders.

By the time Loki got to the inn, Julia and the three sisters were done with the muffins and the talking. The girl was drowsing in the armchair in the lobby, waiting for the Asgardian to return from his little quest. At the sight of him Julia lazily got up from her seat, making notice of a big bundle that the man was holding in his hands.

“Just like I said, I took care of everything.” He declared, and brushed the snowflakes off his elegant woolen coat. “I have visited the headquarters of the United Nations and warned the officials, that if any of your kin are ever bothered by the representatives of the government or the press, not only shall I consider the treaty invalid, but also personally tear off the hands of every single Midgardian that dares to cause you any inconvenience.”

Julia could bet that Loki had voiced his threat to the United Nations representatives in the same indifferent and negligent tone, which meant that he would not hesitate to execute it. Probably, her mother wouldn't have to worry about reporters lurking at her front door, after all.

“The Secretary-General assured me that they shall do all in their power to allow your family to lead a normal life, although they cannot vouch for the common folk.” Loki gave his bride an expectant look. “Are you satisfied?”  
“Quite.” Julia smiled, and stood on tiptoes to reward the man with a quick kiss. “Thank you. I paid for our rooms already, but the owner will have to register you before you get the keys,” she rang the golden bell on the reception counter. “You’d better show her a passport, or a driving license.”

The half-blind middle sister took her place behind the counter. Scantlie diligently copied the name, date and place of birth from a driving license which Loki had conjured from Julia's expired credit card a moment ago, and placed two keys onto the counter.

“Two guests, one room.” The Asgardian instructed the woman with a lenient smile.

Scantlie looked up at him with her only eye and cocked a brow.

“I haven’t seen the marriage certificate yet.” She drawled.  
“That's because there is none,” Loki replied in a silky voice. “And you are half-blind, which might also be the reason.”  
“I might be half-blind, but I swear that I can see a troublemaker from a mile away. Aren't you one, sport?” The lady snapped, and rested her hands on her hips. The expression of disdain on Scantlie’s face made Loki lose some of his confidence. “I know your kind all too well - lads like you make an innocent girl pregnant, and then vanish from sight faster than you say ‘God save the Queen’. I ain't letting you ruin the future of this little sweetie. In this guesthouse, it is either a marriage certificate, or separate bedrooms. Now, you either agree to our rules, or you can turn around and…”  
“Leave?” Loki chuckled derisively, and with a snap of his fingers he sent the keys flying across the counter. “I am glad that you suggested it first. This is exactly what I am about to do, because I do not intend to spend a moment longer in a shack run by the old witches with no talent for hotel business. I wonder, what is it that scares all guests away - could it be the fact that the hovel is falling apart, or the low customer service standards?”

With a cruel smile Loki watched the one-eyed woman clutch the ball pen so hard it almost snapped. For a short moment, Scantlie looked like she was about to stab him with it. Then her lips shook, and with a quiet ‘have a good day’ the lady disappeared behind the door leading into the utility room. At the loud slam of the door behind her back, Loki huffed, and decisively headed out of the lobby.

The Asgardian was by the front door already, when he realized that Julia was not following. He rolled his eyes and turned around, only to find her still by the counter, leaning over it, with the keys in her hands.

“Have you missed the fact that we are leaving, my love?” Loki asked impatiently.  
“No, we are not.”

The frown on Julia's face was clearly meant for him, not the half-blind hotel owner.

“Come on.” Loki commanded, but the girl did not move an inch. Instead, she unzipped her jacket. “Julia, what is this supposed to mean? Are you willing to stay for the night in a hut owned by a crazy old witch?!”  
“Scantlie is not a witch, she is a very nice lady who has two sisters that are equally nice. I am not leaving. First off, I already paid for the rooms, and I do not have a habit to waste my money. Second, you just behaved like a total dick, and last time I checked, your name was not Richard, so you'd better knock it off.” Loki opened his mouth to speak, but Julia angrily shook her head. “And also, - I feel sorry for these women because they have financial problems. They are lonely and broke, and the bailiff will take their hotel away in a month if they don’t pay off their debts… Just imagine how difficult it is to run your own guesthouse when you are a visually impaired lady!”  
“This is all quite sad, indeed, but allow me to remind you, that I don't do charity,” the man said cooly.  
“I know,” Julia stepped closer, and shook his bunch of keys in the air. “Charity is a job for the Queen. And I say, we stay here. Just try to be nice, will you?”

\----------

The wooden stairs squeaked as the couple walked upstairs. Julia regretted her altruistic decision to stay in the tiny guesthouse, the moment she opened the door of her room. It looked too little like a hotel apartment, and too much like a nun's cell. There was a rather narrow box-spring bed beside the window, a dresser with a dark mirror, and a heavy wooden chair. The walls of the room were painted white.

“I am afraid that there is no WiFi access in the rooms,” Loki informed her in a pained voice as he peeked through the open door. "You shall die of boredom, my love.”

Julia grunted with irritation and rummaged through the drawers of the dresser in search of a well-hidden router, but there was none. The girl shivered, and wrapped herself in a jacket, trying to ignore a wide ‘told you’ smirk that had been curving Loki’s lips since the moment he had walked into her room. The upper floor of the building was almost as cold as the park outside.

“If I didn't know you well enough, I would have thought that you are having second thoughts about staying here.” Loki drawled with a sneer.  
“Of course I am not...” Julia muttered indecisively as she peeked into the bathroom. “There is no alternative. And no hairdryer, either… Oh, no, no...”

There was a loud rustle behind her back, and Julia turned around. Loki held a plastic bag above her bed, generously showering the tartan cover with sweets, assorted chocolate bars, and tiny packages of salted peanuts and fish-shaped crackers.

“What is all this?” Julia asked with a surprised laugh, watching him carefully unwrap a big box from a soft piece of cloth.  
“The honeymoon you demanded earlier today.” Loki grinned at her. “You were the one who wanted junk food, and your wish is granted. We have beer as well, I left the bottles in my bathtub to cool down.”  
“I… This is so… Thanks! What’ve you got in that box, a Jumanji?” Julia laughed and flopped onto the mattress. The exhausted springs gave a deafening squeal. The Asgardian shook his head and reverently lowered a chequered wooden box on the bed.  
“Chess.” He explained, and opened the cover. “I saw this set in the antique shop window on the way back. You can have the white ones.”

The girl delved into the box and took out a tiny ivory figure of the white knight. It had been carved with such finesse and precision that the horse almost looked alive; the knight even had a coat of arms depicted on his back. Loki was placing the black figures on his side of the chess board made out of dark wood and mother of pearl.

“You want to play with me? Now?” Julia smiled as she watched the man take off his coat and throw it on the back of the chair. He then pulled off the boots, and climbed onto the bed to sit Indian style, not at all bothered by the cold temperature in the room.  
“What does it look like?” Loki cocked his head to a side, and tore the bag of crackers open. “Prepare for the greatest battle, my love.”

He won the first game in less than fifteen minutes. Julia kept wondering, what was the main reason of her defeat - Loki's two thousand years long experience in battles and military strategy, or the three empty beer bottles by her side of the bed.

It could have been both.

The good thing was that it got somewhat warmer in the room, and their breaths were no more white clouds of vapor. The bad thing was that Loki developed an unnerving habit to comment her every move, and his acrid remarks were not helping the girl concentrate.

Soon the Asgardian got so bored that he began to revive the figures while Julia kept trying to calculate her following moves. The knights’ horses started to rear up and paw the board, and the pawns changed into small infantrymen armed with long spears. His black king grew himself a pair of curved golden horns, and leaned on his sword, impatiently tapping the tiny foot on the board. Julia giggled and tried to touch the chess Loki, but he angrily poked her finger with a sword.

“This was uncalled for. Show the man the respect he deserves.” The Asgardian demanded strictly, and snapped his fingers, causing Julia's ivory queen to come to life as well. The white figurine looked around, and made an obscene gesture at the black king. “Hey!”  
“You were saying?” Julia asked innocently, and gently pushed one of her pawns on the back. The soldier took a step forward, and brutally smashed Loki's bishop on the head. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but I am feeling like I might win this time!”

The Asgardian stared at the board in silence for a longer moment, but then a crooked mean smile curved his lips.

“You are wrong.” He purred in a delighted voice, and his rook slowly moved across the board. Julia whined in despair as she watched the siege tower approach her knight. A heavy quarrel hit the rider and swept him off the board, leaving the king unprotected. “Checkmate, again. Your king has absolutely nowhere to run.”

Julia pursed her lips as she watched her pawns kneel and throw the weapons on the board. The white king was soundlessly wringing his hands in despair. Loki couldn't miss a chance to add some drama to his victory.

“I am bored. Let us bring some extra motivation into the game?” Loki asked her, and cupped his chin with his palm. The horned figure slowly walked towards Julia's white royal couple, and aimed a sharp sword at the other king’s neck.  
“What do you have in mind?” The girl sighed.  
“The winner should receive a hard earned prize,” the Asgardian explained. The tiny black Loki mercilessly sliced the throat of the white king, and the defeated monarch collapsed onto the board. “Now, what should I do with the enemy queen? I wonder, if savouring the spoils of war will make the victory taste even better.”

Julia gasped with understanding when she saw her ivory queen kneel before the victor.

“You fucking perv!” She cried out, and hurled a pillow at Loki. With a short laugh the man dodged the object. “Don't you fucking dare to…”  
“To do what? Fuck my future wife on a chess board?” Loki asked her, and slightly leaned forward. “I made a suggestion and you ignored me. You are making me repeat myself. Let us play for something.”  
“Like, what?” Julia huffed with annoyance, but her vexation was gone the moment she looked up at the man. The girl swallowed. Loki's eyes turned dark, and there was a change even in the way he breathed - like a predator ready to strike.  
“There are certain spells and... objects that allow to increase the maiden’s sexual pleasure. We could experiment with them, so that you would enjoy the intercourse more.”

Julia took a sip of beer, watching the man from under the eyelashes. The fact that Loki did not want more pleasure for himself, but for her, made her feel the hot pulsation in her core.

“My, my… You want to try some sex toys, right?” She drawled with a playful smile, feeling both aroused and entertained by the idea. “Wasn't the nice old lady right to warn me about guys like you…”

Loki frowned. He did not feel uneasy about the talk itself, but Julia's complete lack of embarrassment was confusing. He expected her to blush, at least.

“All right,” the girl sat straight on the bed, and steepled her fingers. “How do you suggest this works? If you win the game, you take me onto an indecent and sensual journey, and if I win, you don’t?”  
“This is more or less what I had in mind.” Loki nodded.  
“Hm… There is no gain in this for me, unless you want me to start losing on purpose.” Julia replied with a dramatic sigh, and picked up a full bottle of beer from the floor. Alcohol was making her honest and reckless. “Little help?”

Loki gallantly twisted the cap off, but the look on his face was detached and very concerned.

“You do not like my offer.”  
“Of course I don't, it is a very unfair one.” Julia sneered. “Let me put it this way. I like the idea of trying something new, although I get a strange feeling that you expect me to be unwilling to experiment. Why?”  
“Because you are a female.” Loki muttered uneasily.  
“So what?!” The girl cried out with exasperation, and threw her hands up in the air so sharply that some beer spilled on the bed. She noticed Loki tense up, and realized that her openly excited reaction could have made him feel uneasy. “I mean… I don't want you to think that I am bored with you - I doubt that it would ever be possible, but... Look, I… I understand that you didn’t live in chastity for two thousand years. You surely have more experience in sex than I do, and if there are things that you like, I want to know what it is - I really do, because I love you and I want you to feel good. You can show me what you want anytime, it does not have to be a prize in a chess game.” Julia saw the look of insecurity in Loki's eyes fade. The girl smiled. “Trust me, if I find your kinks to be too hardcore, I will tell you. Besides, unlike what most people think, women have nothing against spicing things up. There is a thing or two that I would gladly try myself.”

Julia could feel that her honest confession came unexpectedly, and caught the man off guard. Loki gawked at her with awe and admiration for a longer moment, and when he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and low, and its vibrations set loose a flock of butterflies in her stomach.

“You are full of surprises,” the man said, and adjusted his pants as his manhood hardened. “What is it that you are willing to try?”  
“Well, let me think,“ Julia mused. “As for the spells that you’ve mentioned, I would leave a choice to you. Toys, definitely a yes... And I wouldn't mind you tying me up once in a while.”  
“You wouldn't? How... interesting.” Loki breathed out with effort. “May I ask you, what makes the concept appealing to you?”  
“I think that I just enjoy the feeling of being yours.” Julia looked him straight in the eyes. “You are not my first boyfriend,” she noticed the man clench his jaw. “I mean, it is obvious, right? But I have never wanted to belong to someone so badly. To be honest, ever since you stopped to behave like a cold mean bastard around me, I have been dreaming about you. It was freaking me out at first, you know, because no matter how hard I tried to think of someone else, I just couldn’t. I kept wondering if you have cursed me.”

Loki laughed, and shook his head.

“No, sweet bird, but I will, and I swear that you will enjoy it.”

\----------

On the next morning, Loki and Julia left their rooms at the break of a gloomy winter day, in order to meet with the group of the archaeologists.

Loki was a gorgeous young blonde with a crew cut and a brilliant white smile - a type of guy who steals the college girls’ hearts with a single ‘hello’. He could not just turn into an ordinary student, or a scrawny nerd with glasses and a backpack. He had to be the King of fucking everything.

By his side, Julia felt like a midget doppelganger of Monica Bellucci. The girl was not his fellow student - she was Loki's supervising professor for the master thesis. As they walked along the street, the windows of the shops reflected a curvy woman in her late thirties, with vintage cat-eye frames and raven wavy hair. The principle of mass conservation put certain limitations upon Loki's magic, and to give Julia D-sized cups, he had to make her shorter.

The girl had never been so wound up before. Loki's idea to infiltrate a group of wizards seemed more and more risky with every following step. Unlike her, the Asgardian was clearly enjoying their little masquerade - Julia could tell that from a sinful wide grin on his face.

“Why can't you relax?” Loki asked her, and Julia freaked out.  
“Because we don't know shit about archaeology at all, let alone the times of King Arthur's rule! We are two strangers coming out of nowhere to join the excavations, for absolutely no good reason.” She cried out. “The druids will see right through us. We will fail.”  
“I am a young male student, am I not supposed to know nothing?” The Asgardian chuckled. “Trust my feeling, everything will be just fine.”

Loki's generous donation to the Council for British Archaeology bought them as much as ten days of participating in the excavations: a foreign professor accompanied by her student were most welcome to join the team.

The moment Julia met with the group, her textbooks-based image of the druids was ruined. There was not a single dignified old man with a long beard. None of the cultists wore a long white attire, either - every single person was dressed in warm down parkas, and trekking boots. The group of make-believe archaeologists counted twenty: three men in their late fifties that were in charge, four young females - clearly single; two middle-aged couples which looked like office workers, and a bunch of academic-looking males. Even if the men and women were unhappy about two complete strangers showing up, there was not much they could do, since the Council for British Archaeology had granted its consent.

From their interested looks Julia could clearly tell that the druids suspected her of having an affair with her own student, but no one said a word, making Julia bless the tactful nature of the Brits over and over again. The only time when the pretend archaeologists tried to learn a thing or two about their forced companions, was on the way to the excavation site.

“You do not sound American,” the head of the group turned to Loki as they marched along the muddy country road.  
“Both of my parents come from the North,” the blonde student replied with a bright friendly smile. The druid nodded, and lit up a cigarette, quite satisfied with the explanation.

The headquarters of the digging expedition was in the building of a local primary school. The archaeologist were given access a study in the school library in order to store their findings, but the ancient artefacts were yet to be discovered. There were three excavation sites on a field open to all the four winds, located in a two minutes walk from one another. The first steps towards uncovering the mysteries of the past had been already taken by the druids the day before: there were several trial pits dug in the frozen soil. Some were two meters deep, and other ones were shallow, no more than fifty centimeters below ground level. After a couple of minutes of observations Julia realized that archeological excavation process could hardly be called ‘rocket science’. The participants of the expeditions crouched in the trenches, armed with shovels, picks and trowels, stripping the following layers of soil. From time to time, someone would use a brush or a broom to dust off the finding, take a picture, and carry on with the tedious work. Not a single time did Julia hear an excited cry indicating a groundbreaking discovery; the people barely talked to each other.

Archaeology was overrated, now she knew it.

Indiana Jones was no fool to choose warm destinations for his expeditions, because no venomous snake, or a trap full of sharp based flying straight out of the floor of an ancient temple, could be compared to the biting cold. Julia held her head low in order to protect her face from sharp stinging wind. She wore two sweaters underneath her winter jacket, and still, she was freezing.

Loki was the only one who worked without double gloves, and he even seemed to be enjoying himself. By midday the Asgardian found a triangle wedge-shaped piece of metal - presumably, an arrowhead, as the head of the dig told him, and Julia suspected that the tiny object would never make it to a big storage box where the rest of the team was collecting the findings.

Not far away from the excavation spots there was a big tent, where the archaeologists gathered for a break. It was still cold inside, but there was hot tea and some sandwiches. Julia perched on one of the boxes and cautiously pulled off the gloves, wondering if her fingers would fall off.

She soon started to drowse with a paper cup clutched in her hands, and jerked when someone shook a small hip flask before her face.

“You are not very used to cold, are you?”  
“Yes, I… I thought that there are no excavations in winter season.” Julia stuttered, as she watched the head of the group pour some amber liquid into her cup.  
“Fieldwork does not necessarily stop in winter.” The druid replied, and sat down by her side. “Of course, there are some drawbacks - for example, we need to use generators and heaters in order to unfreeze the excavation site, and break the ice on the trenches every morning, and someone has to stay for the night to keep watch over the equipment, but when there’s a wish, there’s a way.”

The girl nodded, and took a sip of tea.

“Why here?” She asked. “There are multiple theories on where King Arthur is buried, but I fail to recall any legend which ties the location of his grave to the West Midlands.”  
“Viroconium,” the man replied. Julia cocked a brow, and with a sigh the druid reached for a tablet. He tapped on the screen, and showed to the girl a map of the island. “Viroconium, an ancient Roman city, is only a couple dozen miles away from here. When the Romans left Britain, most of their towns were abandoned but Viroconium continued to be occupied. It had been the fourth largest town in late Roman Britain, but the three others, London, Lincoln and York in the east of the country, were quickly overrun by the invading Anglo-Saxons. Viroconium, however, being in the centre of the country, remained free and became the most important city in early Dark Age Britain. Remarkably, some of its walls and foundation stones still survive in open countryside just outside the village of Wroxeter. Over the last several decades many archaeological excavations have taken place at Viroconium, to reveal that the city was still a thriving, walled town for well over a century after the Romans had left. I support the idea that it could have been King Arthur's capital.”  
“But what about Camelot?”  
“The name ‘Camelot’ was an invention of the twelfth-century French poet Chrétien de Troyes, which was adopted by the historians and bards because the real name and location of Arthur’s magnificent capital had been forgotten.” The druid explained. “There is evidence that this area used to be the base for major military campaigns, and you are probably familiar with the legend about Arthur’s last battle. He was wounded by Mordred, his son and greatest enemy, and buried in the lands where the armies had clashed. This is the reason why we chose this field for a dig site. Besides, it is located not far away from the most important trackroad of the Dark Ages.”  
“Watling Street?” Julia guessed, and earned an encouraging smile.  
“Exactly. It is an ancient route connecting the biggest settlements on the island. There is a legend that the protector of Britain is buried somewhere in these fields, not far away from Watling Street.”

Julia narrowed her eyes as she studied the man’s profile. She knew who he was - Philip Carr-Gomm, a psychologist and one of the most well-known figures of British Neo-Druidism, leader of the Order of Bards, Ovates and Druids. Since he had chosen to take part in the excavations himself, the chances of finding something important must have been really high.

“So, what happens when you find what you are seeking?” She asked.

When the druid turned to her, his eyes were sparkling with excitement, and for a moment Julia had a feeling that he will share with her the truth. A member of an ancient cult or not, the man did not seem evil or obsessed, and the girl got a faint suspicion that maybe - just maybe - Loki had misjudged the situation, and the druids’ intention to revive the protector of Britain was not as dangerous as it could seem.

“Nobody knows yet.” The man said, and got up from his seat. It was time to return outside, into the biting cold. “But it shall be a discovery that changes the world.”

\----------

The first three days of excavations left Julia exhausted. After the whole day spent at the site, the girl had no energy left even to take a proper standing shower. The golden Apple of Idun granted her longevity, but not physical strength, stamina, or resistance to low temperatures. Julia almost passed out while struggling with the water tap with her unruly fingers, and if it hadn't been for Loki's assistance, she would have tripped and crushed her skull on the wet tiles.

After the hot shower Julia would lay in her bed, wrapped in a blanket cocoon so thick that it was impossible to move. The healing spell that Loki used to soothe the pain in her sore limbs, brought only temporary relief, and made her drowsy. The very thought of an intercourse was making Julia’s aching muscles hurt more, but the man did not try to force her into one. The only thing he would demand of the girl, was to eat the evening meal to the last bite. A kiss on her forehead was the most of physical contact that Julia would get from Loki as they drifted off to sleep: in one bed, but both fully clothed.

When not at the excavation site, the couple would spend most of the time in the warm kitchen of the guesthouse, together with the owners. Despite wearing double gloves, thermal underwear and a parka, Julia was constantly freezing, and a cup of hot tea upon return to the inn felt like heavenly ambrosia - especially when accompanied by a piece of freshly baked pastry.

The two meals a day that she had paid for, turned out to be three, sometimes four. The three sisters were leading a rather reclusive life, and cooking seemed to be the means of entertainment for them. The women had mastered the art of food-making to perfection, and the savoury kidney pie with apple chutney tasted like heaven, as well as the pork stew braised in thick caramel-flavoured stout. It was when devouring the freshly-baked oatcakes served with poached pears and honey, that Julia realized how tight her jeans had become. The button was now a painful reminder of that she had once had a waist, and the girl started to suspect that the nice British ladies were a part of a cult of their own - the one performing human sacrifices of overnourished tourists.

“Good evening, sweetie!” As soon as she went downstairs after unpacking the backpack, Julia was given a fork and an enormous piece of bakewell pudding. Loki did not get one, and stuck his hands in the pockets, pretending that he did not even care. Since the brawl at the reception the hotel owners did their best to ignore him, but while the room was clean and the food was delicious, he almost did not mind.

There was one huge plus to the guesthouse, which Julia wouldn't have considered to be an advantage before, but with her face suddenly becoming very recognizable, she appreciated the fact that there was not a single TV in the inn: neither in the lobby nor in the rooms.

“Why’d we need a TV, sweetie?” The least blind sister laughed while she sliced the leek. The woman huffed with discontent as she watched Julia feed a piece of pudding to Loki, but the girl ignored her. “I would be the only one to use it; besides, there is nothing worth watching but cat food commercials.”

Like all respectable spinsters, the ladies had a cat called Bubbles. It was an old and extremely fat ginger tabby with bright amber eyes, and in order to stop Loki’s grumbling about the sisters being witches, Julia pointed out to him that Bubbles was not black in color, and could by no means be a witch’s familiar. The Asgardian did not find her argument to be convincing, and just puffed with vexation in response.

“I think that we should make Yorkshire pudding for dinner, what do you say, dear?” Habetrot, the oldest sister, suggested to Julia, and placed a bowl of cat food on the floor. The cat seated on the kitchen counter lazily opened one eye, but did not even move.  
“Does Yorkshire pudding contain chocolate?” Loki whispered, leaning to his bride’s ear.  
“What?! Of course it does not.” The blind woman gasped with indignation upon overhearing his question. Unable to sustain such barbaric ignorance, she brushed her fingers against the cookbook covers on the shelf, and tossed one book across the kitchen, for Loki to catch. “Yorkshire pudding is served with gravy and beef, young man. Go get yourself a chair, will you?”

The Asgardian huffed, but obediently sat down by the kitchen table. Apparently, the tending instinct was stronger than spite, because a moment later the middle sister slammed a plate with a piece of sweet pastry on the tabletop by Loki’s side. The fat cat got up from its place, and focused its eyes on the dessert.

“What do you want, you useless creature?” Loki sighed, and held out a fork with a piece of pudding on it. The fat tabby slowly strolled towards the man with its tail waving from side to side for balance, then smelled the treat and reluctantly turned away. “Go and hunt the mice.”

Indeed, a small mouse fearlessly raced across the kitchen floor, not at all bothered by the cat’s presence.

“What for?! Mice are harmless, young man. Bubbles is here, because there are pests much, much worse.” Habetrot clicked her tongue and threw several breadcrumbs on the floor. The feline flopped onto its side and watched the rodent consume the treat. “Do not worry, mice never climb up onto the kitchen counter, he doesn’t let them.”

Julia ate the last piece of her pudding and reached out to pet the cat. She barely touched the animal's fur, when the feline suddenly jerked away and hit the girl’s palm with its paw, leaving deep scratches on the skin. The cat arched its back and darted towards Loki.

“Hey!” Julia squeezed her wounded palm with her healthy hand, watching the animal clumsily climb onto the man’s shoulder.  
“Julia, are you all right?” Loki attempted to take the cat off, but the animal dug its claws into his shirt and hissed. “Let go of me!”  
“Are you hurt, sweetie?! Oh, my, oh, my…” All three ladies rummaged through the kitchen drawers in search of plasters and bandages. “We are so sorry, Bubbles has never been like this…”

The ginger cat wrapped itself around Loki’s neck like a fur collar.

“What is wrong with you, creature?!” Loki sighed, and scratched the cat’s ear. The creature started to purr, but its amber eyes observing Julia were hostile.

“He loves children, he hasn't harmed a fly in his life,” Habetrot muttered as she poured peroxide on the scratch for disinfection. “I am so, so sorry! I have no idea what has gotten into him!”  
“No worries,” Julia winced, and slapped a plaster over her wounded palm. The cat on Loki’s shoulders was purring so loudly that its whole body was vibrating. “I must have pulled the fur, or something. Everything is fine with me, really.”

\----------

On the fourth day of excavations, the field was covered with a layer of fresh white snow. Luckily, the night before the pits had been secured with insulating blankets, and there was not much cleaning required.

Julia was fiercely brushing the rime off the frozen soil, trying to concentrate on the work. The cuts on her palm hurt, but pain was not the main reason for her distress. Unlike the day before, Loki worked at a different site, and Julia was not fine with it. It was not exactly the distance that bothered her, but the fact that one by one, all the single females dressed in tight yoga pants despite the cold weather, joined him. At first, Julia tried to be reasonable and calm, but from time to time she could hear loud bursts of the women’s laughter coming from a distance, and that sound was causing her to clench the tool handles tighter.

Julia stifled the temptation to go and make a scene, and grabbed a heavy pick. She drove it into the ground, deepening the trench, and the annoying glasses on her nose fogged up at once.

“Dickhead,” she breathed out, crushing the frozen soil. “Fucking show-off. Bastard. Idiot.”

When it was time for a break, Julia was sweating, and her back hurt with both the physical effort, and the weight of her own breast. With the help of the other archeologists she got out of the trench just on time to see the tall blonde student gallantly offer his hand to one of the females.

“Horse fucker.” Julia breathed out, and marched straight into the tent, towards the hot tea in a vacuum flask.

The urge to start murdering people with a heavy shovel returned, when Loki and the giggling females entered the tent. It was hard to judge the girls for being agitated by the presence of a hot foreign student, but what Julia could not bear was the sight of two females pressing themselves against his sides. She defiantly turned away, trying not to listen to the low quiet burr of Loki’s voice, and the girls’ excited patter.

She hated the excavations.

By four in the afternoon the rain clouds covered the sky, and under a steady drizzle the archeologists hastily packed up the tools, and covered the pits with sheets of waterproof nylon fabric. Since the weather did not allow to continue the work, the whole evening was ahead of them. On the way to the school library to store the findings, Julia overheard one of the females suggesting to Loki to join her and the rest of the group for a beer in a local pub. Of course, Julia was not invited, and of course, she told the Asgardian that she did not mind him going out for the night, which was absolutely not true. It was nice that he at least asked her opinion, though.

Julia returned into the guesthouse alone, and angrily stomped upstairs. She tossed both the jacket and the backpack onto the bed, and stared into the mirror, at a short silhouette of a curvy brunette. She hated her disguise more with every following second, and the way those girls had been rubbing themselves against Loki, was absolutely indecent.

Julia took off the misted glasses, and the room turned all blurry. She tried to get to the dresser by feel, but hit her pinkie on the chair, and accidentally dropped her travel bag on the floor. The container with King Arthur’s finger opened as it hit the floor, and the mummified digit rolled across the room.

A quiet knock on the half-open door caught Julia on all fours. The girl hesitantly shoved the finger into her back pocket, and got up from the floor.

“What is wrong, sweetie?” Habetrot came through the doorway.

Julia sighed, and sat down on the chair, fighting an urge to demand the blind lady out of the room.

“Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired.” She muttered, and grabbed a comb. The blind woman smiled with understanding as she listened to Julia’s quiet cursing while the girl tried to brush the messy curls.  
“You are not fine, you are angry with your fiancé for something.” Habetrot said. Her nostrils moved, as if the was smelling the air around Julia, and then the blind woman smiled with relief. “Something he did not do. All your resentment and suspicions are ill-grounded, and what is yours, cannot be taken away from you.”

The girl grunted with irritation, and once again brushed a comb through the tangled mess of her black hair, wondering if there was a polite way of saying ‘mind your own business’, but she could not come up with anything.

“I'll figure it out, thank you.” She hissed, fighting to untangle the comb and blinking off the tears of pain.  
“Hold on, sweetie, you do not want to have to cut your hair off.” Habetrot shook her head, and stood behind the girl’s back. “Let me help.”

Julia squeezed her eyes shut, ready for more pain, but the woman did not pull her hair. What the girl felt instead was a gentle brush of fingers. Julia opened her eyes, and yelped with surprise.

There were tiny sparkles dancing around her head. Under the touch of the woman her hair was turning from raven to brown. The messy curls were untangling for good.

Julia’s heart sank.

“Now, isn't this better?” The lady smiled, and brushed her palm down Julia's cheek, sweeping the disguise off her face as well.  
“So, you three _are_ witches, after all.” The girl muttered, trying not to give in to panic. She had no idea what to do, because screaming bloody murder did not feel like an option.  
“Well, yes, of course we are. Hasn't your fiancé told you this on the first day you arrived?” The old woman said carelessly with a shrug.  
“I thought that Loki was just being mean.” Julia swallowed as she watched the other two sisters come in through the door of her room.  
“He was, but it does not mean that he was wrong,” Scantlie, the one-eyed sister, laughed. “One magical being can easily feel the presence of the other one. To be honest, I did not expect you two to stay, but you are one stubborn girl, aren't you, sweetie?”  
“Well, fuck me,” Julia breathed out, and heard the blind Habetrot click her tongue with distaste. “Sorry… I mean… Are you bad witches?”  
“There is rarely such thing as a good or a bad witch, the same applies to good or bad people.” The two-eyed sister huffed, obviously annoyed with the question. “Our behavior is always adequate to the situation, if this is what you are asking about. We do not curse unborn children in their mothers’ wombs, but we do not make it rain flowers, either.”  
“You do not have a single broomstick,” the girl said, and saw Mab wince.  
“Oh, my, how much I hate these stereotypes! Of course, we do not keep broomsticks in the inn, because a vacuum cleaner is more efficient. Besides, none of us has ever used one to fly. It is considered inappropriate among all respectable witches that wear skirts.”

Julia giggled.

“How come you are struggling to pay the bills? I thought that witches are powerful, can’t you just use your magic like Loki does?”  
“I am afraid that it is not possible anymore,” the two-eyed witch said quietly, and perched on the edge of Julia's bed. “The world changes. We used to be worshipped by the tribe that inhabited this land long ago. It was a mutually beneficial alliance: they treated us with reverence and admired our power, while we protected them from ailments and the evil eye. But as one tribe conquers the other, new, younger Gods arrive. The faith in the old ones fades, and their powers recede. The magic that is left in us is not strong enough even to fix the leaking pipe in the kitchen. There is still one thing we are capable of, though: we spin and weave quite well. We make our living by selling handmade tapestry and scarfs.”

The woman suddenly tore a button off Julia's coat, and before the girl could protest, Mab handed to her the tiny object.

“If you look through the hole, you can see our true nature,” she said.

Julia cautiously took the button, and brought it closer to her face. She squinted, trying to focus her eyes on the narrow holes. The room did not change at all, but the women in front of her did. They were young, tall and graceful, with bright ginger hair braided into long plaits. The three beauties were clad in white gowns, and the metal buckles of their belts were covered in complex celtic ornaments. The contrast between the witches’ true appearances and the look of the old ladies was striking.

“Oh my God,” Julia blinked, and it was enough for the image to disappear. “You are so… beautiful!”

The three women laughed with delight.

“Why do you wear a disguise?”  
“Alas, the days of our powers are long gone, and we are too weak to walk the earth without the human shell. What is a Goddess that no one believes in?! Nothing but a shadow, a bodiless spirit.”  
“Well, I am an atheist, but I can believe in you just a little bit, if it helps.” Julia suggested, and once again brought the button closer to her eyes, making notice of wooden spindles attached to the women’s belts. Together with Mab mentioning their ability to spin and weave, it suddenly made sense, and the girl gasped in shock. “Wait a moment… You are not just some witches, you are the Norns! The three spinners of fate! Sweet Jesus, this is incredible…”

The women exchanged a quick look, and sighed.

“Not anymore,” Scantlie said. “We used to have many names. We had once been the Norns worshipped by the Northern tribes, and the legendary Greek Fates, but with our power fading, we are unable to look into the future, the past and the present the way we used to.”  
“Loki will go crazy...” Julia whispered, and rubbed her eyes. “You know that he believes in you, right?”  
“This is why I hope that you will keep our secret from him,” Habetrot said strictly. The woman’s face was an emotionless mask, but her voice cracked a little. “Spare us the humiliation, child. We are no longer Goddesses of fate, just three hotel owners who shall lose everything in a month.”  
“But you said that you cannot see the future anymore,” Julia swallowed the lump in her throat.

The Norn shook her head.

“I may not see the future anymore, but I know life well enough to realize that our situation is hopeless, and only a miracle could help us save the hotel.” She lightly tapped Julia on the shoulder. “Do not worry about us, we have walked the Earth long enough to figure something out. Now, I smell that the pie is ready. Let’s go downstairs, sweetie. What long life has taught me and my sisters, is to enjoy every single moment while you can, and that dessert surely must be delicious. Come on, and take this ring with you… yes, the one you are hiding in the pocket. I would like to take a look at it, if you do not mind. It feels familiar. Besides, I hope that you will tell us, why the future Queen of Asgard has arrived to such a God forsaken place as Brewood.”  
“You know who I am?” Julia asked with surprise.  
“Of course we do.” Habetrot turned around at the stairs, and sent the girl a reassuring smile. “We might not own a TV, but we do not live in a cave, either.”

The three Norns settled around the kitchen table, and Julia hesitated before taking a place. The beverage in the cups was burdock tea, not potion, but the gathering still felt like a witches’ coven.

Mab took the ring from her.

“I've seen this symbol somewhere, now I am sure about that.” The youngest witch said with certainty, and nudged the mummified finger with her fork. Julia stifled nausea as she watched the witch scoop a piece of sweet plum pie with the same fork with a detached look on her face. “I just can’t remember where, but I surely will, sweetie. Want some more tea?”  
“Yes, please,” Julia held out a cup, and the woman generously poured the tea into it. “Well, as for the origins of this symbol, it is simple: the ring and the finger itself belong to King Arthur. There is a group of druids seeking his grave in the fields nearby, they are the reason why I am here.”  
“Oh, Arthur,” the middle sister laughed, and cupped her cheek with her palm. “I have come to know him long before he was crowned the King of Britain. Arthur was such a good boy - raised on the streets, but so kind and gallant, such a just ruler, and so handsome... Too bad his wife, Guinevere, was a lying cheater - Arthur was heartbroken when he found out... Trust my word, he would have been a better match for you than this troublemaker that you are about to marry, but a heart wants what a heart wants - I've been there, done that.” The one-eyed Norn finished with a sigh, and stirred her tea.

Habetrot frowned, and stretched out an open palm without a word. Mab glanced at her oldest sister, and put the mummified finger into her hand.

“You are all mistaken, Arthus is not the owner of this ring.” The blind witch said sharply. Her fingers ran over the horse symbol engraved in gold. “His coat of arms was not a horse, but three golden crowns. Whoever this ring belongs to, it is clearly not Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all the inhabitants of British Midlands if they find my descriptions of the weather to be offensive! Those were based on real forecasts from January.
> 
> There is lots of educational stuff in this chapter ;)  
> Historical facts, legends, real people, and an alternative look on the folk tale characters:  
> http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/eng/meft/meft39.htm  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Carr-Gomm  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viroconium_Cornoviorum


	11. Chapter 11

Ahoy, fellows!

Loki and Julia will be back real soon... hopefully ^.^

I am not giving up on them - oh, no, I would never do such thing! - I just need to figure out the challenging thing called adult life, and there might be a longer break before the next chapter is ready.

Stay safe, everyone!


	12. The Protector of Britain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> I am back. Thank you very much for the support and the kind words - I am really glad that you have been waiting for me to return. The adult life has been (successfully?) sorted out, and I present to you a new chapter. 
> 
> I have just realized that I am supposed to write a summary in this box - well, here it is:
> 
> 1) Things are not what they seem.  
> 2) Loki is bad at making up fake names.  
> 3) There are more plot twists that you could possibly handle, and for now, no one has guessed the most important one. But, you still have some time before it gets obvious.  
> 4) Julia puts her unwanted popularity to good use, and completes a very important quest.  
> 5) There is nothing better than a blowjob.

Julia crept into the empty school on the next day, in order to make use of the quiet of the library hall in the early morning. Thanks to the sisters’ kind assistance, she had her disguise back on, and the drowsing custodian just snorted at her before curling up on the chair beside the reception counter.

Julia took a sip of a takeaway cappuccino, and hit the power button of the computer. Loki had not returned to the hotel the night before, but after the evening spent in the company of the three retired Norns, she barely felt any spite. Maybe, that burdock tea had been mixed with some kind of a calming potion, after all.

The girl lazily scrolled through the latest photos of the archeological findings, unwilling to unpack the heavy storage box with the pieces of stone and iron covered in rust. The announcement the Norns had made the night before - that the ring did not belong to King Arthur - was filling her with thrill and excitement. Finally, the dull excavations began to resemble an old adventure movie.

If not King Arthur, then who could be the protector of Britain? Who was the owner of the golden ring with a horse symbol? Did the druids know that they were searching for the wrong man?

Julia rocked on the chair, while the library search system was slowly processing her request on British legends and lore. The girl finished up her beverage, and at this moment, the back of her chair was gone. She yelped, losing her balance, and felt someone pull her up by the collar of the blouse, and crush her into the book stand. Julia hit her back against the solid wooden shelf, and whimpered in pain and anguish.

The tall American student was glaring at her with discontent.

“Loki, what the fuck?!” Julia yelled at him, and tried to push the shapeshifter away, but the Asgardian caught her wrists and held them above her head. “Let me go!”

The girl blinked, feeling tears well up in the corners of her eyes as her eyesight was coming back, and the mean smile on the man's face became unfocused. With her vision blurred by the unnecessary glasses, it were the other senses that Julia had to rely on. She heard Loki's sharp raspy breathing several times louder, and the sensation of his ice cold fingers wrapped around her wrists made her shiver.

“You called me a horse fucker yesterday.” The Asgardian hissed into her ear, and his breath burnt Julia's temple. “I heard you. Do you think that it is acceptable to disrespect a God?!”

Julia sucked in a shaky breath. The offence and resentment that she had been harbouring since the night before, were back, and ten times stronger.

“Just doing my job,” she hissed back into the man’s face. “The Norse myths clearly say that the infamous God of Lies once had an intercourse with a horse, and as a scientist, I won’t accept a different version of events without a solid proof.”  
“My, my… You may have gotten too much into character, my love.” Loki's voice was mocking.  
“No more than you!” Julia parroted his tone, and attempted to wriggle out of the man's grip. “Do you think that it is fine to flirt with those chicks when I am around?!”  
“I am a Midgardian male student,” the Asgardian shrugged. “I thought that I am supposed to be dumb, and trifle with everything that moves.”  
“You are two thousand years old, sweetheart. It is not even pedophilia, it is a whole new level,” Julia snarled, and once again desperately yanked her hand. “Let me go... horse fucker.”

Loki cocked a brow.

“Aren't you being too harsh on me, Professor?” He drawled, and his palms slid down the girl's forearms. Silvery rime covered Julia's bare skin, and Loki watched her wince with mean delight. The student grew slightly taller, and the next moment it was Loki's lean form dressed in velvet jeans and a Los Angeles Lakers hoodie. “Let us talk this over in private. I demand a detention under your supervision.”  
“You cannot demand a detention, this is not how it works.” Julia snapped at him, fighting the urge to burst into tears.  
“I am an American, of course I can,” Loki winked at her. He let his bride go, and the girl hastily stepped away from him. He watched her with concern as Julia rubbed the hoar frost off her wrists. “Come on, sweet bird… What is wrong with you today?”

Julia huffed, avoiding to look at his face.

“Oh, nothing at all... You did not come back to sleep last night.” Her voice was dull and low. “I hope that you had a good time.”  
“I did come back, but it was around four in the morning. I did not want to risk waking you up, and stayed in my own room.” Loki explained himself awkwardly. “I do not understand you, Julia. Are you angry with me because I went out without you?! I asked you for your consent, didn't I?”

Julia muttered a barely audible ‘yes’, and a delighted smile lit up Loki’s face.

“You are jealous of me.” He stated.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are,” the Asgardian crooned with joy. “Admit it.”  
“Why the hell would I be jealous?” Julia protested weakly and sniffled, and Loki’s jauntiness was gone the moment he noticed her lips shake. The man gently pulled his bride closer.  
“Silly little creature, do you think that I have been unfaithful? Is this the reason for your distress?” He inquired softly, stroking her shoulders. “Why would you ever assume such nonsense, such impossible and disgusting thing?! Do you even realize how much I care for you?” Loki clicked his tongue with disapproval as he brushed the tears off Julia’s cheek with his thumb. “I might have earned myself the name of a Liesmith, sweet bird, but it has nothing to do with adultery, I swear. I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side, and although I cannot promise that I will make a good husband, I can tell you one thing for sure: I am yours for as long as I breathe. There can be no other woman for me, but you.”

Julia looked into the anxious green eyes, and felt her vexation and jealousy recede like a storm that had been averted by a change in the wind. She took a step closer and pressed herself against Loki’s chest, feeling an embrace around her shoulders tighten.

“If you wish, I can make all those females trip and fall face down into the mud,” Loki suggested, and tugged on a strand of her hair.  
“I will give it a thought,” Julia replied with a choked laugh. The Asgardian was looking down on her with the sappiest smile she had ever witnessed. “What makes you so happy?!”  
“Nothing,” Loki assured her, but his grin became even wider. “You have no reason to be suspicious of me, but it feels nice. You could do this more often.”  
“Do you really want me to start making jealous scenes on regular basis, and call you a horse fucker?” Julia giggled in disbelief. “It doesn’t sound like a good pick for a nickname, but, you know, whatever floats your boat…”  
“No, this is not what I had in mind,” Loki muttered uneasily, and brushed his palm through his hair. “Actually, this was not nice at all, and if you ever dare to insult me again, I will have to punish you.” He warned the girl strictly, but she responded with another laugh, and shook her head.  
“Is it a threat or a lure?” Julia cocked a brow, and reached out to pick up her empty coffee cup from the desk. “Because I am getting mixed signals. Tell me once you make up your mind, but now we should get going...”

With an annoyed hiss Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed himself into the girl’s side, allowing her to feel his hardened manhood.

“Don’t be in such a hurry,” he breathed out in a hoarse voice, and spun Julia around. “You are even more lovely than usual, when you get feisty. And we haven’t fucked for almost a week.”  
“I thought that for someone with a lifespan so long, a week is nothing,” Julia muttered between fast kisses. Loki gave her earlobe a playful bite, and the girl could finally catch a breath.  
“A week without your touch feels more like a year.” He confessed grumpily, and ripped the belt of her jeans. “I am starving for you, I desire you so much…”  
“Not today,” Julia protested softly, and held his hand in place. “And not tomorrow, either. I’m sorry, Loki. It’s, um… technical reasons.”

Loki blinked without understanding.

“You are bleeding,” he guessed, and saw the girl helplessly spread her arms.  
“Yes,” she said with an awkward smile. “Good that the Aesir anatomy is not too different from human, because I would totally freak out if I had to explain to you the concept of a menstruation.”  
The man huffed, and let go of her. “It seems that I lost a perfect opportunity to embarrass you,” he drawled with false regret, causing Julia to pout. “Tell me, are you feeling fine?”  
“Almost,” she winced slightly. “I am craving chocolate more than anything, and my belly feels like a waterbed, but at least I haven’t got crumbs yet.”  
“If you are in pain, you shall tell me at once. I am not too good at healing magic, but my powers will be enough to bring you relief.” Loki instructed her strictly, and waited for the girl to nod. “A Milky Way or a Picnic?”  
“What?” Julia flopped onto the chair, and rested a confused gaze on him.  
“Is your brain bleeding as well?” Loki looked down at her with pity. “You said that you want chocolate. There is a vending machine in the hallway. Choose, which candy bar I should get you, unless you want both.”

Julia stared at him with offence and suspicion for a longer moment, but then leaned forward and rammed the man in the stomach with her forehead.

“I love you,” she whined against his abdomen, feeling the urge to cry and laugh at the same time. “You are a dick, but also such a sweetheart...”  
“I have my moments. But don’t you dare tell anyone, or the candy deal is off,” Loki sneered, and hummed under his breath as he released a soothing spell off his fingers - just to be on the safe side.

Indeed, there was not much difference between the Midgardian females and the Aesir women.

The magic left a barely discernible smell of mint and fresh grass in the air, and Loki felt Julia relax. His bride let out a soft sigh while he kept stroking her hair, and rubbed her cheek against his stomach. The girl had a slight fever, her skin was hot, same as after an intercourse, and Loki’s thoughts were flowing in the most inappropriate direction.

“Thank you. I think I'm feeling better, whatever it is that you did... Maybe there is something I could trade for the candy bars, to make our deal mutually beneficial.” Julia suggested quietly. Her palm that was rested against his thigh, brushed along Loki's side, and the man did his best to cling to the remains of self-control.  
“Maybe there is,” he replied with effort, feeling the seams of the jeans cut into his swollen manhood. All the blood in his body seemed to have concentrated in his low abdomen, and Loki could swear that if nothing is done, he would be brain dead in the next following minutes. “What is it that you have in mind, sweet bird?”

Julia winked at him and pulled the tab of the zipper down, and Loki could not hold a relieved moan. He hastily unfastened the belt on his waist, letting his cock spring free and feeling his bride’s small hand wrap around it.

“This,” Julia squeezed his manhood tighter through the fabric of the breeches. She pushed the clothing off his thighs, and proceeded to fondle the soft skin of his scrotum. “And this. And...”  
“I have a better idea,” Loki purred, and held her hand to stop the caresses. A long black ribbon appeared out of thin air, and wrapped around Julia’s wrists like a snake, forcing her hands behind her back. The girl yelped when the silky restraints firmly tied her to the library chair.  
“If you leave me here like this and go away, I swear I’ll kill you,” she narrowed her eyes with suspicion, causing the man to chuckle. Loki shook his head, and stepped closer to his bride.  
“How could I do such thing? If I remember well, someone mentioned having nothing against being tied up.” He reminded the girl softly, and his thumb pressed against Julia’s lower lip, forcing her to open her mouth. “No hands.”

Julia cocked a brow, and slightly leaned forward.

“Fucking perv,” she crooned, and placed a long lick along his shaft. The prospects of getting caught in the school library did not cause her a nervous tremor - instead, the girl felt outrageously turned on. “Not that I minded.”

The Asgardian responded with a guttural moan. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling the wet heat of Julia’s mouth close around his pulsating flesh as she sucked the very tip of his cock. Loki bit into his palm, trying to concentrate on the pain in order not to lose control. The beating of the pulse in his temples was deafening.

“Loki,” Julia suddenly called for him, and he looked down at her with confusion. The girl was frowning. “What is wrong?”  
“Nothing,” the man breathed out, but his response left Julia dissatisfied.  
“This is not how you want it.” She stated, and Loki almost cursed aloud. The maid had learned to read his emotional states in one short year better than anyone in his surroundings.  
“No,” he confessed uneasily, feeling strangely vulnerable, as if it had been him tied to the chair, and not his bride. “But I… I think that you wouldn't like what I want.”  
“Isn’t it for me to decide?”  
“Not entirely. I don't want you to feel abused, or get hurt.”

Julia huffed, and shook her head.

“We talked about this, haven't we? I will be absolutely fine, unless you’d fancy biting my head off like a praying mantis.” She smiled, and locked her eyes on his erect manhood. “Fuck me hard, Loki, I know that you want it. Come on, it's not nice to keep the lady waiting.”

Loki almost knelt before his little Goddess.

Since the beginning of their affair, he has been doing his best not to hurt the fragile Midgardian, or scare the girl away; he had been as gentle and considerate as he only could. For the first time in a longer while Loki actually cared what a female might think of him, and what she might want. Surprisingly, the intercourse was bringing him more joy than usual, but the nature of ice giants was violent. He loved Julia - and still, he wanted to own her, make her fully submit to his will and desires, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Loki took a deep slow breath, and sank his fingers into her hair. When he looked at his bride again, his eyes were red and wild.

He thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock deep into her throat. Julia coughed, but Loki held one hand at the back of her head to keep the girl in place as he moved.

“Just imagine any of the students come in and witness me fuck your little mouth,” Loki hissed, tugging on her hair and watching the girl gag and struggle for a breath. He clutched the edge of the computer desk, and heard the tabletop crack. “Look me in the eyes!”

She did, and Loki would have never thought that his cock could swell any more than it already had. Julia’s lips were wet and glistening, she had tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and she belonged to him, and him only. Loki reeled and shuddered in ecstasy as he emptied himself into her mouth, babbling and whispering her name like a prayer. He unclenched his fingers, and the crushed pieces of hardboard desk fell on the floor.

“This was... kind of fun.” Julia’s raspy voice was muted, as if Loki had a pillow pressed against his ears, “but careful with the hair next time.”

The girl was smiling. She was breathing heavily, same as himself, and his seed was trickling down her chin and neck. Julia snapped her teeth at him and slowly licked her lips, and the man could not help but gawk at her. With a sigh he collapsed on his knees before his bride, and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

“You are the most gorgeous creature that I have ever seen,” Loki muttered with effort. “Can I marry you?”  
“Are you kidding me?” Julia giggled. “After an oral like this one, it is an absolute must.”

\----------

The morning was nice, and even the grey scenery of the wet countryside irritated Loki less than usual. If anyone ever asked him, the Asgardian would name the best way to start a day without hesitation - and it wouldn't be coffee, although he definitely would not mind a cup afterwards.

Loki kept crushing the frozen ground with a heavy pick, absently realizing that a smile on his face was making him look like an obsessed maniac. Julia was working in the same pit, diligently sifting the lumps of soil in search of any small artefacts. From time to time - every two minutes, to be precise - Loki would peek out of the deep trench, just to make sure that his bride was still there, and then, the girl would blush and hiss at him in the most adorable manner.

“Can you please stop?” Next time he decided to check on her, Julia's boots were right in front of his face. His bride was standing at the edge of the trench, with her arms crossed on her chest.  
“Stop what?” Loki asked innocently, and placed the pick on the ground.  
“Stop looking like you just won a jackpot.” Julia instructed him strictly, and handed to him a thermos with tea. “You are creeping me out.”  
“I am in a good mood, that's all.” Loki countered peacefully. He intentionally brushed his fingers against Julia's palm, as he accepted the flask from her.  
“You are staring at me.”  
“This is because you are the reason for my good mood, sweet bird. Your mouth, to be precise,” he winked at Julia, causing her cheeks to flush with dark crimson.

Looking back at the library episode, Loki wouldn't have been able to explain how they got from a jealous outbreak to an amazing blowjob, but apparently, serious relationships work in mysterious ways. There was one thing that kept troubling him, though. Julia's fear of him being unfaithful had been clearly caused by her past experience with men. Loki recalled her little brother mentioning Julia's previous relationship that had not ended well, and clutched the thermos so tightly that he almost crumpled the metal flask in his hand.

His bride's private diary that he had traded for a book of magic spells was hidden in his study, on one of the bookshelves so tall that Loki himself had trouble reaching there without a ladder. He hadn't read it yet, and frankly speaking, the man was angry with himself for the unnecessary hesitation. If Julia ever learned that he had obtained the notebook, she would be upset, even raging, but the chances of her finding out were extremely low. From the other hand, Loki was suffering from the aftermath of Julia's unsuccessful relationship with some Midgardian pig that had caused her to be suspicious of men, and he needed to avenge both the girl and himself.

The Midgardian bastard was going to pay for whatever he had done. Oh, he was going to pay so much.

“Nurse? Shovel, please.” Loki commanded, and stretched out a hand, as he waited for Julia to fetch him a tool.

He slammed the shovel into the ground with a cruel smile, imagining a lump of frozen soil to be the head of the unworthy Midgardian bastard, and the blade suddenly hit something with a loud clang that rang over the excavation pit.

Underneath a layer of soil, there was stone. Loki probed the ground to the left and to the right, and both times, the metal blade of the shovel scratched against something solid. The druids were starting to gather at the edge of the pit; then, two men jumped down into the trench to help Loki dig the object out.

With every following minute, the day was getting more and more eventful.

\----------

By evening, the excavation pit was almost two meters deeper. Loki’s finding turned out to be a rectangular stone coffin, about two and a half meters long, and half of it was still to be unearthed. The carvings on the cover and sides were barely visible in the dusk of a fading winter day, and even the concentrated beams of powerful flashlights were not too helpful. They were yet to discover who was resting inside the sarcophagus, but Julia could already sense the agitation of the druids - as well as their suspicion and hostility.

If by any chance, the coffin belonged to the legendary protector of Britain, the cultists would definitely prefer the unwanted company to be gone, and Julia could only hope that the druids would rely on persuasion rather than force - mostly out of fear for their well-being. Disguised or not, Loki would slaughter them all with his bare hands without hesitation.

“Now, what a day, right?” Julia heard his voice, and the blonde student jumped out of the pit. He shouldered his backpack and waved at the pretend archaeologists with a bright smile. “See y’all tomorrow morning.”

The girl followed him along the road leading back to the village, while the druids were securing the pit for the night.

“I wonder what is inside this tomb,“ Julia breathed out, as soon as the sounds of the druids’ voices faded at a distance. Loki shrugged.  
“Probably, a corpse,” he replied. “We shall see for ourselves tomorrow.”  
“This is not what I had in mind.” The girl sighed. When disguised as a short curvy brunette, she had even more trouble catching up with Loki’s pace, than usual. “If it is just some old coffin, then the druids will hand it over to one of the museums, and continue searching for the tomb of King Arthur in some other place. But if it is him inside, what then?!”  
“In this case, we need to destroy the body, and the job is done.” The Asgardian said carelessly. “Do not fret, the druids can dig King Arthur out and worship the corpse all they want, but without his ring, they cannot bring him to life. And the ring is safe with us.”

The girl pursed her lips. She could not come up with a proper way of telling Loki that the ring did not belong to King Arthur, without revealing the truth about the three sisters being the Norns. Julia respected the women’s right to remain unrecognized, and tt seemed that for now, she had no other choice but to keep a little secret from the Asgardian.

Back at the guesthouse, the three Norns greeted the couple with hot oxtail soup, and some not very good news. After Julia was done with the dinner, Habetrot stiffly informed her, that in two days the water supply would be cut off, and therefore, the hotel would be closing for good. Julia’s question if anything at all can be done, was left unanswered, the blind witch just laughed and shook her head. The girl attempted to persuade the Norn that a partial refund was not needed, but failed.

“I have lived long enough to learn that every single debt has to be paid off, and the sooner, the better.” Habetrot told her, and shooed at the cat that was hissing at Julia from the top of the cupboard. “Bubbles, leave the girl alone, what is wrong with you?!... Sorry, sweetie, I understand that you have a kind heart, but I would rather not owe anything to the future Allmother, even if it is one hundred and eighty pounds we are speaking of. Who knows how our threads will tangle in future?!”

Julia had to agree with the logic behind the reasoning, no matter how much she wanted to help. The girl felt terrible. She was too emotional to concentrate on the chess game that had become a part of her evening routine with Loki, and they went to sleep early. Julia kept jerking awake every couple of hours, and every time she closed her eyes, her dreams were filled with quiet lisps and the hissing of snakes, and the feeling of someone’s heavy hostile stare. Around five in the morning Julia woke up again, sweating despite being locked in Loki’s ice cold embrace, and stayed up for the rest of the night, staring blankly into the darkness.

Something bad was about to happen, she could feel it.

\----------

Her fears came true the next morning. When Julia came into the guesthouse lobby, she saw four druids seated on the leather sofa, clearly waiting for herself and Loki.

“Good morning,” Julia awkwardly greeted the men. Luckily, she was already wearing the disguise, as well as the Asgardian who walked down the stairs and stopped behind her back, observing the visitors with suspicion. “Um... Is everything fine, guys? I thought that we are meeting at the spot at nine...”  
“Yes, of course, but before that, we would like to clarify one little thing,” the head of the group got up from his seat. “Do not get me wrong, but… We have reasons to believe that you are not who you pretend to be.”  
“What do you mean?!” The girl tried to look surprised.  
“I mean that neither you, Ms. Søtfugl, nor your companion Mr. Løgnensgud, have ever worked or studied in Yale. There is not a single mention of your names in the University records and yearbooks. Now, I don’t know where you two come from, and what reason you have to be here...”

The girl almost swore aloud. If Loki had agreed to be John Smith, it would have been much easier to talk their way out of this situation, but no, the space royalty could not stand to take a name so trivial, even for a short while.

Julia could clearly tell one thing - like hell she would allow him to choose the names for their children.

“What you say is absolute nonsense,” she huffed, desperately thinking what to do next. “You have seen our reference letter signed by the President of Yale, haven’t you?!”  
“Yes, of course. But I also talked to your young companion at the bar yesterday.” The druid said, and beckoned at Loki. The blonde student grimaced. “He claims to be studying Archaeology and Anthropology, but he does not know the name of a single Professor at the faculty.”  
“He is not too diligent,” the girl replied without hesitation, but her ingenious answer left the druid unimpressed. "And he is... an exchange student...?"  
“He does not even now what absolute dating is, not to mention stratigraphy.” The man clicked his tongue wish disapproval. “And neither of you two has ever taken part in excavations before, I can tell it from the way you use the picks.”

Julia sighed, and sent the Asgardian a murderous glare. His night out with the rest of the crew could have by no means ended well.

“What do you want from us?” The druid inquired her in a hostile manner. “Tell me, what is this masquerade all about?”  
“Well, we…” Julia nervously twisted her fingers. “I… It is not...”

The sound of slow claps cut her mumbling.

“Bravo,” Loki said. Julia turned around to see the Asgardian slowly applaud to the speaker in a theatrical manner. Loki was wearing his most cordial smile, although his eyes were sharp. “I am surprised that it took you so long to figure this out. Indeed, I have very limited knowledge of archaeology, and I must confess that I do not even know where Yale is located…”

The druids listened to him in silence. They were frustrated and unnerved, but Loki seemed to be enjoying their distress. He turned to the girl.

“I think that it is time we tell these men the truth, what do you say?”  
“The truth?!” Julia whispered, wondering if the Asgardian had lost his mind. If he changed into his usual self in front of the suspicious cultists, they would either run away screaming, or start worshiping him instead of King Arthur. Maybe, it was not such a bad idea, after all?!  
“Yes. The truth.” Loki slowly walked towards the big empty armchair in the corner. “However, I must admit that I am very displeased by your attitude, my friends. You accuse me of lies, while you are a bunch of shameless fraudsters yourselves.”  
“What are you implying, boy?” The bearded druid narrowed his eyes.  
“You are not here to dig out some old rubbish, you are here to resurrect King Arthur.” The blond student drawled, and lounged in the armchair with his legs spread wide. “You have organized these excavations with the sole purpose to find his tomb, because you believe the King to be the legendary savior of your land from some terrible unknown threat.”

The suspicion on the druids’ faces turned into shock. They clearly did not expect a stranger to know about the real reason for the excavations.

“Have you come here to stop us?” The leader breathed out, causing Loki to roll his eyes.  
“No, of course not.” The Asgardian assured the man. “On the contrary, we have come to provide some assistance. Some time ago we have come into possession of the ring that you are missing to perform the resurrection.” He said, and ignored Julia’s frustrated yelp that followed.

The girl felt her jaw drop.

“No!” She cried out.  
“No,” the druid gasped in disbelief. Loki frowned and shook his head.  
“Yes.” He replied, and beckoned at the girl. “Show them the ring.”  
“But…”  
“Do it, _now_.”

Julia hoped that he knew what he was doing. With the eyes of the druids fixed on her, she slowly reached into the pocket of her hoodie, and took out the mummified finger.

“Yes, you can all come take a look,” Loki allowed the men in the most benevolent manner.

The cultists cautiously approached the girl. The leader took the mummified finger from her with reverence, and the men examined it for a longer moment.

“I don’t know… The legend mentions a horse symbol engraved into the ring, but I am not an expert to evaluate the exact age. The ring could be a replica,” the druid helplessly spread his arms.

The Asgardian was impatiently drumming his fingers on the armrest.

“How do you know that it is actually King Arthur’s ring?” The druids’ leader finally turned to him.  
“I don’t, I am not an expert on British history, nor ancient artefacts,” Loki shrugged carelessly. “Although the owner of the place where I got it claimed, that this ring shall wake up the protector of Britain. We have no other choice but to check for ourselves.”  
“What do you want in return for the ring?” The cultist asked Loki. “Money?”  
“I am not selling it.” The Asgardian shook his head. “I am offering you a mutually beneficial deal - consider it a leasing agreement. We will keep the ring, while you will keep your corpse locked in a stone coffin. If you want to try your luck with waking your dead King up, you’ll have to team up with us. What do you say?”

The druid pursed his lips.

“Not so fast... Your offer sounds interesting, but I do not understand why you want to help us." He said. "Who are you, anyway?”  
“Is it that important? Ignorance is bliss.” Loki winked at him with a nonchalant smile. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you my real name, anyway. The only thing you need to know is that myself and this adorable lady shall be keeping you company for the several following days. ” He got up from the armchair and wrapped one arm around Julia's shoulders in a reassuring manner. “Do not be worried, we are not armed. So, are we digging this coffin out today or not?”

The leader of the druids nodded, accepting Loki offer.

“See you at nine at the meadow.” He said.  
“Excellent.” Loki took the mummified finger out of the man's hands, and handed it over to Julia. “And, before you leave… I want you to know, that if any of you as much as tries to remove the golden ring from the possession of my companion, I will remove your heads from your bodies.” He warned the cultists in the most casual tone. “Now, if you will excuse us, it is breakfast time.”

The druids were leaving in silence, and Julia caught herself feeling slightly sorry for them. The men seemed frustrated, which was understandable - Loki’s manner of negotiating was rather hard to put up with.

The girl waited for the priests to walk away from the front door, and turned to face the Asgardian.

“Loki, are you insane?” She yelped.

The Asgardian hesitated, as if he was actually assessing his own mental health.

“Difficult question. I believe sanity to be a very relative concept.” He smirked, and beckoned his bride into the dining room. “Let me guess, you are probably shocked by my decision to tell the druids about the ring.”  
“Of course I am. I’m freaking out right now,” Julia confessed, watching Loki calmly sit down by the table with breakfast served on it. “Why did you do it?”

The man tore off a piece of crispy garlic bread.

“I considered it the most rational solution to our little druid crisis,” he explained with a complacent smile. “If they treat us as their allies, I will be able to approach the coffin any moment without causing unnecessary bloodshed. It is funny how easily the people of your race get distracted: after I told these madmen about the ring, not a single one of them actually cared who we are, and why we are here... Too bad that none of them seems tough enough to try and take the ring away from us, that would have been fun.”  
“Fun is also a very relative concept,” Julia sighed, and flopped onto the chair. “I wouldn't want any crazy cultists to ambush me.”  
“Trust me, they won’t. They are not bold enough,” Loki calmed her down, and poured himself some coffee. “The only thing left to figure out is how to destroy the coffin and the body. Do you think that explosives will be effective?”

Julia choked on her toast.

“Are you being serious?” She coughed out a piece of a bread.  
“Yes, although I am open to your suggestions. Would you prefer to burn the corpse?”  
“No, no! We shouldn’t burn it, nor blow it up!” The girl shook her head. “It is illegal to defile burial sites.”

Loki froze with a piece of ham scooped on his fork, and stared at Julia for a longer while with a mixture of wonder and pity. And then, he started to laugh.

“What is it?” The girl sighed, watching the Asgardian bury his face in his palms and rock from side to side. She crossed her arms on the chest, waiting for the man to calm down a little. “Loki, did I say something funny? Oh, come on!”  
“You are the sweetest, and most adorable creature in all the Ten Realms.” Loki moaned as he wiped off the tears. “Sometimes I wonder, how come you do not have a pair of feathered wings behind your back. Your logic is impossible to argue with. Let me guess - people should not be criminals, because it is illegal?”

Julia hissed and kicked him under the table with her foot, but Loki did not even wince.

“You know, when Thor got to know you, he said that you will balance me out.” The Asgardian told her softly. There was so much warmth and affection in the deep green of his eyes that Julia almost lost her breath. “I can see that he was absolutely right about this, although being right is something that happens to my brother very rarely.”  
“I love you, too, but please, do not change the subject,” she whispered beggingly, trying to sound unbending. “I object to destroying ancient tombs without a good reason.”  
“Tell me then, sweet bird, how is preventing the resurrection of a rotten old corpse not a good reason to intervene?” Loki rocked back on his chair, balancing on its two rear legs.  
“You know that it is not just a corpse,” Julia reminded him. “It is the legendary savior, the hero who shall wake up to protect this land from the evil and darkness.”

Loki grunted, and lowered the butter knife onto his plate as carefully as possible, but the clang was still loud, and a thin crack appeared on the white porcelain surface.

“Make up your mind, will you?” He hissed angrily. “First you tell me that we should help the goblins, they you start to regret your decision, and now that we are about to stop the druids and return home, you suddenly suggest we let them resurrect the King?! It is impossible to reason with you!”  
“I know!” Julia cried out, and helplessly threw her hands in the air. “I am sorry, I just have a very bad feeling about this venture. I don’t know if it is wise to listen to the goblins. The myth says that the protector of Britain is not evil, while the goblins are evil, and they eat little children. I see a certain conflict of interests here...”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I shall not destroy the tomb… for now.” He finished the tea in one sip and got up from his seat. “I will join the druids at the excavation pit, and watch over them. They still have to unearth the coffin, and from what I can tell, it will be raining again, there won’t be enough time for any resurrection rites today….” He frowned when he saw Julia push her chair away from the table. “You are not coming.”  
“What?!” Julia inquired with a surprised laugh. “Why is that?”  
“Because there is no more need to pretend that we are archeologists, and I do not want you to wallow in cold mud in the rain, you might catch a cold. Besides, you did not get enough sleep tonight, I heard you wake up eight times or so.”

The girl sighed. Loki’s offer was tempting.

“I will take care of the druids by myself.” The Asgardian assured her.  
“Probably, the same way you took care of the goblins?” Julia sneered.  
“No, not like the goblins.” He laughed. “I promise to be good, and not to curse, or cross the street on red light, or burn any buildings down. Stay here and get some rest.”

\----------

Julia followed Loki’s suggestion, and spent the whole morning eating sandwiches in bed, and listening to the rain pitter-patter outside. Around midday, she got a wonderful idea, and hastily pulled on the jeans. The three retired Norns watched her with concern as the girl ran down the stairs, and slammed the front door behind her back.

Julia walked into the nearest bank right after the lunch break, and decisively headed towards the desk with an ‘Individual Consumers’ sign above it. The brooding woman in her forties was staring at the computer screen, her eyes bored and defocused.

“Hi!” Julia sent to the woman her brightest smile.  
“Hello, can I help you?” The clerk looked away from the screen, and glanced at the visitor.  
“Yes, you can. I want to take a loan.”

The woman nodded, and clicked the mouse button, opening an online form.

“Of course. We appreciate your interest in our financial services, Miss,” she replied with a polite smile. “I suggest we begin with a five-minute screening to check your creditworthiness, and then, if you fulfil the criteria, I will need you to fill in the paper form… What is the loan purpose?”  
“Business launching.” Julia replied bravely.  
“Are you a British resident?”  
“No.”  
“Do you have a full-time position?”  
“No, not anymore.” The girl said, and decided to elaborate under the expectant stare of the clerk. “I got fired back in November, because I left the office without permission, to spend some time with my fiancé. I had to attend his trial in court.”

The woman cocked a brow, and from a pitiful tiny quirk of her lips Julia could say for sure, that hers was a hopeless case. Low-lifes with no job, and a convicted fiancé, are not entitled to loans.

“So, you do not have an employment contract.” The clerk stifled a disappointed sigh, and the dry clicking of her keyboard sounded somewhat impatient. She would have gladly told the petitioner to stop wasting her time, but there were still several mandatory questions left. “In this case, do you have any other legal source of income? If you could define the monthly amount, it would be very helpful for me.”

That was what Julia had been waiting for.

“I see a need for a tiny clarification, Ma’am.” The girl straightened her back. “The point is that I do not have an employment contract _yet_ , but I will, as soon as my fiancé prepares it. This is what happens when you get into family business: formal matters sometimes get neglected. I've been nagging Loki for the past week, but he just cannot find the time. As for my current job, it is hard to call it a full-time position, because I am one the King’s advisors, and I take part in the meetings of his Viking Parliament every nine days.” The girl held a dramatic pause, waiting for the clerk to process her words.  
“M-monthly amount?” The woman bleeted, staring at the customer with suspicion. Julia realized that her monologue could have sounded a little like a lunatic’s gabble, and wondered if the clerk had considered her insane.  
“It is a very difficult question, because I get paid in gold. Last time it was more or less two pounds weight, but I cannot say for sure.”

Julia noticed the clerk make big eyes at someone behind her back, probably the security by the door.

“Of course, Miss, thank you for clarifying. May I see some ID, please?” The woman asked gingerly, and the girl placed the small plastic card on the desk.

When the clerk gulped for air, Julia thought that Loki would have appreciated the show, and slightly regretted his absence. With her name loud on all the news channels, there was no chance that the employee wouldn’t have recognized her - and recognition was what Julia had actually been hoping for. The woman jumped from her seat so sharply that several empty paper forms slid down onto the floor.

“Please don't go anywhere!” She yelped. “I will call the manager!”  
“I am not planning to go anywhere,” Julia replied with a broad smile. “I am right where I want to be.”

In the next two minutes she received a coffee, a magazine to read, and a dozen of questions of extremely personal nature. Julia could swear that she noticed a bright flash of the camera, and hoped that the photo would not be as bad as the one that had been on the news.

“I am considering to invest in one of the local businesses - it will be a nice distraction from the royal duties once I move to live in Asgard.“ The girl tried to looked relaxed, but the excessive attention was causing her an unpleasant nervous tremor. The bank manager was nodding at her every word with such enthusiasm that Julia started to fear if his head would not come off his neck. “Together with Loki I am staying in a very nice family-run hotel in this area. The place needs renovation, but trust me, the food is incredible! I believe that with a little bit of extra funds it will turn into a major attraction.”

It is amazing what one can do for a good cause. Julia only hoped that the three old witches would not freak out too much, when the reporters and potential investors begin to besiege their inn.

\----------

“What have you done?!” Habetrot asked with suspicion, as soon as Julia crossed the threshold of the guesthouse. The girl stepped back. The blind witch was holding a big cooking fork in her hand, and the prongs were pointing straight at her.  
“N-nothing!” Julia yelped at forkpoint.  
“What have you done to make them change their mind?” The witch repeated, and tossed the fork away. She decisively walked towards the girl, and suddenly locked her in a hug so tight that Julia felt a couple of vertebrae pop back into their place. The Norn’s embrace was almost as firm as Loki’s. “Thank you! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you…!”  
“The bank manager just called. He has approved our loan request today,” the reserved one-eyes sister explained over the excited cries of the oldest Norn. “Funny, we had filled it in more than seven months ago...”  
“He offered us the lowest percentage.” The youngest witch said. “Thank you, whatever it is that you did. It would have been a shame to sell this house and move away; we've spent the past three hundred years in it. I got used to this place.”

Julia gave her a wide smile.

“I just explained to the clerk how much potential this place has, but you definitely should review the customer service standards.” She said humbly.  
“You are a very kind girl, sweetie,” Habetrot sighed, and crossed her arms on the chest. “Your help is worth much more than money. How could we repay you for this?”  
“You really don't have to, I just used the situation to my advantage.”

Julia's protest was not taken seriously. The Norns shared a series of winks, and then, the youngest one turned to the girl with an enigmatic look on her face.

“Is your fiancé around?”  
“No, Loki is out,” Julia replied.  
“Excellent!” The witch grabbed her by the hand and pulled the girl behind the reception counter, and into the passage leading to the utility room. “His presence would have been too distracting…”  
“Distracting from what?!”  
“From making you a dress, of course!”

Julia was turning her head around. The spacious room where they ended up was a workshop, full of countless racks with tapestry and rugs. Just like the three witches had told her, they were making a living by selling handmade textiles. Before the girl could protest, the one-eyed Norn pulled her towards the centre of the room.

“Strip off, sweetie.” Scantlie ordered, and carried a tall stool from the corner. “And tell us, what kind of dresses you prefer to wear. You surely do wear dresses, right? A young girl should not run around in men’s pants like you do.”  
“Well I…” The gil awkwardly adjusted her jeans. “I don’t really know.”  
“A cocktail dress, or a casual one?”  
“A short one?”  
“A long one?”  
“An empire line?”  
“A tunic?”  
“A little black dress? Which one would you like?”

The two younger witches, excited beyond reason, stared at her expectantly, and Julia stared back.

“Maybe, there is a special occasion coming up?” Mab asked, when the silence started to take too long.  
“Yes, my wedding.” The girl sighed with desperation. With less than a week left till the ceremony, it was probably her last chance to get ready for it - and she decided to take it. “I need a wedding dress. I need it long, beautiful, and I need it fast.”

The Norns gasped in disbelief.

“It will be an honor for us to make one for the future Allmother,” the oldest sister said solemnly. “When is the ceremony?”  
“In six days,” the girl whined, and helplessly threw her hands in the air. She expected the women to get discouraged by the tight deadline, but the witches replied with careless laughter.  
“Worry not, your gown will be ready today.” Habetrot assured Julia, and took out a sewing kit full of needles of different sizes. “Let’s get to work, girls!”  
“Now, now…” Mab looked around the room with a predatory smile. “What color do you want your dress?”  
“Um… not white?” Julia said, and took the jeans off. There was not a single piece of material in the room, only several big and small yarn balls, and the girl wondered, if she would get any fabric samples to choose from.  
“Not white, not white…” The witch mused. “Oh, I think I know.”

She delved into the pocket of her long skirt, and took out a lighter. The woman pressed the ignition button, and sharply blew on the flame that appeared. She caught the thin veil of smoke into her fingers, and Julia witnessed it turn into a long thread of silvery color. The girl opened her mouth wide.

“How?!” Julia cried out in disbelief.  
“We are the weavers and spinners of fate, did you think that our canvas would be made of simple yarn?!” The witch laughed. The thread was sparkling in the sunlight.  
“Silver? No, too pale, it won’t do. We want her to shine...” The one-eyed Norn clicked her tongue. “Do we have any stars left? I’ll go check.”

Julia had a feeling that she could not possibly be any more surprised, but the middle sister returned to the room with a big metal bucket, and the girl heard the water splash when the woman lowered it on the floor. Scantlie opened the cover, and with a quiet whine Julia flopped onto the stool.

Inside the bucket, there was water reflecting a dark midnight sky, sparkling with countless stars.

The girl got onto the taboret, and watched the Norn take a handful of dark water. The liquid remained in her hand in the form of strange, weightless fabric.

“The easiest way to fetch the stars is to scoop up their reflections from the well. But we need to keep the cover on, or they might fade.” The witch explained in a tone as plain, as if she was sharing with Julia her favourite pudding recipe. She sharply yanked her hand up, and pulled a long strap of material out of the bucket, the same way as a magician pulls a rabbit out of his hat. The Norn wrapped the piece of cloth around Julia’s torso, and pinned it with a needle. “Be still, sweetie.”

In the mirror, Julia watched the needle move by itself and sew the pieces of fabric together without a thread. The girl brushed her fingers down her side to feel the delicate material. The cloth resembled soft silk, but there was no usual sparkle: its color was as deep as the abyss of space itself.

“This looks amazing,” Julia breathed out, unable to take her eyes away from her reflection. Smaller pieces of material were forming into long wide sleeves reaching down to the hem of the garment.  
“Of course it does!” The youngest Norn grinned at the girl. Julia would have never thought that she would ever, ever consider the possibility of walking down the aisle dressed in something dark, but her reflection was perfect. She looked a little bit older, and her skin seemed a shade more pale than usual; her eyes reflected the mysterious glimmer of the countless stars. The dress had an incredibly low neckline and open shoulders, but despite that, it did not look vulgar.  
“How is it even holding?!” The girl peered down at her breast. The bodice of the dress was not stiffened by any underwires, but Julia could move freely without the need to adjust it. “Won't it fall off?”  
“Trust me, it won’t fall off, unless you want it to,” the witch winked at Julia.  
“Mab,” the middle sister pursed her lips with scorn.  
“What?!” The youngest Norn huffed. “She is a big girl! You don't expect them to be playing chess on their wedding night, do you?”

Julia was turning in front of the mirror, watching the soft material gain shades of indigo and dark violet under the rays of sunlight. She was hypnotized by the beauty of the creation, but the three Norns seemed discontent.

“Not good enough,” the middle sister sighed. “We need more sunlight. Habetrot?”  
“I'm on it.” The blind Norn approached the window, and reached out towards a warm beam of light falling through the curtains. She pulled the beam like a thread and adjusted its end to the neckline of the dress, causing the darkness of the night to fade before the opal-like white glow. The top part of the bodice changed color, contrasting with the rest of the creation. “Now your dress is ready, sweetie.”

Julia carefully got down from the tabouret, feeling an anxious tremor at the thought that in less than a week, she would get married to Loki, and her life would never be the same as before.

“Can you tell me, what will it be like?” She asked the blind witch.

The Norn frowned.

“Your marriage? I have so little magic left in me, that it is hard for me to see.” The witch sighed. “But one thing I know for sure: the life of every creature is like the change of night and day - and yours will be the same. There will be the cold and darkness of the moonless night…” Habetrot sharply sucked in a breath, and her nostrils moved. She stood still for a longer moment, but then the frown on her forehead smoothed out, and the Norn smiled. “But there will also be sunlight.”

\----------

“I remember!” The youngest Norn cried straight into Julia’s ear.

The girl jumped with surprise, and hit her knee against the metal table leg.

“The ring. The horse symbol on it, I remember where it comes from,” Mab breathed out proudly.

Julia hissed in pain, and rubbed her knee. Loki was taking the shower upstairs: he had returned after a day of tedious digging to inform her, that at midnight the druids would try to perform the resurrection of King Arthur, and the two of them were most welcome to join.

The witch sat down on the couch by Julia’s side.

“I have seen horses depicted on the coins and jewellery of the merchants who travelled across the island.” The woman said. “They always came from the eastern part of Britain.”  
“Oh, I see,” Julia sighed. The information shared by the Norn limited her search for the true protector of Britain by only a little.  
“The folk that inhabited the eastern coast was called the Iceni. They had a kingdom of their own, but when the wheels of the Roman chariots rolled along the roads of Britain, the local rulers had to either submit to the invaders, or fight back.” The witch went on. “The Iceni were wild and proud people, but however unwilling they were to bow to the conquerors, they were also wise enough to try and live by the side of the Romans as allies. It was after the death of their King, that the Romans tried to conquer them. The King’s widow Boudicca was forced to renounce her rights to the throne. She got flogged, and her two daughters were raped by the souldiers. After such humiliation, the ex-Queen rebelled against the Roman rulers. She gathered an army and marched along the ancient trackroad named the Watling Street, burning and destroying the Roman cities on her way. The last battle that Boudicca fought took place somewhere in these meadows.”  
“And, she lost,” Julia guessed the obvious ending to the story.  
“Of course, she did.” The Norn replied calmly. “The Iceni army was massacred by the Roman legions.”  
“What happened to Queen Boudicca after that?” The girl asked.  
“How would I know?!” Mab shrugged. “I told you all I can remember. Most probably she got killed in battle, and if it is so, then her remains might be in that coffin that you have found. I think that this woman is the one you are looking for, the protector of Britain. The ring has the symbol of her people.”

Julia looked up at the ceiling when she heard the sound of a running shower recede. She was still not sure how to tell Loki about the druids’ mistake without mentioning the three sisters being the Norns, but the theory actually made sense. If the protector of Britain was a woman, it explained the small size of the ring.

\----------

The night was windy and cold. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the moonlight was pouring onto the dark gloomy fields. A circle of amber burning torches was surrounding the deep pit with the stone sarcophagus in it.

“The cover is sealed with a spell of some kind,” Loki whispered into Julia’s ear. With the girl wearing the mask of a middle-aged scholar, he had to bend over almost in half to reach her ear. “We have been trying to lift it or move it aside, but it was all in vain.”

The druids’ shadows were unnaturally long in the flickering light of the torches. Loki and Julia were observing the cultists from a distance, taking turns sipping hot tea with brandy from the thermos. One of the priests came down into the pit, and placed the finger with the ring on top of the coffin cover.

“King Arthur, protector of Britain,” the druids chanted, their voices echoing in the quiet of the night. “Wake up from your sleep, fulfill your duty, for the dark times are coming, and your land needs you!”

The incantation was not working. After the priests repeated it for the eighth time, the solemn words started to sound plain stupid. Loki openly yawned as he watched the cultists shiver at the edge of the deep pit. The druids, dressed in ceremonial white raiments, were losing against the cold weather and the biting wind.

“I wonder, what exactly will the protector of Britain do to save this land, after he wakes up,” Loki mused and stood behind Julia’s back to shield her from the wind.  
“ _If_ he wakes up,” the girl sighed, and leaned against the Asgardian. The druids’ chanting was making her sleepy. “Maybe he will initiate a tax reform...”

The priests seemed to have given up. They pulled the parkas on top of the long white attires, and looked sad. The Asgardian, on the contrary, was beaming with joy, amused by their failure.

“Better luck next time! If you are done for today, do not forget to return us the ring.” Loki drawled, watching the cultists put out the torches. He squeezed Julia's shoulders. “Let's return to the hotel, you must be freezing.”  
“Sure, just... let me try one thing,” the girl said.

She left his side and came closer to the pit, and lit the deep trench with her torchlight. The finger with the golden ring lay on top of the grey stone sarcophagus. Julia looked over her shoulder, wondering if Loki could hear her speak.

Nothing bad would happen if she just gave it a try.

“Queen Boudicca, protector of Britain,” she whispered. “Wake up from your sleep, fulfill your duty, for the dark times are coming, and your land needs you!”

The bright concentrated beam of the flashlight was blinding, and Julia rubbed her eyes to get rid of the shining dancing spots. When she looked down again, the girl saw a ghostly hand reach for the ring through the solid stone of the tomb. Julia blinked, and the vision was gone.

The finger with the ring was gone, too.

“Lo…”

Before she could call for the Asgardian, a loud scratching sound broke the silence of the night. The stone cover of the sarcophagus was sliding aside, and bright golden beams were shining through the slit which was growing wider. The druids gathered at the edge of the pit, reverently watching the protector of Britain rise from the dead.

With a loud thud the cover of the coffin fell onto the ground, and the men and women knelt before the one destined to protect Britain from the terrible evil. Julia and Loki were the only ones who remained standing, and watched the corpse crawl out of the sarcophagus.

“Is this… the protector of Britain?” Julia breathed out in shock.  
“I think I'll pass the dinner today,” Loki huffed, studying the cadaver.

Two thousand years of sleep in a stone coffin would not do good to anyone, no matter a man or a woman.

What was left of the protector of Britain was a skeleton, with shreds of skin and muscles stuck to the bones - no hair nor clothes left. The dead body was staggering, and blindly turning its head around. The eye sockets of the copse were hollow, and Julia wondered if Queen Boudicca could see anything at all.

As if the dead could have overheard her thoughts, the skeleton turned its head towards the girl. It took a step forward, and then another one, and at the move of its hand a cloud of dust rose from the ground and turned into a long spear.

Julia screamed and ducked, when the weapon flew straight above her head.

“What the fuck?!” Loki caught the disoriented girl by the hand and pulled her towards the dark trees at a distance. The druids were fleeing further away from the pit, the self preservation instinct stronger than religious devotion.

The corpse swung its hand in the air, and once again, the dust formed into the weapon. The skeleton threw the spear at the two of them, and the weapon hit an invisible shield that Loki had cast.

The dead crawled out of the deep trench, digging its long fingers into the ground like an animal’s claws. It stood straight, and some invisible force tossed the Asgardian away from Julia, as if he was a weightless textile doll. The man crushed into the tent with tools and storage boxes, and remained still. Julia took a step back, and felt the tree trunk behind her back.

“LIsten, I… I am sorry I woke you up!” She yelped. “Boudicca? Can we just talk?”

She could swear that the protector of Britain shook her head. The skeleton was holding a short sword in its right hand. The corpse swung the weapon in the air, and Julia knew that the blow would be deadly - with so little distance between them, there was no chance for her to survive. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, wondering what could await her after death, taking into consideration the fact that she had already died once.

The blade of a long dagger hit Boudicca from behind, and the corpse reeled, the weapon sticking out between its ribs. Loki crawled from between the chips and splinters of the wrecked wooden boxes, and pulled one more knife out of the scabbard.

The protector of Britain swung the sword in the air, and the golden ring on her finger sparkled in the scarce light of the flashlights that the fleeing druids had left on the ground.

“The ring,” Julia breathed out, and Loki read the words from her lips. He threw the knife, aiming at the skeleton’s wrist, and the blade cut through the bone with a dry cracking sound.

The corpse did not have any vocal cords left, but if it had, it would surely scream in pain. Julia saw the dead cringe in agony when its right palm fell on the ground. The moment the limb touched the soil, the bone turned to ashes. The skeleton reeled, and made one unsteady step forward, and then another one, and collapsed on the ground at Julia's feet.

“Julia? Julia, say something!”

The girl drew a shaky breath, feeling her teeth chatter.

“Julia, can you hear me? Are you hurt?”

The girl jerked, realizing that Loki had been staring at her face for a longer while. She shook her head, snapping out of the shock. The voices of the druids were growing louder: with the threat now gone, the cultists decided to approach the excavation pit.

“We need to leave now, sweet bird.” Loki glanced over his shoulder at the approaching silhouettes dressed in white. “I will take us away from here. “

The girl got up on her feet. By miracle, she was not injured, only terrified beyond her wits. The ring with the horse symbol, once removed from its rightful owner, was sinking into the frozen soil, causing the ice around it to melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boudica


	13. Art of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“There are two types of beings in the universe — those who dance, and those who do not."_  
>  Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 :)
> 
> Julia and Loki are getting ready for their wedding day. There is much to take care of.

The meeting of the Council of Elders began in rather strained atmosphere. 

“The Alfan monarch sends his regards, but neither he, nor his family shall be joining the wedding celebration, Your Highness.”

Julia hunched her shoulders a little bit at the news. A royal family sending their regards could mean anything, from a sincere wishing well to a promise of bloodshed, and considering the current political situation, she would have been surprised if the Elves’ kind regards had been genuine.

Loki did not seem to share her concern.

“Their loss,” he replied plainly, and turned over a page in the accounting book.  
“The head of the diplomatic mission informed me today, that the Highlord of Alfheim had to reject the invitation due to a recent radical change in your foreign policy, Your Highness.” The advisor went on.

Julia nervously clutched the edge of the wooden table in her fingers. This time, the girl took her rightful place by the Allfather’s side, and she kept wondering if Loki had already disciplined his advisors like he had promised he would, or if they were just anticipating the punishment. 

“I see.” Loki was an oasis of calm.  
“By a radical change he meant your decision to break off the engagement with the Princess of Alfheim, in order to marry a maiden from Midgard.”

Under the nine pairs of eyes of the Councillors, Julia did her best to become invisible, and blend in with the colour and pattern of her wooden throne.

“His decision is understandable.” Loki shrugged, but this time Julia could hear iron in his voice. She felt his palm squeeze hers under the table in the reassuring manner, and saw the tiniest frown of discontent appear on the King’s forehead. “I also send my warmest regards to the Highlord of Alfheim. Now, I hope that we can forget about the minor political issues, and get down to business. Have you gotten yourselves familiar with the draft budget?”

Since the day she had gotten to know Loki, Julia would occasionally dream of what running a magical kingdom could be like in reality, but none of her fantasies ever reflected such a boring part of royal duties, as the budget approval sessions.

The girl took her copy of the draft budget closer, and did her best to concentrate on the multiple lines of expenses. Julia's knowledge about the Aesir economy was close to nothing: the only thing the girl knew for sure was that Asgard had united several Realms under its power. The dwarves of Muspelheim were responsible for arming the joint troops, the Vanaheim residents’ main activity was farming, and the Elves - well, the Elves seemed not to be part of the Alliance anymore. It was Earth that was supposed to take the spare place after the marriage is sealed.

After the first two hours half of the warriors were drowsing. Loki was engaged in a quiet discussion with the two advisors who looked more intelligent than the others. The figures they were talking about were absolutely cosmic, and Julia got a headache from the very thought of planning the country’s budget for a hundred years, instead of just one. The Russian Communists had tried to look five years into the future and failed.

“Let us have a short break.” Julia heard Loki say, and at once, his words were followed by the scraping of moving chairs against the floor. One by one, the men were hesitantly getting up from their seats.

Julia sighed, and took a bright pink highlighter out of the pocket of her dress.

“Didn't you hear me announce a recess?” Loki lightly tapped her on the shoulder, and got up from his throne. “Take a walk around, eat something. It is unhealthy to be too diligent. You will have enough time to get bored with the financial records, because today's meeting will surely last till midnight, maybe longer.”  
“I'm fine, thanks…” the girl muttered, and Loki quirked a brow when he saw the whole page of the document covered in pink question marks. “I don’t even know if I should be staying till the end of the session - I mean, I know nothing about financial plans, especially on such scale. I am completely useless!”

The Councillors who heard her speak, shared amused looks.

“Do not be worried, half of these men are useless,” Loki replied plainly, loud enough for the warriors to hear his words. “If you do not understand something, you can always ask me, instead of repainting the budget draft with pink.”  
“Next time, I can use green,” Julia laughed, and beckoned Loki with her finger to come closer. It felt like the right moment to start the show. “I have noticed that the maintenance of the royal palace is hella expensive, it is like a financial black hole. For instance, the whole basement of the palace is prison cells. It costs a fortune, not to mention the danger of keeping the criminals so close to the court members. It might be a very naive question, but do you even need these cells in the dungeon? Don't you have a regular prison at the outskirts of town? You could remodel the basement and turn it into the safest and the most expensive storage space in the whole kingdom...”  
“I am afraid that the penitentiary in the dungeons will have to stay.” Loki shook his head. “It is no simple prison. Based on my own experience I can say those cells are secured with magical barriers and shields, that make escape practically impossible. The regular maintenance of such magical restraints requires a lot of time and energy from the skilled sorcerers - this might be the reason why the underground facility is so expensive.”  
“Was it designed especially for you?” Julia sighed.  
“No, that would have been too much honor.” Loki replied after a pause, although from the look on his face the girl could tell that he wouldn't mind getting a dedicated penitentiary built for his sake. “Mostly it is used for imprisoning royalties, as well as those who are unlikely to sustain the hardships of an ordinary cold dungeon. For instance, Lorelei is in there… right, Lord Gunnar?”

Loki’s call caused one of the advisors to freeze mid-movement. The same man that had been unwilling to acknowledge Julia's authority on the previous session of the Council, grunted and heavily turned around. 

“Yes, Your Highness,” he confirmed. His eyes met with Julia's for a short moment, and then the warrior huffed with disdain and looked away. “She still is.”  
“Lorelei is the younger daughter of Lord Gunnar,” Loki explained calmly, studying the warrior's face. The advisor winced a little, but said nothing. “Unlike her older sister Amora, she has not yet mastered the art of not getting caught... For the last five years Lorelei has been serving her prolonged sentence for having escaped the cell, and for having caused unrest in Midgard; and she still has ten times as much ahead of her.”  
“Is wreaking havoc on Earth a national sport of yours?” Julia drawled with displeasure, but then gasped. “Wait, what? Is it... fifty years in prison?!”

Loki shrugged.

“I have been sentenced for a lifetime, and it does not shock you this much,” he reminded Julia in a somewhat offended tone. “Fifty years is nothing for an Aesir. Lorelei had spent six hundred years in the cell before she could escape; and she has not infuriated the Allfather enough even to get a set of magic barriers around her cell...”  
“Yes, but… This is so terrible! You knew,” Julia stared at Loki with eyes wide open. “You knew and did _nothing_!”  
“What do you want me to do, reverse Odin’s decree?” The Asgardian crossed his arms on his chest.  
“Well, you could consider softening the punishment, just a little.” Julia shrugged, noticing Lord Gunnar linger and listen to their discussion with undivided attention. Everything was going as planned. “Anyone would go crazy from sitting several hundred years in a dark dungeon, with no sunlight, no one to talk to…”  
“Lorelei’s got to learn the lesson,” Loki shrugged. “I cannot let go of every prisoner, just because you feel sorry for them. There are laws above me.”  
“But, Loki…”  
“I said, no.”  
“Please!”

The Allfather narrowed his eyes.

“Your behaviour is disgraceful, woman. Be quiet,” he growled. Even Lord Gunnar clicked his tongue with disapproval, and Julia hung her head low.  
“Please, do it for me,” she breathed out in a shy and begging manner. “As a... wedding gift?”

Loki pursed his lips and crumpled the budget draft in his fist.

“I… I might consider reducing her sentence a little bit.” He finally said. The King glanced above Julia's head, noticing a look of faint hope on the face of the nobleman, and rolled his eyes with exasperation. “Fine. Lorelei’s sentence shall be changed from imprisonment to a fine.”

The advisor stared at Loki with such shock, as if he had witnessed him grow a second head.

“You can arrive tomorrow morning to collect your daughter from the dungeons, Lord Gunnar,” Loki sighed, and dismissed the advisor with a careless move of his hand. “Leave now, I need a word in private with my bride.”  
“Of course, Your Highness,” Lord Gunnar took a step towards the door.  
“This was very kind of you, Loki.” Julia muttered, her head low so that no one could see her smile. “Thank you.”

She heard her fiancé sharply suck in the air. A pair of tall boots moved towards her, and she backed off, pressing her back against the back of the throne like a helpless cornered prey. Julia felt Loki's grip close around her forearm, and then the man yanked her closer, almost crushing her against his chest.

“Not good enough, I'm afraid. You will have a chance to thank me later, when we are left all alone,” Loki chuckled, loud enough for the warrior to hear. He sneered, and wrapped one arm around Julia's waist. “And you'd better do it good, so that I do not change my decision, my soft-hearted one.”

His hand traveled down Julia’s side, and the next moment the Asgardian grabbed her thigh. The girl tried to move away from Loki, but earned a spank on her backside, and angrily hissed at the man. Lord Gunnar turned around right on time to see her struggle for some private space, and this time, Julia did not even have to act in order to show the man some blush.

“You shall have my eternal gratitude for this act of kindness, My Lady.” The warrior told Julia without a sign of disdain, and bowed to her with reverence. If it hadn't been for Loki's hand on her ass, the girl would have surely performed a curtsy.

Loki uncluthed his grip as soon as the door shut closed behind the warrior’s back.

“Did I do a realistic ‘chauvinistic pig’?” He asked, watching Julia with interest and amusement.  
“Yes, thank you! Very convincing. Exactly what I had in mind,” the girl praised Loki, and rubbed her forearm to make sure there are no bruises left. She smiled, and stretched out her hand. “High five?”

Loki rolled his eyes, but lightly tapped on Julia's open palm.

“Do you really want your wedding gift to be a royal pardon for some stupid wench?” He laughed. “You know that the prison is not such a terrible place, at all? The food is very nice there.”  
“Does it matter?!” Julia shrugged, “Lord Gunnar is happy, and he likes me.”  
“For now.” The Asgardian drawled skeptically. “Aren't you bothered by the fact that my advisor watched me caress your body in the most possessive and insolent manner?”  
Julia sighed. “I am, but I will have to live with that. Your society is not ready for female CEOs. However sad it is, it seems to me that in Asgard, the only way for a woman to get what she wants, is with a sword like Lady Sif, or with her cunt. Since I am not good with a sword, the only way to make Lord Gunnar understand that my opinion matters, was with this tiny show.”  
“Wasn’t it too much show for just one man?” Loki asked with displeasure.  
“No, no, trust me, I worked on an open space, and I can tell you that men gossip just as much as women. I am sure that by end of the day, every member of your Council will know that I have you wrapped around my little finger, and that I bailed Lorelei out for a blowjob and some back rubs.“

Loki gave Julia an interested look.

“You are a much better actress that it might seem at first sight, I think that I will keep it in mind from now on,” he said, and suddenly hoisted Julia onto the table. The man cupped his bride’s face, and his thumb grazed against her cheek and lower lip. “I enjoyed the way you begged me. You looked so innocent and compliant that I almost believed you myself.”

Julia giggled, and playfully snapped her teeth at him. Loki pulled back with a dissatisfied grimace. 

“No biting,” he scolded her softly. “Or I might not give royal pardon to Lorelei, after all.”  
“Hey! I thought that we talked this over!”  
“Oh yes, we did,” Loki nodded eagerly, and the movement of his fingers caused the doors to close with a loud clang of the dropping bolt. “But then you mentioned a blowjob, and I am not strong enough to fight the temptation. Especially when it is followed by some back rubs.”

\----------

Julia survived the week left before her wedding day on coffee and pure adrenaline. It turned out that the future Queen had much more to take care of, than just the dress, the manicure, and the cake.

Shortly upon their return from the British countryside, Julia received a hot meal, and a long list of the most important guests whose names and titles she was supposed to learn. There were at least eight hundred of them, and almost two thousand counting the significant others, and almost three thousand with the firstborns. Her head was about to explode.

Every morning, for six days in a row, she rehearsed the walking. There were three hundred and fifty seven steps from the doors of the great hall towards the golden podium with the thrones, where the bride and the groom were supposed to stand during the ceremony. Under the eyes of the noble women Julia kept mastering the royal walk to perfection, starting over and over again every time when her back was not straight enough, or her steps were too heavy and unladylike.

Every afternoon, Julia kept rereading the wedding vows that she was supposed to memorize. Since she had consumed the Apple of Idun, the girl gained the most useful ability to understand the languages spoken in every Realm, but the new gift was not helping her. The pledge was too long, too solemn, too flowery, and at some point Julia got so desperate that she considered asking Loki for some potion to enhance her concentration.

With the pre-wedding fuss, Julia did not have a single moment to reflect on the awakening of Boudicca, and the peculiar way the events had gone. To hell with Boudicca - sometimes the girl could hardly find enough time to pee. Julia usually met with her fiance in the evenings, at dinner, and the two of them looked exhausted enough to be starring in Tim Burton’s animated film without any additional make up. For the first time she could fully understand how busy a royalty usually is, and Loki’s reluctant and hostile attitude from the very beginning of their acquaintance finally made sense. 

The guests started to arrive two days before the ceremony. Luckily, it were the servants responsible for their accommodation, not Julia, and her task was to greet the alien rulers in the most cordial manner, while seated on a throne by Loki’s side. Julia had not confused the names and titles a single time, and was extremely proud with herself for this small accomplishment. 

At dawn on her wedding day, Julia was pacing the vast courtyard, waiting for her family and bridesmaids to arrive. The representatives of Earth were delivered to Asgard by the Allfather, himself; however, they were all too shocked and abashed to appreciate the honor. One by one, they cautiously got down from the flying ship, trying to stay as far away as possible from the armed guards surrounding the vessel. Even Alex did not dare to leave Loki’s side.

Julia gave every single guest a hesitant hug, feeling extremely guilty for not being able to stay for at least a moment longer. For now, her royal duties resembled the job of a kids’ entertainer on an all inclusive resort. The girl was already one minute late for the breakfast with the royal spouses and children, whose pleasurable pastime was hers to ensure.

“I didn't know what to buy for you, so I brought you some candy,” Barbara shook a big package of Mars minis in the air. “I've been in Asgard for ten minutes, tops, and I can already tell that the place is awesome, especially these short-sleeved tunics everybody wears... I mean, I haven't seen so many biceps in my entire life! Can I get a work permit?”  
“No.” Loki snapped with a mean little smile, and pulled the package of candy towards himself. “Thank you, I shall take it from here.”

Julia sadly waved her candy goodbye, but it was a fair price to pay for the recent changes to the guest list that she had forced upon Loki. It took her a couple of long boring lectures about being nice to the people closest to us, no matter if relatives or not, to make sure that Jane Foster would be allowed to join the celebration. Julia earned Thor’s eternal gratitude for making that happen, but Loki had been brooding since then. He deliberately did not notice Jane’s palm stretched out for a handshake, and kept Thor and his girlfriend company for only as long as it was required by the protocol.

“I am Julia, and I am absolutely sane, nice to meet you,” Julia sighed, answering the unspoken question of the female scientist. Thor laughed out loud.  
“This is what every insane person would say,” he whispered into Jane's ear, loud enough for Loki to hear him, and sent his brother a bright smile. “Stop frowning, little brother, it is the happiest day of your life!”

Julia shivered in the waves of cold spreading from her infuriated fiancé, and fought the urge to kick Thor herself.

It was almost midday, when the girl could finally have a moment of peace in a secluded chamber, with no guests to smile to. Julia flopped on a chair, and devoured a sandwich while the handmaidens arranged her hair into a complex, Viking-like hairdo comprising of countless small braids. The wedding ceremony was about to begin soon. The dress was ironed and ready to wear; Loki had stepped in for a moment to inform her that Alex had gotten lost, then found, and dropped a rack with weapons but survived, and her family had already joined the rest of the guests. It seemed that every little detail had been taken care of. Loki did his best to eliminate all possible stressors for Julia, and even made sure to give his bride a pack of new maidens. The girls that attended to her needs from now on, were all too young to have any track record of love affairs in the palace; helpful and friendly. Almost all of them had served Queen Frigga before, and Julia found herself to be quite fond of their company. 

Her attempt to put on a little makeup caused the maidens to squeal with excitement. Julia did not mind a little distraction from the wedding-related stress, and delivered a short presentation of the achievements of the Midgardian beauty industry, while the girls dug into her make-up bag and tried out all the highlighters, powder eyeshadows she had never used, and the long-lasting lipsticks. 

When it was time to put the wedding dress on, with a heavy heart Julia had to use her royal authority to send the excited handmaidens to the bathroom. The girls sadly lined up before the washbasin, while Julia was hoping that no one would come in to witness the noble Aesir young ladies wearing more warpaint than the cheapest hookers.

“It takes practice,” she assured the maidens in the most comforting way possible. “Remind me after the wedding, I’ll teach you how to apply make up and paint your nails. God, I still cannot understand how your society functions without waxing studios, life insurance, and takeaway coffee…”

Can a Queen open her own beauty parlour? She would probably be exempt from paying taxes.

“Right, after the wedding,” the maidens exchanged a series of quick looks, but Julia did not pay much attention. She kicked away the ballet flats, and put on a pair of murderously uncomfortable pumps, with heels high enough for her to fall and break her neck. One needs to shine on a wedding day, no matter the cost. “Which room have you chosen, Your Highness?"  
“Which… room?” Julia repeated, and shook her head. “What do you mean?”

The girls stared back at her with the same lack of understanding.

“You shall move out of your husband's chambers, when you are with child, Your Highness.” Finally, one of the maidens said, and from the certain sound of her voice Julia could guess that it was an obvious thing to do for the pregnant Allmother. “Of course, we will follow you, and provide you all necessary assistance...”  
“Why on Earth would I do that?!” Julia replied with a careless laugh, but the unpleasant feeling of anxiety started to grow within her.  
“Because… every Queen does it,” the curly-haired girl shrugged. “You can call it a tradition.”  
“The company of a female burdened with a child can be very tiring for the man; what to say about the newborn infant…” The other one explained. “You wouldn't want to make the Allfather uncomfortable, would you?”  
“After the marriage is consumed, the Queen usually makes way for other females to keep pleasurable company for the Allfather. A pregnant female is no more beautiful nor graceful; besides, her mood swings can be difficult to sustain...”  
“Queen Frigga had been residing in a separate chamber, for as long as I remember…”  
“It is best if you choose one of the rooms with the view of the gardens, those have more sunlight during the day…”  
“It is strange that the Allfather has not yet mentioned to you the need to leave his chambers…”

Julia tried not to panic, but it was a difficult thing to do.

“Yes, strange.” She said, trying to control her voice. “You have some really interesting traditions here.“

\----------

Barbara’s energetic knock caught Julia in the middle of being sad, frustrated and lost.

“Come on, honey, it is your time to shine!” The bridesmaid sang from behind the door, and peeked into the room. Julia turned around, and her friend could not hold a gasp. “My, my, if I were the groom, I’d get a huge boner from just one look at you.” Barbara drawled. “Loki says ‘hi’. He kicked me out of the hall and made me race here to check on you and make sure that in exactly half an hour you make the worst decision in your lifetime. Are you ready?”  
“No.”

Barbara snorted and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her back.

“That was a rhetorical question,” she said, “but I'm sorry for calling Loki your worst decision, if this is what you mean.”  
“I mean that I changed my mind.” Julia replied stiffly, and tears started to well up in her eyes. “There will be no wedding.”

Barbara let out a surprised squeal. She opened and closed her mouth several times, staring at Julia and shock. Then, the woman sharply turned around, and ran out into the hallway. Julia heard her yell Loki’s name at the top of her lungs, and closed her eyes, gathering courage for what was about to happen next.

She did not have to wait long. Barely a minute after Barbara had fled, the door into the room got kicked with such force that it hit the wall, and the glass in the windows vibrated and shook. Through a veil of tears Julia saw a tall horned figure march towards her. There was a chair on Loki’s way, and he pushed it away with such force that it hit the nearest column and broke with a loud crack.

“Let us agree once and for all, that you have absolutely no sense of humour.” The Asgardian spat out as he stopped before his bride. “It was not a good joke, and your friend is a terrible actress.”

Julia hunched her shoulders, and focused her eyes on Loki’s polished leather boots. The man stared at her with offence for a longer moment, and the look on his face was slowly changing from annoyed to troubled.

“It was not a joke.” He finally said. Julia shook her head, and tears started to flow down her cheeks. “Why?!”

The girl sucked in a loud shaky breath.

“Because it will be better this way. For you, for me, for everyone…” she spoke in a voice quiet and sad. “Who are we trying to trick, Loki? You can give me a crown and try to teach your councillors a little respect, but I will never fit in here. Not ever.”  
“No, it is not true,” Loki protested weakly, but Julia decisively shook her head.  
“Yes, it is! Did you think that I wouldn’t know? When were you going to tell me that I should move out?”  
“Out of where?”  
“Out of your chambers, of course, you fucking bastard!” The girl said with a bitter laugh, and threw her hands in the air. “Well, good that I didn’t bring too much stuff with me, it will not take me long to pack up!”

Loki stared at her with eyes wide open, and Julia stared back, biting her lip. The silence lasted.

“What is all this nonsense?!” The Asgardian finally breathed out with an uneasy laugh. “Julia, for Norns’ sake, how did you even come up with such stupid…”

The sad look on Julia’s face turned into a wicked grimace.

“Stupid is what I am, for believing that such marriage could ever work.” She hissed. “Fuck the wedding, fuck your sick traditions, and fuck you! I did not sign up for any of this! Did you think that I will agree to live alone in a separate room, while you will be having fun with random chicks, because a pregnant wife is too much of a burden? Oh, I know a way to make this even more sick and twisted… I could pick the whores for you myself, what do you say?!”

Julia’s voice cracked, and she blindly hurled a small pillow at Loki, shaking and not even trying to stifle the sobs anymore. The dull pain in her chest was making it hard to breathe.

“This was the most idiotic thing that I have ever heard you say,” Loki’s voice was soft when he spoke. The Asgardian shifted on his feet, helplessly watching his crying bride, but then, a tiny smile crooked at the corner of his mouth. He took Julia by the hand and carefully pulled her up, and the girl mindlessly stood on her feet. “Come on, let us do one thing... Stand straight, like this.”

Loki hastily wiped the tears off her cheeks, leaving dark trails of mascara on the skin. Julia tried to cover her face, but the man caught her hands in his.

“What are you doing?” Julia whimpered, feeling him settle a palm on her waist. Suddenly, Loki made a sharp step to a side, and then one step back, and she could not hold a surprised yelp.  
“I am dancing with you,” the Asgardian replied in a detached and concerned voice, and the girl could swear that she heard him humm a quiet “one-two-three” under his breath.  
“What kind of dance is this?!” Julia asked with a half-laugh, half-cry. With one more step back Loki almost crushed into a column, and hissed with irritation.  
“Waltz.” He replied in a serious manner, and slightly squeezed her fingers in his palm. “If I remember well, it is considered a traditional wedding dance in your Realm.”

Having witnessed Loki fight, walk, and dodge objects that she kept throwing at him, Julia would have never believed that he could be so clumsy. 

“You do know a lot about our traditions,” she winced when Loki stepped on her foot.  
“Mh-m.” Loki took a couple of sharp turns, and almost sent Julia flying across the hall.  
“And you can't dance.” Her head was starting to spin. “At all.”  
“No, I always considered the lectures of dancing a useless pastime. What would you do if someone tries to curse you? Dance at him?!” The Asgardian explained, and stopped. “The Queen gave up after fifty years of vain attempts to teach me. Tell me, sweet bird, do you like waltz?”  
“No,” Julia replied honestly.  
“Neither do I.” Loki shrugged, and cocked his head to a side. “Although I am sure that your mother would be crying with joy if she saw us dance at the wedding, because it is a tradition...”

Julia silenced him with a kiss. She got his point the moment the Asgardian had taken her for the most awkward and graceless wedding dance in the history of the both Realms. The girl stood on tiptoes and firmly pressed her mouth against his, trying to convey all her emotions and feelings for him.

“I am an idiot, right?” She whispered into his lips.

Loki sighed, and carefully stroked her hair, trying not to ruin the complex hairdo.

“Not all traditions are good and worth keeping, Julia.” He spoke. “I could never tell if Mother loved Odin, although they respected each other, that is certain. Frigga has been chosen between the daughters of the rich noble warriors, because she could dance with grace, she was skilled with a sword, and she was a maiden of impeccable reputation from a family loyal to the Allfather. See, the reasons why she became the Queen were of very practical nature.”  
“I… I am really sorry to hear that,” Julia replied with a weak smile, and saw Loki stubbornly shake his head.  
“I am not getting married to you, so that we would sleep in separate beds.” He said. “I do not want any other woman, but you, and you’d better get used to the idea that you will not be getting enough sleep for the following several millenniums, at least. I am also perfectly capable of putting up with the side effects of pregnancy… I think I am.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Julia laughed hoarsely, “wait until I get weird food cravings. But you saw me in my wedding dress, it is bad luck...” 

Loki huffed. 

“Who needs luck? I am an ice giant, not a leprechaun,” he said with a nonchalant smile, and pressed Julia’s hand against his chest. “I hereby swear to you, that I shall do my best to be a good husband. I will take care of you and protect you, I will treat you as equal, and I will no more threaten to throw your singing chicken out of my chambers.” He declared solemnly. “I also intend to fuck you senseless, every night and day, until you plead for mercy. Shall I start now?”

Julia swallowed.

“Now? Right here?” She asked awkwardly.  
“This is my palace and my kingdom. Technically, I can fuck you anywhere I want, and we still have some time before the ceremony starts.” Loki shrugged, and winked at the girl. “And if you ever feel neglected, I advise you to issue a formal complaint to the Allfather, but make it as detailed as possible.”  
“Will the Allfather help me get through a marriage crisis?” Julia smiled.  
“He will do his best.” Loki assured her. “After all, the guy looks into every single complaint of a peasant or a merchant who considers himself disadvantaged. He wouldn’t dare to ignore the plea of the Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter, Loki finally puts the ring on it, and everyone lives happily ever after... NOT! We are just getting started here, guys, and they have many adventures ahead. What can I say, not every married couple leads a boring life :)


	14. The One For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Loki and Julia finally say 'yes'. 
> 
> Can you hear those wedding bells chime? 
> 
> Of course, not, there are no wedding bells in Asgard, but they've got a ten-layer cake.

If a year ago someone would have foretold Loki, that he would be genuinely happy on his wedding day for the very reason of getting married, he would have laughed into the face of the foolish creature whose mind is clouded with romantic gibberish.

If someone would have told him the same now, Loki would have also laughed, but mostly to keep up the appearances. Just to imagine, how much can change in just one short year.

The great hall was full of alien guests, Aesir nobles, and Midgardian reporters. The pompously dressed crowd made way for the King’s bride, and Loki could not hold a wide joyful smile as he watched her walk towards him. Julia's beautiful gown was slightly crumpled, and she had no underwear on her - not anymore, and she looked more gorgeous than ever. And Loki was deeply, madly in love with her, and it felt wonderful.

He kept shifting on his feet a little, calculating the chances of something going wrong at this point - guests turning their weapons against him, Julia's little brother getting lost again in the middle of the ceremony, or the dome falling on their heads - and praying that the Norns would spare him the trouble. Otherwise, the gossips about the unfortunate royal wedding wouldn’t stop for ten centuries, at least.

Julia stopped by his left side, before the staircase leading towards the thrones. Two Aesir priests and their fellow Catholic clergyman from Midgard stood on the podium, facing the King and his bride. The Christian cleric clad in a black robe kept glancing at the sacred ravens on the other priests’ shoulders with trouble, and Loki tried to push the anxiety away by thinking about how much the Midgardian himself resembled a giant crow turned human. The random thought almost made him laugh aloud. Loki caught Thor’s knowing gaze, and gave his brother the tiniest nod, not even trying to conceal the nervousness from him. With the corner of his eye he could see how tightly Julia had clenched her hands together, and her breast was rising and falling fast. The girl was tense, as well, and it was extremely comforting.

The Aesir priest banged the golden staff on the floor three times, and the crowd fell silent. It was time for the vows to be spoken.

“Who is the one that has come before the face of The Ones In The Shadows that hold the fates of all living creatures?” He asked, turning to the groom. “Speak!”  
“I am Loki, son of Laufey, crowned the Allfather of Asgard.” Loki replied. “I am the man that has come of age, and I need a wife, the one to keep the fire burning when the sun sleeps and the unrelenting winter covers the land with snow, the one to bear my children, the one I shall hold close.”

The second priest turned to Julia, and hit his staff against the floor three times - and the sound was so loud it made her back off a little.

She couldn't fuck this up.

“Who is the woman that you have brought with you, for The Ones In The Shadows to see?” The cleric inquired. “Speak!”  
“I am Julia of Midgard.” The black glistening eye of the raven on the man’s shoulder reflected her and Loki, and the girl felt her mouth grow dry. “I am a woman that has come of age, and I want this man to take me as his own. I choose to stand beside him when the sun sleeps and the unrelenting winter covers the land with snow. I shall bear his child, and I shall follow him wherever he goes.”

The moment she turned to him, Loki lost his breath, and the voice of the priest ordering him to take the bride by the hand seemed muted and distant. Julia's eyes were sparkling with the reflection of the countless bright stars, and there was so much affection in her look that he could sense the warmth with his skin. Through the wild fast beating of his own heart he could barely hear the murmur of the crowd. The feeling of happiness and completion kept growing, pushing his ribcage from inside with such force that his ribs were about to break and his chest was about to crack open.

Julia felt Loki squeeze her fingers in his, and the next moment the priest tied their hands together with a long piece of unbleached linen. She counted to three in her mind.

“Here I come before The Ones In The Shadows to ask for a blessing.” The words rolled down her tongue as easily as if there hadn't been three hundreds failed attempts to pronounce them before. Loki spoke as well, and his voice was a deep low echo of her own, guiding and soothing her. “I have chosen you to walk this path by my side, and share with me both the grief and the joy that await on the way. With my whole heart, I take you as mine, accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I vow to love you, trust you, and respect you, as long as we both shall live.”

With the corner of her eye Julia saw Barbara pull out a package of paper tissues. She was about to burst into tears herself from realization that for the first time in many millenias, the royal couple getting married actually meant what they had said, and the words of the vow spoken were not just a tribute to an old tradition, but an actual promise.

It felt good to stand out of line.

The clatter of hooves sounded through the hall, and the guests turned to see a young novice leading an animal towards the priests - a cow with fur as white as fresh snow. Julia winced a little at the thought of what was about to happen next. The priest took out a knife.

“Today we praise the eternal ones, the wise ones. We give them this animal as the memory of the cow that had licked the first Aesir man out of sea salt, and we ask The Ones In The Shadows - will they bless the union of this man and this woman?!”

With one sharp move he cut the throat of the animal, while the other cleric held the cow by the horns. The novice knelt before the agonizing creature, gathering the blood into a deep goblet, and its heady metallic smell filled Julia's nostrils. Bright red at first, the blood pumping out of the deep cut on the cow’s neck was now thick and dark. The animal heavily collapsed on the floor, its fur stained with red.

Julia could swear that she heard a retching sound from the crowd behind her back.

“Let the Gods speak!” The cleric dropped the runes into the vessel filled with blood, and closed his eyes, slowly chanting an incantation under his breath.

Julia could not tell how much time exactly has passed, but with every following moment she was closer to throwing up herself. What kind of a sign were they expecting, at all? What if there is no sign, will the priests tell everyone to turn around and go home?!

The raven cawed, and suddenly took off from the shoulder of the cleric. The soft feathers of the bird’s wings broke the glistening crimson surface, and the tiny drops sprinkled the faces of the King and his bride.

As the sacred bird flew up towards the opening in the dome, the Aesir priest lifted the goblet full of blood high in the air with a happy cry, spilling the liquid on the stairs beneath his feet. Loki sighed with relief.

“The blessing has been granted.” The cleric proclaimed. “Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard, your marriage has been sealed, and the ties can never be broken. Your wife shall be the Queen of Asgard.”

The Catholic priest looked pale and shocked, but he was holding rather well. It had been Loki’s task to explain to him the Aesir wedding rites, but Julia could clearly tell that some important details had been intentionally omitted. She sent the man a reassuring smile while he cautiously stepped over the dead cow sacrificed by his extraterrestrial colleagues.

“I, um, pronounce you husband and wife.” He muttered awkwardly, and made the sign of a cross with a hesitant gesture.  
“I made a bet with Thor that he would faint,” Loki confessed lowly, leaning against Julia's ear. “I lost.”  
“Seriously?! How old are both of you?” The girl glanced at him with scorn. “I feel like I need your parents to sign a legal consent…”

Loki bit his lip, as he tried to hold a smile.

The Aesir priest opened a big wooden box, and the girl could finally see the crown that she was supposed to wear. After a brutal sacrifice like this Julia expected nothing but a horned helmet of her own, but the diadem that the cleric took out was strikingly different from traditional headgear. The priest held a wreath of flowers - violets, white water lilies and small wild roses - their ephemeral beauty forever trapped in cold metal. Julia felt her jaw drop when she noticed the tiniest details proving the incredible skill of the goldsmith: the crystal-clear drops of dew on the green leaves, and the delicate white butterflies placed on the petals here and there. The jewel was breathtakingly beautiful.

Loki must have noticed her astonishment, because his eyes were shining brightly with pride and joy. The Asgardian warily watched the priest lower the crown on the head of his wife. As soon as the cold metal framed Julia’s temples, the Aesir court knelt before the royal couple in reverent silence. The alien guests were the ones who remained standing, Julia’s family and bridesmaids among them. Barbara pressed a tissue to her nose, her cheeks streaked with lines of black mascara.

“Just kiss her already, God dammit,” she whimpered, and her voice rang so loudly in the dead silence that the bridesmaid covered her mouth with her palm, abashed by the echo.

Julia could swear that it was not part of the wedding protocol, because she had never rehearsed the royal kiss before, but Loki eagerly pulled her closer. He leaned over her, bending the girl back like in the old movies, firmly holding her by the waist from behind. Julia heard the camera buttons click almost as fast as firing machine guns. The photographers were in ecstasy, and the girl was not surprised: in the bright light falling from the tall windows, the royal couple must have looked like the wet dream of every Disney illustrator - a handsome King clad in shining golden armour, cradling a beautifully dressed maiden in his arms. Both were sprinkled with fresh blood, but who would even care?! They would probably make it to tomorrow’s magazine covers.

Julia locked her eyes on her husband's face, and saw him wink at her.

“You heard her, sweet bird,” Loki muttered. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

And without a word of objection from Julia’s side, he pressed his lips against the bright happy smile of his wife.

\----------

“You.” Loki heard a voice behind his back. “Yes, _you_.”

He sighed and slowly turned around. None of the highly ranked guests would be crazy enough to address him in such disrespectful manner; besides, all reporters and politicians from Midgard had been granted an audience with the royal couple earlier. Loki did the meanest thing he could come up with, and allowed every single reporter to ask him just one question - forcing the newspapers to team up with each other in order to have a full-size interview of exactly the same contents. For that, Julia called him mischievous and evil, but it was nothing that Loki hadn't been aware of.

Right now, it was Julia's annoying friend staring at him with a strange expression on her face: that of a chef who had witnessed a cockroach in his clean kitchen, but is considering to show mercy and let the insect live.

For now.

“Barbara,” Loki replied with a tiny bow. “Enjoying the evening?”

The female huffed, and ate a forkful of the wedding cake. Since the decision to add some Midgardian elements to the wedding had fallen, it was left for the couple to choose which ones. Loki was the one to take charge of preparations of the enormous ten-layer cake with colourful icing. Julia's friend got herself a piece of the red velvet layer, the second most delicious one after a rocky road brownie.

Lucky wench. Loki felt his stomach churn with hunger.

“I don’t know who was responsible for the show, but he should totally hang for letting Alex watch it. I just hope that this cow is in a better place now... Also, you should fire your decorator, there is so much gold that the palace resembles a gypsy marquee. But at least, the food is nice.” Barbara said, and pointed her fork at Loki with a suspicious look on her face. “Tell me the truth, did you brainwash Julia to make her say yes?”  
“Do you really want to know?” Loki sneered at her.  
Barbara laughed, and choked on her wine. “Not really, just ignore my question.” She shook her head. “Damn, it has been one stressful day…”

Loki could not agree more. They were halfway through the feast already - meaning the part of it that he was not allowed to miss, no matter how much he wanted to. The newlyweds were supposed to depart from the hall at sunset to consume the marriage, and the man blessed the short winter day: there was less than an hour left. He would not confess to anyone, ever, but his own wedding ceremony left him more exhausted than a three days long battle.

The woman sighed, and lowered the fork onto the empty plate. She looked unexpectedly downcast and guilty, and even the curls of her hair seemed to have unwound a little.

“I kept calling this marriage Julia’s biggest mistake, you know… As a joke, of course. Not because I am a bitch, but because I think that you do not deserve her.” Barbara said sadly. “I am sorry for that. When Julia told me that she was not doing it, I panicked, because I recalled all the motivational quotes about wishing things real, and mental projection, and that sort of stuff. Funny, right?”

Loki pursed his lips. Nothing of it seemed funny to him - mostly because unlike Barbara, he knew how curses worked. Even an unintentional word can set off a spiral of misfortune - this is the basics that every sorcerer has to learn at his youngest age. He could have lectured the annoying wench about the true power of one’s thoughts, or he could have shown her how wicked intentions can actually harm a human being, but Barbara had approached him in order to make peace, and Julia wouldn't be happy if he had cursed her best friend with some kind of plague in the middle of a wedding feast.

“It has been one of my fears since the moment Julia had accepted my suite - that one day she will change her mind.” He confessed instead of giving the bridesmaid ugly rash and pimples. “I know that I do not deserve Julia, and I am afraid that I will never be good enough to make her happy, but you do not need to worry for her, because I will try...”  
“I bet you will,” Barbara interrupted him in a menacing tone, and awkwardly smoothed out her dress. “Look, I was about to tell you something important when you cut in with your whining… The thing is, you do not need to explain yourself to me, or to anyone at all. Julia loves you so much that when she talks about you, even I get jealous, and I can see that you love her just as much, I am not blind.”  
“I am only slightly attached,” Loki muttered, and earned himself a huff of disapproval.  
“My point is,” Barbara went on strictly, “that as a friend, I must acknowledge the fact that Julia is a big girl, and I must be supportive of her decisions, even if I think that they are not the best ones.” The woman said, and stretched out her hand. “I am no more angry with you for having planned a wedding behind Julia's back when you two had been dating, and for breaking her heart. You are not that bad, and I wish you two all the best.”

Loki carefully took her hand, and squeezed Barbara’s palm in his.

“And you are not that annoying.” He replied courteously.

Barbara shifted on her feet. The bridesmaid looked as if she was about to declare war on him, or make a decision of equal political importance.

“Do you like pizza?” She finally asked.  
“Yes.” Loki replied, noticing a tiny sigh of relief that followed his positive response. “It is my second favourite meal… after Midgardian babies, of course.”  
“Well, in this case, consider yourself lucky, because I am throwing a party next Saturday. Seven P.M.. It will be a complete opposite of today: we will be having Heineken and the cheapest pizza on delivery, and some board games. The two of you can come over... together.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder at Julia, engaged in a polite conversation with several guests at once. The way the girl was handling the royal duties was making him incredibly proud of her, considering that not all the guests looked humanoid, and she had just shaken the bright yellow tentacle of a Fomalhauti (for Norns’ sake, who had invited those?!) without cringing.

His wife deserved a reward for that act of unspoken bravery.

“It will be my pleasure to attend your social gathering.” Loki said.  
“Great, in this case, don’t be late. Cards against Humanity seem like your type of game.” Barbara grinned at him, and looked around the hall. “Can I get some takeaway of everything that's left, please? Especially the alcohol.”

\----------

When the last bright ray of setting sun fell from the windows, it was time for the newlyweds to leave the celebration. Loki was not going to lose a single minute. He picked Julia up from her seat so sharply that she let go of the goblet, and spilled the wine all over the table. The loud roar of appreciation accompanied the Allfather as he carried his wife towards the door.

“Four hundred and eighty one blessings,” Loki said as the doors of the hall closed behind his back. He still could hear the clang of cutlery and cracking of broken mugs and plates: the crowd was going crazy. “See, bad luck has absolutely no chance with us.”  
“Eighty two, if we count Thor’s song in your honor as a separate one,” Julia corrected him, and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck. “It was a good one, actually, the tune is catchy... Why do they have to break so many dishes? I think I found one more way to reduce the expenses - just give them plastic...”

The man laughed, and shook his head. He moved forward along the hallway without unnecessary hesitation, carrying his wife in his arms. None of the couple spoke again before they reached the chamber, and the only sound spreading through the quiet passage were Loki’s steps.

That sound was freaking Julia out, as well as being held in his arms so tightly. The girl suddenly felt shy in Loki’s presence, in his embrace, realizing that only a couple of hours ago, one of the most powerful beings in the Universe had sworn to belong to her till he draws his last breath.

And she had sworn to belong to him.

Julia felt the unwanted blush rise in her cheeks as she studied the sharp features of Loki’s face, the pale skin of his cheeks framed by the golden metal of the helmet. The new stage of their relationship felt like an equation with too many unknowns, both fascinating and slightly scary.

What will the wedding night be like? Will Loki be a good father? Who will sleep on the couch if they ever have a row? What is she supposed to call him from now on?

Would it be sweetheart, honey, cupcake, or pumpkin?

Julia’s teeth started to clatter with a surge of agitation and alarm, and she could tell for sure that Loki heard that.

“Are you cold?” The man asked her as he pushed the door of their chambers open. “I will light up the chimney, if you want me to.”

Julia shook her head, and clumsily slid out of his embrace.

Loki’s brows furrowed when his wife hesitantly moved away from him, but nevertheless, he allowed her feet to drop to the floor. With a sigh the Asgardian folded the heavy crimson cloak and threw it on the floor, and proceeded to unbuckle the armour, glancing at the girl from time to time. If it had been entirely up to him, he would have fucked her in that empty passage as soon as they had left the hall, but Julia seemed too anxious to appreciate his passionate intentions.

“Are you expecting some trickery from my side?” He called softly as he watched Julia pace the parlour. “Is this why you are so tense?”  
“What?! No, of course, not,” she protested energetically. Loki rolled his eyes at the sound of her hesitant voice.  
“Good to know. In this case, I would appreciate a little assistance.” He stepped closer, struggling with a clasp on the back of his left shoulder. Julia giggled, watching the mighty Allfather spin around and swear under his breath, and Loki gave her a scornful look. “Come on, wife, make yourself useful!”

The girl huffed, and pulled closer a soft ottoman to stand on top of it.

“Hold still. Is it the only reason why you married me? To help you take off the armour in the evening?!” The Asgardian obediently froze in place when she reached out to him.  
“Also, I wanted the wedding cake,” Loki explained in a very serious manner, and grimaced when the girl accidentally pulled his long hair. “However, I did not have time to eat a single piece, it is unfair...”  
“Life is always unfair,” Julia laughed, and unclasped the golden breastplate. It fell on the floor with a clang, and the Asgardian proceeded to take the bracers off his forearms. “Are you keeping the helmet on?”

Loki spun around, and his lips ended up merely a couple of centimetres away from hers.

“Would you like me to, sweet bird?” He asked in a mellow quiet voice that caused Julia's knees to grow weak.

The girl stuck out her bottom lip, and snapped her finger against a golden curved horn.

“Only if you want to turn our wedding night into a Spanish corrida,” she replied, and proceeded to unfasten the numerous leather belts holding the remaining parts of the armour together. “The brownie layer was gone too fast, but I got some red velvet to cheer you up.”  
Loki took the horned helmet off his head. “What do you mean?”  
“Oh, come on! I saw you drool over those desserts,” Julia laughed with delight, and jumped off the ottoman. She beckoned him towards the bedroom. “I told my maidens to fetch a couple of pieces for us before the whole cake is gone. There should also be a bottle of wine here somewhere...”

She climbed onto the bed beside a tray with pieces of wedding cake, and tapped an open palm on the mattress, inviting Loki to join.

“You are precious, and I love you,” Loki declared, and picked a bottle up from the nightstand.  
“Well, I forgot about the forks and glasses,” Julia sighed, and watched the Asgardian transform a small dagger into a corkscrew.  
“I do not mind drinking from the same bottle, sweet bird.” Loki winked at the girl. He took a sip, and gracefully leaned forward, handing the bottle to Julia. “It is almost as if we were kissing. What a salacious temptation, isn’t it?”  
“We are married, you know.” Julia reminded him, accepting the beverage, while the man sat down, and pulled the tray towards himself.  
“It does not mean that things cannot get salacious,” Loki countered, and picked up a piece of cake.

Julia lay down on her side, lazily sipping the wine and watching the Asgardian take delight in the desserts. She touched the cold metal headband of the crown on her forehead, and at once felt a little too dressed in Loki’s presence. The girl got up from the bed, and looked around the room in search of a mirror.

“Don't even think of it.”

Julia froze with her hands to her head.

“Why, do you want me to wear it non-stop?” She asked, adjusting the crown.  
“No, although you could, because I put a spell on it to make it weightless,” Loki boasted, and finished the piece of cake with a quiet moan of delight. “I would like you to keep the crown on tonight, sweet bird. Will you do it for me, please?”  
“All… right, I am fine as long as you do not ask me to dress up like a sexy nurse,” Julia hid her hands behind her back. She still could not get rid of the anxiety that would best fit a teenager on a first date, not a grown-up woman in her late twenties. “So… What are we going to do now?”

Loki chuckled, and licked his fingers covered in whipped cream and white icing in a manner that would have made every experienced pornstar feel like an amateur. He got up from the bed with his most mischievous sneer, and Julia got ready for a painfully detailed and indecent explanation, but none followed.

“Now I will release myself of the spell that is binding me, so that I could put a child in you,” he said simply, instead of embarrassing Julia with a vulgar lecture about what people usually do on their wedding nights. Loki brushed his fingers against her cheek, the look on his face unexpectedly earnest and serious. “I was willing to do this earlier, but only since we are wed I can be sure that even if something happens to me, you will never face poverty and hardships, and the offspring you bear shall be accepted as my legal heir.”  
“Let’s just hope that nothing happens to you,” Julia suggested, and awkwardly tapped the man on the shoulder.  
“Hope is a nice thing, but I prefer to be ready for the worst,” the Asgardian huffed with a shrug, and stepped away from her. “Give me a moment, sweet bird. It will not take long, I just have to remember how the spell goes…”

Julia bit her lip as she watched the man close his eyes, and chant. Dark runes were appearing on the skin of his forearms and chest.

“So… technically, we could call tonight your first time,” she giggled quietly. Loki grimaced, and opened one eye.  
“No, we couldn’t.” He sighed. “Was it a joke, again?! Haven’t I told you that your sense of humour is pathetic?”  
“Haven’t you agreed to accept me with all my flaws?” Julia reminded him in a silky voice, and took off her shoes. “You know, to be honest, I was very, um… relieved to learn that you don’t have any children yet. I guess, I just hate the very idea of sharing you with anyone else.”  
“And you are the one who keeps saying that you are not jealous of me,” Loki said in a bored tone. The markings on his skin were dissolving swiftly, like ink being washed away by running water.

When he looked at her again, his smile was hungry.

“Nervous?” Julia asked him in a teasing manner,  
“Nervous is not the right word.” Loki replied slowly, the look on his face detached as if he was trying to evaluate the changes that had taken place. “Anticipating - yes, more like it... You see, some time after I got to know you, I ended up craving to fuck the annoying maiden that had enslaved me with a magic spell. Then, I have bedded a brave and kind Midgardian girl that I had fallen for, but I haven't yet made love to my wife.” The Asgardian cupped Julia's face with his palm, and gently traced her cheek and jawline with his thumb. “I wonder if it feels different.”

Julia took a small step back from him. She moved her shoulder only a little, and the long dress slid down onto the floor, as if it hadn't been fastened at all - just like the Norn had promised her. The girl stepped out of a shining puddle of soft material, and stretched her back, noticing the man’s eyes follow her every move.

“Why don't you see for yourself?” She crooned, looking at her husband from under the eyelashes. Loki took a deep slow breath, and then another one.  
“Norns,” he finally said, his voice soft and begging, like that of a sinner witnessing a Madonna walk down from a stained glass window. “Now I do understand why every warrior skilled both in life and battle, names his sword after a woman. Because she pierces right through your heart, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.”

He leaned forward, and there was caution in his every move, as if he was afraid that Julia would dissolve like a Fata Morgana in the pale morning sky. Loki placed his palms on her shoulders, and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss as pure and mellow as the early spring flowers.

“You talk too much,” Julia whispered and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck, savouring his touch and craving more than the delicate tasting.

With a sigh Loki drew his wife closer and deepened the kiss. His heart slammed against his ribs when he tasted the bitter wine on her tongue, melding with his in a passionate and sensual dance. The girl closed her eyes and trustingly leaned back in his arms, and Loki threaded his fingers through her hair, untying the numerous braids and massaging her scalp. He lowered his mouth to Julia’s neck, and covered the skin of her throat in a series of licks and kisses, feeling her fast heartbeat under his lips.

When one of his palms slid along Julia’s side and towards her breast, her breathing became ragged, almost panting. Julia sank her fingers into Loki’s hair, pulling and tugging on it without thinking of the man’s comfort, wildly grinding her pelvis against his thighs and feeling the hardness of his erection with her stomach. Suddenly, there was not a single thought left in her head, just a primeval desire to belong to him fully and completely, burning like fever in her blood. It must have been the pagan ancient magic of the wedding ritual affecting her, making her feel as if all the nerve endings in her body were fully exposed to Loki’s touch, as if she had stripped off both the dress and her skin.

When Julia yanked his hair once more, Loki sharply raised his head, turning his attention to her kiss-swollen lips. He was breathless and intoxicated with lust, his arousal rock-hard and throbbing. His wife’s body was curving against his like soft heated wax, so perfectly obedient and responsive that the man could not take the wait any longer. Since the first day Julia had lain with him, Loki’s desire for her had been relentless, but never like this - as if finally having the girl as his own had let all his instincts loose. With an impatient growl he scooped his wife into his arms.

“Where are you taking me?!” Loki heard her excited cry through the humm of blood in his temples.  
“Bed.” He replied shortly, his voice barely human.

Loki tried to lower the girl on the mattress as gently as possible, but still, her body bounced against it. He proceeded to tear off his clothes with such haste that he almost ripped his tunic in half, his fingers strangely shaky, as if he was once again an innocent young man.

With a laugh Julia rolled onto her back, and sat up, her legs shamelessly spread wide and her womanhood open to his gaze. In the half-dimmed ceiling lights, Loki could see how glistening and moist was the tender skin of her sex.

“I’m all yours,” Julia crooned, and the sound of her low, breathless voice almost made him come. The girl’s palm brushed against her breast, the nipple swelling at the touch, and then moved down the belly and through the dark curls of her pubic hair. Loki froze, watching her fingers slowly slide between the wet folds as she caressed herself. “Loki, please!”

The moment this soft begging whimper escaped Julia’s lips, he lost his mind and sprang forward. Loki caught the girl by the ankle and sharply pulled her closer towards him. Driven by desperate hunger for her, he positioned himself on top of Julia and nudged her thighs apart.

He sank into her with one sharp move that drove the breath out of her body. The girl moaned long and low, and bucked her hips, meeting his devastating deep thrusts with her own hungry momentum. Loki was taking Julia with fierce passion, hammering into her in the most primitive, exquisitely crude way. Sprawled under his body, the only thing Julia could do was wrap her legs around the man’s waist, allowing him for even deeper contact. His lips found hers, but the kiss felt more like a bite, and the girl dug her nails into Loki’s shoulders, losing herself in the fast rhythm and balancing on the thin border between pleasure and pain.

The orgazm washed through her core like an encroahing tide. Julia gulped for air and writhed, her body vibrating and limbs growing unruly and heavy. Dazed with pleasure, she shut her eyes, feeling Loki speed up even more as he was approaching his release as well.

It did not take him long to join her. Loki spilled into her with a loud savage groan, delighting in the sensation of Julia’s inner muscles tightly grasping his cock. It took him much effort not to collapse on top of his wife at once, and he carefully pulled out of her and rested by her side, trying not to crush the girl with his weight.

Julia sent him a lazy, sated smile, unaware of the fact that she had just escaped some severe body damage. She slowly crawled closer to Loki and lay on top of him, her body limp and relaxed. The man’s chest was rising and falling steadily beneath her, each breath he took rocking her up and down like the waves of the sea.

“So,” she whispered, feeling his fingertips lightly trace her spine. “Did it feel different?”

Julia felt Loki shift on the bed. The man hummed musingly, and she cupped her chin with her palm, staring at her husband expectantly.

“Perhaps, it did,” he replied after a longer while.  
“Perhaps?” Julia repeated with a disappointed sigh. Loki looked down at her, a faint smile curving his lips.  
“I have devoted many decades of my life to science and research, sweet bird,” he explained in a very serious manner. “And you can trust me when I say that it is very irresponsible to draw conclusions on basis of a single experience.”  
“I see.” Julia drummed her fingers against his shoulder. “What do you suggest we do, then?”

Instead of responding, Loki tumbled her down, and sealed her lips with a kiss.

\----------

Judging from the bright beams of sunlight shining right into her eyes, it was early morning. Someone poked her on the shoulder, and Julia groaned sleepily, realizing how sore her body was after the previous night, and lifted the pillow off her face.

They had tested every surface flat enough for her to seat, or lean against, and then they had moved to the floor, and then Loki ate the last piece of cake, and she fell asleep right where she was. He must have carried her to bed.

At the moment, Loki sat by her side, his smile beaming with energy. He noticed Julia focus her eyes on him, and poked her with his index finger one more time.

“Good morning,” the girl wheezed out, trying to turn over without straining her tired muscles any more.  
“Morning,” the man agreed, and pulled a blanket off her shoulders and chest. “Wake up, sweet bird, we have much to do today.”

Julia shivered in the cool air flowing into the bedroom from an open window, and looked down, at her husband’s bare chest and stomach, and his hardened manhood.

He was more than ready to go again.

“Oh, no,” she whined, and tried to hold on to the blanket, but failed.  
“Oh, yes,” Loki countered with a wide devilish grin.


	15. Big Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest, sweetest Everyone,
> 
> I am so, so terribly sorry for this long pause. I got dragged deep into the summer vacation, and I could hardly find the time to write. The good thing is that the break allowed me to plan a development of the characters' relationship, as well as a very eventful and twisted (and dark) plot, up to the smallest details.  
> Like most Russians, I live by the saying "you go big or you go home", so things are gonna escalate. Yep, I really mean it ;)
> 
> Here comes a chapter where Loki listens to some relationship advice, helps Julia pack up like a good husband he is, and also gets himself a pen friend.
> 
> Writer’s warning: I personally adore all kinds of cats, and I find bald ones beautiful (almost got one myself).  
> No offence is meant for the lucky owners, and Loki knows nothing!

The raging cold wind was blowing so hard that the glass in the windows was about to crack. The snowfall made the surroundings of the house barely visible from the inside. Not that the scenery was breathtaking - the terrain of Yenisei coast on a gloomy winter night looked plain and rather dull. It was on a sunny day that one could actually stand and stare, mesmerized by the contrast of white snow and blue water, and dark rocks of the shore. Even during the harshest Siberian winter, the strong warm current created large channels of open water. The chunks of ice would clog them eventually, and new cracks in the frozen shell would appear - a never-ending, eternal stand-off of the two states of the same matter. The man residing in a house by the river considered it somewhat symbolic.

The dwelling was located by the shore of Yenisei, on a rocky cape running far into the wide stretch of the river. Surrounded by a tall fence with barbed wire on top of it, the enormous block faced with black and white granite slabs with a helicopter landing pad on the roof looked as contemporary as only a residence of an eccentric billionaire could look. The one living in it finished writing a letter, and got up from his seat to look out the full-wall window. He gazed at the low snow-covered mountains at a distance, resembling the spikes of a giant sleeping reptile. The dark surface of the glass reflected a short, scrawny male with eyes of different colour.

“ _Жди гостей_ *.” He said to his own reflection in the window.

The man rolled the letter into a scroll, and sealed the message with melted wax.

\----------

It has almost been two weeks: two weeks of waking up and going to bed together, two weeks of shared breakfasts and late evening meals, two weeks of finding Midgardian candy in the pockets of his coat. Apart from getting unexpected treats now and then, Loki couldn’t tell that his own routine changed much - it barely changed at all, the only difference being the formal gatherings where the throne by his side was now occupied by the Queen. Unlike what he had feared, Julia did not dive headfirst into politics - instead, she took a moment to get to know the court better, like a clever girl she was. She attentively listened to his explanations of kinship between the noble families and the political goals they were most likely to pursue, she studied the rules of etiquette and traditions with remarkable diligence.

Being married was mostly nice, although there were moments when Loki sincerely wished to put Julia under a mind-control spell to make her obedient and compliant, and maybe give her a spanking to make his point stronger.

It was one of those moments.

Loki angrily marched into his - no, _their_ private chambers, and approached his wife. He stood in front of Julia, his horned helmet throwing a long shadow on the table. The Queen did not look up from the page of her notebook, but the point of her pen tore a hole in the paper.

“I didn’t do nothing,” she said very quickly, and pretended to be busy writing.

Loki pursed his lips, and placed three small star-shaped magnets on the table before her.

“This might be yours.” He drawled, watching Julia intently.  
“Oh,” the girl jumped up from the heavy leather armchair, and reached out to take the objects with a move so hesitant that she almost spilled her coffee. “You found them!”  
“Not me.” Loki countered, his voice dangerously silky. “You see, it is rather hard to find something when it is attached to your back.”  
“Oh, right.”

The man narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward, looming over Julia. The tip of his nose almost touched hers.

Julia bravely held Loki’s heavy suspicious stare for a minute or so, until she giggled. Her husband replied with a quiet growl, and squeezed one sparkling blue star in his fist. When he unclenched his hand, the plastic magnet was crushed into dust.

“The Allfather is supposed to cause his subjects to tremble with reverent fear.” The man shook the sparkling stardust off his palm, and crossed his arms on the chest. “How am I supposed to be feared and respected, if I walk around the palace with these tiny abominations stuck to my armour?!”  
“You can always call it a new fashion trend,” Julia babbled. Loki made one more attempt to look intimidating, but the girl already noticed a tiny crooked smile curve his lips. She tilted her head back and laughed aloud. “Sorry, I just couldn't help it,” Julia wiped away the tears, and took a deep slow breath. “I put the magnets on your back a week ago, before the last Session of the Council. I was listening to Bowie, and then I thought: damn, you are my own private Starman… It seemed funny to me… David Bowie, do you get it? Nevermind. You wore a cape that day, anyway, and no one would have noticed. But then, I forgot to take them off.”  
“I thought that you’d know better than playing stupid tricks on me,” Loki sighed, and sat down by the opposite side of the table, his legs stretched forward and heels resting on the edge of the table top. “For Bor’s sake, sweet bird, you should never start a war you cannot win.”  
“Is it a threat?!” Julia cocked a brow as she watched Loki sip her coffee and squint with delight. “Come on, those were just some magnets, it is not a big deal!”  
“Magnets attached to the back of my ceremonial armour by my wife who does not show a single sign of remorse.” The man clicked his tongue with disapproval. “This won't do. You'd better watch out, my love, for justice must be served.”

The look on Loki’s face was no more an emotionless mask he wore in public, but a mixture of mischief and amusement. Julia tried to imagine what was the worst possible thing he could do to her, and decided to take her chances.

“Bring it on, cupcake.” She said with a reckless smile. Loki cared too much about his and her reputation to take his revenge outside the confines of their private rooms.

The man winced a little at the sound of a new endearment, and glanced down, at the open notebook with pages covered in rows of Julia's handwriting.

“How are your studies going?”  
“Bad.” Julia replied sadly, all her cheerfulness gone in a moment.

The Apple of Idun had given her a very valuable ability to understand every language spoken in the Ten Realms, but when it came to writing in runes, the juice of the magical fruit turned out to be powerless. Julia was the first Queen of Asgard to be illiterate. Loki avoided publicity by preparing translations of all documents that Julia was supposed to look into, but the solution was only temporary.

It was the darkest and most shameful secret that they shared, and naturally, not a single member of the court could ever find out. Therefore, Julia was condemned to self-education, with occasional help from Loki who sometimes managed to fit the tutoring into his busy schedule.

“The good thing is that I can at least place my signature on documents now. I can't read’em, but I can sign’em. I am a perfect politician, if you think of it.” Julia laughed bitterly. She turned the notebook over, and demonstrated to Loki her full name and title (extremely long title!), repeated over and over again to train the hand. Getting a grip on the runic alphabet was almost as hard as learning to write in Japanese logograms.  
“You write like a fifty year old child.” The man said frankly, but a frown of preoccupation crossed his forehead at the view of Julia's hunched shoulders. “In a good way...”  
“I can't see how I can be dumb and talentless in a good way, if only you want to look smarter yourself.” Julia snapped at him, but then awkwardly hugged herself. “I'm sorry, I just…”

Loki sighed as he watched his wife curl up in the armchair. He had been raised in a royal palace, surrounded by maidens and tutors like every little Prince should be. Used to the constant attention and reverent attitude of the servants, Loki could only guess how unnerving and stressful the changes were for Julia. The need to learn the runic alphabet in secrecy was not helping her feel any better. The girl was having headaches - she wouldn't tell him, but Loki saw her wince and rub her temples a little too often. She did not sleep well - Loki heard her wake up at night: then, her breathing would change, and he would lay awake as well, waiting and listening. He hated to see Julia tense and frustrated, and he would have paid the highest price to wipe the sorrowful look off her face, but there was little he could do.

Or, maybe...

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening, sweet bird?” Loki stood behind the back of Julia's armchair, and rested his palms on the girl's shoulders.  
“No, I… I don't think so.” Julia frowned, trying to recall if she did. The man's fingers gently squeezed the nape of her neck.  
“Well, now you do,” Loki replied, massaging the tense muscles. “I have just recalled that we have a very important rout to attend.”

Julia grimaced.

“A formal one?” She asked with reluctance. The two weeks of being a Queen have taught Julia that a formal rout meant traveling to an alien Realm in a heavy ceremonial dress, and following Loki around with a polite smile glued to her face, while he would talk business. The alien societies that she had come across so far were even more patriarchal than Asgard, and a King’s wife was nothing more than a talking accessory. “Fine, I’ll ask the girls to get a dress ready.”  
“I don't think that an evening with pizza and cheap beer deserves for a name of a formal rout.” Loki replied. “You could just wear a pair of jeans.”

Julia tilted her head back, and looked at her husband with confusion. Loki’s upside-down smile grew wider.

“What… Do you mean… Barbara?!” The girl whispered hopefully, and Loki nodded.  
“Aye.” He replied. “I have taken the liberty to accept her invitation at our wedding feast, so, we do not have much of a choice but to pay her a visit.”

Julia jumped up from the armchair with an excited gasp, and gave Loki a fast passionate hug.

\----------

At the doorstep of Barbara’s house Loki hesitated. He glanced down at his wife’s jeans and parka, and then at his own attire of dark leather, but finally decided to spare himself the unnecessary masquerade. There was probably no person left in Midgard who wouldn't know what Julia looked like, and who she was married to.

“I can't believe that you are doing this for me,” Julia caught his hand in hers as she rang the doorbell.  
“I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for pizza,” Loki smirked, and leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on his wife’s lips.

The front door opened.

“You look amazing, girl!” Barbara squeezed Julia in a tight embrace. Then, she turned to Loki, and stretched out her hand. “You… Um... Glad you could make it.”  
“Is this all? Don't I look amazing?!” Loki sighed with false sorrow.

The layout of Barbara’s house was exactly the same as Julia’s. The Asgardian left his coat on a hanger by the door and followed the two females into the kitchen, listening to their agitated chatting. He perched on a chair and patiently waited for Barbara to fetch him a drink from the fridge, so that he could leave the women alone. It was clear that his presence was not required, maybe even unwanted.

Loki looked around the kitchen, trying to ignore the whispers and giggles that would best fit a couple of unwise adolescent girls, not two grown-up women. His eyes travelled along the framed photos on the wall, the red kettle and the flowerpots on the windowsill, and suddenly, Loki witnessed a beast on top of the fridge.

The ugly creature resembled a gremlin - a very tiny and scrawny one. Its body was covered in pink wrinkled skin, and it had a long bald tail like rats do. The beast was observing Barbara and Julia from above with round orange eyes, and its ears, big as a bat’s wings, were slightly moving.

Very slowly, Loki reached for a knife on his hip, doing his best not to scare both the females and the creature. At this moment, Barbara stood straight, and stretched her hands out.

“Come to mama!”

The peculiar animal leaped forward, and instead of running away in terror, the woman caught the creature and supported it, so that it could climb onto her shoulder.

“Norns, what is this thing?!” Loki breathed out, studying the disgusting bald animal.

Barbara turned around with a look of surprise on her face.

“Which thing?!” She babbled, pressing the hairless creature against her chest. “You mean… Are you kidding me?! It's my cat, dude!”

Loki met the curious orange eyes of the naked beast.

“Aren't cats supposed to have fur? Yours must be sick.”

Barbara shook her head, and pushed a bottle of beer across the kitchen table for Loki to catch.

“My baby is absolutely healthy. She is a sphynx, they are supposed to be bald.” She explained. “Aren't there cats in Asgard?”  
“No, not a single one.” Loki took a sip of beer. Barbara hadn't lied to him when she had invited the two of them over: the drink was cheap. It tasted vile. “Some species of animals that you are familiar with are not present in Asgard; the other ones only bear the outward resemblance to those that inhabit Midgard. For instance, the horses might look the same, but ours are several times stronger than yours.”  
“Yeah, right, of course they are,” Barbara rolled her eyes. “I get it, Asgard is so cool that even your horses are better than ours…”  
“I meant no offence to Midgardian ungulates,” Loki shook his head with a smile. “What I said is true: if I tried to ride any of your horses, I'd break the poor creature’s back. They are not strong enough to carry me.”

Barbara examined the man's slender form with a critical look on her face, and hummed in disbelief.

“How much do you weigh exactly?” She asked.  
“It is hard to tell, since I broke Julia's only bathroom scales,” Loki shrugged. “The pointer reached maximum, and went beyond it.”  
“I kept wondering what happened to it,” Julia sighed, but then gasped in disbelief. “Wait, for reals?! No, it's not possible, I would have felt... I mean, you are quite heavy, but not…” She blushed and never finished the sentence.  
“Not heavy enough to crush you to death? I have been very cautious around you, that's all. No thanks needed.” Loki replied with a knowing smile, noticing the embarrassed and shocked look on his wife's face. “The density of matter and the gravitational force are different in your Realm and mine. This is one of the reasons why the inhabitants of Asgard are much more resistant to physical damage. Anyway, as I was saying, there are no cats in my Realm. I know what these animals look like through my earlier journeys to Midgard.” The man leaned forward to examine the sphynx. “And I can tell for sure that this creature looks like a giant hairless scrotum, and by no means like a cat. It is very ugly.”  
“Look who is talking,” Barbara snarled at him, and squeezed the sphynx in a tight hug. “Don't listen to him, you are the most beautiful and precious girl…”

Loki sneered as he listened to the woman's crooning. He winked at Julia and took a step out of the kitchen, closing the door behind his back. The ladies clearly needed some time alone, therefore he needed to go find the rest of the guests.

When Loki walked into the living room, the lazy discussion died in an instant.

“Good evening,” Loki uttered, doing his best to sound friendly, and sat down on an empty chair, every move of his followed by eight pairs of alert and curious eyes. _“They might be a little shy around you at first,”_ he recalled Julia's words, _“but no one expects the Queen of England to drop by for a slice of pizza.”_

As much as he appreciated Julia's attempt to comfort him, she was way too kind. On a spectrum of available Midgardian politicians he was closer to Bin Laden than the British old lady.

There was a big plastic bag with empty bottles in the corner, and the guests looked like they had been there for a while already. It must have been the drinks, but an empty space around him was gone surprisingly fast. Loki exchanged several handshakes, and got to know Robert - Barbara’s boyfriend for the last ten years, Mary, Karol, Andrew, Anna, Stefan, Jan, and one more Mary.

Robert was the boldest of all, probably because he felt responsible for engaging the new guest in an actual conversation. He approached Loki with a bottle of something stronger than beer, and coughed meaningfully. The Asgardian moved his chair a little to give the man some space.

“So, you are the insane guy who proposed to his girlfriend after a year of dating?” Robert asked as he filled the stemless glasses with yellowish fluid. A strong scent of spirit and lemon filled the room. “You are a legend around here, you know.”  
“It has actually been only half a year of dating,” Loki replied, and tasted the bitter liquor. “The first six months of my acquaintance with Julia were hardly romantic. We used to work together.”  
“No offence, but I hate you, man.” Robert sighed, and drank a little. “Barbara won't leave me alone now. I sometimes fear that one day I'll wake up in a church, tied to a chair, with a gun to my head. Women go crazy about marriage.”  
“It is understandable. A heartfelt proposal is the most obvious way to demonstrate the depth of your commitment and affection,” Loki shrugged. “If you have a feeling that the woman beside you is the one, you shouldn't hesitate.”  
“Sure. You can always get divorced if something doesn't work out, right?” The men were gathering around, interested in the further discussion.  
“Not really. I mean, not in Asgard. There is no such thing as divorce allowed.” Loki noticed the expressions on some men's faces change to sheer terror. “If a couple gets married, they are tied for a lifetime, and the bond cannot be broken.”  
“At all?!”

Loki huffed, and wondered if he had done a bad thing by not telling Julia the details of the Aesir matrimonial traditions, especially the part with her decision to marry him being irreversible.

“Well, there are moments when the spouses have misunderstandings, but the Aesir consider it shameful to give up instead of fixing the relations. There are couples that split up and live in separation, but such practices are frowned upon. Once you get married, you are condemned to be with the one you've chosen, and it is in your power to make your marriage a happy one.”  
“What about domestic violence?” One of the two Marys frowned. “Isn't it a good reason to split up?”  
“Domestic violence, as well as infidelity, is a good reason to gut out the one who is responsible.” Loki replied firmly and quietly. “When one of the spouses is abused by the other, it is his sacred right to demand a trial in combat. If the victim is female and does not feel strong enough to fight, she chooses the one to represent her, or requests the King to intervene. One way or the other, the justice is always served, and the one who had broken the vows gets punished.”

The look on his face must have been cruel, because the woman swallowed and moved away a little. Loki finished his drink in dead silence.

“Well, that's rather… hardcore.” Robert muttered uneasily. He hesitated before filling the glasses again. “What did… Um… Well, where did you two go for a honeymoon trip?”  
“We didn't.” Loki replied. The Midgardians, clearly relieved by a change of subject, stared at him with scorn.  
“Seriously?” Robert laughed in disbelief. “But that's lame, man! You can't skip a honeymoon vacation!”

Loki knew already that the word ‘lame’ meant nothing good. He gave the Midgardian a hostile and haughty look.

“My wife lives in a royal palace, surrounded by servants who follow her every word.” He snarled. “She has the most beautiful gowns and precious jewellery. I bet that she isn't even thinking about some stupid vacation.”

Robert pursed his lips, and sighed.

“Do you know women?” He asked.  
“I certainly do.” Loki replied with a smug smile. He fought an urge to remind the insolent Midgardian that his experience with women was two thousand years longer.  
“No, you don't! The fact is, no one does.” Barbara’s boyfriend untwisted the cap from a new full bottle of lemon-spiced vodka, and turned to Loki with a look on his face that would best fit a boy telling a horror story beside a campfire. “I will tell you how it goes. Lack of honeymoon is a huge turn-off for every girl, but at first, Julia will be reasonable about it…”  
“Or will just pretend to be,” someone said with a laugh.  
“Exactly. Women are unpredictable. At some point, they might have a headache, or just a bad day, and then they get offended with some little thing, like a pair of socks on the floor, or an empty milk carton in the fridge... And then - bang!” Loki pulled back when the talker emotionally waved his hands in the air. “Bang! They pull out all the old shit.”

The men surrounding him shared knowing looks, and Loki felt slightly irritated, as if he was missing something important. It had been his social position and bad reputation that had kept him safe from women's moods before, but apparently, things were about to change since he had promised to Julia a relationship of two equals.

“The old shit,” he mused, and noticed a couple of males wince.  
“Damn, it's like I'm talking to an alien,” Robert chuckled. “You see, the longer you are in a relationship, the more shit there is for the girl to throw in your face when the time comes. It will be everything that you have ever done wrong, from not holding the door open for her, to missing her granny’s funeral. One day, Julia will get pissed with the tiniest thing, and she will remind you of every single fault. Let me tell you, by missing a honeymoon you are giving her a weapon of mass destruction to use against you.”

Loki recalled all the times when he had been mean to Julia, and came to a conclusion that there were more than enough of his faults for his wife to pick from. Adding one more to the pile was not a good idea.

“Well, what if I do not have time for a honeymoon?” He grunted with annoyance. “I cannot just leave my kingdom unattended, a month is way too much time for the King to be absent. My subjects might get an impression that I am neglecting my duties.”  
“No one's talking about a month. ‘Honeymoon’ is just a name, it lasts as long as you two can afford, usually for a week or so.” The Midgardian cordially tapped him on the shoulder, and Loki was too concerned with the ‘honeymoon problem’ to tear his hand off. “Do it, man. You'll thank me later.”

\----------

Some people say that pizza is like sex - still good, even if pretty bad, but sometimes abstinence is not the worst choice. The pizza was terrible, and Julia did not feel drunk enough to reach for a second piece. Loki, on the other hand, eagerly ate her share.

“They spread ketchup over the dough instead of tomato sauce. That's barbaric.” Julia complained, but the Asgardian just shrugged as he helped himself to the snack.

Julia could not get rid of the impression that something was wrong with Loki. The man sat on the couch with a piece of pizza in one hand, and the drowsing sphynx on his lap. Loki stared absently at his boots, taking small bites of the pizza and scratching the cat behind its ear. He seemed tense and focused on something, and Julia wondered, if there had been anything that could have caused him distress during the evening. Not a single thing came to her mind, and after a longer moment of observation the girl assumed that Loki was just tired, and he had exceeded his limit for social interactions for the day.

It was time to get going.

They said their goodbyes, and headed down the narrow road, towards an empty quiet park where a shining lightning falling from the sky to take the two of them home would not disturb the peace and quiet of the night.

Loki stopped abruptly the moment they reached the nearest crosswalk. He pulled Julia by the sleeve before the girl could step on the road, and made her turn around.

“We need to talk.” Loki barked out.  
“Yes, sure.” She replied in a cautious manner, and tried to pull the sleeve of her jacket out of his fingers. It didn't work.  
“Do you feel mistreated?”  
“In which way? Do you mean… by you?”  
“Yes.”

Julia hesitantly tried to recall the last time Loki had truly misbehaved around her. Since their wedding the only unpleasant thing that had happened to her was the need to learn the hideous runic alphabet. Loki had been supportive and patient, and so unbelievably kind to her that there hadn't been a single moment when Julia would have felt unhappy.

“No, of course I don't.” She said. “Everything is fine, Loki, why'd you ask?”

The Asgardian stubbornly stared somewhere behind her back, his nostrils slightly moving as he breathed. He seemed so dissatisfied with her answer that Julia got a weird feeling that Loki actually wanted her to tell him how bad of a spouse he was.

“Damn, what is wrong with you?! Why is it so hard for you to believe me when I say that you are doing fine?” Julia whispered and wrapped her arms around Loki’s torso as tightly as she could, trying to convey all her feelings for him in a single embrace. “Listen to me well, mister. You have been an ideal loving husband for these two weeks - don't make this face, I'm not lying, there is absolutely no reason for me to lie! I don't feel mistreated, I don't feel sad or even homesick - maybe a little tired, but in a good way… You are kind, you are caring, and I have no idea why you start asking me such weird questions!”

Instead of answering, Loki wrapped his arms around her, and Julia lost her breath, pressed tightly against his chest. She swallowed down the unwanted tears. It is a shame that both humans and ice giants never grow out of their childhood insecurities, and looking back, she was starting to regret not having slapped Odin’s face during their short encounter.

“I am happy when I am with you.” Julia assured the man. “I mean it.”  
“Won't you be even happier if we went on vacation together?” Loki asked quietly. The soft big snowflakes started to fall from the dark sky, but not a single one landed on Julia or Loki’s coat, as if they were standing under an invisible umbrella. The girl cocked a brow.  
“Like a honeymoon? I thought that our trip to England counted as one…”  
“It was _supposed to_ count as one, but then a resurrected Protector of Britain tried to slaughter you.” Loki reminded her. “You agreed to have a blood sacrifice at our wedding. The least I can do for you in return is honor your tradition.”  
“If you put it like this, it will be a pleasure for me to go on vacation with you, I haven't had a real one in a couple of years already.” Julia smiled. “When we talked about this earlier, you said that you don't have the time nor the wish to go to the beach. Why'd you change your mind?”  
“It is not important why.” Loki moved his shoulder with annoyance, “besides, I am still unwilling to go to the beach. Those places are disgustingly crowded, and I don't fancy watching you shamelessly expose your body before countless men.”

Julia huffed. She opened her mouth to make a spiteful suggestion that Loki buys himself a piece of a coastline somewhere at Goa Island in order to bathe in isolation, like a sociophobic billionaire, but then she realized that the Asgardian would probably take her words seriously.

“No beach for us, then,” she hummed. “I get it. I’d have to buy a new swimsuit, anyway…”

They slowly walked across the empty street. Julia shivered when a blow of cold wind threw a handful of wet snow at the back of her neck, and imagined an impossible situation when the Asgardian would willingly sunbathe with her on a sandy beach in an all-inclusive hotel where they serve drinks at 10 A.M...

She stopped in the middle of the road, and turned to Loki with a happy grin.

“Italy!”

The man shook his head.

“What?”  
“We should totally go to Italy.” Julia started jumping in her place with agitation. “It is a perfect destination for a honeymoon, even at this time of the year.”  
“What is so good about Italy?”  
“Oh, my God…” Julia looked at him with pity. “Everything! We could visit Rome, or Milan, or Sicily, or go to Venice and sail through the water canals… When I was at school, the geography teacher told us that Italy resembles a boot, but it is not true, because Italy resembles heaven. They have wine, olives, amazing desserts, wine…”

Loki smiled as he watched her curl her fingers.

“You mentioned wine twice,” he said in a derisive manner, but Julia waved her hands in the air and hissed at him.  
“Shush! And most important,” the girl held a dramatic pause, “they have pizza - I mean, real pizza, not this ketchup-soaked abomination.”  
“I think that tonight’s pizza was quite nice.” Loki shrugged, and Julia gave him her most compassionate look.  
“You poor ignorant thing... Tonight’s pizza was shit, but now I can tell for sure that you will love Italy.” The girl slapped his rear and darted across the road to avoid payback. “I'm gonna show you the world, Princess Jasmine!” She sang out, waking the sleeping neighbourhood up.

\----------

Since the world had changed, and the existence of Asgard had been revealed to the inhabitants of Earth, the extraterrestrial Vikings got themselves a seat in the United Nations General Assembly.

The Aesir emissary was a dignified bearded man with two throwing axes tucked under the wide leather belt on his waist. He attended the sessions, dressed in a button-down white shirt and black trousers. The weapons made it impossible for him to wear a jacket, but despite that, the warrior looked more than magestic - or, no one dared to tell him otherwise.

Apart from everyday representation of the Aesir Kingdom, the emissary was responsible for collecting the official correspondence and delivering it to the palace. Day after day, the amount of mail addressed to the royal couple kept growing. Those were greetings from government officials, kings and presidents, as well as private invitations to all kinds of TV shows, fund-raising events and conferences that Loki kept throwing into the burning chimney with mean pleasure.

Julia looked up from her runic Viking primer, and saw her husband take one more sealed letter from a big pile on his lap. The man snapped his fingers, and the unread letter flew straight into the roaring fire. Julia pursed her lips, but refrained from criticizing Loki's ways of reviewing his mail.

They were efficient, she had to admit that.

The parlour was dark, and the air was so warm that once she closed her eyes, Julia felt like she was on a beach, sunbathing. She sat by Loki’s side on a couch fully dressed, her legs covered with a thick duvet. When she had sneezed for the first time during breakfast, Loki replied with a short ‘bless you’, but when she sneezed for a second time, he went overprotective in a glimpse of an eye. Julia got examined by a council of healers, and despite the fact that not a single one of them diagnosed a cold, Loki knew better.

He always thought he did.

“Drink your tea while it is hot,” the Asgardian commanded as he sent one more letter into the open maw of the fireplace. Julia tried to push the blanket down, but Loki held her hand without even looking her way. “Don't.”  
“How many times do I have to repeat that I am not sick?” The girl whined. “I'm so hot I'm gonna faint!”  
“No, it is highly unlikely.” Loki replied with certainty.

The look on his face made Julia understand that arguing would be pointless, and she decided to go with the flow. Loki’s own recent illness had made him overly cautious about her health, and he cared for her with even more diligence than her deceased Granny. Despite being slightly vexed with the man for treating her like a porcelain vase, somewhere deep down Julia did not mind excessive care. She sighed and leaned against Loki’s side.

“I won't be so hot if you undress me, you know,” Julia breathed out deliberately quietly, but the Asgardian heard her despite the cracking of the fire.  
“As tempting as your offer is, you'll have to remain fully clothed, sweet bird. It is for your own good.” Loki sipped the tea from Julia's cup, and took one more letter from the pile.

This one was different from the others.

“Old-fashioned,” Loki hummed with surprise and delight. “I like it.”

The scroll he was holding in his hands looked exemplary Medieval - a tight roll of yellowish paper made from linen, sealed with dark brown wax. The unknown sender who had taken the trouble to make his message eye-catching, deserved to have it opened and read by the recipient.

Loki unsheathed a knife, and neatly cut the seal off. He hummed lowly under his breath as he unfolded the scroll. The Asgardian read the message, a tiny frown crossing his forehead as his eyes moved through the lines of handwritten text. Julia squinted, trying to decipher the letters in the uneven light of the dancing flames.

Finally, Loki sighed, and tossed the scroll away. The letter folded itself into a paper plain, ready to fly towards the chimney.

“A private invitation,” he said in a bored tone upon noticing an interested look on Julia’s face. “Nothing important.”

The tiny paper plane was still levitating in the air.

Loki was clearly hesitating.

“What kind of invitation?” Julia asked him impatiently. “Tell me!”

The man sighed, and the paper plane landed on his open palm.

“It is a proposition of friendship which goes together with an invitation for a small-scale hunting trip in Siberian forests, and a stay in a bungalow owned by…” Loki unfolded the paper plane, and found the sender's name. “Owned by Mr. Severny, a Russian businessman permanently residing in Siberia.”

Julia replied with a surprised laugh.

“No way! Mr. Severny?” She breathed out in shock. “ _The_ Mr. Severny?!”  
“You know who he is,” Loki impatiently moved his shoulder, annoyed by the fact that someone else but _The_ Allfather deserved a definitive article. “Tell me, because I don't.”  
“Well, he is a legend, so to say,” Julia turned to face Loki as she spoke, her eyes flashing with excitement. “He is one of the richest living Russians. There are different theories about the origins of his fortune - some say that he has military background just like Vladimir Putin, but chose business instead of politics… Anyway, the man built his fortune in the early nineties. No one exactly knows how, but it is well known that at that time he was establishing contacts with the Chinese businessmen, and tons of Soviet equipment from the Siberian military bases was stolen and sold. Whatever kind of technology it had been, we will never know. Some journalists tried to research the subject, but three of them were found dead - you know, dead in a very nasty way. No one tried to dig ever since. Mr. Severny is rather secretive, he does not tell much about his past. All I know is that he comes from one of the Baltic Rim countries - could be Latvia, Lithuania or Estonia - but he spends most of his time in Siberia.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know,” Julia helplessly spread her arms. “Probably for business reasons. He owns a number of mining and smelting factories in Siberia, a huge manufacturing facility in China, a recycling business in Japan, and even maintains very close contact with the government of North Korea. He visited Kim Jong-un in person several times, and returned home safe and sound. The guy is like a local God - I mean, figuratively.”  
“Interesting,” Loki muttered, and took one more sip of tea, his gaze locked on the dancing flames. “His ties with China and North Korea might actually be helpful.”

Julia contemplated her husband’s profile, sharpened by the reflections of dancing flames.

“Helpful for whom?” She urged the man, and Loki snapped out of his thoughts.  
“Tell me, are you familiar with the current political situation in the East? I am referring to the tests of nuclear weapons that North Korea keeps performing with unrelenting persistence.” Loki waited for his wife to nod. “North Korea is a tiny country, but a very peculiar and unpredictable one. What is worse, its leader is supported by China - I can’t tell what kind of a game the Chinese government is playing, but their partnership with North Korea is dangerous.”

Julia winced. Of course, she was aware of the never-ending arms race. She was the one to eagerly read all newspapers they received, and follow the updates on the Ukrainian War, the Syrian conflict in the Middle East, and the attempts of the North Korean leader to create the weapon of mass destruction. Loki considered the military conflicts emerging here and there not worthy of his attention - too small for him to be bothered, and Julia got an impression that in order to leave him preoccupied, something the size of a Third World War must have happened. On the other hand, there was no reason for her to complain, because Loki kept his promise and did not intervene, nor try to colonize her planet. He was merely an observant, maintaining contact only with the most important political leaders.

“What do you plan to do about North Korea?” Julia asked.  
“Nothing,” Loki replied firmly. He noticed a displeased grimace on his wife’s face, and frowned. “I swore to you once, that I’ll stay away from your fellow Midgardians and their troubles. I intend to keep this promise. If I started to intervene, I would be only one step away from stripping your politicians off all their power, and taking control over the whole planet. You wouldn’t want that.”  
“No,” Julia agreed.  
“I won't force the leader of North Korea to stop his dangerous games, I won't threaten or coax him, I won't blackmail him, either.” Loki said solemnly, but a sharp, predatory smile appeared on his face - the kind of smile Julia knew all too well. “I won't do any of this, but I am sure that Mr. Severny will, if properly motivated. If friendship is what he offers, friendship is what he will have. I will respond to his letter.”

The room was warm, but Julia involuntarily wrapped herself tighter in a blanket. The man seated by her side was not just Loki who had a habit to pull her closer while sleeping, or panic when she coughed, or add four teaspoons of sugar into his morning coffee - the man was also the King of Asgard, a politician skilled in intrigues - and she’d better remember that.

“Are we going to Siberia?” She asked.  
“Yes, I intend to accept the invitation of Mr. Severny, and I hope that you shall keep me company.” Loki nodded, and swept the remaining correspondence off his lap. The unread letters and newspapers flew towards the burning chimney like a flock of birds. “But first, we go to Italy. I want to know if this pizza is as good as you say it is. Pack your belongings, sweet bird.”

\----------

There were still ten thousand things left to be done before they could actually start packing up. Julia kept attending every single event, feast, luncheon, rout and council that required her presence, but she was too absent-minded to concentrate on the royal routine. Every time she closed her eyes, the girl could see the waves crashing into the wet pier, a table for two in a seafood restaurant, and narrow streets of a god-forsaken lazy town hidden between bushy olive groves.

When Loki caught Julia by the waist in a passage and pulled her into one of the alcoves, and told her between fast kisses that in the morning they would be leaving, she almost started jumping with joy. However, upon opening the doors of an enormous wardrobe, Julia faced the worst problem a female can come across: she had no idea what to wear. In less than two months she had gotten too used to long dresses.

Loki returned to the chambers in the evening to find them resembling an H&M store after a Black Friday. Julia’s belongings, previously stored in bags and suitcases in the depth of the wardrobe, occupied every single surface in the bedroom - he would have never thought that she had so many of them.

His wife stood in the middle of the mess, an empty suitcase at her feet and a long list in her hands. Julia turned around and awkwardly waved at him.

“What do people usually wear in the end of March?” She asked.

Loki shrugged, and carefully made his way across the room. When he peeked out of the bathroom after an evening shower, the empty suitcase was on the bed, but it was the only noticeable change.

“Socks.” He suggested, and pulled his own traveling chest out. “Start with the small things.”

The girl shot him an irritated glare, but obediently threw the socks and a pair of jeans into the open trunk. It took Loki no more than ten minutes to pack up, his small chest of silvery metal all ready and levitating above the floor in the corner. Julia fought an urge to kick the suitcase, or its owner.

“Did you pack a toothbrush, sweet bird?” Loki asked her as he stretched on the bed, crumpling the blouses and skirts.

Julia helplessly looked around, and then reached for her checklist sticking from under a pile of T-shirts.

“Um, yes. Yes I did,” she replied after all.  
“Good. I won't be taking one, then.”  
“What?! Oh, come on!” Julia crumpled the paper and threw it at Loki, who sent her his brightest smile. “You can't just use my toothbrush, that's disgusting!”

The man laughed, and sat up on the bed.

“What if I've been doing it all along?” He purred lazily, enjoying the mixed-up look on Julia's face.  
“Then you are disgusting!” The girl snapped at him.  
“But you still love me.” Loki reminded her strictly.  
“Yes, and that makes us both kind of disgusting.” Julia sighed. She watched Loki pull her small traveling bag closer, and peek inside with interest.

Something must have attracted his attention, because a moment later the Asgardian delved into the bag, and picked one of Julia's belongings up.

“What is this?” He asked. “The shape is rather... suggestive.”

Julia blushed a little.

“A vibrator.” She noticed a tiny nod of encouragement and rolled her eyes, and explained. “A sex toy for girls.”  
“Hm, one of those that you said we could use once in a while.” The man sneered, turning the object in his fingers. “Are you taking it with you?”  
“I wasn't planning to,” Julia shrugged, and tamped a pile of T-shirts and a hoodie down to fit them into the suitcase. “You see, it is meant for _lonely_ girls, and I haven't used it in a longer while. With you around, there is absolutely no need to…”

Loki clicked his tongue with disapproval.

“Of course there is. It is your responsibility to show me the novelties and technological achievements of your Realm.” He said strictly. “I am determined to keep up with the times.”  
“You?!” Julia laughed out loud. “You almost got a boner from receiving an old-fashioned letter sealed with wax!”  
“Maybe,” Loki smiled, and sat on the bed, staring at her like a diligent student. “But I am very open-minded. How does it work?”

Julia closed the suitcase, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Do you want a demonstration?!” She asked mockingly, and the man replied with a serious nod.  
“I wouldn't mind one.” His voice came from behind her back.

Julia closed her eyes when she felt the warm breath of Loki’s double on her neck, and his hands brushed down her sides. The lookalike gently pushed her forward, trapping her between the bed and his own body.

“Pervert,” she whispered, and both Loki and his copy laughed. “Aren't you jealous?”  
“Of myself?! Not at all,” her husband laughed and lay down, comfortable with a soft pillow tucked behind his back. He tossed the vibrator to the second man to catch. “Don't be shy, sweet bird.”

Julia shivered with the cool touch on her skin as the lookalike pulled her long skirt up. The man eased one palm into the neckline of the dress and cupped her breast, while his other hand reached her thighs, and Julia felt his fingers catch the hem of her panties to push them down.

“Speaking of achievements,” the duplicate chuckled, and bit Julia's earlobe. “I find the minimalistic underwear to be one of the most genius inventions of your race.”

He licked his fingers, and started to rub them against Julia's clit, caressing her flesh with slow circular movements. The girl tilted her head to see his face, and sneered.

“I could start a new fashion trend among the local chicks,” she suggested, and winked at him, “open an underwear shop. Your men will all worship me like crazy!”  
“Isn't it enough that _I_   worship you like crazy?” The lookalike growled, increasing the speed of his caresses.

Julia moaned and sharply pulled his hair, forcing the man behind her back to bend. She pressed her open lips against his mouth, kissing him deeply, while her hand travelled down the clone's abdomen to squeeze the rock hard bulge in his pants.

When both his wife and his replica looked at him, panting and disheveled, Loki missed a breath.

“Why don't you join us?” Julia drawled with a lascivious smile.  
“No, I’d prefer to watch,” Loki unclasped his pants, setting his erect cock free. He tightly grasped his manhood, his eyes locked on Julia's face. “I want you to show me what you like, my love. I want to watch you come.”

He started to pump, while his double hit the button on the vibrator that he was holding, and brushed it against the folds of Julia's sex, slowly increasing the pressure as he moved his hand.

“Like this?” He purred, peppering the girl's neck with kisses.

Julia nodded and spread her legs wider. She held Loki’s hand in place, pressing the vibrator tighter against her clit. The man's other palm slid down her belly and between her thighs, into the sleek heat of her core.

Julia gasped when the man's fingers invaded her womanhood and found the spot. Loki started off fast, a loud wet sound following every thrust of his digits. The girl moaned and writhed, wildly grinding her crotch against his hand and spreading her moisture over his skin. She was on edge, losing herself to both the vibrations and the touch of Loki’s agile fingers. Breathless and sweating, Julia arched her back, resting her head against the man’s shoulder.

“I can't stand on my feet anymore,” she whimpered helplessly. “Loki, wait…”  
“Sh-h, I'm holding you.” The lookalike pressed a tender kiss against her wet forehead. “Relax, sweet bird.”

He wrapped one arm around Julia's body, gently supporting her as her inner muscles started to convulse, clenching tightly around his fingers. The girl shivered in his embrace and dug her nails deep into his skin, holding on to his hand like a drowning man in the deep waters of the sea. Loki could hear the fast and loud pounding of her heart, and following his silent order, the clone pressed Julia tighter against his chest, giving in to the desperate need to hold her close and to feel her body moulding against his in the most perfect way.

With a delighted sigh Julia weakened in the man's arms. She was so exhausted that small shining spots started to dance before her eyes. The lookalike was slowly stroking her hair, waiting for her to regain her senses.

It took Julia a longer moment to catch a breath. Finally, she managed to focus her eyes on Loki - the original one - who had been observing her the whole time.

“Any questions?” She smiled. Her husband's body was tense and slightly trembling, and his bare manhood purple with the pulsating blood.  
“No, the demonstration was rather… comprehensive,” Loki breathed out with effort. He crawled closer to Julia and knelt on the bed before his wife, cupping her chin with his palm. “Are you exhausted?”  
“Well, I’m not dead tired,” Julia drawled.  
“Good, because we are not done here yet, my love.”

Loki kissed her knuckles, and covered Julia’s palm with his. He guided her hand towards his throbbing cock, beggingly whispering into Julia’s ear how much he craved her touch. The girl ran her fingers along his length, and Loki’s feverish babbling turned into a low guttural moan. He sharply yanked his wife closer and crushed his mouth against hers.

The kiss was messy, sloppy and wild, and it left Julia in desperate need for more. She moaned, feeling two pairs of hands brush against her skin, so very sensitive right now. She closed her eyes, taking delight in the caresses of both men and stroking her husband’s manhood, increasing the speed and slowing down with an inconstant teasing pattern.

A surprised sigh escaped Julia’s lips when she felt the fingers of the clone press against the tight opening of her rear entrance. Her eyes fluttered wide open, and Julia met a concerned gaze of her husband.

“May I?” The lookalike breathed out from behind her back. “It won’t hurt.”  
“Yes-s,” Julia hissed in response, her voice caught in her throat.

The look of preoccupation on Loki’s face changed to awe. He covered Julia’s nose and cheeks in gentle kisses and continued to stroke and fondle the swollen folds of her womanhood, while the fingers of his replica massaged the girl’s sphincter with circular movements, spreading the fluid over her skin and slowly increasing the pressure.

It did not hurt when he pushed through, but instinctively, Julia attempted to jerk away. Loki held her in place, and his hot breath burnt Julia’s ear as he leaned closer, coaxing her and calming her down with soft whispers. The lookalike ceased to move his digits, giving her a chance to get used to the feeling of his fingers stretching the tight muscles, and the girl relaxed. She reached out to the man in front of her, and Loki kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers in a slow and sensual dance.

“If you don't like it, I'll stop.” He whispered into her lips.  
“No, I…” Julia felt the moist digits of his double slide out of her, and slightly rocked her hips back. “Don't stop.”

The sensation was peculiar and new, but by no means unpleasant, especially when combined with the stimulation of her clit. Julia felt the slightest aching when her husband’s clone resumed to move his fingers, but she was too aroused to focus on the discomfort. The pulsation of the hot twist in her core was growing more intense as the man increased the speed and the amplitude of the thrusts, and Julia arched her back, gasping and moaning with the overwhelmingly strong sensation of fullness.

The second orgasm was more powerful than the first one. Julia quivered and cried when her inner muscles contracted, and her womanhood gushed with hot liquid. She struggled for a breath, delirious and drained, her whole body numb and overly-sensitive at the same time. Julia heard a low groan of appraisal escape her husband’s lips, but the sound of his voice was muted and distant, as if the sensual explosion had taken away her ability to hear. She reeled, and absently realized that the lookalike behind her back was gone, since only one pair of hands supported her. With her last effort Julia wrapped her hand around Loki’s cock, pumping his length with fast intense strokes. The man loudly sucked in the air, and combed his fingers through her hair.

“Harder,” Julia heard him hiss through gritted teeth, and squeezed Loki’s shaft tighter, feeling its pulsation as her husband balanced on the verge of his climax.

He came with a loud stuttering moan, panting and clenching his hands into fists in Julia’s hair. Loki shivered with pleasure as his hot seed spurted over his wife’s thighs and belly, and pulled her closer, rubbing his body against Julia’s and cradling her in his arms.

“I'm still using your toothbrush,” he whispered against her lips, and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Guests are coming. (Russian)


	16. Dell'amore, della morte*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Of Love and Death (italian).
> 
> I kinda felt bad for them since I've been on vacation, and Loki and Julia haven't. Here, have some hedonism and feels, as they set out on a honeymoon trip.
> 
> I promised you foodporn, I hope you don't mind if I take the word literally LOL

They started off North, stuck in a traffic jam in a rented green cabrio that resembled a child's toy.

Naturally, Julia refused to allow him to drive, and Loki pouted at first, reluctantly staring into the window and making acrid remarks about wives who are not supportive of their husbands. He tempered his wrath at McDonald's drive through, after Julia bought some french fries.

The radio was chatting non-stop, but Loki did not mind, the emotional baritone of the presenter mixing with the buzz of engines and wailing of car horns into a brisk melody of the big city. The little car with no roof rolled along the wide busy street towards the downtown area of Milan, and Loki had to admit that he was enjoying the ride. He kept changing his and Julia’s appearance on every traffic lights where they stopped. They started off as an elderly couple with silvery hair and glasses, and reached Sforza Castle as two young Asians dressed in matching sweatshirts.

The girl left the cabrio on an empty parking place at one of the small _piazzas_ , and headed towards the parking meter to feed it some change. Loki leaned against a stripy post and pushed the sunglasses to the tip of his nose, lazily studying the buildings and the trees around them. Julia had insisted on taking a car, despite Loki's ability to open a passage to any place she could come up with. She called renting a vehicle ‘an indispensable part of a vacation’. At first, Loki got angry with his wife, but after a short ride around the city he could understand her motives and reasoning. A road trip taken for pleasure turned out to be a very relaxing and enjoyable pastime.

The Castle of Sforza family was rather mediocre as per the Aesir standards - Loki had seen bigger ones - but still quite impressive. The Asgardian followed Julia around the halls full of archaeological findings of stone, steel and wood. According to his calculations, he was older than most of the exhibits on the exhibition - human life was, indeed, exceptionally short.

After a walk around the castle Julia suggested to make a stop in a cafe where they served delicious see-through slices of carpaccio, and cappuccino with a cloud-like foam on top and a bitter aftertaste. Loki gladly took the offer. If he were to describe Italy with one word, his word would be carnal.

By midday, Loki and Julia drank an unhealthy amount of coffee, and finally, reached the main city square. They headed towards _El_ _Duomo_ , a cathedral that looked like a sophisticated spaceship that had accidentally landed in the middle of an anthill full of tourists and street vendors selling selfie-sticks.

The long line of visitors moved very slowly, each of them thoroughly checked at the entrance by the police. Loki frowned as he imagined Julia being touched by the sentinels, but right before the door he saw the women leave the main queue, and head towards a female officer. With a relieved smile he stood straight and spread his arms to the sides.

“I'm all yours,” he purred and winked at a young Italian officer, causing him to blush. Loki saw Julia roll her eyes as she walked by, and sent her a kiss.

If he had known that going on vacation would leave him so relaxed and careless, he would have done it decades ago.

Loki walked through the wide open doors of the cathedral and stopped between two long rows of columns and benches, turning his head around with unfeigned interest. _El_ _Duomo_ was beautiful - ornate and huge, but only slightly bigger than the Great Hall in the Aesir royal palace.

“The house of your God is smaller than mine,” he sang out triumphantly, his voice ringing and echoing in the enormous sanctuary.

Julia hissed at Loki, and so did three old Italian ladies, a custodian, a priest walking by, and even a group of Japanese tourists holding tiny cameras.

“Sh-h! Don't shout, please,” the girl caught him by the hand and pulled to a side, towards a row of wooden confessionals. Loki placed a palm on Julia's waist and wondered, if he’d be able to coax her to join him inside - maybe even kneel, but the reverent and excited look on his wife's face made him change his mind. Loki caught her hand in his, and followed the girl around the cathedral, minding the small green arrows on the floor.

Afterwards, they walked around the labyrinth of narrow streets and squares of the old part of Milan. Julia was in charge of the map, and she kept checking it every five minutes. Loki perceived it as a ritual, giving her the feeling of being in control, while he just followed her around, taking delight in the spring air, the smell of fresh leaves, and the warm sun caressing his skin. It felt wonderful to be on vacation.

At sunset, Julia complained that her feet hurt, and with one last effort they made it to a pizzeria - a particular one that they could by no means miss, because Julia felt responsible for him trying the best pizza in town.

The place was tiny - only six tables for two; loud, crowded, and too hot for comfort. From the restaurant one could easily see a traditional oven behind a glass, and the chef forming the dough into flat scones. A smiling swarthy waiter was talking non-stop, and Loki did his best not to grab him by the neck and squeeze, till the annoying servant would wheeze and struggle for a breath. However, he did not assault the waiter, mainly because Julia would not approve of it. Instead, Loki ordered two glasses of wine, and took his time to study the menu.

“They only have three types of pizza,” he mentioned, and reluctantly pushed the menu away. “You said that they are one of the best…”  
“They are, trust me,” Julia tapped on his palm with hers. “This is how they do it, traditionally. In the real Italian pizzerias they don't have many toppings to choose from, usually it is three or four options, no more.’

Loki trusted her, and ordered a Marinara. What he received was a sizzling hot uneven scone, slightly burnt on the edges. Loki tried to lift one edge from the plate, but the dough was too thin. For a moment the man watched Julia eat with a knife and a fork, then he sighed and folded his pizza in half.

“That's barbaric,” Julia sighed, as she watched him take bites off the folded pizza.  
“If it works, it isn't stupid,” Loki countered as seriously as possible - as much as one can look serious when his lips, chin and fingers are covered in tomato sauce. The sweetness of the dough, the mouthwatering taste of fresh tomatoes, garlic and oregano were mixing together into an overwhelming explosion of flavours. “You were right, this pizza is delicious.”

They hit the road again on the next day, heading South towards the capital. Loki was sipping white wine straight from a bottle, listening to Julia quietly sing along to the radio songs. From time to time the man felt his wife's hand brush against his thigh, and could not help but smile. They stopped by in almost every little town and settlement they passed, so that Julia could take some pictures of the churches, neat houses, and himself. At first Loki tried to avoid getting caught on photos, but his attempts to turn away or change the features of his face were causing Julia to pout, and he gave up very soon, and allowed her to put together a chronicle of their honeymoon. He even smiled for the camera a couple of times.

The traffic got heavier when they reached the outskirts of Rome - more chaotic, with scooters emerging out of nowhere. Julia took example in the Italian drivers and adopted the dangerous habit of hitting the horn button in every unclear situation and cursing aloud, making Loki consider taking the privilege to drive away from her. It was when Julia pulled over before the Palazzo Manfredi Hotel and handed the keys to the doorman, that he breathed out with relief.

The suite was enormous, stylish, and smelled like lavender, but they merely peeked inside to leave the suitcases. With the Colosseum located just across the road, it was a crime to stay in the room. Loki and Julia slowly circled the enormous ancient arena, then wandered in a picturesque park with ancient ruins, and somehow ended up in a small family restaurant to taste vegetable soup so thick that the spoon could stand upright in it. It seemed that eating was an integral part of sightseeing in Italy, and there was no chance to avoid unplanned meals.

On the other hand, who said that one should avoid them?!

\----------

“I am so full I'm gonna explode,” Julia moaned, and leaned onto her husband's arm.

She was drunk, which made her clumsy, jolly and loud. Loki was also drunk, which made him only a little more smiley and relaxed than usual. They walked along the narrow sidewalk holding hands, like every couple on a honeymoon should, and from time to time Loki would kiss her. Julia counted five chaste, socially acceptable kisses; the rest was too wanton and passionate to be witnessed by occasional passers-by, but she did not mind.

The sidewalk ended unexpectedly, and Julia almost dove headfirst onto the paved road. Loki caught her, and held her by the waste, dangerously low above the ground.

“Oh, look what I found,” he exclaimed with a bright smile. “A damsel in distress!”  
“You can say so,” Julia clutched his jacket in her fingers. “Will you put me down, please?”  
“I might.” The man breathed out as he leaned lower. “That depends on what I will get in return.”  
“I am glad that chivalry is not dead yet,” Julia sighed mockingly, and felt the sidewalk with her foot. “You could have gotten a sincere and heartfelt ‘thank you’, but it is probably not what you had in mind.”  
“Absolutely not,” the man looked offended. “I meant sex, or candy.”  
“As if you weren't getting enough,” Julia waved a paper bag in the air. They had just left a fortune in a Lindt brand store, because Loki needed to try every single chocolate praline available. “We could do both at a time if you want, but a sidewalk is not the best place.”

Very reluctantly, Loki set her free.

“Or, we could do one particular thing together,” he suggested.  
“What is it?” Julia glanced at him with interest.  
“Opera.” Loki pointed towards a majestic white building to their right, the columns at the entrance decorated with bright posters. “I have never been to an opera before. I want to see the ‘Carmen’.”  
“Seriously?! Sure, I’ll book us the tickets as soon as we catch some Wi-Fi,” Loki nodded with gratitude, before the girl finished the sentence - apparently, a bit too early. “Today is the first night, I doubt if there are any seats left, but we could return next week, just for the performance.”  
“Next week? You must be joking, sweet bird,” Loki looked down at her with pity. “We are going to the opera tonight.”  
“But it is impossible!” Julia attempted to call for her husband's reason, or conscience. “Unless you want to steal someone's seat, but if this is the case, I refuse to go with you.”  
“Ah, you know me so well, but I know you better.” Loki crooned, taking Julia's hand in his. “There is no sense in stealing someone else's seat if you won't accompany me. I will handle this problem in a different way.”  
“Like, how?!...”

The man laughed and winked at her, and pulled Julia towards the main entrance to the opera house.

“Watch and learn, my love.” He whispered into Julia's ear, before opening the door.

In the mirror on the wall the girl saw the disguise wash off them, and gave her husband a scornful look. Apparently, Loki considered exploiting his position for personal gain to be a perfectly normal thing, and Julia knew that she would hardly ever be able to convince him of such approach being immoral. On the other hand, it was obvious that the administration of the Roma Opera House would be most happy to welcome an alien king and his wife for a premiere. So, technically, Loki was not stealing from anyone, just making a mutually beneficial exchange, and Julia could already see that the cashier behind the glass had sent for the manager to handle an unexpected, but very important guest.

“You won't believe me, but these two lovely maidens just sold me two last tickets for tonight. Six P.M., dress circle.” Loki sang out, and turned away from the window. Julia crossed her arms on the chest as she watched him hide the tickets in the pocket.  
“Oh, did they?” The girl sighed.  
“Mh-m, I am very surprised myself,” Loki looked over the shoulder, and sent a kiss to the manager and the cashier who kept staring at him through the glass. “In exchange for the tickets i promised not to mind if someone takes a picture or two of us.”  
“Or twenty?”  
“Or twenty, or two hundred,” Loki confirmed with a smile. “This is why you need a dress for the evening. A beautiful one. And I need an ice cream, I saw a stand nearby.”

\----------

Julia wouldn't be able to tell, what she was enjoying more - the honeymoon vacation itself, or the fact that Loki was having a great time. A road trip around Italy did him good, miraculously taking the burden of the royal duties off his shoulders, and turning the Aesir king into a handsome, wanton, funny and voracious young man. A very, very voracious young man. She had no idea where he fit a second portion of pistachio gelato, but he did.

With a delighted moan Loki took the last bite of a crunchy waffle cone, and pointed at the clock on the opposite side of the crowded pedestrian Via Condotti.

“About that dress,” he reminded his wife.

Julia sighed. She actually kept hoping that ice cream would make the Asgardian forget his plan to dress her up for the evening, but Loki did not give up on the idea. The girl got up from a bench, and thoroughly examined her own reflection in the nearest shop window.

“You could just change my jeans and sweater into one,” Julia suggested. “You did it once, remember?”  
“No, it won't do,” Loki replied firmly. “With so many shops around, we shall probably find one here somewhere… Over there, for instance. Come!”

With all the sugar he had consumed, Loki moved two times faster than usual. The girl tried to jib as he pulled her towards the entrance to the nearest boutique - an indecently expensive one, but the Asgardian did not even notice her attempt to resist.

They walked through the door, and at once were ambushed by a flock of shop assistants. Loki ignored the ladies and their greetings, and headed towards a mannequin clad in a dress, in order to feel the fabric.

“May I help you, Sir?” One of the females cautiously asked the man's back. The employees were obviously having a hard time assessing the visitors’ ability to pay from their looks. They did not recognize Loki - dressed in a simple grey sweatshirt and a leather jacket and pants, he looked more like a rebellious young biker than an alien royalty.  
“Yes, yes…” The Asgardian nodded to himself, satisfied with the quality of the material, and turned to the ladies. “Tell me, is this shop expensive?”

The employees of a Gucci boutique shared confused looks.

“Yes, Sir, I am afraid so,” the oldest one said with a sad smile.  
“Good.” Loki replied firmly, and headed deeper into the shop. “This is exactly what I need.”

Julia swallowed nervously, when left all alone in the company of confused assistants.

“Wait for me!” She yelped, and darted after the Asgardian. She shook him by the shoulder, and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Loki, what are you doing?!”  
“I am buying my wife a gown for our night out.” He replied calmly. “Can I not?”  
“Yes, you can, but…”  
“Perfect, then go and try this one on.” The man killed Julia's protest with a brief kiss, and gave her a hanger with a bright blue dress.

\----------

The evening at the opera had been amazing, the singers’ voices clear and beautiful like the angels’. Loki fulfilled his part of the deal with the opera house management, and patiently allowed the photographers to follow him around the foyer during the intermission. Julia got a feeling that the cameramen would have accompanied the Allfather to the restroom, if it hadn't been for so many witnesses around. She tried to act natural herself, but Loki had had centuries of practice of how to be a public figure, and she had much to learn yet.

After the performance ended, they took a walk towards the hotel, Julia's shoulders wrapped in Loki’s jacket to keep her warm. She was still overwhelmed by the beauty of the performance, smiling for no reason and squeezing her husband's hand tighter just to make sure that the pleasant evening and the man by her side are real. Loki hid behind someone else’s face again, in order to avoid unwanted attention - it seemed that even he had had enough.

It was late, but neither of them feel sleepy at all, and instead of heading into the room for the night, Loki hit the top floor button, and the whirring elevator took them to the restaurant on rooftop.

“We could do this more often,” he mused, twirling the bushy moustache that looked absolutely terrible on him.  
“Go to the opera?”  
“No. Travel for fun, do things for fun together. I have noticed that Midgardian couples do this a lot, they even engage their offspring into such activities.”  
“Well, this is what people get married for,” Julia nudged her husband's side with an elbow. “It is called a healthy relationship.”  
“Mh-m,” Loki hid his hands in the pockets of the suit. “I must confess that I find the concept rather… appealing.”

Julia bit the inside of her cheek as she imagined Loki as the model father taking the kids to a zoo on Sunday, but she did not laugh at the fantasy, so vulnerable and nervous the man looked. Apparently, a healthy relationship was not a common thing among alien royalties.

“We are on the same page, then.” She replied in a very serious tone. The door of the elevator opened. “Come on, are we gonna stand here, or are we gonna eat?”  
“Of course,” Loki hesitantly stretched his arm forward to hold the closing doors of the elevator. “I got a little distracted.”

They settled at a small table on the candlelit terrace, the majestic Colosseum seemingly almost close enough to touch.

“I thought that we are supposed to be exploring the local culture, street food and stuff.” Julia fetched a piece of veal terrine from her plate of antipasti.  
“Overpriced restaurants seem to be a part of local culture,” Loki made eye contact with the waiter, and he headed towards their table. “Do you like this wine, sweet bird? We could take a different bottle to try.”

Julia shook her head. The wine was exceptional, refreshingly bitter, slightly stinging into her tongue and waking up her senses. She drank up, making pauses to eat, and to explain to Loki the heartbreaking plot of the ‘Carmen’.

Between lobster medallions with broccoli and a second glass of wine, the girl felt her husband's hand stroke her under the table. She squeezed her legs shut, and Loki gave her a very dissatisfied look. He slightly leaned forward.

“Spread your thighs,” he commanded.  
“No!” Jula sheepishly looked around the dark restaurant hall: there were around ten other couples having dinner.  
“You demanded the presence of a Catholic priest at our wedding.” Loki reminded her with a wink. “Does your faith even allow you to disobey me, sweet bird?”  
“I did it only because my mum wanted it,” Julia snapped at him.  
“But what has been done, cannot be undone.” The Asgardian clicked his tongue, and Julia felt his fingers tug on the hem of the skirt. “You are supposed to be a good compliant wife, and do as I say.”  
“No. Not here.” Julia replied firmly. For a second, a dark and gloomy expression took over her husband's face, but Loki said nothing, and took his hand away. He seemed to have given up on his perverse idea of caressing her in public, and turned his attention to the dessert and champagne.

The tiramisu was delicate and cloud-like, a perfect combination of coffee-dipped sponge biscuits and whipped cream. Julia finished eating the cocoa powder off the top layer, when she realized that it was a little too quiet on the terrace. There was no sound of steps, no quiet relaxed chatting nor clatter of cutlery and plates. The two of them were all alone in the restaurant, without a single client or waiter left.

“Did you kill the staff so that we wouldn't have to pay for the dinner?” Julia whispered, as she sent a forkful of dessert into her mouth.  
“Almost.” Loki noticed her eyebrows fly up in shock, and rolled his eyes, and clarified. “Meaning, no - I did not kill them, but I sent everyone away so that they wouldn't bother us; and no - I did not do it to save money.”  
“Oh,” Julia was surprised by the sound of her own voice, too breathless and sexy. She put away the fork and crumpled the big white napkin in her fingers, her eyes locked with her husband's. “Why'd you do it, then?”

Loki sharply rose from his seat, and his chair fell on the floor. Julia swallowed as she watched him circle the table - the man looked focused, like a wild animal that had set out on a hunt. He swept the glasses and cutlery off the table, filling the empty restaurant with a crispy loud sound of shattering glass, and yanked Julia up from her seat.

“Loki, what…” Her protest died when the man hoisted her onto the table, and captured her mouth with his own. He tasted like champagne and cream, but the kiss was far from being gentle, Loki greedily sucking and pulling on her lips with his teeth. He grasped his wife’s hair and forced Julia’s head back, causing her to expose her neck.  
“You are so sweet and lovely,” he growled against her skin between long licks while pulling her skirt up, “but very disobedient.”

Julia replied with a mocking huff, and wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist to keep him closer.

“This is what you like about me,” she laughed, and rocked her hips forward, pressing her crotch against the man’s pelvis and feeling the bulge in his pants grow harder. Loki cocked a brow, and brought his face closer to Julia’s.  
“You’re not wrong,” he breathed out with a laugh, and sharply ripped the delicate fabric of her underwear, tearing the panties apart.

Julia whined and jerked away when she felt the strap of material dig into her flesh. Loki froze at the sound of her cry, and his eyes widened in anguish.

“Did I hurt you?” He breathed out, stroking the tender skin of her spread thighs.

Julia shook her head, and the look of preoccupation on her husband’s face was gone. With a wild smile Loki reached for a plate with dessert left on the table, and dipped his fingers into it.

“What the…” The girl writhed at the sensation when he smeared a handful of whipped custard against her womanhood, mixing the sweet cream with her fluids. “Cold!”

Loki grinned at her, and slowly licked his fingers.

“They serve amazing desserts here, don't you think?” He muttered as he knelt before the table, and pulled Julia closer to the edge.

The first unhurried movements of his tongue made the girl suck in a deep shaky breath. Julia combed her fingers through her husband’s long hair and tugged on it, slightly pushing his head down. She felt Loki smile before he proceeded to suck on the swollen bead of her clit, and closed her eyes to fully savor the pleasant sensations.

“Faster,” she panted, rocking her hips forward. Loki did as he was told, and increased the speed of his caresses, slipping his tongue more firmly between the sleek folds of her sex. He bit Julia’s inner thigh - hard enough for her to feel it, but not hard enough to leave a mark. The girl hissed and looked down at him, her eyes slowly focusing on his face.  
“You are so delicious that I couldn’t help it,” Loki winked at her, and wiped his wet mouth and chin. He stood straight, and Julia almost whined with disappointment with him leaving her mid-way to release. The man must have noticed her scowl, because he shook his head with a teasing laugh. “Patience, my love.”

It felt like ages before he unzipped his pants and positioned himself between Julia’s parted thighs. The girl wrapped her hand around Loki’s manhood and guided him, writhing and rocking her hips forward to hasten the moment she would feel his length inside. The Asgardian did not hesitate nor tease her anymore. He sank into his wife with one long thrust, his cock buried in her heat up to the hilt and his eyes never leaving hers. Loki draped Julia’s legs onto his shoulders, at once setting up an energetic tempo and firmly gripping the girl’s ankles to hold her in place. The way her hot womanhood was embracing him was intoxicating, utterly marvellous. Loki brushed his hands down Julia’s thighs, belly and breast, until he locked his fingers around her neck. He lightly squeezed Julia's throat in his grip, feeling the fast pulse beat under his digits and the vibration of her voice when she moaned. Loki grazed his wife’s lips with his index finger, and Julia parted them under the pressure, greedily sucking his fingertip.

It was too much for him to take. The man let out a feral growl, ruthlessly hammering into Julia and biting his palm to distract himself with pain. As much as he craved the release, the need to make his wife quiver with pleasure was stronger. It was when the girl’s moans changed into gasping cries, and Loki felt her muscles strain and clench around his shaft, that he let go. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he emptied himself into Julia’s womb, still pulsing after the climax.

Loki almost collapsed on top of his wife when it was over, exhausted beyond measure. He heard Julia giggle, and replied with a weak smile. The girl slipped her legs off his shoulders and pulled him by the lapel of his crumpled suit, urging the man to lean down. Loki eagerly bent over his wife and pressed his face against her neck, inhaling the scent of her damp skin and kissing the spot where he could sense the fast beating of her pulse. He felt Julia shift under him, and with one last effort she lifted her hand to stroke his messy hair.

“I think that the dessert tasted the best,” he managed to raise his head, and look at the girl’s face. Julia blinked a couple of times, and then burst with laughter.  
“You just devastated a Michelin-star restaurant,” she cried out, trying to catch a breath. “For the love of God, what is it with you, and causing damage to every place you visit?”  
“Your fellow Midgardians pronounced me The God of Mischief,” Loki reminded her, and braced himself against the table. A small sigh escaped Julia’s lips as he withdrew. “Would you care for a napkin, sweet bird?”  
“Yes, please,” Julia slid off the tabletop, and heard small pieces of glass crack under her shoes. “What does mischief have to do with mass destruction?”  
“The essence of both is chaos,” the man explained, and gallantly offered his wife a hand. Julia glanced at him with gratitude.  
“You know that you have to cover the damages, don’t you?” She asked casually, doing her best to walk straight.  
“I was planning on leaving a very generous tip.” Loki assured her, and placed a thick pack of banknotes on the bar counter. “Do you think this will be enough?”  
“Quite.” The girl reached out to take a bottle of grape seed oil from the counter. “Let’s go.”

Julia took off the shoes as soon as they walked out of the restaurant into the hall lined with soft carpeting. She hit the button of the elevator, and glanced at Loki’s crumpled suit and messy hair. She probably looked just as disheveled, and her fancy silky dress was completely ruined. The Asgardian caught her gaze and pulled the girl closer, cradling her in a tight embrace and slightly swaying to the quiet piano music coming from the empty devastated restaurant.

“I thought that you hated dancing.” Julia smiled, and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.  
“When I’m with you, I hate dancing a little less than usual,” Loki hummed, and stepped into the open elevator with a pirouette that was almost graceful. “What do you intend to do with this oil, drink it?”  
“Yes, drinking oil is a guilty pleasure of mine,” Julia laughed. She had dark traces of mascara on her cheeks and raspberry-colored lipstick all over her chin, and her dress was stained with sweat, cream and Loki’s seed, but she had never felt more beautiful. Beautiful, happy, and loved. “Now you know.”

Julia slid the keycard through the slit at the door, and tossed the shoes on the floor. She placed the bottle of oil onto the nightstand beside the bed, and proceeded to take the dress off. The girl turned around to see her husband standing in the middle of the room, watching her with a smile.

“Come on, undress.” She urged him, and made a welcoming gesture towards the bed.

Loki cocked a brow, but obediently started to unbutton the crumpled white shirt.

“Just a moment ago, you looked like you've had enough.” He drawled, as he threw the shirt on the floor, and proceeded to unfasten the belt on his waist. “I am pleasantly surprised, my love.”

Julia giggled, and shook her head. She fetched a big towel from the bathroom, and spread it over the bed in order to cover the sheets.

“No, the sex marathon is over for today,” she replied, and squeezed the bottle with oil in her palms to warm it up a little. “Lay down on your stomach.”

Loki followed the order, and stretched out on the bed, letting the girl straddle him. Julia sat down at the small of his back, and untwisted the cap off the bottle.

“This is what you needed this oil for,” Loki chuckled as he pulled a pillow closer, and tucked it under his chest. He moved his shoulder when he felt the warm oil drip onto his skin. “Little corrupt thief.”

Julia laughed, spreading the fluid over his back and shoulders. She leaned forward to reach his neck, and Loki felt her nipples brush against his skin.

“We once stole a car together,” she reminded him softly. “And you just wreaked havoc in the restaurant. Which one of us is corrupt?”

Loki smiled, and tickled Julia's ankle. He closed his eyes, savouring his wife's touch as she traced his vertebrae down with her palm. The pressure of her fingers was not strong enough to cause any pain, and therefore the massage was even more relaxing, his tense muscles unflexing under the delicate impact.

“Not me.” He muttered. It suddenly became difficult to move, even to speak, and Loki felt his eyelids grow heavy. “Every time something wicked happens, you are around. The connection is clear to me.”

Julia leaned down again, and kissed his cheek, her hair slightly tickling the back of his neck. This time, Loki could not hold a quiet moan of delight. He had not experienced such blissful serenity in a very long time, probably since childhood when he had been a careless infant.

“Right, you are just an innocent man who fell under my bad influence.” The girl drawled, rubbing the remains of oil into his skin with circular movements. “Is this what you are implying?”

No response came. Julia looked down, and felt her lips curve into a smile by themselves. Loki lay on the bed, sprawled on his stomach, with a pillow tucked under his chest, and his skin slightly glistening with the oil. The man was dead asleep.

For a moment or so Julia listened to his deep slow breathing, and then she carefully crawled down onto the floor, and tiptoed towards the nightstand to dim the lights. The girl fetched her tablet from out of the suitcase, and crept out of the bedroom. Apparently, it was not only her who needed a vacation. Julia quietly shut the door and curled up on a soft sofa. Due to lack of Internet in Asgard, she had a whole new season of ‘The House of Cards’ to catch up on.

\----------

The sound of running water in the bathroom stirred Julia from her dream. Much like in the childhood, she had fallen asleep on the couch, and woke up in bed, covered with all the available blankets. The girl dug herself out of the warm pile and reached for the phone on the nightstand to order room service. By the time a young lady with olive-coloured skin and black hair tied in a heavy bun knocked on the door, Julia was fully dressed, and even packed her bag for the road.

“Breakfast’s here, princess!” She yelled at the top of her lungs against the closed bathroom door before letting the hotel maiden in.

Loki emerged out if the bathroom just on time. He gave the maiden a lazy nod, the distorted reflection in the silvery sugar basin showing a tall man with ebony dark skin, and a white towel wrapped around his waist.

“You wouldn't believe how starved I am,” he purred. The maiden quickly glanced at the man's abdomen and bare wet chest, and her lips formed into a small smile. “Thank you, dearest.”  
“You are most welcome, _signore_.” The woman shyly tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. Julia rolled her eyes and huffed, and the maiden quickly took a step back, towards the door. “In case you’ll need anything, I will be happy to…”  
“Thanks, we won't.” Julia said as politely as possible, and hit the button on the coffee machine. A loud whirring sound filled the suite, making any further conversation impossible.

She heard the maiden shut the door of the room, and then Loki laughed out loud. The disguise washed off him, and the Asgardian graciously spun around on one heel to face his wife.

“Jealous, aren't you, sweet bird?” he sang out with delight.

Julia snarled, as she watched him bend forward and investigate the contents of the glass with granola and yogurt.

“That's called parfait,” she snapped coldly, and flopped onto the bed. “You know that married guys shouldn't seduce hotel maidens on their honeymoon? Because if they do that, they become unmarried…”

Loki protested with a muffled grunt, a spoon of yogurt and muesli stuck into his mouth.

“What is it that you are trying to say?” He sat down beside Julia and pointed a spoon at her. “The only way I could become unmarried is with you passing away, you'd better remember that.”  
“Oh, really?” The girl picked up a warm sweet bun from the tray, and angrily tore off a piece. “I think I know one more way, which is less deadly, but just as effective. It is called a divorce.”  
“Mind your words.” Loki frowned, and caught her hand in his. “You are mine for the rest of your days, and I am yours. This is how marriage works.”

Julia pursed her lips, and tried to free herself out of his grip.

“Well, I don't fancy spending the rest of my days with a smug moron who can't stop flirting with every chick he sees in order to make me jealous,” she hissed, her eyes flashing with anger. Julia yanked her hand again, more sharply than the first time. “Find a better way to treat your overgrown ego, if you really want this marriage to work and to last. And let me go!”  
“Not until you calm down.” Loki narrowed his eyes, and brought his face closer to Julia’s. “It is not nice to call someone a moron, sweet bird. You should know better.”  
“It is not nice to be one,” Julia boldly hissed into the man's lips, and whimpered when he squeezed her wrist tighter. “Let go! Moron...”

With an impatient growl Loki sharply pulled his wife closer, digging his fingers into her thigh, and tumbled her down into the soft mess of pillows and crumpled bedspreads. Julia gulped for air, immobilized by the weight of his body.

“Like I said,” Loki spoke in a bored voice, watching her cheeks grow red with effort as the girl writhed beneath him in futile attempts to set herself free. “You should know better than calling people morons, especially those ten times stronger than you. Now, I'll wait right here until you regain your good sense, and then, I expect a heartfelt apology to come out of your pretty little mouth. I hope it won't take you long, though, my coffee is getting cold…”  
“This is my coffee, not yours!” Julia cried out, and suddenly ceased to fight. She turned her face away from Loki, and he heard a quiet shaky sigh escape her lips.  
“Julia?” The man unclenched his grip, setting her hands free, and clumsily pulled himself up from her. “Norns, did I hurt you?”

She said nothing, but her mouth twitched.

“Why are you crying?” Loki breathed out, feeling strangely vulnerable as he watched his wife roll to her side and curl up with a pillow pressed to her chest. “Is it about the coffee? I won't touch it, I promise. Julia, look at me!”

She didn't, and Loki panicked. He cautiously lay on the bed behind Julia's back, and wrapped himself around her, tightly holding his wife in his arms. The girl did not protest or try to push him away, and it only made him feel worse.

“Please, say something!” Loki muttered beggingly, covering the back of her neck in light kisses. “Please, please…”  
“Yes.” He finally heard a quiet whisper.  
“What?!” Loki lifted his head; and stared at his wife with concern.  
“Yes, you did hurt me,” Julia's voice was sad and dull. She lay with her eyes tightly shut, and her cheek was streaked with wet. “I mean, not physically… And no, it is not about the coffee.”  
“Then what?!”

Julia sighed.

“Why did you marry me?” She replied with a question of her own.  
“Because I love you.” Loki shrugged. He did not hesitate a moment before answering, but it was, indeed, a stupid thing to ask.  
“Then why do you behave like you don't?” Julia whimpered, and angrily nudged him with her elbow. Loki was so happy to finally get a reaction, that he almost asked her to punch him again.  
“I…”  
“You are handsome as hell, and you could just snap your fingers to make any hotel maiden, kindergarten teacher, or nun race straight into your embrace. You are above and beyond my league, and we both know it. I just can't understand why you enjoy reminding me of this so much.” Julia shivered, and hesitantly wiped the tears running down her cheeks. “Do you like to make me feel insecure?”  
“No, of course I don't.” Loki uttered uneasily. “I… I never thought that you’d take it so seriously, it has never been my intention to make you suffer.”

With a stifled sob Julia rolled to her other side, and faced the man.

“I care too much about you to not give a damn about all the horny chicks running around. It doesn't help me feel any better when you start making them even more horny on purpose.” She said, staring him in the eyes. “Cut this shit once and for all, will you?”

Very slowly, Loki nodded, and covered Julia's palm on his chest with his own.

“I don't want you to doubt my affection for you.” He replied in a solemn manner. “I won't mess with you anymore, I swear.”

The girl closed her eyes when she felt his mouth brush against hers in a slow, chaste kiss.

“I still think that you are a moron,” she smiled. Loki's lips moved to her cheeks and nose to kiss away the tears. “But you can take that coffee if you want, it must be cold by now.”

The man's breath puffed against her skin.

“You are incredibly generous and kind, my Queen,” he exclaimed with false admiration, and reverently lowered his head before Julia. “Would you allow your moron of a husband to make you a new cup of coffee?”

Julia laughed out loud, and rolled onto her back.

“That would be nice,” she drawled, watching Loki adjust the towel on his hips as he stood up and headed towards the coffee machine. “Make the espresso double, and fetch me a croissant, will you?”

The man obediently hit the button on the coffee machine, and hot liquid started to drip out of the nozzles into a white porcelain cup. Julia lazily reached out for her tablet, watching her husband move around the room with the corner of her eye. The longer the Asgardian lingered beside a tray with pastry, the more preoccupied he looked. By the time Loki placed a cup full of coffee and a croissant onto a saucer, his jollyness had been all washed away.

“Here you go,” he carefully lowered the plate onto the mattress beside his wife, avoiding to look at her face. “I'll go get dressed...”  
“Not so fast,” Julia narrowed her eyes, studying Loki’s tall form towering over the bed. “What is it now?”  
“Nothing.” The man pursed his lips.  
“Are you angry because I asked you to get breakfast for me?”  
“No.”  
“Then why?” Julia sharply sat up on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce so that the coffee splashed out of the cup. Loki stared at a dark spot spreading on the white sheets with a strange, pained expression.  
“You are very wrong about this ‘above and beyond’ thing.” He finally muttered through gritted teeth.

Julia cocked a brow.

“How's that?”  
“You are way out of my league, not the other way round,” the Asgardian said.  
“Right,” Julia giggled. “Maybe in some weird parallel reality where being tall and handsome is considered bad taste.”

Loki shook his head, and carefully sat down at the edge of the bed.

“I am not a good man,” he spoke quietly. “I have bedded many women, and I never really wished for something more than an intercourse - not until I met you. You were so different from me, so selfless and good, and you treated me as if I deserved your kindness... I started to like it - who wouldn't? - and I got terrified of growing dependant of you. It turned into an obsession, a need to break you and prove to myself that there was nothing more than lust. It felt like I was losing my sanity, I was so desperate to have you that I'd lock you up in my chambers and fuck you till we both passed out - and I wouldn't care if you'd be willing, I wouldn't care if you screamed,” he confessed bitterly. “The only thing holding me at bay had been our contract, and I can't even tell you how many times I wished it to be gone…”

Loki buried his face in his palms in order not to see his wife's face, his posture stiff and tense. He did not say a single word more, and Julia hesitated before reaching out and touching his shoulder.

“Look, I… I know what you wanted to do to me,” she said. “It was kind of hard to get your intentions wrong when you brought me to Asgard for the first time.”

The man looked up at her, and clenched his jaw.

“So, you know that I was willing to rape you.” He breathed out, his voice full of self-hatred and anguish.  
“Yes.” Julia replied with the tiniest twitch of her lips, and took a small bite of a croissant.  
“Why are you with me, then?” Loki asked sharply. “Aren't you scared? Don't you despise me for that?”  
“No, I don't.” She shook her head. “Strawberry filling. Want a bite?”

Loki jerked away from her hand stretched out to him.

“I am being serious, Julia. You are too good for me, I don't deserve you! You made a bad choice.”

Julia's brows flew up, and Loki almost lost his breath with fear - fear of her saying that he is absolutely right, and that she sees it now and she does not want him anymore, and their wedding has been a mistake...

“Do you want to rape me now?” She asked him casually, and Loki shuddered at the very idea.  
“No, I would rather cut my own hand off than cause you pain.”

Julia nodded.

“Well, then that's it.” She shrugged, and took one more bite of a croissant. Loki opened his eyes wide, shocked by her calm reaction.  
“That's it?” his lips moved soundlessly. “Is this all you have to say?!”

Julia grunted and got up from the bed, spilling the rest of the coffee. She decisively climbed onto her husband's lap, and cleared her throat.

“Yes, that's it.” She repeated firmly. “There is no point in getting stressed over things that have never happened. I love you, and I am not going to run away from you, screaming in terror. I know that you don't want to hurt me, on the opposite, you care about me too much sometimes…”  
“That's because you are stupid, and lack self preservation instinct,” Loki muttered grumpily, staring into an empty space behind Julia's back. The girl snorted, and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Now you know why I haven't run away yet,” she said, and cupped his face, forcing the man to look at her. “Listen… You are not a saint, Loki, but you are not the devil, either. You are insecure and cynical, and sometimes cruel, and you have a very difficult personality, but you are also much more than that - I have seen it! You are a smart, strong-willed and kind man, although I am sure that you are thinking otherwise.”  
“I am what you made of me,” Loki whispered, and covered Julia's hand with his own. “And I am feeling that this is the best of me that will ever be.”  
“This is good enough for me,” Julia assured him. “Now, if you are done brooding, we could finish the breakfast and start packing up. The checkout time is eleven A.M., and my coffee is cold again.”

Loki smiled, and stole a bite of her croissant. Julia rolled her eyes, but said nothing, since it had become a ritual of some sort.

“Look, the Pompeii is not far away,” she picked up the tablet, and waved it in front of her husband's face. “We could go there.”  
“What is a Pompeii?” Loki asked, looking into the greenish map of Italy on the screen.  
“A museum, a very good one.” Julia explained. “There had been an eruption of a volcano almost two thousand years ago, so powerful that it destroyed an entire Roman town, burying it under the ashes. The archaeologists dug out the remains of ancient buildings, some of the houses almost untouched. We could see how people lived two thousand years ago, it must be fascinating! And if we get there by three P.M., we could join a guided tour.”  
“No.” Loki grimaced.

Julia cocked a brow.

“Why not?” She sighed.  
“Because I am not a simpleton who'd follow some guide around.” Loki snapped with disdain.  
“I wouldn't call someone who wants to learn more, a simpleton.” Julia scornfully pursed her lips. “I want a guide!”

The man drummed his fingers against the tablet screen.

“What if we went there by night?” He suggested lowly. “Just the two of us. No guide, no other visitors, no restrictions...”

Julia tried to protest, but looked up at her husband, and did not have the heart to say no. His eyes were sparkling, and Loki was smiling at her with childish excitement and boldness that Julia had witnessed so rarely lately.

“Just us, you say?” She drawled, and rubbed her foot against the bare skin of his ankle. “Sounds like fun.”  
“Sounds like a date.” Loki corrected her with a wink.  
“A date on the grounds of a dead city? I knew that you have a romantic soul,” Julia laughed. “Don't forget to bring the champagne.”

\----------

For those who reside in big cities, there is something haunting in the deafening quiet of the night outside of town. Julia locked the car, and hid her hands in the pockets of the jacket. The spring night was cool and peaceful, the only sounds breaking the silence being the singing and screeching of the cicadas, and the shuffle of their own steps.

“I've got the brochure.” She called. “Let's go?”

Behind her back, Julia heard Loki open the bottle of champagne with a loud ‘pop’.

“Yes, let's go.”

The scenery of a valley where the dead city had once been looked otherworldly, like a fantasy of an artist dreaming of colonizing the remote planets. As far as their eyes could reach, Loki and Julia were surrounded by ruins. There were rows of columns and separate walls here and there, as well as substructures of the buildings that had been completely destroyed in the earthquake. The light of soft orange lamps was adding a dramatic touch to the scenery of the city, that was no more.

They moved forward along the path between picturesque ruins, taking turns in sipping champagne from the bottle. Loki saw Julia open the travel booklet, and blew on his open palm, summoning the dancing flames to light up the pages.

“The eruption occurred on 24 August AD 79, just one day after Vulcanalia, the festival of the Roman god of fire, including that from volcanoes.” Julia read out loud a prospect from the brochure.  
“Ironic, don't you think?” Loki turned to her with a soft laugh. “Must have been very frustrating for the dwellers of this place. Their priests were probably asking themselves if the sacrifices hadn't been abundant enough. I wonder if it had been cattle, or virgins.”

In the blue dusk of the spring night, the enormous shadow of the Mount Vesuvius looked even bigger than at daytime. Loki peeked into the brochure from behind Julia’s shoulder.

“Those that did not flee the city of Pompeii on the day of the eruption, were doomed. Buried for 1,700 years under 30 feet of mud and ash and reduced by the centuries to skeletons, they remained entombed until excavations took place in the early 19th century.” He continued reading. “As excavators continued to uncover human remains, they noticed that the skeletons were surrounded by voids in the compacted ash. By carefully pouring plaster of Paris into the spaces, the final poses, clothing, and faces of the last residents of Pompeii came to life… Interesting. It says that many of these replicas can be found in the Garden of the Fugitives. I want to see them.”

Julia shuddered, and unzipped her jacket. It could have been the champagne, but the night started to get surprisingly warm for the end of March.

“I don’t,” she confessed uneasily, fighting a sudden attack of nausea and a strange sucking sensation in the middle of her chest. “I’m scared.”

The darkness of the night did not seem peaceful to her anymore. The bodies could have turned to ash, but the emotions remained, and Julia could feel them all too well - fear, anguish, suffering and despair, forever melted into the dead cold stone of the Pompeii ruins. She had been just as desperate not to die, when Loki had pierced her heart with Odin’s spear in the frozen wastelands of Helheim...

Julia almost cried out with surprise when Loki rested his hand on her shoulder. The man stared at her with preoccupation.

“We won’t go there if you don’t want to.” He assured her, and stood behind Julia’s back, his palms slowly brushing up and down the girl’s sides. “You called this Roman town ‘untouched’... Must have been a typo in your brochure.”

Julia huffed, and tilted her head to look at her husband’s face.

“It was a figure of speech,” she explained.  
“Let’s fix it a little.” Loki suggested in a soft calm voice. “Look!”

Stone by stone, the see-through walls were building up on top of the destroyed substructures. Julia smiled, watching brownish clay tile cover the roof of a house to the right from her, and missing columns appear out of thin air to support the white Roman shrine on top of the hill. Tall olive trees surrounded the paved path where they stood. The illusion of the ancient town was slightly rippling, probably too complex for Loki to control, but Julia was very grateful for a distraction.

Suddenly, she felt the ground under her feet slightly vibrate. The girl yelped with surprise, and tried to hold on to the ghostly branch of an olive tree, but her fingers went right through it, and Julia swayed, losing her balance. Loki caught her.

“Not funny!” She cried out angrily, meeting her husband’s eyes, and saw the same look of shock on Loki’s face.

The illusion was not his doing - not anymore.

The dark shadow was rising from the side of the sleeping volcano, hiding the bright stars under the thick veil of smoke. With the corner of his eye the Asgardian registered some movement, and turned around to see a man dressed in a loose tunic and sandals, running straight at him. Loki jumped aside, pulling Julia away, and saw the stranger head towards the shrine on top of the hill.

“What the…” He sucked in the air, and felt his tongue turn dry with the bitter taste of smoke.

The streets of Pompeii were filled with people, running around in panic like ants. Men, women and children were trying to flee or hide, rolling on the ground in futile attempts to shake off the burning pieces of hot ashes falling from the sky. The sounds of cries and death rattle were strangely quiet and distorted, as if they were coming from a big distance. One more Roman man was heading towards Loki, blindly trying to escape his death, and the collision was inevitable…

Loki felt a forceful push in the middle of his chest when the man ran through him, and smelled the burnt flesh.

“It is not really happening,” Loki breathed out in shock. “Nothing of it is real…”

The air was hot, but not hot enough. The bitter taste of smoke in the air was making him struggle for a breath, but he was not suffocating yet. The ashes falling down from the sky were not burning his skin.

For reasons unknown, he was witnessing a mirage, a phantom of the ancient city relieving its end.

“Loki, what the hell is going on?!” Julia whined, convulsively gripping his jacket in her fingers. “Oh, God, look!”

Loki turned around, and saw a thick column of smoke and ashes shoot straight into the sky. This time, the ground shook so violently that the quake almost swept him off his feet.

“Julia, let's go!” Loki caught the girl by the hand, and pulled her towards an open space between two rows of tall columns, in order to call for Heimdall.

With one more quake the two-storey building across the road collapsed like a house of cards, burying the dwellers inside. Clouds of white dust and cries filled the air.

“No, wait, we can't leave!” Julia yelped, wiping the dust off her face. “We have to do something, help them…”

Loki did not even look at her, nor at the ruins.

“There is no one we can help, all these men are dead!” He grunted. The girl jibbed, and tried to hold on to the wall. “They've been dead for centuries.”  
“But it is not normal!”  
“This is why we are leaving!”  
“No!” This time Julia’s cry was followed by a kick, and Loki turned around to face his wife. The girl was breathing heavily, staring at him with anger and fear.  
“Yes!” He snapped at her. “A dead city coming back to life is not a good place to be. As soon as I deliver you home safely, I will order my soldiers to arrive here, and assist the local authorities. I will see to it, I promise, but right now, we are leaving.”  
“But you have to…”  
“What? Do something?” Loki hissed mockingly, and sharply yanked Julia closer. “You are mistaken, I don't have to do anything, and neither do you.”

Julia bit her lip, fighting an urge to start crying.

“But you are the Allfather,” she whimpered.  
“Allfather is just a job, nothing but a title.” Loki replied with a snarl. “Are you expecting of me to risk my life for no good reason? I won't do it, because I don't want to. I am not your servant anymore, and it is time you stopped trying to be a self-appointed angel! You can die, Julia, and it might come as a surprise to you, but I can die, too. And I don't want to die! Whatever is going on here, is none of our business. This whole continent could burn, or sink underwater, and I wouldn’t care!”

Loki unclenched his grip, and Julia jumped away from him, as if he were contagious. Her cheeks were wet, and dirty with the ashes that kept flying down from the sky like black snowflakes. The girl pursed her lips, and glared at Loki with disdain - and at once, he felt how cool the night actually was, the illusion of heat gone.

It had been some time since Julia had looked at him like this.

“You fucking selfish bastard!” She spat out, and Loki lost his patience. He covered the distance separating them with one leap.  
“Quiet!” He growled into Julia’s face. “You are my greatest, most precious treasure, and nothing is more important to me than your safety and well-being. If you are too stupid to care if you live or die, someone else has to. I am sorry for not living up to your expectations, but this is how life is. We are leaving, now.”  
“But, Loki, please…”  
“I said, _now_.”

With the crimson halo of the erupting volcano behind his back, Loki’s figure seemed taller, and Julia couldn't tell if the red glimmer in his eyes was the reflection of the phantom flames. She hugged herself, shivering with both cold and fear, and trying not to burst into tears in front of the Asgardian, like a little offended girl whose high expectations had not been met.

“Fine.” She finally whispered very quietly, her head hanging low.  
“Fine, meaning?...” Loki hissed, trying to stamp down an urge to shake his wife by the shoulders, to have her scream, lash out at him, but not lament like a quiet sorrowful statue. “Elaborate.”

Julia sharply looked up at him, and her glare was cold and hostile.

“Fine, meaning I see your point,” she breathed out, wiping off the tears flowing down her cheeks. “I don't agree with it, I don't understand how you can be so indifferent, but I accept it, because there is nothing I can do.”

Loki wanted to touch her, but he did not dare to.

“Julia…”  
“You wanted to leave,” she croaked, her voice trapped in her throat. “Let's leave.”

The night sky above their heads was pitch black, all the stars hidden behind the veil of smoke and ashes filling the air. The vision of the death of Pompeii was slowly fading into darkness, as if it had never been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn...  
> I bet you did not see that ending coming!  
> Julia is still Julia _(selfless and naive chick!)_ , and Loki is still Loki _(acting like an exceptionally reasonable person in this chapter)_ , and strange dangerous things are about to happen.


	17. A Little Bit Colder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all get used to the good things fast.  
> Loki does not like being a disappointment. He is pretty unbearable, when offended, and has his own ways of dealing with small-scale relationship crises.  
> Not the best ways, I'm afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a one-shot I wrote, it is so sweet that it gave me diabetes:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11804331

The Einherjar returned to Asgard with neither bad, nor good news. There were no news at all, to be precise. The local authorities were extremely surprised to learn of the peculiar mirage appearing in Pompeii, but did their best to assist the Aesir warriors and scholars in the investigation. However, it turned out that there had been no seismic activity registered on the night of Loki and Julia's visit to the museum, and the satellite images showed the ruins of Pompeii as dead and quiet, as the ruins are supposed to be. No one saw anything, no one heard anything. It seemed that nothing at all had happened in Pompeii, the Aesir royal couple experiencing the strangest and most inexplicable shared hallucination in history.

Julia tried to be satisfied with the results of the investigation, but she just couldn’t get rid of the feeling of anxiety, constantly expecting something bad to happen. She had been having weird and scary dreams every single night since their return from Italy. In those, she was running somewhere in the darkness filled with the lisps and hissing of snakes. There was a glimpse of flickering light before her, like a dancing magical will-o’-wisp that draws the travelers deeper into the swamp - and with every following step the girl took, the darkness around her was only getting thicker. Someone was watching her, and even when awake, Julia could sense a hostile gaze at the back of her neck.

Every morning since their return from the ill-fated Italian honeymoon, Julia opened her eyes to see Loki's side of the bed empty. For seven days in a row, her husband had been getting up very early, and returning to the champers when she was already asleep.

Julia had fucked up badly, and she knew it. She had no right to judge Loki, or demand anything from him - especially risking his life, again. For the whole previous year, the two of them had been bound by a magical contract causing him burns and pain, every single time Loki had tried to disobey it - to disobey _her_ , to be precise. Julia's attempt to return to their old model of interactions could cause the man to feel nothing but vexation and offence, and it was understandable. Only God knew how much Julia wanted to talk to him, to tell Loki that she knew how inconsiderate she had been, to say how sorry she was, but every time she opened her mouth, she met her husband's sharp and cold gaze, and could not find the right words to speak. There was a strange vacuum between the two of them, Loki avoiding her with such skill that they barely touched each others’ hands - only in public, only when necessary, and Julia had to fight herself in order not to burst into tears in front of the Aesir court.

She had never felt so lonely and miserable in his presence before.

\----------

If only Loki could turn the time back, he would have never gone with Julia to the damned dead city, he would have never told her that he did not care about the fates of her fellow humans. It was a logical thing - to not to care - but for once, he was ashamed of admitting it. It felt bad to be someone's disappointment. Loki had forgotten the feeling already, but now, it was back.

Julia had been exceptionally quiet and distant since they had returned to Asgard. Loki knew that if any nobles had heard him complain about his woman being quiet, they would have mocked him, but his marriage was not exactly a typical one as per the Aesir standards. Only the Norns knew how much he missed the sound of Julia's careless laughter, the candy she had been leaving in his pockets, the feeling of her warm body in his arms - they haven’t lain together a single time since their return. Every time Loki wanted to talk to his wife, to say how much he regretted having lashed out at her, he met her thoughtful forbidding gaze, and the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Julia's quiet indifference was toxic, stinging his heart like the thorns of a poisonous ivy.

The soldiers and scholars that Loki had sent to investigate the grounds of Pompeii, returned with absolutely no clarification of the events he had witnessed. The man realized that it was not necessarily a good thing, but for now, he was satisfied. There were a thousand other issues to take care of: tasks had piled up while he was away.

It was early morning, and Loki's mood was just as gloomy as the greyish sky outside the windows. He stared at the meeting agenda in front of him - a very useful innovation that Julia had brought to the sessions of his Council - and wanted to turn the table over and crush every single piece of furniture in the hall. His wife, seated by his left side, hadn't looked at him a single time since the session had started. She hadn't spoken to him directly, either.

Loki broke a quill in his fingers, and noticed Julia slightly shudder at the cracking sound. At last, she reacted to his presence. He sneered, and reached out for a new one.

“The statues of you and your spouse shall be erected at the eastern end of the bridge, Your Highness.” The advisor said, and pointed at the big map. “In the direction of the Lowlands.”  
“Fine.” Loki slightly lowered his head. He did not even look where exactly; he couldn't care less.  
“Also, we are experiencing a delay with the reconstruction of Allfather Bor’s figure. The workers are doing all they can, but your grandfather's statue had been severely damaged during your...um… escape from prison, Sire.” The man swallowed heavily, but the Allfather just shrugged.  
“Good.” Loki crossed out a point on his agenda, and the quill tore a hole in the paper.  
“Is it mandatory?” He suddenly heard Julia speak, and turned to her with surprise. The girl wasn't addressing him directly, but she did look at him. Finally. “I mean, having a statue?”  
“Yes, Your Highness,” Lord Gunnar replied the moment Loki opened his mouth to answer her question by himself, and Loki broke the second quill, imagining the advisor’s neck crack the same way. Fucking sycophant. “It is an old tradition reaching the times when the Aesir Kingdom was young, a means for the grateful subjects to worship their monarchs. It builds up reverence in the hearts of the people.”  
“Sorry, but I… I don’t want a statue.” Julia said. “I understand that it is your tradition, but it is not efficient.”

The men shared confused looks.

“It is not meant to be efficient, Your Highness.” Finally, someone said. “Efficiency and traditions rarely go hand in hand. The statue with your name on it will be a means to make the future generations remember you…”  
“Well, can’t it be a children’s hospital with my name on it?” Julia sighed, and Loki could hear the slightest touch of irritation in her voice. “Or an orphanage? I read the report on the recent attack of the dark elves on the palace, and it says that seventy four guards were killed on duty, and the casualties among the civilians reached two hundred people. Twenty seven children were orphaned.”  
“Twenty eight, Your Grace,” Lord Gunnar said with a little bow of his head, and passed the list of names to Julia. “Building an orphanage seems like a splendid idea, it is very kind of you to care for the fates of the younglings.”  
“Thank you,” Loki saw his wife smile at the advisor with gratitude, and gritted his teeth. Julia had her own little fan-club now, all her former ill-wishers suddenly willing to build orphanages together.

Loki pursed his lips, and considered telling Lord Gunnar that Julia bailing his daughter out from prison had been all staged and planned. Lord Gunnar had probably forgotten that Loki could change his mind any moment, and order to throw Lorelei back into the cell. Loki could order the sentinels to capture the advisor himself, and escort him into the dungeons straight from the meeting of the council, together with his both lovely daughters. Loki could confiscate his estate and cattle, and take away the gold and precious stones filling his treasury... Loki could do anything he wanted. The worst thing that right now, he wanted nothing but for Julia to stop being sad and distant, and so unbearably quiet.

“The members of the Aesir society value family ties above all, sweet bir… My Queen.” Loki sent his wife a polite smile. “Trust me, not a single child orphaned during the attack was left without support of his relatives. Your desire to perform an act of charity is truly adorable, but I would like to remind you that we should stick to the order of business of today's meeting…”  
“But it is important! It is a much better way to make the future generations are remember you, than building statues,” Julia cried out with agitation, and waved her hands in the air. “Just let me say one thing, will you? Your magical kingdom is super cool, but - no offence! - it lacks a solid social security system. The Asgardians rely on family ties too much, when there is a need for a centralized government organization that would make sure that not a single orphaned child is abused and mistreated, or left to die in the snow. Of all people, you should understand the importance…”

Loki hissed, and broke the third quill in his fingers, and the quiet hum of a discussion died. The advisors seemed to have ceased to breathe.

“Why do you consider it acceptable to interrupt the King, when he speaks?” He asked Julia very quietly, fighting the urge to yell at her in front of the Council members. “I am very impressed by the trouble you’ve taken to present to me the consequences of the dark elf invasion, and by the little personal touch you added to the list of your arguments, but I do not recall saying that the matter is open for discussion. It is truly disappointing how disrespectful you are towards your own spouse, as well as the ancient traditions of this Realm. The Queen should know better.”

Julia gasped, and blushed with both shame and anger.

“Proceed with the construction, as per the initial plan.” Loki said cooly, and got up from his seat. “Time for a short break, My Lords.”

He was the first one to storm out of the hall. Causing Julia to react to his humiliating scolding had been a little victory, but it was not enough. Loki craved her attention, her emotions, and he knew just the way to get as much as he needed. The man headed towards his private quarters, hoping to find the remains of the substance somewhere in his study.

\----------

Julia took a sip from her goblet with water. Her earlier desire to make peace with Loki receded after his angry tirade about respect, but only a little. The girl tried to concentrate on the work - the councillor was reporting an attempted attack on the Aesir ambassador in Jotunheim - when she caught her husband watching her. It had become such a rare thing in the past few days, that Julia felt her heart race, but Loki turned away at once.

She sighed, and rubbed her neck. The little hairs sticking out of the intricately braided coiffure were tickling her skin, and the sensation was oddly strong and distracting.

“If the diplomatic mission departs from Jotunheim, there will be nothing to separate our Realms from an open military conflict.” The councillor put the scroll away.  
“Thank you, Lord Roderick. This is clearly what the Jotunns want. The diplomats cannot leave.”  
“They can't stay, either, if the situation does not improve. The Jotunn ruler denies any involvement of his court into the attempted assassination, but he is clearly lying...”

Julia closed her eyes, and regretted it in an instant. With her vision gone, it felt as if every single nerve ending in her body exploded, even the touch of her own clothes over her skin caused her inconvenience. The girl's eyes fluttered wide open, and she clutched the ball pen tightly, trying not to panic.

Something was very wrong with her.

“The diplomats are only skilled in talking, we should send highly trained warriors instead…”

With the corner of her eye Julia saw Loki sigh, and reach for a fresh piece of paper. The man accidentally touched her fingertips with his, and Julia gulped for air. It felt as if an electric current sizzled through her body, a sudden and very strong longing for him. She was paralyzed, soundlessly opening her mouth like a fish thrown out of the water.

“Are you feeling well, Your Highness?” When Lord Gunnar spoke, he sounded genuinely worried.

Loki was triumphant. He saw his wife turn to the councilman, and stare at him in shock. He could bet that Julia did not understand a single word the man had said.

“Y-yes!” The girl squealed, and dark crimson blush flushed her cheeks and neck. She gulped down the rest of the water with the potion - and Loki had not skimped on it. “I am fine, I am just… um-m… a little under the weather today. Let's continue.”

Loki cleared his throat, and Julia jumped on her throne. He almost felt sorry for her - every single sound must have felt too loud for her now, the potion keeping her on the verge of sensory overload.

“We cannot continue if the Queen is unwell,” Loki said softly, yet firmly. “All the unfinished matters shall be discussed at the next session, My Lords.”

The sounds of moving chairs, and steps of the men filled the hall. Julia was about to say something - probably try to protest again, but before she spoke, Loki leaned forward, and pressed his palm against the girl's forehead in order to feel the temperature.

“You seem to have fever.” He stated, and brushed his fingertips down Julia's cheek and neck, gently caressing her skin.

Julia clutched the armrests in her fingers, and shut her eyes. She tilted her head back with a stuttering moan and shivered, eagerly leaning into her husband’s touch. Hot tension coiled tightly in her belly, goosebumps appeared on the bare skin of her forearms.

At this moment, Loki took his hand away, and the unbearable longing receded.

The girl hugged herself, and sheepishly glanced at the advisors, but none of them looked like they had noticed a thing - or maybe, they just knew what to look like to stay out of trouble. Beside her, Loki was gathering his belongings deliberately slow.

“What…” Julia stared at him with terror and suspicion. “What the hell did you do to me?!”

If a moment ago she hadn’t yet been sure if her peculiar state was truly his doing, now she was certain. There was no other explanation for a wicked smirk that curved his lips.

“Nothing that you shouldn’t have been expecting, since you have toyed with my armour.” Loki did not even try to hide his triumph. “I told you, I shall have my revenge.”  
“But this is… inadequate!” Julia gulped for air, and angrily tried to push her husband in the chest. “This is not funny!”  
“Oh, yes it is!” Instead of dodging her push, Loki covered Julia’s palm with his own, firmly pressing it against his breastplate. “You look so confused and ashamed of yourself.”

Julia whimpered, feeling her legs turn into soft jello with the feeling of his hand squeezing hers. Defying her will, the arousal was spreading through her core and her limbs; all thoughts vanished from her head, leaving it completely empty. The girl had to brace herself in order to make the words leave her mouth.

“I put magnets on your armour, that's it! This is not even remotely the same scale!” She babbled helplessly. “It was the water, right?... What did you put into it?”  
“A potion,” Loki shrugged, and released her hand. His wife jumped back from him to avoid the contact, but instead of touching her again, the man got up from his seat, and headed towards the door. “Don't linger, at midday we are supposed to have a luncheon with the High Priestess of the Sovereign. You wouldn’t want to be late, it is rude.”  
“I can't, not like this…” Julia seemed devastated, but Loki chose not to notice her shaky hands and trembling lips. “Do something with it, please! How soon will this potion wear off? Loki?!”

With a bright smile he walked out of the empty hall, leaving his wife alone.

\----------

What Loki cherished about Julia, was her feeling of responsibility. When the valets opened the doors of the dining hall before him, his wife was already there, pacing with her hands clenched behind her back, and the look of sorrow on her face. In his own mind, the man praised her, and approached the small table for four, located on the balcony.

“I thought that you wouldn't join.” He exclaimed with false surprise, and gallantly moved the smaller throne aside. Julia flopped onto the seat, and blankly stared at the plate before her. “What a good girl you are!”

Julia hissed as he lowered himself on the seat to her right. She tried to move away from Loki, but the throne was too heavy for her to move it. The man seemed aware of her futile attempts to gain some more personal space, because he intentionally leaned on his left elbow in order to make the distance between himself and Julia the smallest possible.

“I can't believe you did this to me,” she breathed out. “It is so humiliating!”

Loki could not think of a fitting response. He had expected Julia to yell and scream, and try to beat him up with every single object within her reach. She was not supposed to remain sorrowful and quiet, but maybe, she just needed more time.

The sound of the opening door made his wife’s eyes widen in shock. She turned to Loki.

“If you touch me during the meal, I swear I'll nail your hand to the table with this fork.” Julia warned him in a nervous, high-pitched voice. A group of beautiful people was walking towards them, and it felt as if the sun itself had come down from the sky to light up the enormous dining hall. The people's attires, their skin, their hair - all was shining with gold.  
“Sh-h, what will our guests think if you misbehave like this?” Loki clicked his tongue. He brought his lips closer to her ear, and Julia swallowed hard when she felt her husband's warm breath on her neck. Loki smirked, and moved away without touching her this time. “Be nice.”

During the luncheon he was a darling, pouring Julia more wine by himself despite the servants’ presence, constantly asking if she were fine, if the food on her plate was hot enough, or if the chilly blows of spring air were not making her uncomfortable. Julia saw deep recognition reflect in the golden eyes of the High Priestess who sat at the opposite side of the table, and fought the desire to get up and say that it was Loki who was making her uncomfortable.

For the whole past week he hadn't bedded her a single time, and because of that, her arousal felt ten times more intense. Loki’s payback for her little prank turned out to be exquisitely cruel. On the other hand, she should have expected that.

Julia sighed, and reached out for the sliced pear.

“Allow me,” her husband jumped from his seat, and picked up a big silvery platter. He held it before Julia, his back slightly bent in a graceful half-bow.

Through gritted teeth Julia muttered a ‘thank you’, and aimed at a big piece of sweet pear with her fork.

The golden woman narrowed her eyes, and slightly leaned forward.

“Is it an engagement ring on your finger, Your Highness?” The Priestess asked with unfeigned interest.  
“Yes. It’s a human tradition,” Julia replied very quickly.

Loki clicked his tongue.

“I suspect that there is no such custom on your planet?” He waited for the High Priestess to nod, and put away the knife and the fork. “In this case, I believe that you would like to look closer.”

Without waiting for the guest to respond, Loki caught Julia’s palm in his, forcing her to stretch the hand out.

“Come on, let her see it.” He crooned.

Julia kept trying to fight him for only a moment. With a little gasp she melted down into her seat, as if there were no bones left in her body. Loki was rubbing her wrist with his thumb with light circular movements, and the girl felt warmth spreading through her limbs, and a pleasant tingling sensation in her scalp. She clutched the fork so tightly her knuckles turned white, and bit her lips in order not to moan aloud.

When High Priestess Ayesha informed her that the ring was exceptionally beautiful, the only thing Julia could do was return a weak smile. What she hoped for, was that Loki wouldn’t invite the guests to see the gardens. Her skirt felt so wet that she would not dare to get up from her throne.

Luckily for her, Loki was unwilling to spend more time than necessary in the company of the alien Priestess. As soon as the female left, accompanied by the retinue of her golden-skinned subjects and the Aesir nobles, Loki sent all the servants away with an impatient gesture.

“Tell me, how many times did you come with me simply touching your hand today?” He asked Julia. His wife angrily gritted her teeth.  
“I didn't,” she spat out.

The potion worked just as he expected it would. Loki felt his lips curve into a wide, salacious smile.

“And you won't, until I allow you to.” He purred, and crossed his legs to hide the growing arousal. “You can touch yourself all you want, you can order every single guard in this palace to fuck you till he faints, but it will all be in vain. This is what I have always loved most about this draught. It makes you very dependant. And therefore, submissive.”

Julia’s mouth twitched with him mentioning his past experiences.

“Fucking pervert!” She spat out. “You know that if we were on Earth, I would report you to the police?”

Loki did his best in order not to feel bad for what he did. He was aware that giving Julia the potion was not an innocent trick, but one way or another, he got what he wanted. Her attention was back, and entirely focused on him.

“Lucky for me, we are not on Earth,” he replied with a shrug, and steepled his fingers, like a scientist studying a particularly interesting specimen. “Tell me, do you want to come?”  
“Yes!” Julia cried out angrily, and Loki couldn't help but gawk at her breast rising and falling fast, her eyes sparkling with arousal and rage.  
“Then beg me, and I'll let you.” He said casually, and reached out to pour himself some wine. Julia pursed her lips into a thin line, so tightly that her skin turned pale.  
“No.” She spat out.

Loki took a sip, watching her from under the eyelashes.

“You do not sound too sure,” He replied with a laugh, and placed his palm on her lap.

Julia shivered when his hand slowly moved up her thigh, and slid under the fabric of the long slit-skirt of her dress. The moment Loki touched her bare skin, she spread her legs wider, unable to resist the desire intensified by the magic potion.

“I can smell your arousal, your wet little cunt,” Loki breathed out, his voice caught in his throat. He watched her with a hungry, predatory look on his face, the vein on his neck pulsating. “Beg me.” He repeated almost soundlessly, so quiet that Julia guessed the words from the movement of his lips.

The girl tightly clenched her fists.

“No,” she hissed at him, and shook his hand off her lap.

Julia could swear that for a short moment a grimace of pain took over her husband's features. Loki reached out to her, his lips half-open and his gaze earnest and troubled, but she sharply rose from her seat, and the man put on an indifferent mask.

“Well, a no is a no.” Loki said stiffly, trying to sound calm. He knew that he was failing at it, badly. “In this case, you’d better keep going. You wouldn't want me to be touching you against your will, would you?”

Julia looked like she was going to burst into tears, or stab him with the fork she was still clutching in her hand. She did neither of that.

“Fuck you, Loki.” His wife whimpered, and darted towards the door.

Loki wearily rubbed his face. Most of all he wanted to stop Julia, to bend her over the table and fuck her, and whisper into her ear that he needed her just as much as she craved him, that he could not stand the look of sorrow on her face for him not living up to her high expectations, that he missed her - but Loki did not do it. He had already shown his wife how vulnerable and dependant he was of her. Enough is enough.

\----------

Loki slowed his pace when he heard Julia’s hesitant steps and shallow breathing behind his back. He tucked the scroll of paper into his pocket, and expectantly glanced over the shoulder.

The girl walked towards him so fast that she was almost running, the long skirt and sleeves of her silky gown flowing in the air. The look on her face was that of a person who had her mind set on something very, very important, and was about to bring the plan to life.

“Long time, no see! I was starting to miss you, My Queen. How is your day going so far?” Loki asked courteously, and earned himself a forceful push in the back. He spun around, confused and startled by Julia's unexpected attack.

The girl growled, and one more push followed. This time, when Loki stepped away from his wife, he felt the wooden boards of the door behind his back. Julia stopped in front of him, blocking all possible ways of retreat but the door of the chamber.

“When have you become so violent, Julia?!” Loki sneered, looking at his wife from above. The girl hissed.  
“Shut up,” she snapped at him, and the man could swear he heard a cold hint of steel in her voice. “Get inside.”  
“But why would I?!” Loki cried out with false shock, enjoying Julia's distress and absorbing her rage and lust. “What if I don't want to?!”  
“I said, get inside!” His wife roared, and slammed her fists against his chest once more. “Now!”

Loki laughed out loud. He eased one hand behind his back, and pressed the doorknob down at the same moment Julia assaulted him once more. The girl lost her balance, and fell straight into his embrace. Together, they stumbled into the empty room.

It was dark and dusty inside, blinds covering the windows and pieces of furniture stored one on top of another. Loki bumped into something hard as he retreated, and sat down on top of a wooden escritoire. A little cloud of dust rose into the air.

“Look what a lucky man I am, to have a private audience with the Queen herself!” He drawled, and leaned back, his legs spread wide and a knowing smile on his lips.  
“Oh, shut up!” Julia grunted. Her cheeks were bright red, and she had tears of shame sparkling in the corners of her eyes. She knew that he knew what she had come for.  
“What is it that you want from me?” Loki asked, watching her with eager eyes. “Have you changed your mind, my love? Will you at last beg me, like a good girl?”

Instead of answering Julia hesitantly pulled the long skirt up with shaky hands, and straddled him.

“You lasted surprisingly long,” Loki noticed, watching her struggle with the uncomfortably long attires. “I am impressed…”  
“Shut up, I said!” Julia croaked, unable to control her own voice.

She did not take her underwear off, just pushed the fabric to a side. The girl ripped the fastening of his pants and wormed her hand inside, setting her husband’s cock free. He was rock hard already, and with an angry huff Julia rocked her hips and lowered herself on Loki’s manhood, taking his full length inside at once.

The man moaned through gritted teeth at the sensation of her wet heat embracing him. He locked his eyes on Julia’s face, gawking at the grimace of sweet suffering that took over her features. Her half-open lips were full and red, and he leaned forward, kissing her eagerly and deeply, ravishing her mouth like a hungry predator. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against Loki's chest as she rode him.

“Beg me,” Loki whispered between kisses, and his wife’s eyes fluttered open. Julia's lips twitched, and she glared at him angrily, but did not slow down. The girl grasped a fistful of his hair and pulled it, forcing her husband to tilt his head back.  
“No.” She breathed out against his lips, riding him with abandon. “Queens don't beg.”

If Julia hadn't been on top of him, Loki would have knelt before her, so wild and sultry she looked, his own little Goddess. He snarled at his wife, and she yanked his hair again, mindless with arousal and need. The man grasped her thighs, helping her pump faster and harder, the smooth glide too perfect for him to keep a clear head. Loki felt that he was close. He firmly held his wife by the waist as he rose from the escritoire, but Julia barely noticed him get up. She did not stop the frictions, just wrapped her legs tightly around her husband's waist.

She hit the back of her head against the stone, when Loki tumbled her down onto the dusty cold floor. Julia whimpered into his mouth, and the man swallowed her cry. He pinned his wife against the floor, battering into her with brutal and violent thrusts, as hard as she could take it.

“You may come now,” he grunted, as the white haze of the approaching climax started to blur his vision. “I want you to come, Julia!”

The girl quivered and growled as she came undone on his command. A loud cry of unbearable pleasure escaped her lips, and her womanhood clenched around her husband's cock, milking his seed up to the last drop.

He clung to her like a drowning man holds on to the wrecked boards of his ship crushed in a violent storm, breathless and shivering. Julia’s arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck, her lips curved in a blissful smile, and her lashes slightly trembling. Loki reached out to touch his wife's face, and tenderly brushed the damp strand of hair off her forehead covered in sweat. With a quiet sigh Julia rubbed her cheek against his palm, almost purring with delight, and Loki leaned down to kiss her half-open lips...

And then, she opened her eyes.

“Julia, I…” He couldn't find the right words, and the longer she stared at him, the more helpless he felt. At last, Julia sucked in a shaky breath.  
“Get off me,” she asked very quietly, and Loki obeyed. He pulled out and sat on his heels, and stretched out his hand to help his wife up from the floor.

She didn't take it.

Julia hastily adjusted her crumpled dress with shaky unruly hands, avoiding to look him in the eyes, and Loki felt extremely stupid and immature for what he did, and for what he made her do. He laced his pants, hoping that Julia would say anything, call him a bastard or a pig, but she got up from the floor without a word.

The awkward vacuum between them did not disappear, but only became thicker and more impenetrable.

\----------

One should know that the best way to distract himself from the vague and painful new experience, is with the most boring routine, the familiar actions that calm the racing thoughts. This is why, when Loki woke up in the early morning before dawn, he did not call off his everyday sword fighting practice, despite feeling heartbroken and lost. Beating Thor up was relaxing, but what he needed more was getting beaten up by Thor, although he would have never admitted it aloud.

The two men met the sunrise in the training hall, both breathless and sweaty. They danced around the spacious empty premise, clashing occasionally and pulling back at once, jumping forward and then back, the sharp edges of the blades barely touching. Thor was just as skilled with the sword as he was with the hammer, and after a couple of successful lunges he made, Loki knew that he would have bruises.

Bruises were exactly what he needed.

Loki swung the sword in the air, but instead of blocking his blow like he was supposed to, Thor suddenly turned away with a happy careless smile. With all the strength he had, Loki sharply yanked his hand to the right, trying to change the direction of his weapon before it was too late. The sword cut the air instead of slicing Thor in half, and clanged against the floor, and Loki dove forward, unable to regain his balance.

He landed softly on his side, and looked up just on time to see Thor, unaware of the effort that Loki had taken in order not to decapitate him, approach Julia.

She stood in the doorway of the training hall, dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a long beige coat. Instead of the intricately braided hairdos that Loki had already gotten used to, she had her hair loose and framing her face.

“Little sister!” Thor sang out, stomping towards the door. Loki slowly braced himself up from the floor.  
“Julia,” he greeted her awkwardly, unsure about what to do with his hands and the sword he was holding.  
“Hi,” the girl tucked her hair behind her ear with a nervous gesture. “Sorry for interrupting.”  
“Not a problem.” Thor assured her. “Why are you wearing your Midgardian attires?”  
“Well, I am leaving to see Barbara,” Julia muttered, not talking to anyone in particular, her eyes fixed on the grey flagstones covering the floor - apparently, she saw something in those that Loki did not. “I hope you don't mind.”  
“I don't.” Thor replied at once, and Loki regretted not having cut his brother’s head off moments ago. He wanted to protest at first, but thought about how pitiful it would make him look.  
“It’s about Robert.” Julia explained sadly. “He just dumped Barbara, saying that now that I am married, she is expecting too much of him, and he is not ready for the responsibility. After ten years... Fucking dick! Anyway, Barbara is heartbroken, and needs comforting.”

Loki huffed. He was heartbroken, too, and he needed comforting just as much, but did his wife even care?!

“I… I might also drop by at my parents’, to see if they are doing fine, and maybe have some tea.” Julia went on quietly. “With cake. Lots of it.”

Loki could swear that her words about the tea and the cake almost sounded like an invitation to join, and he wondered if Julia expected him to react somehow, maybe to suggest he accompanies her. However, he did not say anything, just shrugged. The girl sadly pursed her lips, but then adjusted the striped scarf on her neck, and straightened her back.

“All right, then.” Her voice was now a couple degrees colder. “Have fun, you two.”

And then, she left. As the sound of her steps receded, Thor turned to his brother with his brows high in surprise.

“Wha-...”  
“Everything is fine.” Loki snapped at him, and hastily waved his hand in the air to summon two long spears from the rack on the wall. “Marvelous. Perfect. Couldn’t be better. You heard her, let's have fun.”


	18. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a harsh September, and I am very happy to be back with an update. 
> 
> Loki is left home alone, and he is doing a bit of a one-person show, and violating other people's right for privacy.

Julia had been gone since early morning.

At first, Loki did not care at all. He exhausted himself with a longer training than usual, deliberately turning away from Thor’s troubled and interested gaze, and then he had breakfast alone.

Around noon, he started to pretend that he did not care. Then, he started counting hours since Julia’s departure, and then, he started counting minutes.

Loki had not had such unproductive days in decades. He hissed and snapped and yelled at the noblemen, he committed so many diplomatic _faux pas_ that he lost count, and he barely ate.

Concern for Julia’s safety was not the reason for his nervousness - the enchanted bracelet that she wore, allowed Loki to locate her. He knew that his wife was in Midgard, alive and well. It was the fear of being left for good, that kept him on edge. The thought was unwanted and irrational, but it did not leave Loki’s mind for the whole day, creating an unpleasant pulsation at the back of his head.

The King paced the parlour a couple of times, growling and cursing aloud. With Julia gone for nine hours and thirty seven minutes already, Loki was almost sure that his use of the magical elixir had made her reconsider their marriage. He had to face it, he had chosen the most primitive and pathetic way to get Julia's attention back. Talking to his wife, and saying sorry would have surely worked better than causing her to suffer the uncontrollable physical longing for him.

He was truly the biggest fool in Asgard. Loki angrily kicked the soft ottoman that Julia had always loved to seat on, and the siren in the cage woke up, and nervously cackled.

“Silence, you chicken!” The man roared, wickedly thinking of snapping the creature’s neck. When Julia comes back, she would surely be devastated to see her pet dead, but it would be a fair price to pay for leaving him all alone, for dumping him as if he did not matter at all…

 _If_ , Loki corrected himself, and all his anger vanished at once.

If she comes back.

He sighed, and took a bowl out of the sirens cage to pour the bird some fresh water.

\---------

Loki knew that his brother had always been rather straightforward and lacked finesse, but this time, he outdid himself. Thor followed him around for the whole day, and Loki had trouble deciding, whether he was feeling angry with Thor’s company, or just plain miserable. The reason for such behaviour was, naturally, Julia's morning departure.

Thor cared for Julia, his brotherly affection for the ‘little sister’ so strong that at times, Loki could not help but feel jealous. Now, with the ‘little sister’ gone for a day for some unknown reason, Thor decided that Loki required the comforting presence of the older sibling, and his subtle support and encouragement. Alas, what Thor considered to be subtle support, felt more like aggressive stalking.

In the evening, Loki was so tired of saying ‘nay’ to Thor’s suggestions to spar, hunt, eat dinner, or have a drink and a men's talk together, that his tongue hurt. He fled before his older brother into the quiet of the private chambers, and thoroughly locked the door. The man sat back in a soft cozy armchair, and closed his eyes, trying to relax. However, the silence that filled the parlour, did not bring him peace - on the contrary, it felt like he had gone deaf. Together with Julia, they used to have quiet evenings, too: he would read, and she would practice runes, and the only sounds breaking the silence would be the squeaking of her quill, and the crunching of cookies they ate from a big bowl. The silence had been filled with the girl's presence, and Loki had gotten used to it.

There was a knock on the door, that did not sound like Julia at all, but Loki's heart raced anyway. He replied with a short ‘come in’ and unlocked the door with magic, and saw four smiling faces peek through the slit in the door.

“Your Highness…?” The handmaidens looked around the parlour, and disappointment reflected on their faces when the Queen wasn't there. “Oh.”

It took Loki all his self control in order not to shout at the girls when ordering them out. If only they knew how disappointed he was himself, having to seat there all alone, like a stray dog nurturing a faint hope that the owner would show up…

Loki jumped up from the armchair, and paced again. He desperately needed a distraction from the soul-sucking feeling of loneliness. He needed to do something nasty and mean to Julia, even without her around - and it seemed that he knew just the right thing that would have driven his wife absolutely mad, if she ever found out.

He sent his reflection in the mirror a wide mischievous grin, and ordered the valet to bring him some vine. Then, Loki summoned Julia's private diary from the top shelf in his study.

It was time he learned all of her darkest secrets.

You take that.

\----------

It was very late, and Loki was all out of wine, and almost done with the reading. Julia's diary was not too thick, but he was going through it slowly, paying attention to every single word. And he was disappointed, to say the least.

Loki could not tell for sure, what exactly he expected to see in the notebook with flowers on the cover - probably, grim tales of his wife tearing off butterflies’ wings, or laughing at ugly children, pulling their hair and calling them names - or whatever mean stuff young girls do - but he found none. Absolutely none. It was either that Julia's deeds were so wicked that she was unwilling to spill them onto the pages of her secret diary, or, his wife was growing up as a saint with a heart of gold.

Loki noticed Julia's handwriting change as he turned the pages - from round, neat lines written by a young girl's hand, to hesitant scribbles of a grown-up. Some pages kept the scent of her perfumes - sweet, spicy, or flowery; and there were dried flowers, photos and concert tickets pressed between them. She did not write often, but every single memory was heartfelt, both the sad ones and the happy ones. There they were, Julia's first day in a new school when she had gotten so nervous that she threw up, her trip to Scotland, her grandmother's funeral, her father opening his first own tiny workshop in London, her first slow dance at school - Loki had little understanding of Midgardian traditions, but it felt like a very important milestone in the life of a young girl. Loki kept turning the pages over, past Julia getting a dog, and her brother being born, looking for the one memory that had been the main reason for trading Julia's diary for a book of magic spells.

At last, there it was, the memory of a relationship that, if he were to trust Alex, had ended in a rough breakup. Loki knew that he was all alone in the bedroom, but he still looked around before pressing his open palm against the paper, and starting the chant.

The moment of entering someone else's memories was unpleasant, but Loki considered it a fair price to pay for eavesdropping. At first, his vision lost its sharpness, and he felt the familiar numbness and cold spreading across his limbs. A strong push in the middle of his chest followed, as if an enormous invisible press was squeezing his mind and soul out of his body, and Loki gulped for air, but the burning in his lungs was only getting stronger. The air was all gone, and black spots started to dance before his eyes. The pressure against his chest kept growing, and Loki opened his mouth in a cry of pain when he heard his ribs crack with an unpleasant wet sound. His voice was gone, and the next moment, his body was gone, too.

He fell through the mattress of the bed, and the floor, and the ceiling of the chamber below him, and hit the surface of Julia's memory river with a deafening splash. Loki felt the thick transparent fluid get into his eyes, nose and mouth, and fought an urge to hold his breath. Instead, he allowed the liquid to flood his mouth and get into his lungs, and sank deeper.

Loki landed on his feet on the white checkered page of Julia's diary, and jumped aside to avoid bumping into a couple walking his way.

Julia looked a little bit younger, and absolutely adorable in a pink T-shirt and sneakers and a skirt so short that Loki almost drooled all over the ink-covered page beneath his feet. Her hair was longer, and her smile was brighter, and the blonde young man beside her was the reason for that smile. And Loki already hated him for that. They were not together yet, Julia and her wooer, Loki could tell that for sure, but they were about to be.

“You can start that internship right after graduation,” the young man said, and casually rested his hand at the small of Julia's back as they walked. “My dad got it all settled. I'll take one as well, who knows if we don't end up in the same department.”  
“Thanks, Mike.” Julia replied, squinting in the rays of the warm spring sun. She did not order the boy to take his hand away, but slightly leaned closer, and Loki felt a little sick.

The couple disappeared behind the turn, and the current of Julia's memory swept him into a room with a wide bed and dimmed light.

“Nervous?” The boy, Mike, sat on the edge of the bed completely naked. Loki gritted his teeth: Julia's lover was fine, even he had to admit that. He was blonde, lean and pale, the pink of his flushed cheeks and erect manhood contrasting with the fair color of his hair and skin.  
“Of course, not! Come on, it's not like you're gonna bite my head off,” Julia laughed in response, and from the sound of her voice Loki could tell that she was lying - she was terrified beyond belief, just unwilling to show it. Terrified and aroused. He turned his head just on time to see Julia graciously spin around, her hands above her head. She wore a beautiful, seductively transparent set of dark green lingerie. “So, you like what you see?”

Loki did, but the question was not meant for him, and helpless, he watched Julia approach the bed, and straddle Mike. The young man eagerly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her onto the mattress, and what was left for Loki to do was watch the Midgardian take Julia's virginity and teach her how pleasurable a man's touch can be.

He couldn't. He turned away, and stared at the covers of the books on the shelf, and wished to go deaf, so that he would not hear Julia gasp and pant in another man's embrace. That man was about to break her heart, and Loki already knew it, but she did not.

He was grateful to the Norns when the memory of Julia's first night with another man faded. The next place where Loki ended up was a house, big and full of young, loud, drunk people. He noticed Julia make her way through the crowd, turning her head around as if she was looking for someone. Loki moved one step behind her, and the shadows of smiling students were walking right through him. Finally, some bearded man dressed in a red sweatshirt pointed towards the staircase, and Julia put down the beer she was holding and headed upstairs.

“I am getting a feeling that I know where this is going,” Loki said in a cautious manner, but Julia did not hear him. She swiftly ran up the stairs, and hit the lights on the wall of the corridor with several closed doors. “Are you sure that you want to ruin yourself such a lovely evening, sweet bird?”  
“Mike, um, you in there?”

Loki sighed, and leaned against the wall covered in lines of Julia’s handwriting instead of wallpaper. The girl drummed her fingers against the first closed door, and then the second one.

“I'm sorry, may I?” She pushed the unlocked door open.  
“Here it comes. Three, two, one.” Loki counted under his breath.

Julia froze in the doorway with her eyes wide open, and from behind her back Loki could see two dark shadows on the bed, locked together in a tight passionate embrace. Julia clutched the doorknob tighter.

“Mike?!” She yelped. “What the hell?!”

The bigger shadow cursed, caught off-guard, and almost fell off the bed. The male got up and hastily tried to pull the pants up, babbling excuses as he clumsily made his way towards the door.

“Julie? You told me you wouldn't come,” Mike muttered, squinting in the bright light falling into the room from the open doorway. Behind his back, the female was fastening the buttons of the blouse.  
“Well, did you take it as an excuse to cheat on me?” Julia inquired him coldly, but her voice was high-pitched and shaky. “Don’t mind me, I am leaving, anyway.”  
“Wait, babe!”

The girl huffed, and slammed the door closed right before Mike’s face, and Loki hoped that she had hit him. Julia stiffly turned around and hurried downstairs, back into the room full of jolly drunk people.

“Hey, leaving already?” The same bearded guy got in Julia’s way, and shook a fresh bottle of beer in the air, spilling the frothy foam on the floor. “We’re starting ‘The Settlers in Catan’, wanna join?”

The girl shook her head with a weak smile, and attempted to squeeze between the guests towards the door.

“Are you O.K.? Did you find Mike?” A green-eyed brunette with a high ponytail caught Julia by the elbow, and Loki hissed in anger, realizing how much Julia was craving to be left alone.  
“Yes,” Loki heard her wheeze out, and then, upstairs, the opening door hit the wall. Hurried steps followed, and Mike ran down into the living room, his clothes and hair a mess, and nervous blush covering his cheeks and neck.

Julia pursed her lips, as she watched him push away a couple of guests from his way.

“Julie, come on, wait!” Mike bleeted, and slightly hunched his shoulders when he realized that the other students were watching him with interest. He lowered his voice. “We could talk this over. Babe?”  
“No, we couldn't, we're done!” Julia spat out coldly. “And don't call me that, you fucking cheating pig!”  
“Can you keep it down, please?” Mike hissed through gritted teeth, and tried to catch her by the hand, but the girl stepped away, looking both disgusted and lost. “It was an… an accident…”  
“Don’t touch me.” Julia cried out, angrily clenching her hands into fists. Loki sneered.  
“If I were you, I would run for my life now,” he said wickedly, although Mike could not hear him. “She will kick your brains in, you moron.”

Julia did not do it, and it left him surprised.

“There is a bottle right beside you, sweet bird,” Loki urged her softly. “It looks heavy. Come on, hit him. He deserves it.”  
“An accident is getting run by a car,” Julia said in a shaky voice. “I don’t see how you getting yourself a side chick could be called an accident. You are just an asshole, and that’s it.”

Loki noticed at least ten other students gather around the couple. Some curious soul must have turned off the music to hear the brawl better, because the room was now quiet.

“Damn right, girl,” someone muttered quietly behind Julia’s back, and giggled, and her boyfriend heard it. Mike glared at Julia with anger.  
“Oh, you’re gonna make a scene and break up with me now?” He snapped. “Well, fine, we’re done! What would I want with a frigid little bitch who can't even come, anyway?”

Julia froze, and stared at her ex-boyfriend with disbelief, and so did the rest of the guests witnessing the breakup, and so did Loki. And then, he laughed out loud.

“Oh, Norns, you pathetic piece of shit!” Loki howled, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Did you just confess to being unable to satisfy a maiden in bed? Aloud?! If I were you, I'd run away in tears, and hide somewhere for the rest of my days. Come on, off you go! Run, you little idiot!”

Julia gulped for air, and crimson blush of shame flushed her face; then, the girl spun around, and darted out of the hall, and she suddenly looked so vulnerable and weak, that Loki felt a tight band squeeze around his chest. A lifetime ago the image of Julia getting betrayed would have surely made him laugh, but now, there was no place for any mockery, or gloating over her suffering.

“No, no, Julia, why are you fleeing?! It is not you who should be ashamed!” Loki followed her into the warm summer night. “Don’t run! Why didn't you say anything, oh, come on, sweet bird, you have a sharp tongue, I know this better than anyone! Let's go back there and tell this piece of shit that he is not a man…”

The dark sleeping alley faded into darkness, and Loki blindly walked forward, until he stumbled into something that turned out to be a writing desk. He blinked, and his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

He had been there before: it was Julia's room on the first floor of her parents’ house in the London suburbs. Julia herself sat on the bed cross-legged, with her head hanging low.

It was a bright summer day, but it was raining inside the room: big warm drops were falling from the ceiling, drumming over the furniture and soaking into the checkered paper under Loki’s feet. Julia must have been crying, when writing this down. He saw the lines of handwriting covering the page of the diary become wet and blurry, and tried to touch the girl seated on the bed.

“Quit the grieving, sweet bird, this pathetic creature is not worthy of a single drop of your tears.” Loki said. “You are such a strong brave girl…”

His hand went right through Julia’s shoulder.

“I can't believe you declined that internship!” Loki heard a familiar nervous voice. Julia's mother was leaning against the windowsill. Eva from several years ago looked almost the same - with a couple less wrinkles, maybe. “Why'd you do that?!”

Julia groaned, and buried her face in her palms.

“Did you hear what I just said?!” She moaned. “Mike cheated on me, and we broke up… I mean, he broke up with me.”  
“But what does it have to do with your career, for the love of God?!”

Julia stared at her mother with disbelief and offence.

“Are you saying that I should take the internship that his father has secured for me? Hell, no!”  
“Julie, you are being unreasonable,” Eva sighed, and rubbed her temples. “Come on, life is harsh, and sometimes you have no other choice but to forget about your pride, and be practical. You won't waste a perfect chance, just because you are sad and heartbroken, will you?!”  
“Damn right, I will,” Julia raised her head, and looked right through Loki with anger and resentment. “He called me a ‘frigid little bitch’ in front of, like, a crowd! I'd rather be unemployed for the rest of my life, than set my foot near Mike, his father, or his dog…”  
“Then why don't you just move out of London?!” Eva yelped fiercely, and paced the room. “Julie, grow up already! You are graduating in a month, for God's sake! It is the moment you shove your pride up your ass, you go take that internship, and you get your life settled. This is what a sane adult would do.”  
“This is humiliating.” Julia whispered quietly.  
“Yes, it is!” Loki backed her, and folded his hands on his chest. “And you seemed like a reasonable woman when we met.”

Eva cursed under her breath.

“Then what are you going to do?” She asked her daughter coldly. “Do you expect me and your father to go on feeding an unemployed grown-up lady, who is too proud to get a nice internship?”

The girl hunched her shoulders, and looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“Just to think, that I liked you, woman,” Loki sighed, glaring at Eva with distaste. “I even ate the terrible fish you made!”  
“No, I don’t.” Julia was biting her lips. She took a deep breath, as if gathering her courage. “Since you mentioned moving out of London... There are a couple of companies that have some nice jobs for graduates. It’s some kind of a development program for the young and the brave, and they also offer a relocation package. See, the headquarters are here, in London, but most of the open positions are in Central Europe...”

Eva froze, and all her anger washed off her.

“What?! No, wait, y-you… You can’t just move away!”  
“Well, of course she can, and she will.” Loki purred with delight, realizing that it was the moment when his future wife had made the life-changing decision to leave London suburbs behind.  
“I did a Skype interview two days ago.” He heard Julia confirm his theory, but her voice was already distorted. The invisible hand caught Loki by the collar of the soft suede vest, and pulled him out of Julia's memory of the past, back into the present.

The man curled up in the floor beside the bed, his breathing fast and shallow with pain and shock: diving out of someone's memories was just as unpleasant, as going in. On third or fourth attempt, he sat up, and pulled the open diary closer. For the first time, Loki did not feel victorious after learning someone else's secret, but tainted and sad.

He had hoped to find some naughty, dirty memories that he would once be able to use against Julia, but instead, he ended up a witness of her personal drama with a tiny touch of public humiliation.

“You are a bastard, and you deserve to be punished for breaking her heart.” Loki whispered to the small notebook with creased pages. “I could kill you for educational purposes, but it turns out that you are the reason I met Julia, and for this, I will be grateful to you till the rest of my life.”

His little heartfelt speech was interrupted by a quiet sound of the opening door. The protection spell that Loki had cast on the door allowed no one but himself and Julia in, and there could be no doubt that it was her.

Loki felt his heart race, and breathed out with relief. His wife was back, and since she had returned, it meant that everything was fine, and back to normal. And last time Loki checked, he had been mad at Julia for leaving, and her sad memory of the past relationship was not a reason for him to go easy on her. The man heavily got up from the floor, and attempted not to feel guilty for getting his hands on Julia's private diary. He adjusted his clothes, smoothed his hair, and shoved the small notebook into his pocket.

Loki heard his wife slowly trudge into the chamber. She sounded tired. He tried not to make a single sound as he crept towards the door separating him from the parlour. Through the half-open bedroom door, Loki watched Julia throw a rustling bag on the floor, then lean against the wall, and use her feet to push the sneakers off. The girl caught the edge of her scarf with one hand and pulled it down, and the soft piece of material landed on the floor. Julia sighed, and pressed the object she was holding tighter against her chest.

The object seemed heavy, and Loki wondered what it was that she had brought from Midgard. He waited for his wife to turn away from him in order to shut the door, and took a deep breath.

“Did you return to collect your belongings?” Loki asked her back, and his voice sounded just as cold as he wanted it to.

He must have startled Julia, because with a quiet gasp she jerked, and let go of the package. It landed on the floor with a heavy thud, and a loud crack of breaking glass followed.

Julia cursed, and stared at a dark spot on the floor.

“I asked you, if you have returned in order to collect your belongings.” Loki repeated the question. His self-reproach was all gone, and rage was slowly starting to bubble in his chest, again. After the whole past week of Julia avoiding him, he was not going to let the girl ignore him any longer. “Answer me, now!”  
“No, I did not,” Julia said, and slowly turned around. She slightly hunched her shoulders under his heavy stare, but tried to look calm, and hid her hands in the pockets of the coat. “Good evening to you, too.”  
“You left me.” Loki hissed, and with grim triumph saw Julia's face twitch. He knew that his words hurt her, but it did not matter at the moment. He was willing to accuse his wife of everything that she hadn't done, just to make her feel as miserable as he did.  
“I did not leave you!” Julia spat out with offence. “I left to comfort my best friend! Barbara just broke up with her boyfriend of ten years, and she needed a shoulder to cry on, a bucket of ice cream, and a soap opera…”  
“My condolences.” Loki barked at her in response. “I hope you both had enough time to cry. Did you tell her what a terrible husband I am?”

If Julia had told him that she did, it would have been something that Loki would have expected, but she just shook her head, and heavily sat down on the floor, right beside a broken glass jar. The girl closed her eyes and supported her head against her hands, slowly rubbing her temples with her fingers. She had dark shadows under her eyes, and tiny sorrowful wrinkles in the corners of her mouth.

“I’ve missed you very much.” Julia whispered under her breath.

Loki felt the tiny firework explode in his chest, and happiness started to flood him like a warm stream. He had missed her too, terribly, every single second of the past week like an hour.

But like Hel was going to let Julia see it.

Loki cocked his head to a side, his gaze slowly traveling up and down his wife’s small form.

“I don’t understand how you could have missed me. See, you've been gone for but a day, and I have been here this whole time,” he purred lazily, enjoying the mixed-up look on Julia’s face. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath, as if she was getting ready to dive underwater.  
“No, you haven’t. Figuratively, I mean… You don’t talk to me,” she explained, “you don’t look at me, you don’t eat breakfast with me. You get up early every morning and you race away as if you actually cared about your Allfather business…”  
“I actually do,” Loki interrupted her haughtily. “What you call ‘Allfather business’ is my sacred duty before the folk of Asgard, and…”  
“Sacred duty my ass!” Julia freaked out, and Loki saw her lips shake. This time, the fireworks were big enough to celebrate the Fourth of July, and he almost leaped forward to hold his wife in a tight embrace, and kiss her till they both would be breathless. He didn’t, and Julia looked up at him, her eyes big and wet. “You don’t hug me anymore at night…” Her voice cracked, and Loki’s desire to witness Julia’s misery was gone, as if it had never been there. What was the point in having the high ground, if the woman he loved was suffering?!  
“I… I actually do.” Loki confessed quietly, all his arrogance washing off him. “I just wait till you fall asleep, so that you wouldn’t push me away.”

Julia gulped for air, and hesitantly wiped the tears that started to flow down her cheeks.

“I am so, so sorry!” She cried out. “It was me being selfish, not you! You are not my servant, and I don’t own you, and I feel so bad for trying to force you into risking your life! I can’t help but think of you getting hurt because of me again, and it feels terrible… I-I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t listen! You seemed to hate me so much...”

Somewhere deep inside, Loki applauded himself in a very sarcastic manner, for losing a whole week of their marriage.

“Looks can be deceiving.” He interrupted Julia’s sad babbling, and stretched his hand to help her up from the floor. His wife eagerly took it, and for a longer moment they just stood there, holding hands like children, unsure whether there was anything more to say, and if the words were even necessary. “And I am sorry for drugging you with the potion. You do not intend to leave me yet, do you?” He finally asked her with caution.  
“Good Lord, did you really think that I would leave you?!” Julia laughed, and stared at him with such pity, as if he had been slow on the head.  
“No,” Loki replied a little too fast, but then attempted to look strict. “What I mean is, I trust your sanity, because if you ever dared to leave me, I would have made your family go through the worst tortures…”  
“Of course you would.” Julia huffed, not intimidated at all. “Speaking of family, Alex says hi. You two have some unfinished business, don’t you? He didn’t want to share with me the details, but he told me to remind you of the deal the two of you had made.”  
“I remember.” Loki winced.  
“Will you tell me what it is?”  
“No.”

Julia hummed, but did not push him.

“I brought you something.” She said.  
Loki cocked his head to a side. “Is it something nice?” His voice was caught in his throat for some unknown reason as he spoke.  
“Well, it was supposed to be, but unfortunately, your big jar of Nutella is gone since you scared the shit out if me, and I let go of it.” Julia smoothed out her hair, and picked up the plastic bag from the floor. “But there is one more thing…”  
“What is it?” He asked, when Julia took out a big album with a brightly decorated cover.  
“This is a coloring book.” The girl explained in a hesitant voice. “I know, you’ll say that coloring books are for little children, but that’s absolutely not true! This one has some very complex patterns that you really need to concentrate on. It is a new big thing on Earth, lots of people say it helps them relax.”  
“Why would I say that coloring books are for children?” The man looked genuinely surprised. He carefully ruffled the pages, studying the complex patterns. “I have never had one when I was a boy.”  
“Really?! In this case, I am sorry for your ruined childhood.” Julia smiled, and handed to him a box of crayons. “I hope you enjoy this one. It is meant to reduce stress and calm you down, so, every time you want to lash out at someone, for example, me, you take it, and you colour the shit out of it. Consider it a peace offering. By the way, I got one myself, too.”

Loki nodded. He awkwardly shifted on his feet before placing the colouring book and the box of crayons on the nearest chair. And then, he pulled Julia into a tight and heartfelt embrace, crushing her against his chest and pressing his face against her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and perfumes.

“I love you, and swear that I will love you till I draw my last breath,” he confessed in a pained, shaky voice. “I don't know what I would do without your affection, I would probably break down and lose my sanity. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, my greatest treasure and weakness. Don't believe me if I ever say otherwise.”  
“Why would you ever say otherwise?” Julia whispered, and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck to hold on to him. She felt the man squeeze her even tighter, and her feet lost contact with the floor as he lifted her in the air.  
“Because I am the God of Lies.” Loki reminded her in a very serious voice.

The girl sighed, and combed her fingers through his hair. She rested her chin against her husband's shoulder, enjoying the serenity that she had lacked ever since their quarrel.

“I love you, too.” Julia replied, but then looked up in the mirror, and shuddered.

In the looking glass behind Loki’s back, she could see the reflection of her own face. Julia did not know where the triumphant smile that curved her lips had come from, but she did not like the sight of it.

The smile was cold, and it did not feel like it was her own.

\----------

Loki cursed when the red crayon left a smudge outside the black outline. He was only halfway through the page. The man let out an exasperated sigh, and stretched his hand towards the bowl full of cookies. He took one, wondering whether he should consider the picture ruined, or try to fix it. With the corner of his eye Loki noticed Julia stretch her neck and peek into his coloring book, and moved it closer towards her.

“That looks… unusual.” The girl hummed. “I’ve never seen a red and yellow peacock before.”  
“Neither have I.” Loki smirked, and took a salad green crayon to color a round spot on a feather. “I am an alien, remember? And stop trying to conceal my imagination, you have your own book to color.”

Julia snorted with amusement, and curled up on the couch beside her husband. Her own coloring book was already packed, together with all the sweaters she possessed, and warm flannel pajamas that Loki hated. Frankly speaking, she hated them, too, but if she were to trust the weather forecasts, spring in Siberia was rather chilly this year.

It was high time they accepted the long-pending invitation from the secretive Russian businessman, and paid him a visit.


	19. Heading East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moscow -> Krasnoyarsk.  
> 1) A big journey starts in a small duty free shop. Those who love "Long Dark Tea-time of the Soul", raise your hands!  
> 2) Loki learns a couple of new words, and gets free peanuts.  
> 3) Russia is huge and cold. 
> 
> P.S. I am sooooo hyped for the Russian adventure! :D  
> Have a great weekend, y'all!

“Tell me again, why are we doing this?” The ageing, respectable gentleman with greyish hair and a neat beard angrily shoved his traveling bag with the point of the shoe. The suitcase wobbled, and if one looked closely, he would have noticed that the trunk had no wheels, and it was levitating above the ground.

One would have surely thought that it was nonsense, because suitcases don't fly.

“For educational purposes. You've never travelled by plane before,” Julia reminded her husband. “It is almost like your flying ships, but the passengers get free peanuts. Oh, c‘mon, it's gonna be fun!”  
“Four and a half hours, locked in a flying can with eighty Midgardians? Sounds like the opposite of fun,” Loki sighed, and studied the covers of the books in a big ‘on sale’ pile. 

They stood in a small shop in the domestic departure terminal, surrounded by chocolate bars, bottles of overpriced water, books and magnets. The plane from Moscow to Krasnoyarsk was leaving in fourty minutes.

Loki spotted one book with an English title between the bright covers decorated with writings in Cyrillic script, and pulled it from the very bottom of the pile. The man turned away from the mess, opened the first chapter, and cleared his throat.

“It can hardly be a coincidence that no language on Earth has ever produced the expression "as pretty as an airport". Airports are ugly. Some are very ugly. Some attain a degree of ugliness that can only be the result of a special effort.” He read expressively, smirked, and handed the book to Julia. “I want this one. I feel that it speaks from my heart.”

The girl rolled her eyes, but obediently placed the "Long Dark Tea-time of the Soul” on the shop counter.

After all, taking the four and a half hour long flight had been entirely her idea. The fact that Loki had agreed to it, did not take away his right to disapprove of the venture.

“Well, what I feel is that you are just being cranky, because we took the long road,” Julia turned around and winked at Loki. “Train stations and airports are the two most romantic places in the world, if you just think of it. Normally, people don't fly, but they bravely entrust their lives to the pilots to be taken thousands miles away, to the person they love.”  
“You make it sound like everyone here is in love.” Loki shoved the freshly-purchased book into his open traveling bag.  
“That's because I am,” Julia muttered quietly and smiled, watching him with the corner of her eye.

She waited for exactly five seconds to see her spouse drop the displeased mask off his face, and return her smile. Loki caught her by the sleeve of the coat and spun the girl around, and Julia ended up pressed firmly against his chest. 

“Kiss me.” Loki suggested, his eyes sparkling with glee.  
“I'd rather not,” Julia tried to wriggle out of his embrace. “Everyone will be staring!”

The man looked around, sheer surprise reflected on his face. The uncomfortable benches in the hall were all taken by passengers, some brooding, some drowsing, some reading, or mindlessly staring at their cellphone screens, or at the airfield through the enormous window.

“Why?”  
“Because of the looks you've chosen for us,” Julia explained lowly, and pointed at the shop window reflecting the two of them. “I am nearly legal, and you look like a rich sugar daddy.”

Loki shrugged, and adjusted the expensive silky scarf hanging loosely from his neck. He barely changed Julia's appearance, just the length of her hair and the shape of her face, making it more rounded, so that she would resemble the younger version of herself from the pages of the diary. He had to admit, that he might have overdone the task by just a little: Julia looked a little too young, if not to say absolutely underage. However, it did not change the fact that he desired her just as badly, as always, and it made Loki feel slightly uncomfortable.

“What is a sugar daddy?” He asked, trying not to think of pulling his wife into a small closet beside the toilet, where the mops and buckets were stored.  
“An older man who throws money at a much younger girl in exchange for a relationship that is fated to face public disapproval.” Julia replied.  
“Well, that would almost be a correct definition of our bond. You are two thousand years younger than me, and I bought you a house a couple months ago.” The man countered with a wide smile. “I am fine with being your sugar daddy. So, what about that kiss?”

At this moment, the detached female voice in the speaker announced the beginning of the boarding. Julia slipped out of Loki’s embrace with an annoyed groan, and retreated towards the open Aeroflot gate.

\----------

Loki sank into the comfortable business class seat next to his wife: Julia had generously offered him to take a place beside the window. He toyed with the ceiling console and turned the lights on and off while his wife placed her shoulder bag into the luggage rack above their heads, then took the pile of merchandise and in-flight magazines out of the pocket in front of his seat. Julia watched him study the short evacuation leaflet over and over again, the look on his face troubled. She lifted the armrest separating their seats, and rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

First time flights could be stressful, even for Norse Gods. 

“I could get you something to drink. You know, so that you would relax a little.” Julia suggested with a reassuring smile as the aircraft slowly taxied for takeoff. “Planes are safe, there is absolutely no reason to be afraid of flying…”  
“I am not afraid,” Loki snapped at her with annoyance, but then noticed his wife sulk, and caught her hand in his. “Surely not of the flying, I… I hate to feel helpless.” He explained stuffly. “I do not want to entrust your life to anyone, who is not myself. How can I be sure that the Midgardian who is about to take this vessel straight into the sky, is skilled enough?”  
“Of course, he is. He's a licensed pilot,” Julia said softly, and beckoned at the stewardess to approach them. Loki stubbornly shook his head.  
“This leaflet implies that the plane can burn, fall, and drown,” the man shoved the evacuation instruction back into the front seat pocket. “I wouldn’t call this ‘safe’. What is left for me is to stay on guard, and pray to the Norns that when this vehicle crashes, I am fast enough to get you out of here, unharmed.”  
“Don't worry, if I remember well, it normally takes a falling plane about four or five minutes till it hits the ground,” Julia assured him calmly. The smiling flight attendant approached their seats, a glass of cognac in her hands. “Wanna have a drink and look through the duty free stuff, while you stay on guard?”

Loki grimaced, but obediently accepted the glass and tasted the liquid. Julia opened the booklet, and studied the perfume bottles, silky scarves, and jewellery made of silver and Swarovski crystals, carelessly ignoring the safety demo. The plane engine started roaring as the vehicle speeded up, ready to take off. Loki stiffened in his seat, and gulped down the rest of the drink.

“We could buy you an Aviator,” Julia suggested, and pointed at the picture of a big men's chronometer watch. “The black one will look good on you. Dad says that Russian watches are pretty good.”  
“If I were to choose, I’d prefer a bottle of this,” Loki slightly shook the empty glass in the air. “I don't know about watches, but the cognac surely tastes magnificent.”  
“Whatever you want, cupcake, as long as you're paying,” the girl drawled with a wide smile, and the stewardess closest to her huffed, and pursed her lips with distaste. Julia blushed: she had completely forgotten that the disguise they wore made her look like Loki’s granddaughter.

At this moment the plane took off the ground with a sharp jolt that made Loki nervously jump in his seat, and Julia's shame vanished, as if it had never been there. She could not care less about what the flight attendants would think of her. The girl leaned closer to her husband, and placed a gentle open-mouth kiss against his neck, feeling the fast beating of his pulse under the skin.

“Everything is all right, try to relax.” Julia whispered, slowly stroking his thigh in order to distract the man. “Take off, turbulence and landing are the three things I hate about flying, but we are completely safe, I swear. Do your ears hurt?”  
“No.” Loki turned his head to look at her, and with relief the girl saw him let go of the armrest - or, what was left of it.  
“I could give you a mint, it will help.”  
“I am fine.” The man shook his head.  
“Sure,” Loki did not look fine, but Julia knew that her excessive care would only make him more annoyed. She pointed towards the window, the city below them getting smaller as the plane was soaring higher. “Look, there’s Moscow!”  
“Thank you for the warning. I hope you do not mind if I turn away.“ Loki sneered. “I swear, Moscow is one of the ugliest places that you've ever forced me to accompany you to.”

Julia rolled her eyes. Just like catching a flight to Krasnoyarsk, taking a short look around the Russian capital had been her idea - the only thing she could say in her defence was that it felt like a crime not to visit the city. Moscow turned out to be huge and majestic, but absolutely unfit for walking. Looking back at the one day they spent wandering around the city with a map, Julia failed to count the times when they almost got run over, when crossing the street on green light.

After the first hour of trying to get from one place to another, Loki declared the Russians to be megalomaniacs, and Julia kind of had to agree with him. Moscow was all about beautifully decorated subway stations, deep as the mines of the Moria and huge as spacecraft hangars; magestic monuments of tsars, generals, and valiant soldiers; and frowning downcast people, running down the wide streets in a hurry. The weather was sunny, but the strong wind was cutting through to the bone. Julia wore two sweaters, and was genuinely terrified of what Siberia would be like.

Despite the cold, the girl refused to leave without seeing the Kremlin, and all the old churches inside the red brick fortress: some bulky and small, and some fine and slim like candles. The beautiful frescoes covering the walls and ceilings seemed to have an effect even on Loki, and he accompanied Julia in silence that almost seemed reverent.

“You are just being mean, Moscow was… peculiar, but not ugly.” The girl countered. “I loved the Kremlin hill. And you did, too! Admit it.”  
“Fine, maybe not ugly, but surely soiled.” Loki said, and stole Julia's package of salted peanuts, and his wife pretended not to notice it. “Even the stables at the most godforsaken tavern would probably be cleaner than the sidewalks and lawns in Moscow. The dwellers of the city might be so gloomy all the time, because they fear that one day the filth shall come alive, and attack them.”

Julia laughed, and nodded, acknowledging his point. 

At this moment, the stewardess announced more beverages being served, and Loki turned his attention to the cart moving along the passage, clearly interested in a refill.

\----------

It got darker soon, although the plane was heading East. The soft, fluffy clouds turned golden, then red with the setting sun, and finally faded in the mirk behind the small round window. Julia covered herself with her own and Loki's blanket and went to sleep, while the man watched a movie.

She woke up to Loki slightly shaking her shoulder.

“What-... Are we landing already?” The girl yawned, and focused her eyes on the man's wrist, a big watch slightly showing from under the cuff. “Oh, you bought an Aviator. I love it!” She smiled.  
“Mh-m. And I bought you perfumes. I did not know which ones you would like best, that’s why I got you one of each they had.” Loki replied humbly. 

Julia tried to stretch her legs, and nudged a big plastic bag with the Moscow Duty Free logo, that had not been there before. The bag felt heavy - that was surely a lot of perfumes.

“Good God,” she muttered, still sleepy and slow, and rubbed her face. “Thanks, but… You did not have to…”  
“You were asleep, and I was bored.” Loki shrugged, and pointed at the cluster of tiny golden lights visible from the window. “And we are almost there, so, you'd better go to the bathroom quick.”

Julia unfastened her seatbelt, and for once, blessed Loki’s snobbish attitude: after a four hour long nap, lack of a queue for the lavatory in business class surely felt like a big plus.

The big clock with local time was showing eleven P.M. when Julia and Loki claimed their baggage, and got out into the airport lobby. The men waiting for them stood a little to a side from the sleepy crowd of taxi drivers, relatives and friends, a little nameplate in their hands humbly saying ‘Loki’. Julia slightly hunched her shoulders at the sight of the four Russians, all looking intimidating even in a brightly lit hall full of security cameras. Every man had a bulge on his left side, visible even through a thick black winter jacket, and Julia had seen enough movies to be able to tell that it was because of the firearms the Russians carried. She felt slightly nauseous at the thought of the men using their weapons against herself and Loki, and turning the airport lobby into a macabre bloodbath, but managed a friendly smile.

The four henchmen did not look surprised to see a respectable old gentleman with a beard instead of a young brunette, and slightly lowered their heads before the approaching couple.

“Good evening. Sir, Madam,” the oldest one rumbled. He was almost as tall as Loki, and resembled a retired professional boxer, his face scarred and deformed. “My name is Dimitri, I am Mr. Severny’s head of security. If you are ready to go, the car is waiting over at the underground parking lot…”  
“Good. You can take it from here,” Loki said carelessly, and slightly pushed his suitcase away, for the Russians to catch. Julia hesitated before handing her baggage over, but the Asgardian grunted with annoyance and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling his wife towards the sign indicating the entrance to the parking.  
“Um… Thank you for your help, nice meeting y’all,” Julia said quickly, trying to balance out the impression. The men in black looked at each other with concern, and hurried after the royal couple.

The underground parking lot was almost empty, and at once, Julia spotted their ride: two black aggressively looking jeeps, almost as big as ships. It was freezing, and the girl made a huge effort to keep her teeth from chattering. Tiny clouds of vapour were coming out of Dimitri’s mouths as he gave short orders to his aides, who placed Julia and Loki's suitcases into the car trunk.

“Cold,” Julia complained quietly, when the henchman with blurry prison tattoos on his knuckles held the car door open for her.  
“It is only five below zero, Madam,” the man replied politely.  
“Oh... We’ve chosen a poor day to pay a visit. That’s too bad the temperature dropped.” The girl sighed as she crawled into the back seat, but the henchman shook his head.  
“The temperature did not drop. Normally it is colder,” he said, and a faint smile appeared on his lips at the sight of Julia's confusion. “It is warm today if you ask me, Madam. Siberian spring is rather harsh.”

The man shut the door, and Julia wrapped her arms around herself, struggling for warmth. At least, there was no draught inside the vehicle. Just to think that it was April already.

Loki joined her at the back seat, and the heavy jeep sagged visibly when he sat down. The Asgardian snapped his fingers, and the fake faces washed off himself and Julia. The driver and Dimitri exchanged quick astonished glances, but said nothing.

“How long is the ride?” Julia asked when Dimitri took the front passenger seat, and turned on the heating.  
“Mr. Severny lives not far away from the city of Krasnoyarsk,” the chief of security replied, and adjusted the ventilation valve so that the stream of hot air would blow straight at the freezing girl. “Just a four hour long ride. If you get bored, there are magazines, and a mini bar, Madam.”

Julia could barely hold a cry of despair. She could already feel how sore her tailbone was from sitting, and it also seemed that she knew the reason for the Russians being so downcast. With the distances they had to cover in order to get from one place to another, a gloomy attitude was understandable.

\----------

After being greeted by four men looking like the Bratva henchmen from the nineties’ movies, and an insanely fast ride along the narrow road in a dark forest, Julia did not know what to expect. Before her mind's eye, Mr. Severny was starting to look like a dangerous and brutal gangster, with a gun never leaving his hand, that image contradicting the articles from business newspapers which represented him as a smart and well educated man. 

When the cars emerged from under the trees, the girl saw the lights ahead. The dark valley was vast and empty, with a straight road leading towards a big solitary mansion on top of a hill, its enormous full wall windows gleaming brightly. The vehicles smoothly turned into the opening gate, onto the yard surrounded by a fence with barbed wire.

The low steady burr of the engines died out, and Julia hastily unfastened her safety belt, but Loki caught her by the hand.

“What?!” The girl whined, impatient to get out of the car and finally stand on her feet. She had been so starving that she drank all the cartons with orange juice from the jeep mini bar, and now, she really, really needed to go.  
“Wait till I see if it’s safe.” Loki said firmly.

Julia glanced into the rear window, at the gate closing behind them, and felt her heart sink, probably for the tenth time since they had landed in Krasnoyarsk. She waited for the man to open the door and jump down onto the ground. Loki looked around, his posture alert and tense. Finally, he beckoned at her, and Julia gingerly got out of the jeep and stood by her husband’s side.

There was a lonely figure walking towards them across the yard. It was a man, dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a black turtleneck. He stopped in the bright lights of the cars, about ten steps separating him from the guests, and Julia could finally take a good look at their host.

Mr. Severny was a short scrawny man in his fifties, with scarce greyish hair; the dark stubble and shadows under his eyes making him look exhausted and a little sick. He had an absolutely plain face - one would have walked past him on a busy street without even knowing that the person they passed was one of the most prominent Russian businessmen. It were the man’s eyes that attracted attention - one brown and one blue, bright and sharp - the only remarkable feature. 

Mr. Severny studied Julia and Loki with keen interest, looking as calm and dignified, as only a very powerful person can look. 

“I am honoured to greet the Allfather and his wife in my home,” he said with a short smile. The Russian did not move from his place, waiting for Loki to make the first step forward and choose the distance that would best suit him. “I am glad that you accepted my invitation. How was the journey?”

With the slightest shrug, Loki stretched his hand out for a handshake - something Julia had seen him do quite rarely.

“Slightly exhausting, and a little boring. It turns out that I am not too fond of planes,” he replied frankly, and quickly glanced at Julia: the girl was shivering in the chill of the spring night. “It is not my words to say, Mr. Severny, since I am the guest here, but we'd better come inside. My spouse is not as immune to cold, as I am.”  
“Of course, I am sorry. I got too used to the low temperatures, when living here,” Mr. Severny shortly squeezed Loki’s hand in his, and reached out to greet Julia. “Come on, Dimitri will take care of the bags. And you can call me Nikolai.”

He walked first, slightly ahead of the couple, heading towards the half-open front door of the mansion. Loki followed him, listening to the crunching of the gravel under their steps, and trying to decide whether he liked the man who had offered him friendship. Nikolai seemed different from the other Midgardians he had met. His moves were all fast and well-measured, but they lacked nervous hesitation that most politicians tended to show whenever Loki was around. His smiles were short and crooked, like those of a serious man who rarely gets an occasion to smile, but they were sincere. Mr. Severny treated him as an equal, and it was one thing, that left the Asgardian pleasantly impressed.

“You can call me Loki,” he allowed the man, and crossed the doorstep of his dwelling.

Julia did her best to hold a little moan of pleasure, when she came inside. The hall was brightly lit and warm, and the girl felt like she was about to melt down onto the beautiful parquet, pee herself, and go to sleep at the same time. Julia was too exhausted even to look around, the dark colours of the interior of Mr. Severny house all mixing together before her tired eyes.

“Leave the coats here, downstairs,” Julia heard Nikolai say, and slowly nodded, trying to unzip the parka with her unruly fingers.  
“You have a beautiful home,” she muttered wearily, and yawned.  
“I am surprised that there is still room for courtesy at three in the morning,” the man replied with a short amused laugh. “No need to strain yourself with the small talk, Your Highness. I have prepared a bedroom for the two of you, and it is best if you go to sleep now.” He nodded at the aides behind Julia's back, and one of the men carried the bags upstairs.  
“I’m not sleepy, honest,” the girl protested weakly, but Mr. Severny did not listen.  
“I know just how tiring a long road can be.” He interrupted her. “You see, I have travelled a lot when I was younger. Go upstairs, get a shower and some sleep. I’ll send over my housekeeper, and he’ll make sure the dinner is served for you in the room. There is meat and fish to choose from - it is not much, but I hope that you will forgive me for the scarce choice tonight. I promise, in the morning I will show you what Russian hospitality looks like.”

As Julia trudged upstairs, she wondered whether it had been a promise, or a threat. She pushed Loki aside as soon as the maiden opened the door of the guest room, and darted inside in search of the bathroom, trusting the Asgardian with taking care of the dinner.

“Julia?” His voice came through the door after some time, muffled, and Julia heard the quiet clatter of the cutlery against the plate.

The girl hurried outside. She had been lingering inside the bathroom, trying to unfreeze her cold stiff fingers under warm running water. Julia peeked through the door just on time to see Loki put together enormous sandwiches with everything inside. 

“Dinner time.” He beckoned at her. “Come on, help yourself.”

With a grateful smile Julia sat down on the bed beside her husband, and greedily bit a piece of a sandwich.

“I suggest we shower in the morning.” She said.  
“Mh-m.” Loki took the last bite of the first sandwich, licked his fingers, and reached out for a second one.

The travellers did not talk anymore, and devoured their evening meal in silence, swallowing the food so fast that they barely noticed the taste. They went to sleep at once, considering an exhausting journey to be a solid excuse for skipping the evening shower. The only thing Loki did before going to bed, was sealing the door of the room with a protection spell, just to be on the safe side.

\----------

In the morning Julia woke up in complete darkness. She took a moment to recall, that together with Loki, they had ended up somewhere in the middle of a Siberian forest, in a private residence of Nikolai Severny. It explained the soft bed, but not the blackness surrounding her, and the girl blindly waved her hands in the air, trying to feel the surroundings.

“Oh, God, I'm so sorry!” Julia whispered when she hit the shoulder of the man lying beside her. Loki groaned in his sleep, and slightly lifted his head above the pillow. “Please, don’t mind me!”

The girl shifted on the bed, trying to give him some space, and felt a row of buttons on the nightstand to the right from her. She hit a couple of them, and with a quiet churr the heavy dark blinds slowly slid upwards. Julia wiped her eyes, getting used to the bright daylight, and gasped with astonishment.

“Norns,” she heard Loki breathe out. The man was staring at the window, too; the look on his face probably as abashed as her own expression.  
“Yep, totally.” Julia agreed with him, unable to look away from the scenery.

The windows of their room were facing the water - so much of it, that it seemed that the house had been erected on the seaside. It was the river, though - Yenisei, flowing slowly and magestically through the Siberian land. The water and the sky were blending together into a beautiful blue scenery, the colours deep and vivid under the sparling sun, and the opposite bank was so far away that one couldn’t see it.

Finally, Loki got tired of contemplating the Siberian scenery, and gently nudged Julia's side.

“The view is breathtaking, to say the least, but I cannot feed on the sheer beauty of the Russian nature,” he whispered, looking somewhat impatient. “I need coffee and breakfast - the more, the better. You can go to the bathroom first, I won’t mind.”

The girl rewarded him with a short kiss, and climbed out of the bed. She delved into the suitcase for some fresh clothing, feeling slightly nervous at the thought of going downstairs and meeting their host, the secretive Russian businessman who had decided that his friendship was something the Allfather would consider useful. Julia did not know what exactly, but something about the man seemed odd to her.

It was when she shut the bathroom door behind her back, that the girl realized what had been making her feel nervous. She hadn't noticed it the night before, but now, fresh and rested, she could tell at once what felt so peculiar. There were no mirrors in the chamber she shared with Loki, not a single one - neither in the bedroom itself, nor in the bathroom.


	20. The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> I hope you've missed me :) I've surely missed you! My new job turned out to be so responsible and stressful that it caused a temporary wrighter's block. I couldn't force myself to write a single line, the right words just wouldn't come, despite the fact that I have the whole plot planned >.<
> 
> That was kind of depressing - anyway, I'm back with a very, very nice chapter, in which things escalate.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, how do I look?”

The question made Loki sigh with exasperation - not because he did not care, but because it had been the seventh time Julia voiced it.

He put away the tablet with an open ‘Scrabble’ session, stood straight, and turned around to face his wife. The man concentrated, and the colour of his hair, the features of his face, as well as the shape of his figure, changed.

“You are welcome.” He said in a low voice that did not fit the feminine looks, and fumbled with the button of the cardigan that looked just like the one she wore.  
“Mh-m, thanks a lot.” Julia smiled. “Can you spin around, please?”

Loki performed a pirouette, and Julia frowned, studying the slightly bigger version of herself with a critical eye. She believed her way to solve the mirror problem to be ingenious, but her husband clearly thought otherwise.

“These jeans make me look fat.” The girl finally said, causing the shapeshifter to roll his eyes.  
“Why do females blame everything on their attires?!” Loki asked, and changed back into his own self. Julia crouched beside the open suitcase, her head and shoulders inside the trunk. “It is pastry that causes the maidens to look fat, not the clothes. In your case, it were probably the cookies.”

He ducked in order to dodge a hairbrush that Julia had hurled at him in anger, and tapped his finger against the glass of the freshly purchased wristwatch in a meaningful way.

“It is almost midday, it's high time we got ourselves some breakfast.” Loki said strictly.  
“Off you go, then. I won't eat breakfast, or dinner, or anything at all!” Julia spat out, and stood straight with a different pair of jeans in her hands. “I will never eat again!”  
“Don't be unreasonable, sweet bird! I was joking, you are not at all fat, you just chose the ugliest pair of pants to wear.” The man mumbled. He got up from his seat and reached out to her, the look on his face troubled. “Tell me, are you feeling fine? Are you nauseous? Have you seen the healer recently?”

Julia shook her head, answering both the questions Loki had voiced, as well as the unspoken one. No, she was not pregnant yet, those were just the cookies. It did not change the fact that Loki was being a dick, though.

“I promise, you'll be the first one to know,” she said cooly, and sat down on the bed. “God, I hate those jeans! With all those long pretty dresses I haven't worn them in a while, and I completely forgot how much I hate them… And now I hate you, too, because you are absolutely right about the cookies.”  
“A bit of exercise will make it all go away.” The man assured her, and winked. “I could help. Come on, quit the brooding!”

Julia pursed her lips.

“You can’t just tell a girl that she got fat.” She said strictly. “It freaks women out. Aren't you supposed to be the God of Lies?!”  
“I am. But I won't lie to you, because I love you.” Loki replied solemnly. “That was the deal, and if you remember, I swore to love you, no matter the cookies… I mean, circumstances. And…” He turned towards the closed bedroom door, listening to the silence that for some reason, had alerted him. “And you'd better get dressed. We shouldn't keep him waiting, that would be rude.”  
“Nikolai?” Julia asked quietly, pointing at the door as she hastily pulled the jeans on.

Loki shook his head, and snapped his fingers, allowing the door to open.

“Good morning, Your Highness, and Your Highness,” Dimitri, the chief of security, did not seem impressed by the fact that the doors had opened by themselves. He did not even blink. “I hope you slept well.”  
“We did. It is a very lovely place you have here. Quiet.” Loki smiled, but the Russian giant's expression remained unchanged.  
“Mr. Severny wants to know if you will join him for brunch. In one hour, when he returns,” Dimitri said.  
“Of course, we shall gladly...”  
“Good. In the meantime, you have his permission to walk around the house and the yard, freely and unattended.” Loki's brows flew up, and Julia nervously caught him by the hand before he could lash out at the henchman.  
“Thanks, that's very nice of him,” she grinned at the grumpy Russian. “What is Nikolai up to today?”  
“His own business.” Dimitri grunted, and heavily stomped out of the room. The couple shared surprised looks, and this time, Loki seemed too abashed to be angry.  
“Is this the Russian hospitality Nikolai had mentioned?” He huffed. “Impressive, I can't wait for more.”

There was an hour left till the promised meal, but the Asgardian emptied the crystal bowl with hard candy on their way out of the bedroom, and it seemed like enough sugar to last. The couple slowly walked around the house, feeding on the sweets and peeking into every premise that was not locked. The whole second floor were bedrooms, the doors located on both sides of the spacious corridor. As much as Nikolai seemed to hate mirrors, he clearly had a thing for open plan designer solutions. Every room that Julia and Loki had visited so far, was filled with bright sunlight. By the time they got downstairs, Julia started to wonder if the whole house was made out of windows, and if there was a single non-transparent wall in the mansion.

They were in the garden - if it was the right word to call the flat lawn surrounding the house on the hill - when a black car appeared at a distance, moving fast through the dark wet fields. 

Nikolai was coming back home.

\----------

The Russian hospitality that Mr. Severny had promised to show them, meant lots, and lots of gastronomic delights. Instead of a usual coffee and sandwiches, the brunch turned out to be a four-course meal. There were sandwiches, too, at the very end of the small-scale feast, when Julia felt like her belly was about to explode, and even Loki did not seem hungry anymore.

Despite his inexplicable revulsion against mirrors, Nikolai turned out to be a gallant and amiable host, almost as voracious as Loki, despite his own scrawny form. He spoke about weather while they ate soup with hot fish pie and pickles, and then, he lectured the alien King on the Russian classical literature as they consumed soft cherry cobbler with tea and homemade sweet liquor. The host focused on neutral topics, and it must have made Loki inpatient, because he was the one to start a conversation about the most important matter - the reason for his arrival.

“The pie is a masterpiece, but I keep asking myself why I am here, Nikolai.” He mused. The host nodded, and lowered the fork, demonstrating his readiness to listen and talk. “When I got your invitation, I almost threw it away, like the rest of the letters. You see, I mostly receive messages from Midgardian politicians. They are shameless beggars; they want to obtain my support and sponsorship for the matters that I do not care about. You caught my attention, because you asked for nothing.” Loki took a sip of tea. “You are wiser that politicians.”  
“Of course, I am.” Nikolai shrugged. “I have to be wiser; I am a businessman.”  
“But the fact that you asked for nothing, does not mean that you want nothing.” Loki smirked.  
“You are wise, too.” The Russian copied his smirk, and reached out for a bowl with honey-glazed hazelnuts. “I believe that every relationship is an exchange of value: wealth, power, experience, pleasure, affection - we all seek something. In our particular case, I offer you friendship, and friendship is what I seek in return. Nothing above that, Loki.”  
“Friendship is a notion way too abstract, and therefore, dangerous. What do you want to do exactly, hunt together? Braid each other's hair?” The Asgardian huffed, and Nikolai snorted with amusement.  
“If you ask me, it would have been fun to hunt together. The forest that surrounds us is wild taiga, not some park for little children… As for the hair, I clearly don't have enough to braid,” the man absently touched the bald spot at the back of his head. “So, yes, it is only the hunting, then. Tomorrow afternoon, what do you say?”

Nikolai’s suggestion sounded so natural that Loki almost sealed the deal with a nod, but remembered to remain suspicious at the very last moment, and frowned.

“What makes you think that I will consider you worthy of my friendship?” He asked.  
“You already did.” Nikolai replied, his expression a little bit smug. “For some reason, you decided to spend your valuable time in my humble dwelling together with your charming spouse, and as tasty as the cherry pie is, I doubt that it is what made you arrive to Russia. This meaning, you want something from me just as much, as I want something from you.”

Julia could tell that Loki was slightly taken aback by the sincere way in which Nikolai had voiced his logical conclusion. She expected her husband to be all, but amused, but the smile on his face grew wider.

“Hunting, you say? Sounds enticing.” He said, and finished up his tea, and then the glass with strawberry liqueur. “Who exactly are we hunting?”

\----------

There is one bad thing about sweet homemade liqueurs: one does not feel drunk until he cannot see straight. Julia hadn’t participated in the drinking, and with surprise she saw Loki reel a little as he got up from a soft cozy armchair. Nikolai held onto the back of his seat in order to stand straight, and made a gesture towards the exit from the living room.

“C’mon, I’ll show you around.” He suggested. “The weather is too nice to sit inside.”  
“We’ve seen your garden already,” Loki grimaced, but obediently followed the host. “It is boring - frankly, the worst garden I have been to! There isn’t a single tree around the house, just grass...”

Nikolai laughed out loud, and pushed the front door open. The blow of chilly spring air that came from outside, smelled like pine trees and wet soil.

“Who needs a garden? A pathetic, man-made parody,” he walked down the porch, and pointed at the wall of tall trees at a distance. “Nothing can be compared to the beauty of the wild nature. The forest is my garden - old, unpredictable, and mysterious.” He turned around to face Loki, and smiled with pride. “You’ll love it, I’m sure.”  
“Where are we going?” Julia asked gingerly, following the two staggering men.  
“For a ride, of course!” Nikolai shook the car keys in the air. “I told you I’ll show you around.”  
“I thought you meant the mansion,” the girl protested as the Russian headed towards the jeep he had left in the middle of the yard. “Y-you aren’t gonna drive, right?”  
“Of course, not! You drive!” Nikolai suddenly tossed the keys to Loki.

Julia watched her husband catch the keys with a move that was slightly slower than usual, the look on his face both mischievous and excited.

“No way,” she breathed out. Loki drunk driving through the Russian wilderness seemed like the quintessence of chaos and destruction. “Come on, guys, that’s a bad idea! That’s illegal!”

Nikolai ignored her, as he climbed onto the front passenger seat.

“You’re both tanked, what if you crash?” Julia imagined the scandal that would arise if Loki would have hit something - or someone, and fought an urge to stay out of it, both literally and figuratively. However, instead of letting the two men leave for a ride unattended, she approached the car, and bravely got inside.  
“There is no need for such formalities, your highness,” Nikolai said with a laugh as the girl struggled to push the buckle of the seat belt into the slit of a holder. “There is no police here, nor speed limits. There is no other authority but mine in these fields, and I won't fine your husband for drunk driving.”  
“I am sorry to be a buzzkill, but I'd like to remind you that I'm not indestructible,” Julia hissed. “And neither are you, Nikolai!”

Loki jumped into the driver's seat, and glanced over his shoulder.

“My own wife does not trust me,” he said with a theatrical sigh.  
“Your own wife is just being reasonable,” Mr. Severny said, and strictly wagged his finger at the Asgardian. “One of us three has to be.”  
“It’s gonna be fun, sweet bird,” Loki assured her carelessly, and reached out to adjust the rearview mirror. “I promise to be very attentive... Oh,” he frowned slightly upon feeling nothing under his fingers. “Aren't we missing something?”  
“Not really. There is not much traffic around here,” Nikolai countered with an apologetic smile, and shut his door.  
“You seem to dislike mirrors, a lot.” Julia mentioned with a nervous giggle, as her husband started the car, and drove off from the yard.

Their host did not fret nor look ashamed, he just nodded.

“That's right,” Nikolai replied calmly.  
“Why?” Loki asked cheekily as he pushed the gear stick forward, and speeded up.  
“Because I am afraid.” The Russian said simply. “Not the most common phobia, I know, but a really strong one.”  
“That's… I'm sorry.” Julia tried to make up for her husband's impudent behaviour. “He did not mean to…”  
“Do not worry,” Nikolai assured her. He opened his car window, and fresh air filled the vehicle as they drove along the road cutting through the ancient pine forest. “I have tried to consult with countless specialists, but none of them seems to be able to help me. Some time ago I decided that it will be easier - and cheaper - for me to just give up, and embrace my fear.” The man looked distracted, and a little sad. “None of us is flawless, I thought. It is the imperfections that make us all human and real. No matter the power and wealth, we are all the same - fear is the most common emotion the living beings share. As long as my little problem does not prevent me from functioning like a productive member of the society, I am fine with it. This is the tiny personal piece of wisdom that I have acquired through my rather long life.”

Loki hummed indistinctively instead of response, and focused on the road. He drove in silence for a while, surrounded by the pines so tall that the bright day seemed gloomy. 

Suddenly, the forest ended, and the bright beams of the sun blinded him. The man squinted, and slowed down, passing the vast meadow at snail’s pace. To the left from the road, at a distance, there were several wooden shacks, with holes in the roofs and empty dark windows. The walls of the abandoned dwellings were dark, and covered in moss. Between the tall stems of dry grass Loki caught a glimpse of about thirty crosses in the middle of the field. Wooden and metal, the crosses were bent and rusty, all so old they seemed to be falling apart.

“What's over there?” He asked Nikolai.  
“An abandoned village. There used to be a church, too, near the cemetery, but all that is left is a fundament.”  
“Where are all the people?” Julia turned away from the gloomy view: the empty windows of the houses resembled hollow eye sockets.  
“Gone.” Nikolai replied shortly. It must have been the troubled look on the girl’s face that made him go on. “The Siberian land is wild, and very scarcely populated.” He explained. “You can drive for half a day straight, and not see a single living soul. The infrastructure is very bad, too; there is no hospital nor school nearby. The younger dwellers of the village you saw had moved away, while the older ones just died out. There are many places like this one in Siberia.”

The road made a turn, and Nikolai pointed at a hill at a distance.

“That's one remarkable spot. The hill used to be a sanctuary of the local pagan tribes. There were excavations about forty years ago, but the Soviets found nothing special - the same animals’ bones and pieces of clay jars, as everywhere else around Eastern Siberia. However, there is a belief that this place is extraordinary - one can see and hear things that are not… normal. This hill attracts all kinds of crazy - psychics, mediums, paranormal healers. They call it a Gateway, although no one has been able to say, where it leads to.”

The green hill with a flat top looked absolutely peaceful under the bright blue sky.

“Do you believe all this?” Loki asked with doubt.  
“What, do I look crazy to you?!” Nikolai laughed. “There is a strong electromagnetic field in this place that makes all compasses fail, probably caused by deposits of some metal. It must be also affecting the, let's say, weak minds. There is absolutely nothing magical about this hill, otherwise I would have bought it already.”  
“That's what I would call an investment.” Loki sneered. “Where to now?”  
“Home?” Julia suggested gingerly, hoping that they would not encounter a police patrol. She still found it hard to believe that the three of them were all alone in the wild forest.

Loki nodded, and obediently slowed down and turned the wheel.

“About that hunt,” he reminded the Russian.  
“Yes, the hunt,” Nikolai’s eyes sparkled. He shifted in his seat in order to face Loki. “I was thinking, a bear.”  
“Bear?!” Julia squeaked weakly from the back seat.  
“Mh-m.” The Russian opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a curvy bottle of cognac. He untwisted the cap, took a sip, and handed the bottle over to the driver. “The spring thaw came late this year, and the bears have been roaming the dead cold forest in search of food for some time already. There are at least two of them wandering nearby. The animals need to be taken down, they are famished, and very dangerous. Seems like a good match for us.”  
“Mh-m. What kind of weapons shall we use?” Loki drank up, and drove into the open gates of the mansion.  
“Any weapons we deem fit.” Nikolai’s smile became hungry and cold. “Machine guns, knives, your bare hands - the choice is yours.”  
“Knives.” Loki replied with certainty, and Julia shuddered at the sound of grim content she heard in his voice. She did not object to the idea of the two men hunting and staying out in the forest, but she could not help but feel like Nikolai’s presence was waking up something primeval within Loki. Or was it the Siberian wilderness?  
“Great choice,” Mr. Severny praised him. “If we move out tomorrow at midday, we will get deep into the woods by sunset. But tonight, we dine and talk.”

\----------

When Julia walked down into the dining room, holding onto her husband's elbow, Nikolai was already there, waiting for them to join him. The man sat on the sofa and contemplated the setting sun over the Yenisei river, and the wrinkles covering his face looked sharp and deep. Mr. Severny seemed very sick and tired; nevertheless, he got up from his seat swiftly.

“Here you are,” he said with a bright smile. “I was starting to miss you, guys. See, I rarely have visitors here, and Dimitri is not much of a talker.”

The grumpy chief of security by the door snorted, and in his case, it probably stood for a laugh.

“At least he knows how to talk,” Loki muttered quietly as he moved the chair out for his wife. “Do you intend to feed us, again? Have mercy!”  
“Just a little bit,” Nikolai assured him, and beckoned at the housekeeper to pour the guests some wine to drink. “I hope you like fish.”  
“If it's not carp, then I do.” Loki winked at the host. “Julia’s mother made the most disgusting carp for Christmas dinner, you know.” He told the man. “I complimented her cooking talent so many times that I almost persuaded myself that the treat was… eatable. She probably thought that I loved it, naive woman...”  
“No, she didn’t.” Julia grunted angrily. “She never believed you!”

Nikolai covered his mouth with a palm, and pretended that he was coughing.

“Just think what a man can do for love,” he drawled, and looked over the shoulder, when the sound of steps came from the hall.

The housekeeper walked in, followed by a maiden. The valet placed an enormous dish with a whole baked sturgeon onto the table, while the female held a small tray beside the host.

“Thank you, Olga,” Nikolai took two greenish round pills out of the plastic box, and reached out for the glass of water. His hand was shaking a little as he picked the glass up. “Come on, guys, help yourself with the fish, don't mind me.”  
“Those look like Fentanyl, Grandma used to take those when she had cancer,” the words slipped off Julia's tongue before she could think whether it was appropriate to comment on what she just saw. The girl blushed, and scooped up a piece of fish. “I am sorry,” she said with a sheepish smile.

Nikolai sent the maiden away, and picked up his cutlery.

“If you are sorry for being impolite, that's fine, I'm not offended,” he shrugged. “But if you are sorry for me, it is best you ceased to be, because if you don't, I will consider it an insult. There is no reason to pity me.”  
“But you're sick.” Julia said quietly.  
“Mh-m, I am aware.” The Russian replied, and sprinkled some lemon juice over his piece of fish.  
“Like, very sick.” She shook her head, unable to understand his tranquil approach. Nikolai grimaced only a little.  
“Yes,” he confirmed in a calm voice. “As sad as it is, my time is running out. Soon I'll leave, and another man shall take my place. I wish I didn't have to go, but there is not much I can do to stop the eternal circle. This is how the world is.”

Julia shuddered slightly, and tried to enjoy the sizzling hot piece of fish; but she did not feel hungry anymore. Nikolai had no idea how wrong he was about the way the world was. The Universe turned out to be a place full of magic, and with the right means, one could bend the laws of nature and scare death away; one could build entire cities out of a tiny grain of sand, one could probably turn back time…

Unfortunately, the right means sometimes fall into the wrong hands of very selfish people. Julia glanced at Loki, seated to her right, and suddenly, she felt disgusted and angry. The girl clutched the knife and the fork tighter, trying to fight the unexpected and inexplicable storm of hatred. 

The storm was white and cold, just like the wastelands of Helheim where Loki had killed her.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Julia wheezed out, and hesitantly got up from her seat. 

She almost ran out of the dining room and down the hall, and shut the bathroom door behind her back. The girl opened the tap and leaned against the sink, trying to calm the raging emotions, and gulping for air like a fish thrown out of the water.

Since she had been crowned the Queen of Asgard, Julia had done an interview just once. Unlike her spouse, who seemed to be thriving on attention and admiration, she was not fond of publicity and questions of very personal nature. One of the questions had been: why have you gotten married, and Julia felt a little awkward when giving the only possible, honest answer: because she loved Loki.

She had been scared of him, she had despised him back when the two of them barely knew each other, but she never hated him - not even when having been brought back to life, slowly coming to her senses on the deck of the magical ship sailing through the dark space. Loki had been tempted by the Goddess of Death, and he failed the test, but Julia did not blame him too hard for it. The man had always had a soft spot for world domination. Her own death seemed like a fair price to pay for the salvation of the Universe from the Apocalypse, and since she had been revived, the girl considered that unpleasant episode to be unworthy of further attention.

Julia fiercely rubbed her face with wet hands, and within a glimpse of an eye, all her hatred was gone, as if it had never been there. 

“I am tired. Very tired.” Julia said aloud, staring into the wall where the mirror was supposed to be. The peculiar emotional outburst left her frustrated and ashamed.

\----------

She cautiously crept back into the room, to find the two men seated on the leather sofa with glasses in their hands. The ceiling lights were dimmed, and in the mirk behind the full wall window, one could hardly see the waters of Yenisei, sparkling under the moonlight. She must have been gone for some time.

“There’ll be Pavlova for dessert, whatever it is.” Loki smiled at her, and tapped on the cushion by his side. “We waited for you. Is everything fine? You look a little… wound up.”

Julia shook her head. She approached the table, and picked up her cellphone in order to check the time. The girl yawned, then looked up from the bright screen, and let go of the phone.

Nikolai was holding a glass of cognac in his right hand, but his reflection in the window was not.

“W-what...” Julia stuttered, staring into the window with confusion. “D’you see this?!”  
“See what?” Loki got up from his seat, his posture tense and guarded. “Something outside?”  
“No, I… I don’t know,” the girl confessed in a shaky voice. She turned away from the window for but a moment, and when she looked back, everything was back to normal. The reflection of their host was mimicking his every move, just like a diligent reflection is supposed to.  
“There are cameras all over the yard, I assure you both that we are completely safe here.” Nikolai said firmly. He reached out to grab a remote control, and with a quiet churr, the heavy blinds started to roll down. “There is no chance there’d be any intruder, but I’ll send the men to check, anyway. I-I am very sorry for inconvenience. Dimitri?” He called for the chief of security.

Loki crouched to pick up Julia's phone from the floor, and put it into his pocket.

“Let's return to our room,” he suggested quietly, and took his wife's hand. “Nikolai seems a little busy.”  
“Sure,” Julia replied fast. She was tired, and slightly tipsy, and it must have been the reason she started seeing things that were not there.

Loki wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled his wife into a tender embrace while walking her towards the stairs.

“The dessert,” Julia muttered when they reached the closed door of the bedroom. “You missed it.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but instead of saying anything, he just kissed her on the forehead, and opened the door.

“Pavlova is a meringue with sweet custard and berries,” Julia explained in a dull voice. Loki studied her rounded shoulders, and his brows flew up in surprise.  
“Are you fooling me, or are you genuinely upset because I did not get to try the pastry?” He sighed. “How stupid are you, exactly?”  
“I'm not stupid.” The girl snapped. She sat down on the bed and stared down at her feet, feeling as exhausted as a miner after a twelve hour long shift.  
“Well, I'm not blind.” Loki countered with irritation. “And I see that something is wrong. Tell me, sweet bird, what upset you so much? Are you angry because I agreed to drive that car? Come on, it was completely safe - there are no other people around here, but us, and Nikolai…”  
“Exactly.” Julia whispered, and hugged herself.  
“What do you mean?” Loki frowned.  
“Nikolai,” she repeated, and hesitated, unable to explain what exactly was bothering her. “Do you like him?”

The man hummed, and sat down on the floor. He leaned against Julia's legs, and rested his crossed arms on her lap.

“I think I do.” Loki said after a moment of consideration. “And you don't, is this so?”  
“Yes,” Julia breathed out, relieved by the fact that the discussion was going in the right direction. “I don't like him, and I don't like it... here. I mean, the old guy lives all alone in the middle of the woods, and we came to pay him a visit, just like that?! It reminds me of Hansel and Gretel, and a witch in a gingerbread hut.”  
“Hansel and Gretel?” Loki cocked his head to a side.  
“Yeah, two German kids who almost got roasted and eaten by a witch. Same as Sister Alenushka and her brother who barely escaped Baba Yaga - see, no good things happen in the middle of the dark scary woods.”  
“I think that you are exaggerating a little,” Loki smiled, and stroked her hand. “Nikolai does not seem like a child-eating cannibal, more like a sick, dying man with a soft spot for being friends with influential people and aliens. Besides, I don't think I'd fit into an oven.”

Julia huffed.

“Well, he might be dying, but he is still a dangerous criminal while he is alive.” She said. “I told you already, he was stealing and selling Soviet military equipment, and he killed three journalists back in the nineties when they tried to investigate his business…”  
“No, you told me that it is believed he killed them,” Loki corrected her in a soft patient voice. “There is a difference between the truth, and the suspicion, even if it is widely supported.”  
“Well, I find that suspicion well grounded.” The girl replied stiffly, and pursed her lips. “Making friends with murderers is not exactly my thing…”  
“How about getting married to them?” Loki asked bitterly, and took his hands away from hers. 

The way he recoiled, as well as the sound of his voice, made Julia shiver.

“That's not what I had in mind!”  
“I unleashed the wrath of an alien army upon the Earth.” The Asgardian was staring down at the parquet tiles. “The other one, but it does not make my deeds less terrible. I almost joined the Goddess of Death in her conquest; I almost murdered you. I am a criminal, and there is no other way to put it, Julia. The fact that you forgave me and married me, does not make me any less guilty of what I've done, or any different from Nikolai.”  
“Loki, will you please stop?” Julia cried out. She had never forgotten who he was and what he had done, but it had been long since she had separated his past from their common present. And now, she could not help but feel like a traitor. “If I tried to apologize now and if I told you that you are different from Nikolai, you wouldn't believe me, right?” Julia saw his lips twitch, then the man shortly shook his head. “I knew it, so I won't apologize, or lie to you. I don't like what you've done, but I love you despite that. See, we all have a darker side - I have seen yours, you haven't seen mine yet, but it doesn't mean that I don't have one.”

Loki closed his eyes, and buried his face in her lap.

“You don't.” He chuckled. Julia combed her fingers through his hair, and the man let out a muffled groan of delight.  
“Leave your dirty laundry on the floor just once, and I'll show you my darker side, I promise.” She laughed back.  
“Now we’re talking.” Loki smirked. He turned his head to a side, so that he could see his wife’s face. “Would you rather whip me, or chain me up?”  
“Why not both?!” Julia drawled, leaning forward, and at that moment, Loki sprang up, and pressed his mouth against hers.

He tumbled her back onto the bed, and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

“I swear I'd let you do both,” Loki whispered fevereshly into her lips. There was a brush of cool fingertips against Julia’s stomach when the man unzipped her jeans, and then he ripped them off her thighs. “I’d let you do anything to me.”  
Julia felt her face get hot. “Seems like we got ourselves some plans for the weekend.” She muttered, and hastily pulled her sweater up, impatient to expose her skin to her husband’s touch.

Loki watched his wife with eager eyes as she struggled with the jumper and the bra, wriggling under him and rubbing herself against his body. He deliberately kept his clothes on, enjoying the contrast between Julia’s bare skin and the dark leather and metal of his attire. The man slowly traced the curves of her form with his palms, but his wife glared at him with disappoitment, and angrily bucked her thighs.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Loki sneered at the girl, feeling the pressure of his pants become unbearable as she kept grinding her pelvis against his. He leaned forward to kiss his wife, the brush of his lips a pretend innocent caress. “I thought you were tired.”

It felt like ages before the man lowered his mouth to her breast, and the girl could not hold an encouraging sigh when Loki sucked her nipple in. Julia closed her eyes, savouring the sensation of his kisses and bites, and feeling the strands of his long hair tickle her stomach. She was still too dressed, and her underwear felt excessive, the material so wet that it was sticking to her skin. Loki was rubbing and stroking her slowly to keep her on edge, and the touch of his fingers through the damp clothes felt like the most exquisite torture.

“Please, just fuck me already!” the girl panted, losing her voice, and desperately reached out to catch his hand. “Stop this!”  
“Or what?” The Asgardian looked up, his eyes sparkling with lust and glee.  
“Or I’ll execute you,” Julia hissed, and sharply yanked his hair to make a point. "Queen of Asgard, remember?"

Loki replied to her threat with a delighted laugh, but obediently pulled down both her panties and her jeans, and leaned over his wife. He slipped his fingers into her womanhood and sealed Juia’s lips with a rough kiss, while the girl wormed her hand into his pants.

The penetration was aggressive and deep, but Loki withdrew his digits just as unexpectedly. He slowly dragged them along her folds, and the next moment Julia felt his moist fingers rub against her anus.

The girl tensed up, and at once she felt Loki take his fingers away. The man broke the kiss and looked at her expectantly.

“I should have asked,” he suggested, panting heavily.  
“Mh-m,” Julia nodded. “Let’s just pretend you did.”

Loki opened his mouth, the look on his face confused, and then he laughed out loud.

“I assume, we are also pretending that your answer was positive?” He purred softly, and grasped Julia’s hips to pull her closer.  
“As long as I can walk in the morning,” the girl replied, trying to sound strict, but her voice was shaky with anticipation and arousal.  
“I won’t make a promice I can’t keep,” Loki whispered into Julia’s ear, “but I will try to be very patient and careful.”

Julia lay back, and he kissed her again - slowly this time, gently tangling his tongue with hers while spreading the fluids over her skin with circular movements. Loki increased the pressure of his fingers against her sphincter and drove his digits in, causing his wife to flinch a little at the invasion. 

She was more anxious than hurt, and it did not take her long to get used to the sensation of Loki’s slick fingers probing her and stretching the tight ring of muscle. Julia shut her eyes and relaxed, rocking her hips to the slow lazy rhythm of his thrusts and impaling herself onto her husband’s digits. It felt good, but not intense enough, and therefore strangely disappointing.

The girl twisted and arched her back when Loki slid his fingers out, but the next moment she felt him move closer. Her eyes fluttered wide open, and Julia swallowed hard as she watched the man rub his cock against her womanhood for moisture. Loki stared down at her with a hungry triumphant smile, his breathing deliberatey deep and slow and the vein on his neck pulsating.

“If you want me to stop, tell me.” He growled lowly, and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Julia bit her lips, feeling the hot tip of his cock press against her rear opening.  
“It can’t be that bad, right?” She attempted a laugh, but at the next moment Loki pushed through, and the girl yelped in pain.

The breach stung and burnt, and Julia’s first impulse was to move away, but Loki held her firmly, and the one thing she could do was crumple the bedsheets in her fingers. The man froze, his whole body slightly trembling, as if he struggled with himself to be still. 

“Breathe, sweet bird,” Loki whispered beggingly, and his palms moved up and down Julia’s hips, stroking her skin. The girl stared at him without blinking, her eyes wide with shock. “It’ll hurt less if you relax.”  
“You make it sound easy!” Julia hissed at him. She attempted to calm her breath and to get used to the sensation of being stretched, but it felt more like being torn apart.  
“I mean it,” Loki coaxed, and carefully eased his palm between their bodies. “Tell me when you are ready.”

His fingers brushed against her clit, and Julia closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her husband’s touch rather than on the pain. It worked ewentually, because the discomfort became bearable soon enough. The girl licked her lips, and gave Loki a fast encouraging nod.

The man eagery flicked his thighs forward, but no additional pain followed, and Julia gasped with surprise and relief. Loki moved at a steady pace, touching and rubbing and dipping his fingers into her wetness over and over again, until the girl could not hold the moans of pleasue. His long slow thrusts left her with a sensation of fullness, and the hot unreceding arousal.

“Faster,” Julia whispered almost soundlessly, the sweet aching causing her to lose her voice. “Faster, please!” She whined desperately, and brushed her palm against Loki’s chest and up his neck. 

The man growled when she squeezed her grip around his throat, his eyes closed and his head tilted back.

“Norns, you are so tight,” with a stuttering moan he looked down at her, his face twisted into a grimace of ecstasy. “I… I can't hold it, not anymore!”

Julia could feel his cock swell even more inside her before the release. Loki gasped, and clutched her ankles so tightly it felt as if his fingers were digging into her bone. He hammered into her with fast furious thrusts, shivering and struggling for a breath as he came undone.

The uncontrollable spasming of his manhood inside her got Julia over the edge. She gasped at the sensation of her own muscles contracting, and dug her nails deep into Loki’s forearms, holding onto him and trying not to lose her senses, and then, her body relaxed, and she was left delirious and exhausted, sprawled on the bedsheets and unable to move.

Loki waited for Julia to recover for some time. He stroked her stomach and slowly brushed his fingers through the curls of his wife's pubic hair, trying not to make any sharp moves that would hurt her. Finally, the girl opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

“How are you feeling?” The man breathed out.

It took her a moment to process the question.

“Um… sore, I guess.” Julia muttered weakly.  
“Was it nice?” Loki asked her hopefully before he could even think how pathetic the question sounded. His wife cocked a brow.  
“I came so hard I can’t feel my toes, what do you think?! Of course it was nice...” She drawled with a derisive giggle, but then tried to sit up, and winced. “Oh, no, no, no, I take it back!” Julia moaned. “My whole body hurts like hell, and I'm pretty sure it’s gonna get worse tomorrow!”  
“That's very likely,” Loki grinned at her, and withdrew, causing his wife to whimper with discomfort. “Just lay down,” he ordered, leaning closer, and gently pushed her back onto the mattress. Julia watched him with concern for a moment, and then, her lips curved into a wide knowing smile.  
“Damn, you look like you just won a jackpot.” She said, and poked his side with her finger. “Seriously, what's the big thing?! Does it really feel that good?”  
“It surely feels good to know that you belong to me. All of you,” Loki replied, and brushed the strands of damp hair off Julia’s face. “Did I tell you already that I love you, and you are gorgeous?”

With a huff the girl stretched her back, and lazily rolled onto her side.

“Are you saying this because we just did anal?” She was so exhausted that she slurred a bit.

The man chuckled, and let go of her. 

“And you are clever, too.” Loki said. Julia giggled, and shut her eyes. She was drifting off to sleep already, and the brush of a soft damp towel against her thighs made her jerk awake. “No, I am saying this because it is the way I feel about you. Are you cold?”  
“A little. My feet,” Julia muttered, and covered herself with a blanket. The girl heard her husband unzip her suitcase and rummage through her belongings, but she paid little attention to him until Loki pulled the duvet off her. “Hey, what are you doing?” Julia whined and curled her toes in an attempt to save herself from the cold.  
“Making sure you do not freeze to death.”

Julia grunted with annoyance when she felt Loki wrap his ice cold fingers around her ankle, and tried to kick him. She lifted her head above the pillow with an angry hiss, but froze: the man was kneeling beside the bed with a pair of socks in his hands.

“Be still,” he said strictly, and put one sock on her foot. The girl sighed and rested her head against the pillow, watching her husband from under the eyelashes. The Asgardian seemed slightly tense, and by the time he was done with the second sock, Julia was pretty sure that there was something on his mind.  
“Hold on there for a second,” she commanded when Loki stood up.  
“What?” He sighed.  
“You tell me,” the girl huffed. “You're frowning. Come on, spit it out.”

The man pursed his lips.

“I changed my mind about Nikolai,” he said with reluctance. “Not because of the untercourse - although it was divine, but I don’t want you to think that it was the reason I reconcidered... See, I don’t want you to be miserable, because I love you. If this place scares you, if you want to leave, we will pack up immediately.”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me.”

Julia took a deep breath, and slowly shook her head. She had reconcidered, too. They had arrived to Siberia with a particular purpose: to persuade Nikolai to help the concerned international community force North Korea to give up the nuclear tests. They couldn't leave, not yet, no matter how much she wanted to. 

“No.” The girl replied firmly. “We are staying. Tomorrow you’ll go hunting together, bond beside a bonfire, and Nikolai will agree to talk to Kim and solve the North Korean problem. I’m sorry for all that whining. I just grew up in a big city, and I don't like wildlife, forests, bears. I feel much safer in a town full of people.”

Loki nodded.

“Thank you,” he said. “If it will make you feel any better, remember that I will not let anything happen to you, no matter where we are, in a crowded city or in a deserted wild land.”

\----------

They hadn’t closed the blinds the night before, and now the room was warm and full of light, like an enormous greenhouse. The sun was shining so bright that it was burning Loki’s eyes even throught the closed eyelids. Julia lay by his side, still asleep, the top of her head showing from under the blanket. Loki stroked his wife’s side throught the duvet, and crept out of the bed.

He took a long shower and paced the small parlour with two armchairs and a coffee machine on a table in the corner. The man opened the doors of the locker, examined and smelled the boxes with tea, and took two empty cups out.

The clatter must have woken Julia up. Loki peeked through the open door, and smiled when he noticed the girl move under the blanket.

“Good morning, I am making coffee,” he announced, and hit the power button of the coffee machine.

It was a good morning, indeed, Loki even hummed some catchy Midgardian tune while he frothed the milk.

“Cool! My phone, d’you have it?” Julia’s sleepy voice came through the churr of the coffee machine grinding beans, and then Loki heard the sound of his wife's steps on the floor.  
“The pants, one of the pockets,” he cried back.  
“Which one? Julia groaned with irritation. “Good Lord, how many pockets do you have here?!”  
“Just enough,” the man muttered under his breath, and stirred the sugar in his cup.

The coffee was ready. Loki placed the cups onto the saucers, and waved his hand to lift them into the air. He walked through the bedroom door, and at once, his smIle faded.

The contents of his pockets were on the floor - some colorful hardcandy, several pieces of paper, a hank of rope, and Julia’s cell phone. Julia sat at the edge of the bed, holding her own private diary in her hands. She did not say a word, just stared at him, and it did not feel right. 

Loki awkwardly shifted on his feet, wondering if he should release the levitating cups onto the small nightstand beside the bed. His wife did not seem like she was in a mood for coffee.

He sucked in a breath, then carelessly shrugged his shoulders, and tried to look like he did nothing wrong.

“What?!” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who like to read (although I doubt that someone would have been on this website otherwise), a Siberian spooky mystery from the fifties that inspired me  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyatlov_Pass_incident


	21. Quid pro quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big men make big decisions in the wild Russian forest. Here be bears, and plenty of vodka.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all those who it may concern!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quid pro quo ("something for something" in Latin) is a phrase used in English to mean an exchange of goods or services, in which one transfer is contingent upon the other; "a favour for a favour".

Julia sat at the edge of the bed, holding her own private diary in her hands. She did not say a word, just stared at him, and it did not feel right. 

Loki awkwardly shifted on his feet, wondering if he should release the levitating cups onto the small nightstand beside the bed. His wife did not seem like she was in a mood for coffee.

He sucked in a breath, then carelessly shrugged his shoulders, and tried to look like he did nothing wrong.

“What?!” He asked.

Julia licked her lips, and Loki got ready to hear her yell and call him the worst names, but the girl just clutched her diary tighter.

“I thought mum had thrown it away.” She whispered. “She said she would, when I moved away, along with the rest of my stuff...”  
“She didn't,” Loki stated the most obvious fact. His wife did not seem murderous, and he boldly made a step forward. “You are probably…”  
“Angry with you?” Julia finished the sentence with a bitter laugh, and the man froze mid-movement, balancing on one foot. “Again?! Probably I should be, but I just… I don't know, frankly. Was it Alex?”

It seemed like a rhetoric question, and Loki nodded.

“Yes.”  
“Right, that's obvious - I mean, why else would you become so friendly to my brother all of a sudden…” Julia lowered her head, and her voice shook a little.  
“Because he is a good young boy.” Loki countered gingerly. “Smart…”  
“Smart my ass,” the girl huffed, and tossed the notebook away with such disgust as if it had been a poisonous viper. “I hope it was an entertaining read, Loki.”  
“No, Julia, no!” He howled, “I mean, yes… I mean, Norns! This is not what I wanted to say!”

Julia hesitantly pulled the bed sheet closer, and wrapped it around herself tightly.

“You could have asked me about stuff you wanted to know!” She cried out. “I would have told you, everything!”

Loki gulped for air, desperately trying to find the necessary words to worm out of this situation, like so many times before - but there seemed to be no language in all the Nine Realms that could possibly contain the right vocabulary. He helplessly watched Julia walk towards the bathroom door, the bed sheet dragging behind his wife like a mantle.

“Julia?” The man breathed out in a soft begging voice, but she jumped away from his stretched arm. “Wait, sweet bird, just let me… I know that I shouldn't have read your diary, but is this such a big deal, really?!”  
“Of course, it is, you moron!” She turned around and roared, and Loki's heart sank when he saw her wipe the tears off her cheeks. “It's disrespectful, dishonest, and humiliating!”  
“Julia, please?... Let's talk!”

She shook her head.

“I don't want to talk to you,” The girl hissed. “I don't want to hear you come up with some dumb excuses for being a dick to me, again!”  
“But, I…”  
“Shut up!” She snarled, “It's always the same: you behave like an egoistic sociopath, I get sad, but then I forgive you - and you never change, because I always forgive you! Well, now I’m tired of your shit! I want you to leave for that hunt with Nikolai, and I hope that bear eats you, because you fucking deserve it!”

Julia shut the bathroom door right in front of him so swiftly that it almost hit Loki's face, and no matter how much he wanted to open that door and try to persuade his wife that he deserved forgiveness, he didn't dare to. As terrible as Julia's blessing was, Loki had to take it, and leave.

\----------

When looking back at their morning quarrel, and thinking what he had done wrong, Loki had to admit that the right answer was: everything.

He screwed up badly. The Asgardian cursed as he followed the Russian deeper into the forest, placing quiet steps on the thick carpet of dry pine needles. He would have preferred not to be left alone with his own thoughts right now, but Nikolai did not seem to be in the mood for a chat. The Russian walked a few steps ahead, whistling under his breath.

The spring forest was filled with bird songs, lisps, and quiet screeching of the tall pines. With every following step the two men took, the grass seemed to be getting greener, and the trunks of the trees - thicker. Soon Nikolai stopped beside a tall larch, and pointed with his rifle at deep claw marks on the bark, at least two meters high from the ground.

“The bear’s a giant,” he stated with content. “And we must be close, the markings seem fresh.”

Loki watched the Russian reel and sit down on a log, and close his eyes with a sigh.

“A break?” The Asgardian suggested.  
“If you don't mind,” Nikolai’s smile was crooked and laboured when he reached into his pocket for a plastic container with pills. “It's been several hours of marching, and my... condition turns out to be worse that I thought.”  
“I'd rather you didn't die with no one, but me around,” Loki said strictly. “It might seem suspicious.”  
“What, you worried about your reputation?” The Russian sneered.  
“No, I’d hate to do the explaining.” The Asgardian replied with a calm smile. “My reputation cannot get any worse.”  
“Yours, probably, but what about your spouse?” 

Upon hearing the Russian mention Julia, Loki grunted with annoyance. He tossed his own backpack on the ground, and crouched beside it.

“Seems like you're having a bad day.” Nikolai drawled. He watched his companion with interest.  
“Mhm, not the best one.” The Asgardian replied evasively. He took a flask with water out of the backpack, and furiously untwisted the cap. “Let's get going.”  
“Just one more moment. Sit with me,” with a welcoming gesture Nikolai shifted on the log to make some more space, but Loki ignored him. “What has happened? Yesterday evening, both of you seemed quite… fond of each other.”  
“Yesterday evening, you seemed less nosy and annoying.” The Asgardian crumpled the metal flask in his fingers. “Get up. We're here for the hunt, not for some sappy relationship talk.”

Nikolai laughed.

“Fine, fine!” He held onto the trunk of the nearest tree, and obediently got onto his feet. “Oh, I’d kill for a smoke, but the bear might smell us... You'll have to forgive me, but it seems that at a certain age all the old men get a vexing tendency to lecture the younglings.”  
“Show me one youngling in this forest. I've watched the vikings’ drakkars sail away to the New World. I'm older than you.” Loki winked at the man, and picked Nikolai’s heavy backpack up from the ground. “Norns, what'd you put in there?!...”

The Russian smiled at Loki with gratitude, and was about to respond, when something made him tense up. Nikolai frowned, and clenched the rifle tightly.

“Listen,” he whispered.

Loki ceased to breathe, and then he heard it, too - a quiet crack at a distance, and then one more. The source of the sound was heading in their direction.

Very carefully, the two hunters moved aside the leafy branches of the nearby larch, and stared at the spacious dell between the trees. The view was absolutely magical, the wet drops of dew reflecting the bright sunlight like tiny sparkling crystals. The grass and moss resembled a thick carpet.

“To your right,” Nikolai breathed out.

There were two of them - tiny balls of brown fur, engaged in a playful fight amidst the early spring flowers. The bear cubs were rolling carelessly on the ground, their huffs and growling so loud that they could not hear the two men creep out of the rushes.

“The day just keeps getting better,” Loki heard Nikolai mutter. He was about to agree with the man, but then he saw the Russian slowly lift his rifle. 

The forest landscape lost its peacefulness, and Loki felt bad.

“Nikolai, what are you doing?!” He hissed. “Those are cubs.”  
“Mhm,” the Russian agreed with him, but did not lower the gun. Loki tried not to care, for the sake of his mutually beneficial friendship with Nikolai, but it was too hard to just stand there and do nothing.  
“Leave them be.” He commanded, watching one of the bears fall on his back, and chew on the snowdrop flower.

The second man moved his shoulder with annoyance, and dropped his cheek to the rifle, getting ready to shoot.

“Nikolai,” Loki growled in a menacing manner. He did not try to keep his voice low any more - hoping that the clumsy cubs will get scared, and dive into the thicket - and suddenly, a low burr of a big animal backed him. 

It was coming from the bushes across the dell - the vibrating preoccupied howl, and it made the two men pull back. 

“There are more of them, it is best we get out of here,” Loki urged Nikolai, but the man just snarled at him.  
“Look, a God scared of bears!” He teased.  
“Look, a mortal not scared of dying,” Loki parroted his tone coldly. “If the animals attack you, I swear I won’t help you...”  
“No need to.”

The calling repeated, and a grown-up brown bear emerged from the raspberry thicket. The animal was moving very slowly, its eyes locked on the hunters. The bear sniffed the air, and pulled one of the cubs closer with a huge paw. The second one sneezed, and darted across the dell in the worst possible direction - towards the two men.

“Don't.” Nikolai picked the rifle up, and aimed at the tiny animal chasing a yellow butterfly. Loki saw the Russian take a deep slow breath, and clenched his fists. “I said, don't!” 

He pushed the barrel of Nikolai’s rifle up right before the shot, and the loud explosive crack made him go deaf for a moment. The Asgardian swallowed, trying to restore his hearing, and with delight realized that the mother bear and its cubs were gone. Nikolai sprung up from the ground - Loki must have tumbled him down by accident.

“What the fuck?...” The Russian yelled at him, and Loki guessed the words from the movement of the man’s lips. “Why'd you do that?!”

The man stared at him with such anger that for a short moment Loki thought that he would take the second shot at him. It would have been the last thing that Nikolai would have done before facing inevitable death, obviously, but before the man could pull the trigger, something enormous rushed at them from the bushes.

It was a murderous mess of sharp teeth, long claws, and thick black fur. The enraged animal was so strong that with one stroke of its paw it sent the two hunters rolling on the ground.

Loki landed on his back under the bushy shrub. For a moment he lay still, trying to catch a breath and squeezing the long scratch on his arm. The impact was not deadly for him, but rather unpleasant - and the animal that had caused it, was about to charge at the men again.

It was a bear - the male, the one that had left deep scratches on the tree to mark its territory. The animal seemed enormous as it stood on its hind legs, baring its teeth at the trespassers. 

“Draw him away,” Nikolai cried out. His forehead and cheek were covered in blood from the hit. 

Loki watched him crawl in the wet moss towards the rifle, and fought the temptation to leave the Russian to fight the bear, alone. It surely would have been educational, but also deadly, so, instead of calling for Heimdall and departing for Asgard, he pulled out the knife.

He jumped forward, and dove between the bear’s hind legs. The animal was fast and agile, but still, Loki managed to leap onto its back before the bear could hurt him. He held on firmly, squeezing the animal’s ribcage with his legs and clutching its thick fur. The predator roared, and tried to reach the man with its paw.

“Little help here?” Loki grunted, feeling the world around him spin as the animal kept tossing and hitting its back against the tree trunks, trying to get rid of the man.  
“Hold on,” Nikolai recharged the rifle and froze, waiting for the clear shot.

The gunshot exploded as soon as the bear turned around and faced the hunter. It hit the animal in the middle of the ribcage, and for a moment, the bear froze. Loki jumped off its back a second before the animal heavily fell onto its side. Its bulky body crushed the dry snag, and sent pieces of bark and shards of wood flying across the dell. The animal thrashed and rolled on the ground in pain, its dark fur wet with blood and dry pine needles stuck to it.

NIkolai approached the dying animal on shaky feet, and fired four more rounds into its belly and chest, until the bear stopped moving.

“That... was a close call,” he breathed out.

When the echo of the shots died at the distance, the forest became quiet again - not peaceful anymore, but nervously silent. Loki got up from the ground, and wiped the dirt off his face.

“Close call?!” He hissed, angrily watching the Russian nudge the dead bear with his boot. “You attacked the female and the cubs, what else did you expect the male to do, fucking idiot?”  
“Piss off,” Nikolai winced, and rested his back against the trunk of the nearest tree. He coughed, and slid down onto the ground.

The two men sat in silence for a longer moment, staring at each other with displeasure. Finally, Nikolai tilted his head back, and suddenly laughed out loud.

“What is it, have you gone insane?” Loki sighed. The Russian shook his head, and kept on laughing.  
“No, I’m all good, you’re just… You're full of surprises, aren't you?” Nikolai breathed out, and coughed again.  
“What do you mean?” Loki asked through gritted teeth, trying in vain to fight the strong feeling of disgust for the Russian. He did not like him, not anymore. There was something eerie and dark about the dying man.  
“The God of Lies has a soft heart!” Nikolai reached out, and tapped his shoulder. “Who would have thought?!”  
“Shut up.” Loki winced. “I don’t have a soft heart.”  
“Don't worry, your secret’s dead with me… Is it because you're in love? Does marriage do this to people?”  
“I said, shut up!” Loki pointed at the dead animal. “The bear we killed - that was a hunt. And the cubs you almost slaughtered in cold blood,” he waved his hand towards the empty dell, where Nikolai had almost shot the bear family, “that was murder. They were helpless, like toddlers. You are a sick man if you don't see the difference, and it has nothing to do with love.”

It must have been something in his voice that made Nikolai tense up. He ceased to laugh, and pulled his backpack closer.

“You're just being picky,” the Russian shrugged uneasily. “Fine, I... I'll light a fire.”

\----------

It got dark soon, and the two men met the dusk beside a bright burning fire. The shadows of the trees surrounding them seemed taller, and from time to time, quiet lisps were coming from the blackness between the trunks. The forest, full of night creatures, lived on.

Loki stared into the orange flames, wondering what Julia could be doing without him around. He was trying to convince himself that he was supposed to be angry with his wife - for ill wishing, at least - but he couldn't. He was guilty, and almost ready to acknowledge it aloud.

Nikolai hadn’t said a single word since they had killed the bear. He sat at a dry piece of snag, wrapped in a khaki jacket, and smoked one cigarette after another. He also kept staring at Loki, and the Asgardian found it rude and annoying.

“What, is there something on my face?” Loki asked through gritted teeth, when the sensation of being watched became unbearable. 

The Russian grinned at him, and shrugged.

“Just the look of pure misery,” he replied in the most cordial manner. “Is it the broken heart?”

Loki hissed, and wondered if he would be able to get away with strangling the annoying businessman. 

Of course he would, he was the Allfather.

“My broken heart will heal, but your broken neck won’t,” he warned the Russian as patiently, as he only could. “Keep this in mind, when questioning me about private matters… Wait, what are you doing?”

Nikolai reached into his backpack, and loud clanking of glass came from inside the bag. Loki huffed with disdain when he saw the Russian take out a bottle of vodka.

“I helped you carry this backpack. You said it was heavy.” He reminded Nikolai, but the old man showed no sign of remorse when he untwisted the cap.  
“You carried it just a little. Drink with me.” The Russian suggested. “Come on, don’t say no! It is a tradition to celebrate success with a little drink.”

Loki pursed his lips. In the darkness, the body of the dead bear resembled a small mountain.

“What should we do with our prey?” He asked.  
“Dimitri will take care of it.” Nikolai said carelessly. “He takes care of everything, always. That's what I pay him for.”  
“I think I should hire myself someone like Dimitri…” Loki sighed. Nikolai delved into the pocket of his backpack for the cups. “Seriously?! Plastic?!”  
“Don't be a princess,” the Russian countered boldly as he poured the vodka. “Drink!”

The Asgardian stared at the plastic cup with uncertainty.

“I could get the two of us back to your mansion right now.” He suggested blankly.  
“Why would you do that?” Nikolai huffed. “Come on, drink! Are you a man or a cunt?”  
“Your illness has made you mad. You must be willing to face a painful death, I see no other explanation for your boldness.” Loki hissed in response, “I am not in the mood!”

The Russian just laughed, and gulped down his shot of vodka.

“Shut it.” He commanded. “In Russia you drink when you are happy, and you drink twice as much when your heart is bleeding. You know why? Because tomorrow you will be so hungover, that all your sorrows will seem like unimportant crap.”  
“Well, that... is an interesting approach.” Loki hummed, and drank.

Nikolai slapped his shoulder with appreciation, and poured the second round.

\----------

When night fell upon the forest, the fire was almost dead, and empty used plastic cups were all over the dell. The hunters were passing an open bottle one to another. The starry sky above them was beautiful and deep, and the alcohol had made Loki's vision blurry. It had made him honest, too - and that was a very rare thing to happen.

He took a sip of burning bitter fluid, and handed the bottle to Nikolai.

“Frankly, I... I dislike you very much,” Loki confessed. “You are violent and psychotic… even more psychotic than I am.”

The Russian snorted, and spilled some vodka on his jeans and boots.

“I dislike you, too.” He replied with a wide grin. “You are selfish, childish, and mean towards the ones that love you. I pity you, because such approach will lead you to the point when you're all alone and no one will want you around.” Nikolai hurled the bottle at the Asgardian. “Once, you'll know true loneliness - if you live long enough…”

Nikolai was nothing but a man - an old, dying, twisted man, but his words sounded too solemn to be a drunk man's gibberish, and Loki shuddered.

“If we dislike each other so much, then why are we here?” He grunted with annoyance.  
“That's simple,” the Russian replied. “We are pretending to be friends, because friends have a habit to help each other.”  
“Now we're talking!” Loki cried out, and leaned forward. “This is what we should have started with. You need something from me.”

Nikolai nodded.

“Yes, there is one thing.” He admitted simply.  
“Name it.” Loki commanded, hoping that they would be done soon.  
“What, are you tired of my company?" Nikolai smirked. "The problem is that I do not know what it is that I want.”

The Asgardian narrowed his eyes, wondering if Nikolai could be playing him, but the Russian calmly lit a cigarette. 

“You don't know?” Loki muttered without understanding.  
“That's right. Don't think me a madman!” The Russian shook his head energetically. “Let me explain. There is an old legend that speaks of a magical seal. I do not know what it looks like, the shape or the size of the object - in fact, I've never seen it with my own eyes... But the one thing I know for sure is that you are a powerful sorcerer.”  
“Mh-m. I surely am.” Loki agreed. A bit of flattery never hurt nobody, and he felt curious. “But what does it have to do with anything?”  
“I've heard that magical creatures can sense the magic, when they are close to its powerful source…” Nikolai went on cautiously.  
“That's also true. Loki lazily drummed his fingers against his knee, his posture relaxed and reclined. “Why would you care for a magical artefact? You do not seem like a very superstitious man.”

Nikolai chewed on his lips.

“You will laugh at me if I tell you the truth,” he wrapped the jacket around himself tighter.  
“Try me.” Loki shrugged.  
“The magical seal is supposed to bring luck and success to its owner.” The Russian replied uneasily. “A little bit of luck has never hurt nobody, especially in a situation like mine.”  
“I would never laugh at a man who wishes for luck, but I don't think that I could be of any help to you.” Loki said slowly. “You see, Nikolai, I have a feeling that this seal you want… whatever it actually is… it does not belong to you, and it cannot be easily obtained, otherwise a rich man like you would have bought it already. So, technically, you want me to steal it for you. Well, here lies the problem: I am the king of Asgard, not a thief.”

Nikolai huffed with annoyance, and picked up the open bottle. He lifted it to his lips, and drank the rest of the alcohol.

“That's a pity.” He said after a longer pause. “In this case, I'd like to make one thing clear: I am a businessman, not a peace negotiator.”

Loki frowned.

“What do you mean?”  
“I know why you accepted my invitation.” The Russian said. “You expect me to mediate in order to make North Korea stop the nuclear program, and force it to bend before the collective diplomatic pressure of the West.”  
“Why would I want that?” The Asgardian managed a careless laugh. “There is nothing in it for me. The Earth can as well explode, I wouldn't care…”  
“There is nothing in it for you, but your precious beloved spouse would hate to see her home turn into a deadly radioactive desert.” Nikolai assumed with a cold smile. “Let me get this straight: money is a very powerful argument that speaks even to communist leaders, and trade can be used as leverage. I have close contacts with both the Chinese and the Koreans, and I might be powerful enough to influence their politics. I cannot promise anything, because Korea is absolutely unpredictable, but I will do my best, if properly motivated.”

Loki groaned and rubbed his face.

“Fine.” He agreed. “That magical seal, where can I get it for you?”

Nikolai Severny sighed, and awkwardly brushed his palm through his short greyish hair.

“This is where the problem lies.” He said. “I am not assuming you to be ignorant, but since you are an alien, our treatments of antiques might be different from yours. Are you familiar with the concept of a... museum?”


	22. A Good Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki stealing stuff from Russian museums.  
> What could be more crazy?

Loki had always hated asking others for favors, no matter if what he needed was big or small, valuable or absolute rubbish. It was the feeling of being weak and unimportant that was making him grit his teeth with annoyance.

Thor knew that his brother was uncomfortable, and Loki knew that he knew - and that mutual awareness was making the situation more amusing for Thor, and more humiliating - for Loki. However, there was no way of skipping the ritual.

“Can we make it quick?” Loki spat out, watching his brother sprinkle the takeaway coffee with cocoa powder, and stir the foam. “I am still not welcome in this Realm, in case you have forgotten.”  
“How could I forget since I was the one to escort you back to Asgard?!” Thor snorted, and reached for the plastic cover. “Do not fret, brother, the Avengers are busy with their own troubles right now. Also, I told them that you have fallen under good influence, and your ways have changed.”  
“Who told you that I fret?” Loki huffed with offence. “I never fret. And congratulations, you’ve just lied to your dear human friends, because there is no good influence, and Julia has nothing to do...”  
“What do you want from me?” Thor interrupted him.

Loki sulked.

“Help,” he grunted. “I need your assistance with one tricky venture. And also, I need a coffee. Let’s sit down for a moment?”

Thor nodded, then took a paper tissue out of the dispenser, and headed towards the table in the corner. Loki sighed, and approach the counter to place an order.

\----------

Loki disliked the place because the coffee tasted vile, and the windows of the coffeehouse were not clean enough, and the waitress wrote his name on the paper cup with a mistake. Thor did not interrupt him while Loki referred to him the events of the past few days, but then, he laughed out loud, making the few customers and waiters jump and stare.

“Oh, you stupid creature,” the God of Thunder howled, and slammed his fist against the table. “Oh, you little liar! I swear to the Norns, this time, you outdid yourself! You are the perfect example of someone being very smart, and very dumb, at the same time. I mean, you keep wrecking your marriage again and again, as if you wanted to make both little sister and yourself feel miserable… Julia does not deserve that! Or, maybe, you secretly enjoy the suffering?”

Loki crumpled the paper cup.

“No, I don’t. Are you done?” He asked coldly.  
“Just one more second,” Thor assured him, and laughed out loud. Again. “Oh, you pathetic barbarian with no regard for privacy and human dignity… Sometimes I cannot understand what it is that Julia sees in you - although, I surely respect her opinion and life choices…”  
“Are you done, now?!” Loki growled.  
“Mh-m.” At last, Thor stopped the humiliating snickering. “Now, tell me, brother, why would we steal an exhibit from a Russian museum?”  
“Because otherwise, the Russian businessman who is supposed to mediate the North Korea crisis, won't do it.”  
“Won't Julia be upset with you stealing?”

Loki growled, and rubbed his face.

“She does not need to know.” He said without certainty.

“She did not need to know about you reading her diary, either.” Thor reminded him softly. “Keeping secrets does not work out for you lately, don’t you think?”  
“Well, if I don't do this, Julia will be even more upset, because the current political standoff in her Realm is likely to end in a third world war.” The dark-haired man snarled at Thor. “If I persuade the crazy Russian to help, she will see that I care about her and her home planet, and she will surely forgive me. I am just choosing a lesser evil.”

Loki had never felt more convinced and sure about his own choices. He had merely stopped by at Nikolai’s mansion upon their return from the hunt. Julia greeted him with a restrained nod, and every single doubt regarding the Russian’s request, was gone at that very moment. Loki said that he would be gone for a couple more hours, and Julia said that she did not care - and like that, he was off to fetch a magic artifact of unknown shape, size and function.

“If you put it this way.” Thor chewed on his lips, and threw his fist up in the air. “Fine, brother. Let us steal for a good cause!”

\----------

It would have been hard to explain, what exactly Julia expected Loki to do upon his return from the hunt, but saying ‘sorry’ was somewhere on the top of the list of her expectations. Of course, he did not, which was very much like him. Of course, she did her best to pretend that she did not care, and that she hadn’t been worried sick.

Of course, she didn’t tell him that she didn’t want him to leave again, even if for a short moment.

Julia was extremely bored, sitting in the room all day, but she did not feel at ease around Nikolai and his henchmen to join him downstairs for a meal, although the Russian said that she was most welcome. Instead, the girl requested the housekeeper to bring her something to eat upstairs, and settled in a cozy armchair. She lazily picked at her food, then she read and watched TV, then she drowsed.

And then, the door to her room opened.

Julia almost fell off the armchair, sleepy and disoriented, and alertly watched Dimitri walk in. The man stopped in the middle of the room, and tossed at her a folded piece of white material.

“Change.” He ordered shortly.  
“Wha-... What is… No!” Julia angrily hurled the bundle on the floor. “The hell is going on?! I… What’s wrong with you?!”  
“Nothing is wrong with him, Your Highness,” Nikolai came through the door slowly, and supported himself against the bookshelf. He looked ten years older than on the day Julia had first seen him. “I am sorry for the inconvenience caused, but you will have to come with Dimitri. Please, do not try to cause any trouble - it will be futile, and I do not have much time left.”  
“Much time for what?!” The girl yelped, and curled up in the armchair. “Where is Loki?”  
“Loki will join us later,” Nikolai replied with a cordial smile, and stretched his hand forward. “Ah-ah, I almost forgot. Take your bracelet off and give it to me, will you? It is best your husband does not know that you are off for a little stroll.”

Julia was too scared to wonder, how Nikolai could have known about the enchanted piece of jewelry that allowed Loki to locate her. With shaky fingers she pressed on the dark gems to open the lock, and tossed the bracelet on the thick carpet, ignoring the man’s stretched hand. Nikolai sighed.

“Please, behave, Your Highness,” he asked softly. “I assure you that it is not pleasant for me, either, and I truly wish that another woman had been in your place, because I frankly enjoyed your company more than your husband’s - but there is nothing I can do.”  
“A-are you going to kill me?” Julia whispered.  
“Not intentionally, no,” the Russian shook his head. “Although it is very likely that you die tonight.”

Julia clutched the armrests.

“Loki will destroy you, do you understand that?” She asked, trying to sound hostile and sure of herself - but her threat only made Nikolai smile.  
“He will not, but I can’t wait to see him try.” He countered, and nodded at Dimitri. The bodyguard picked up the bracelet from the floor. “Please, wear the robe that I brought, if it is not too much to ask. I want everything to be by the books.”  
“What if I don’t?!” The girl snarled at the two men.  
“Then Dimitri will break your arm,” Nikolai shrugged. “Five minutes, Your Highness. And don’t try anything funny.”

\----------

The list of Moscow museums was long - too long, if anyone would have asked Loki and Thor. There were small ones and big ones, state-run and private ones, and in any other situation, Loki would have taken his time to study every single exhibit in the glass cases. Alas, he had no time, but one night - Nikolai had been very specific about early morning being the deadline.

The two men unanimously decided to skip Tretyakov Gallery full of paintings, as well as the Moscow Museum of Modern Art: Nikolai had made it clear that the magic seal was an ancient object. They still had at least a dozen positions on the list.

“Again, what does this seal look like?” Thor whispered, and the sound of his voice echoed through the empty museum hall. Loki shuddered, and pulled back from the glass case with small clay Paleolithic Venus figurines in it.  
“For the tenth time - Norns, I have no idea!” He hissed back. “Nikolai has no idea, either. It is small, ancient, and mighty. I am supposed to feel its magic - this is how I find it.”  
“Mhm,” Thor sat down on the custodian’s chair. “Do you feel it in here?”

Loki closed his eyes, and concentrated. For him, the Historical Museum was full of tiny sparks of magical energy that Thor was unaware of - but all the trails were too weak to belong to a powerful artifact. They were in the wrong place.

“No.” He replied.  
“Then off we go,” the God of Thunder jumped up from the chair, and carelessly headed away from his brother, towards the ‘Exit’ sign with a small green arrow. “Museum halls bore me. Come on, brother, there is a McDonalds nearby that never closes.”  
“Thor! Wait!”  
“No, I’ve had enough,” the man said strictly. “I require french fries, and a milkshake, and you are buying…”  
“Thor, stop!” Loki howled with desperation.  
“Why?!” The God of Thunder shrugged, and covered his ears as the loud alarm broke the silence.  
“This is why,” Loki moaned. “I cannot keep you invisible when you are too far away. There are cameras in this place, you moron…”

They were out of the museum before the police sirens started to wail in the distance, but Loki got a feeling that it was not going to be an easy quest.

In the next one, the Kremlin Armory, it was hard for him to concentrate because Thor was slurping the milkshake. They were on the wrong place, anyway - the exhibits were mostly pieces of richly decorated armor and jewels that had once belonged to the Russian Romanov dynasty.

In the Pushkin Museum of Fine Arts, Thor refused to leave until they saw the Egyptian mummy.

In the Museum of Ethnography, Loki felt like they could be getting close. From what Julia had told him, Nikolai had been born somewhere near the Baltic sea, and there was the strong scent of magic coming from the hall dedicated to the Sami people inhabiting the North-West of Russia. Alas, there were only deer horns and necklaces, and wooden kitchen utensils, and not a single seal.

It was almost four A.M. when Loki decided to take a break. He sat down on a bench in the Alexander Gardens beside the Kremlin wall, and closed his eyes. Thor stood beside him, awkwardly shifting on his feet.

“Finding this seal is not your only option, brother. Don't lose hope! Julia will forgive you if you bring her flowers,” he suggested in a reassuring manner. “Midgardian maidens have a soft spot for flowers, cut and arranged in a bundle.”  
“Seriously, they do?! What a barbaric custom.” Loki replied blankly. The central park was dark and quiet, beautifully lit up by yellowish street lamps. Small groups of drunk tourists and locals savoring the Moscow nightlife were passing their bench. “I’m afraid that for reading her diary, it might take me a thousand bundles to win Julia’s forgiveness.”

Thor helplessly spread his arms.

“I hope you have enough savings, then. Come on, brother, you'd better seek Julia's forgiveness by giving her dead plants. It is easier than searching for you know not what. Let's go.”

Loki shook his head.

“Not yet,” he said in a voice slightly deeper than usual, and Thor felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees. “Just give me a moment. There is something, there must be something, I feel it! Just one more place, we check one more place.”  
“Um, sure. Take your time.” Thor sighed, and energetically waved at a police patrol of two, alertly watching them from a distance. “We are fine, noble officers! Please, do not bother yourselves!”

One of the policemen obviously doubted his words, because he adjusted the winter hat on his head and decisively headed towards the bench.

“Sergeant Ivanov, please show your IDs.” He said in a bored tone, and yawned. “Drinking in a public place, aren't we?”  
“No.” Thor huffed with offence. “I am sober as a newborn.”  
“And your friend?” The policeman cocked his head to a side as he studied Loki’s rounded shoulders. “Hey, man? Sir? Is he deaf, or what?!”  
“No, he is just… sad. Don't touch him.” Thor suggested, but the policeman rolled his eyes and sharply grabbed Loki by the shoulder.  
“Hey, you, I asked for… Oh, God!” The policeman’s angry demand turned into a surprised yelp when the man on the bench looked up, and the bright red eyes glowed in the scarce light of a street lamp. “D-demon!”

Loki got up from the bench and stepped closer towards the terrified policeman. He leaned forward, so that their faces would be on the same level, and clicked his tongue with disapproval. The officer hiccupped.

“Tell me, mortal, do you know how rude it is to touch someone without their permission?” He asked scornfully. “There is such thing as personal space…”  
“S-sorry!” The policeman whimpered, and hesitantly crossed himself. “Please, don't…”  
“Don't what? Bite your nose off?” Loki smiled, demonstrating sharp white teeth. “I won't, if you help me out. “ He said, and pointed behind the officer's back. “If I go this way, will there be any museum nearby?”  
“I… I don't…! Yes, yes!” The officer nodded with such energy that his teeth snapped. “Just go forward, cross the street, and a-about three minutes, a blue building…”  
“Thank you, officer.” Loki stood straight, and with terror, the policeman saw that the red-eyed stranger was wearing his own face now. “If you try to follow me, I'll eat your soul. Have a lovely night.”

Thor clicked his tongue with disapproval. He looked behind his shoulder as he followed his brother: the policeman sat on the bench, mumbling a prayer and swaying back and forth.

“You shouldn't have done that.” He said scornfully.  
“Why not? That was funny.” Loki grinned at him, and crossed the empty street on red light.  
“Of all creatures in the Universe, you are the last one to lecture others about personal space.” Thor sighed.  
“Sh-h, I made a mistake, I learned from it, and I am fixing it,” Loki saw a three-story building painted pale blue, and walked faster. “Besides, I could have torn his hand off, but I didn't. The man should be grateful.”

\----------

Julia helplessly watched Nikolai’s bodyguard toss a flashlight on the ground beside her bare feet.

“What does he want?! Dimitri! Please, tell me!”

Dimitri left her plea unanswered, and closed the hatch above her head.

The premise sank into darkness.

Julia spat out the dust, and reached out to pick up the flashlight from the ground. The girl had hit the road with a dirty sack on her head, therefore, she had no idea where she ended up. The place was dark, chilly, and smelled like mold. In the stream of light coming from the flashlight that Dimitri had given her, Julia discerned a staircase leading towards a hatch in the ceiling, wet brick walls, and piles of rubbish.

She was locked up somewhere underground.

Why was she locked up?!

“He wants Loki to pay him,” Julia said aloud, and got discouraged by the sound of her own shaky voice.

That was absolutely not true, and she knew it.

That was absolutely not true, because when a Russian businessman kidnaps an alien queen for ransom, he does not tell her to dress up into a white ceremonial robe, and take her shoes off.

Julia curled her bare toes, and hugged herself in an attempt to get warm.

“Heimdall, I know you can see me!” She cried out loud, and the echo made her go deaf for a moment. “Little help here?”

It was probably the hundredth time she had tried to reach the All-seeing God.

Julia sighed. She could have yelled and she could have whispered - it had never made difference before. The Guardian of the Bifrost had always answered the call, but this time, he seemed to have gone deaf, and it was weird.

Since the landing in Krasnoyarsk, every single moment of their stay at Nikolai’s had been eerie and odd.

The girl started to walk around, in order not to freeze to death. With the weak pocket flashlight in her hands, she explored the underground premise filled with pieces of broken furniture, rusty buckets and some strange, rectangular pieces of wooden planks of different sizes. Julia came closer to the pile, and saw that those were icons covered in mold, the wood so dark that what was left of the saints’ images were only silhouettes.

“The church,” she said aloud. “The ruins of the church, we passed by them on our second day here. I’m in the cellar.”

Talking to herself did not help Julia regain confidence. She kept pacing, and her feet were going numb with cold. She lost track of time completely - her imprisonment could have lasted for twenty minutes, as well as four hours. At some point Julia hit something solid with her toes, and hissed in pain.

The round silvery tray rolled across the floor, clanging.

“I hope the fucker dies from that disease he has,” Julia hissed, and swallowed down the tears of pain and despair. “Cancer, or whatever it is…”

She rubbed her dirty toes, thinking, and the random ideas that had been filling her head since the moment of their arrival to Siberia, formed into a sort of suspicion.

 _“My time is running out,”_ \- Nikolai had said, when they were having dinner. _“Soon I'll leave, and another man shall take my place.”_

He did swallow the medications, but he hadn’t said anything about dying from a sickness; it was a conclusion that Julia and Loki had made.

Possibly, a wrong one.

Sick, dying men do not force kidnapped girls to wear white ceremonial robes, nor do they take off all mirrors in their house, as if there had been a grim secret they were hiding.

As if there was something in the mirror, that no one was supposed to see…

Julia grabbed the tray from the ground, and tore a long piece of linen off the bottom of her gown. She rubbed the clothes against the dirty dark metal, until her fingers were red and bleeding, and until the silver started to shine like a mirror.

Julia held the improvised looking glass in front of her face, and cautiously peeked into it.

In the scarce light of the electric torch, in the polished surface of the tray, the girl saw the reflection of her own terrified face, but there was someone else behind her back, too.


	23. SNAFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Everyone,
> 
> I promised to myself that I won't read any comments until I post a new chapter (for extra motivation, you know). So, today I'm back, and I am extremely grateful for the feedback that you've left! Comments are like virtual hugs :) I am glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you like the new one!
> 
> Also, I have a small announcement to make: from now on, you will have to wait for the new chapters a little longer, because I am starting to write my overdue master thesis. Otherwise, my mother might give me up for adoption :D I am not giving up on the story, but I'll be spending half of my free time writing management-related stuff :(

When Thor and Loki opened the door of the museum and crept inside, they saw things that they did not expect to see.

There were claws and trunks, feathers and shining reptile scales, and countless eyes of black, brown, yellow and green, staring at the visitors from the darkness. However, the two men standing in the middle of the museum hall, were the only living souls inside the buildings.

“This is a... Zoological museum,” Thor stated sadly.  
“Mhm. I guess, it is.” Loki was turning his head around with interest. “Who would have thought…”  
“It is a mistake, then,” Thor sighed. To him, none of the exhibits looked magical at all, just a little dusty and worn. Loki, however, did not look discouraged, unlike his brother. “Do you actually feel any magic here?”  
“You will be surprised, but yes - I do.” The dark-haired man replied proudly, and swiftly jogged upstairs.  
“No, you are just deceiving yourself because you do not want to embrace a failure,” Thor grunted as he watched his brother go. “Wait for me!”

Loki decided to ignore his brother’s words as he headed towards the hall dedicated to the Mammals. Thor had every right to be skeptical because he could not feel what Loki did, the tingling and itching that was getting more intense with every following step. Loki could not recall too many occasions when he had been exposed to the magic so strong, but once he had experienced its impact, he would have never confused the sensation with anything else. The man closed his eyes so that the vision would not distract him, and stretched his arms forward as he placed hurried steps on the floor, wandering around the hall filled with glass cases in search of the magical artifact. Loki bumped into a couple of them, until at last, he found the source. The sensation of ancient energy flowing through and around him was filling him with an almost sexual excitement. The man took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, ready to see the magical seal that someone had hidden so well.

Loki would have been less confused, if the object in front of him would have at least seemed dangerous. He stared in wonder at silvery spotted fur, and a doglike muzzle of a stuffed animal inside the glass case.

If he were to believe the label attached to the case, the mammal inside it was called an earless seal, and was part of a Phocidae family.

“No way.” Loki whispered, and laughed out loud. “Oh, Norns, it can’t be, it is so… stupid!”

Thor’s footsteps were getting closer.

“What is it?” Thor peeked into the hall, and saw Loki bent over with his hands pressed against his abdomen, his shoulders shaking. “Brother, are you fine?”  
“Never been better!” Loki leaned against the glass case, and wiped off the tears. “I just found the seal, can you believe it?!”  
“Great news!” Thor clenched his hands together with agitation. “So, where is it?”  
“You’re staring at it.” Loki tapped the glass case with his index finger.

Confusion and disbelief reflected on Thor’s face when he studied the marine mammals inside the glass case. Beside the sea elephant with sharp long tusks, the seal looked like a child’s toy.

“But, brother…” He chewed on his lips. “It is a... seal.”  
“No, it is _the_ seal,” Loki leaned forward, almost pressing his nose against the glass and ignoring the loud beeping of the alarm. “The mighty magical seal that Nikolai craves so much. Do you think he knew?”  
“That the artifact he searches for, is actually a stuffed animal?” Thor huffed. “I'd love to see the look on his face, if he doesn't.”

Loki took a step back, and kicked the glass case with his foot, breaking it into pieces.

The mount of a seal smelled like resin, dust, and wax. It was small and almost weightless when Loki took it, but now that the glass case was gone, the pulsation of magic coming from it was ten times stronger, and shining spots began to dance before his eyes.

“Are you sure you do not want me to come along?” Thor asked his brother.  
“No. Why?” Loki shifted on his feet. He felt rather stupid, standing there holding a stuffed animal in his hands. “It won’t take me long: I'll hand the seal over, take Julia, and head home. Thank you for keeping me company. I’ll see you in Asgard.”  
“If you say so,” Thor hesitated a little, “fine, send my best regards to little sister. And, seriously, get her some flowers.”

\---------

The Asgardian felt victorious and jaunty when he kicked the front door of Nikolai’s mansion open.

“No fear, Loki’s here!” He sang out, and swaggered along the dark hallway.

The Russian sat in the armchair facing the entrance, waiting for him, and he looked like a shadow, a living corpse with greyish skin. The old man opened his inflamed eyes with effort.

“We have no more than three hours left till dawn.” Nikolai’s trembling voice was barely audible. “Did you get what I require?”  
“Yes.” Loki tossed the stuffed animal onto the floor. “Here you go.”  
“What is this?!” The Russian stared at the dead mammal with shock and disgust.  
“The mighty magical seal that you wanted so much,” Loki smirked, taking delight in the man's confusion.

Nikolai clenched the armrests. He looked desperate, as if he was about to burst into tears.

“Y-you foolish prankster,” he babbled. “Damn you and your brood!”  
“I don’t have any yet, but that’s rude, you know.” Loki frowned, but Nikolai looked too sad, and he slightly pushed the stuffed seal towards the old man with his foot. “I swear, I am not fooling you,” he awkwardly tried to comfort the Russian. “This plushy seems to be stuffed with magic. See, I didn't believe it at first either, I was looking for something less… fluffy.”

Nikolai heavily got up from the armchair. He slowly approached the mount, dragging his feet on the floor. Loki sighed, and crossed his arms on the chest as he watched the man carefully pick up the animal.

Nikolai smelled the scarce fur of the mount, and pressed the seal against his chest as if it were the greatest treasure.

“Yes!” He howled. “Yes! At last, I can feel it!”  
“Julia was right, you are very creepy.” Loki said, and wearily rubbed his face. “Now, I think I should give you and your seal some space. I'm gonna go find my wife, and you… um… you have fun.”

Nikolai looked up at him, and laughed, the sound of his snickering resembling the screeching of a raven. He stood straight, and suddenly, the senile trembling was gone, as well as the shadows under his eyes.

“Don't go yet.” The man commanded, and tore the stuffed animal’s belly open.

When a small metal object fell on the floor, Loki’s first impulse was to grab the artifact so that Nikolai wouldn't touch it, because it seemed that if he had allowed the Russian to take it, something terrible would have happened.

Loki leaped forward, but it was too late. Nikolai picked up the round medallion from the floor, and at once, he grew taller.

“Shoo!” The Russian lazily moved his fingers, and Loki flew across the room and crushed into the fireplace, sending the pieces of brick flying around the living room.

Nikolai laughed, and sharply tore the neck of his shirt. He pressed the brass medallion against the left side of his chest, and the metal melted onto his skin, sinking deeper into the flesh. The Russian shuddered with pain, but the wide delighted smile wouldn't leave his lips.

“I have waited for so long for this,” he muttered.

The black cinder and red dust were in the air, making it hard to see. Loki moaned, as he got up from the floor.

“You fucking…”

Nikolai laughed, again, and took a step closer, so fast that Loki barely registered the movement. Instead of crushing him into a wall once more, the Russian firmly grabbed his guest by the shoulder - and Loki screamed in pain.

It felt as if burning icicles had cut through his flesh. He was hurting, and he felt numb with cold, although he was never supposed to. His limbs turned heavy as stone - and Loki could not find enough strength to try and set free. He heard the knife fall out of his palm and land on the floor with a loud clang, and then, everything went dark.

When Loki opened his eyes, he was no more in the living room, but in the garage of Nikolai’s mansion.

He looked down, and saw a broken spike from the fireplace grate sticking out of his shoulder. The man winced, and moved, and felt the touch of cold metal against his wrists.

He was handcuffed, and there was a long chain attached to the wall that was holding him, and it was not good at all.

“Finally awake,” Nikolai said, and Loki barely recognized his voice, so young and full of life it was. He looked around the garage - the Russian sat on the hood of a black expensive jeep, looking slightly impatient - it must have been some time. “It might be a confusing situation for you, Loki, but I am truly grateful for your help.”

Loki huffed, and yanked the chain - but it did not break. Then, he tried to drop the disguise in order to freeze the metal and make it crush - but he could not.

That, was even worse than being restrained.

The Russian watched him with a knowing smile.

“I know how bad it feels, but taking your magic away was the fastest way for me to recuperate.” He said. “I hope you do not mind sharing.”  
“Fuck you,” Loki hissed, trying not to panic. He felt extremely mortal and ordinary, and for that, he hated the Russian even more. “I should have felt you. How come I didn't know... what you are?”  
“You still don't know what I am, little God,” the Russian shook his head, and his curly dark hair bounced. Seeing Nikolai young, tall, and not bald was weird. “I almost feel like sharing my story with you, like all the bad guys do, but I won't do it.”  
“Why not?” Loki asked coldly, hesitantly trying to come up with a way to set himself free. Julia was not in the garage, and he had trouble deciding whether it was a good, or a bad thing. "Aren't you supposed to entertain a guest?"  
“If I do, you will try to get me distracted, and I will lose precious time.” Nikolai checked his wristwatch. “Besides, I do not feel like a bad guy - just a man willing to reunite with an old friend. My, my, we haven't seen each other for eons...”  
“What now? Will you kill me?” Loki asked coldly.  
“Why kill you?!” The Russian seemed distant and dreamy. “No, little God, I need you. _We_ need you - both you and your human spouse.”

Loki’s heart sank, and he jerked with such force that the metal shackles cut through his skin.

“No!” He growled through gritted teeth. Nikolai winced when the clanging of the chain filled the garage. "No, not Julia! Don't you dare!"  
“Stop this.” The Russian suggested in a bored voice. “You are stronger than a human being, but there is no chance you'll ever break this chain. Many have tried, and all have failed.”  
“What have you done with Julia?” Loki roared. He had deep cuts on his skin from the restraints, but he did not feel the pain. “Where is she?”  
“Do not worry, she is unharmed,” Nikolai said in a reassuring tone that did not fit with the thick chain holding his prisoner. “Your wife is way too valuable to let anything happen to her.”

Loki almost howled with desperation.

“If you touch her, I swear I'll…”  
“What will you do? Without your magic, you are absolutely helpless, little God.” Nikolai shrugged, but then chuckled. “No prisoner had ever freed himself from the unbreakable chain. The only thing you can do is try to bite your own hand off. Not that I am encouraging you, but that would be truly amusing!”  
“You will pay for it, I swear,” Loki hissed.  
“No, little God. I will get paid for it. My good friend has a habit to reward loyal allies - too bad you are not a loyal one.” Nikolai clicked his tongue, and checked his watch once more, and stood on his feet. “Now, I understand that you are frustrated and angry with me, but there is not much time left till dawn, and I really need to go, get everything prepared. I will tell your wife, you said hi.”

\--------

In the scarce light of the electric torch, in the polished surface of the tray, Julia saw the reflection of her own terrified face, but there was someone else behind her back, too.

“Nikolai.” She whispered.

The man reflected in the mirror pursed his lips with distaste, and shook his head.

“We share the name, but I am not him.” He said.

It was weird to hear a reflection speak.

“How come you can talk?!” The girl whined, and rubbed her face. “You're not supposed to!”  
“Yes,” the man's lips moved, but the sound of his voice followed a couple of seconds later, as if the distance separating him from Julia had been significant. “You can see me, but you are not supposed to.”

Julia shrugged. When she looked behind her back, the cellar was absolutely empty, but she kept doing it from time to time.

“Strange stuff has been going on lately,” she muttered, and sat down on the floor with a tray in her hands. “What are you?”  
“Me, or the man that has imprisoned you?” The reflection cocked its head to a side.  
“Both of you.” Julia said strictly. “Start with yourself.”  
“My name is Belobog, and I am a God.” The man in the mirror said, and the pride that Julia heard in his voice, made her roll her eyes. Loki and Nikolai’s reflection seemed to share the same attitude. “So is my… um...”  
“Twin?” Julia suggested, when the pause started to take too long.

Much to her surprise, the man shook his head.

“We are not brothers,” he replied. “The two of us, me and that man, we share one body. For half a year he takes over, and there is darkness. The rest of the time is mine.”

Julia cursed.

“I know, it is complicated,” the reflection said with a ginger smile. “Many centuries ago, the Baltic tribes gave us names - Belobog and Chernobog, to represent light and darkness. They used to worship us, and when there were feasts, the priest carried a jar around, and every single man and woman would put in a note with their wish on it. The ill wishes were Chernobog’s to take care of, and the kind ones were mine. Together we are balance.”

Julia put the tray on the wet floor, and started to sway back and forth. Everything was terrible: Loki was away, Heimdal had gone deaf, while she was being held prisoner by an ancient bipolar God.

At least, she got herself some company.

“What the fuck does this... Chernobog want with me?” Julia asked the tray. “Why did he lock me up?”  
“I do not know,” Belobog replied, and the girl hissed with annoyance. “I truly don't, I would have told you!” He said quickly. “What he always wants is darkness and chaos, but there is nothing to worry about, because his time is almost over! At dawn, I'll take over the body we share, and Chernobog will be imprisoned for half a year.”  
“How much time is left till dawn?” Julia whimpered. She could barely move her fingers, so cold she was. “Damn, this makes absolutely no sense! Why Loki, why me?! Why does the weird stuff have to happen and ruin all the fun?! We just got married…”

At least, the tears flowing down her cheeks, were burning hot.

The God imprisoned in the mirror, kept quiet while she cried, and Julia started to wonder if he was still there. He was - when she glanced into the polished surface of the tray, there was the silhouette of a man, awkwardly shifting on his feet. Julia wiped her cheeks, and giggled.

“You're a God, right?” She asked. “How come you are so old and sick?”  
“That is something I did to the two of us on purpose,” Belobog replied. “At some point, things started to get out of hand - the Second World War, for instance... I was so terrified of Chernobog’s evil deeds, that I put a curse upon us. I took the magic and youth out of our body, and I hid it, well. Since then, the body we share, ages, but I am also sure that Chernobog is harmless and weak as a child, and unable to corrupt the hearts and minds of men.”  
“Well, yesterday, he sent Loki away, to search for something,” Julia recalled, and even in the scarce light of the torch, she noticed how terrified Belobog looked. “In Moscow! This -... tell me, where did you hide your magic? T-his is bad, right?!”

Before the God in the mirror could reply, the cellar door opened with a screech, and Julia almost let go of the tray. She quickly turned the torchlight off, and tried not to make a single sound.

“Your Highness?” A hoarse voice whispered, and the girl saw a bulky silhouette slowly walk down the stairs. The man could hardly see anything in the darkness, his fingers were brushing against the wall as he cautiously moved forward. “You in here? Julia?”

Julia got up from the floor, clutched the platter, and with a loud cry rushed at the intruder.

She could have expected that she wouldn’t be able to hit him, because normally, bodyguards are trained to be agile and fast, - but she tried to, anyway. It took the man one short precise move of his hand to grab the platter, and toss it away.

“Stop this! We don't have much time!” Dimitri grunted angrily. “I’m here to help you, silly girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting reading material :)  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belobog


	24. The Best Possible Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah I'm back :D
> 
> My thesis draft is almost ready, I thought I deserve a little break.

It was even colder outside, and the wind was howling like a hungry stray dog. Julia's guess was correct - she had been kept in the cellar of the church ruins. When the girl peeked out of the open hatch, it was very dark, and there were only dry rushes growing within the remains of the old foundations. Shadows of clouds were flying through the night sky: spring was a season for heavy storms.

Dimitri nervously looked around, and jogged towards a Jeep left at the side of the road.

“You know how to drive?” He asked shortly.  
“Yes,” Julia was doing her best to keep up with the man, but the sharp stones were hurting her bare feet.  
“Good, then you’ll take this car, and drive away from here, as fast as you can.” Dimitri tossed at her the car keys.  
“O-okay, but where’s Loki?” Julia whined, as she limped towards a big black Jeep. “Why are you helping me?”  
“I have my reasons,” the man replied stiffly. “Here, your phone, take it!”  
“I can't leave without Loki!”  
“You can, and you will.” Dimitri said strictly. “Your husband will be fine, Nikolai does not plan on killing him yet.”  
“Yet?!” Julia whined, and pulled on the driver's door with shaky hands. “And what is that supposed to mean?!”  
“That means that if you don't leave now, you might not see the dawn,” Dimitri yelled back, and forced her into the driver's seat. 

Julia was about to start the engine, when she heard a strange noise coming from the distance. 

“Somebody’s out there,” she whimpered, and curled up in the driver’s seat. The girl turned to Dimitri, and saw in his eyes the reflection of her own terror.

The peculiar noise was getting louder; the steady clanging of some heavy metal object. The Russian narrowed his eyes, trying to see into the darkness.

“It is not Nikolai,” he suddenly said with relief, and turned the key in the ignition. The headlights cut through the darkness, and in the bright white light Julia and Dimitri saw rushes and trees, and a slender man’s silhouette between the trees.

“Oh, hell!” Julia cried out, and jumped out of the car so swiftly that the opening door hit the Russian. “No fucking way… It's you!”

She froze in place, watching closely the man wading through the forest, but there were no open wounds on his body, nor blood on his clothes, just greyish dust.

“Yes, it is me. Is this how you greet your husband now?” Loki grinned from behind the thick undergrowth. He walked forward slowly, with considerable effort. “I thought you'd be happy to see me!”

Loki forced his way through the bushes onto the meadow, and Julia noticed a thick chain dragging on the ground behind him, so heavy that it was leaving a deep furrow on the wet ground. The man stopped to catch a breath, and with surprise, Julia realized how exhausted he looked.

“Of course I am!” She took a running start down the hill towards the man, and suddenly, felt Loki stagger when she crushed into him for a hug. “You are fine, oh, thank God!”  
“The only God you have to thank, is standing right here,” Loki huffed, and petted her on the head. Julia whimpered with both annoyance and relief: some things did not change.  
“What happened to you?”  
“That bastard shackled me with an unbreakable chain in the garage. Not my kind of fun,” Loki confessed. “I need to ask him the spell before I kill him, it will be a useful thing to have in the dungeons.” With a little sigh he brushed his cheek against her hair. “It hasn’t been a day, but I’ve missed you, sweet bird.”  
“How'd you free yourself, then?” Julia looked up, trying to read the man’s face. Something about him did not feel right.  
“The chain is unbreakable, but the wall of his house was not. What?! I had to get out of that garage somehow, Nikolai said he will hurt you.” Loki shrugged upon noticing an expression of terror on her face. “And, my magic is gone, that's the bad thing.” He said after a small pause.

That was probably the explanation for the change in his posture. With the inhuman core taken away from him, the man looked fragile, like a patient who had just been cured from a grave disease.

“Are you feeling fine?” Julia asked with doubt. She tried to imagine Loki breaking through the concrete walls, no magic tricks, just the sheer force of rage and fear for her well-being. “You look hurt.”  
“I might have dislocated my shoulder, but I'll live.” The man’s lips curved into a mean smile. “Nikolai will have to rebuild his house.”

He squinted against the bright rays of headlights, and noticed Nikolai’s bodyguard lingering beside the car. Upon realizing that Loki noticed him, Dimitri forced an uneasy smile.

“I am glad to see you alive, Your Highness…”  
“And I will be glad to see you dead,” Loki snarled at him. “You kidnapped my wife, didn’t you?”

Dimitri backed away, but Julia boldly stood between the two men.

“Loki, calm down, he wants to help us!”  
“I do.” The Russian replied quickly from behind the open car door.  
“Why would he?!”  
“No idea,” Julia confessed, and nervously waved her hands in the air. “Oh, I forgot to tell you: Nikolai is a God, did you know?!”  
“Yes, I came to realize it the moment he crushed me into the wall without even moving a finger,” Loki said grumpily. He stared at Dimitri without blinking. “But what does it have to do with your sudden desire to help us?”  
“I am the high priest of the Two-Faced God,” Dimitri confessed to Loki with reluctance. “I was, until now - let us say that I resigned… The two of them change places every half a year. Chernobog’s time is running out, but he does not want to go. He wants to keep the body for himself, and for this, he asked you to bring him the magical seal. You need to take it away from him before dawn, or else, he will keep the body for the rest of days, and Belobog will be forever imprisoned.”  
“Can't I just kill him? Loki interrupted him impatiently.  
“No, absolutely not!” Dimitri cried out with terror. “You cannot kill Nikolai!”

Loki crossed his arms on the chest.

“Cannot, or should not?” He asked. “So afraid to lose your job?”  
“This has nothing to do with me. You must not kill the Two-Faced God, no matter what he does, good or evil.” Dimitri spoke solemnly. “Without him, the equilibrium in the world shall be gone, and terrible things shall happen - things you cannot even imagine… The Two-Faced God is balance, and in the end, the combination of his deeds is meant to preserve it.”  
“I cannot see how messing with me and my wife is supposed to preserve balance.” Loki replied coldly. “And if you want me to consider sparing Nikolai’s life, you'd better tell me what is going on here.”

The high priest nervously looked around, and lowered his voice to whisper. Loki could barely hear him through the howling of the wind. 

“Chernobog has a plan,” the man said. “He needs the girl to…”

Dimitri never finished the sentence. All of a sudden, he stuttered, and convulsively grabbed his neck with both hands. His eyes rolled, and a grimace of pain appeared on Dimitri’s face. The Russian opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and he fell on the ground, face down and dead.

Loki cursed.

“Now, that’s a pity,” he sighed and hunched his shoulders, as he watched the first drops of rain wet Dimitri’s jacket. Soft rustle filled the air.  
“Good Lord,” Julia stared at the dead man without understanding. “Loki, did you… What did you just do to him?!”  
“Seriously, me?!” Loki snarled at her. “I didn’t do anything, this moron must have taken some magical oath. But of course, go ahead and blame me for his death now! Is this how much you hate me?!”

Julia backed off, and looked like she was about to cry.

“I don’t hate you,” she whined. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been able to… I love you so much that every time you upset me, I can’t even get angry with you!”  
“Well, I love you, too!” Loki shouted back at his wife. He felt wet, un-magical, and absolutely lost. Relationship discussions were not his strongest side. “But it seems not to be enough. What else do you want from me, woman?!”  
“Respect,” Julia spat out, and straightened her back. “Love is not enough, because you can love your dog and your horse, but I am not some kind of pet, I am a human being, and I want you to show some consideration for my privacy and my property…”  
“Oh, for Norns’ sake!” Loki roared, and threw his hands up in the air. “I do respect you, Julia! From all creatures in the universe, I cherish and respect you the most. It is just that… I have a temper, I know I do.” He nervously clenched his hands together, but bravely stared his wife in the eyes. “I read your diary on purpose, because I was angry with you. I knew that it would make you upset, if you ever found out.”  
“Of course, it made me upset! And, how is any of the things you just said, supposed to be comforting?!” Julia yelled back. “Is it even the right moment for this conversation?! The crazy Russian maniac is after us, if you haven't noticed! Can’t we just get out of here?”  
“We're not going anywhere till we talk.” Loki said stubbornly. He took a step forward, and caught her by the hand. “Julia, please, just listen! I am begging for your forgiveness, and I swear I will never resort to any act that will make you feel insecure and hurt, ever again, I promise.”  
“You are making me feel insecure right now, you fucking selfish bastard!” She hissed. “You are making me stand here, in the rain, listening to your excuses and promises, not leaving me a chance to say ‘no’! I am cold and scared, but you don’t seem to care! You want me to say that I forgive you?! Fine, I do, just let's fucking go!”

Julia knew that Loki would probably not be satisfied with her response, and braced herself for the continuation of the quarrel, and a new portion of angry screaming.

What she was not prepared to hear, was laughter.

Very slowly, she turned around.

“Care to tell me, where to?” Nikolai stood in the middle of the road, his head tilted to a side and an amused smile curving his lips. “Do you know how rude it is to leave without saying goodbye? I thought that a royal couple would have some manners.”

\----------

Despite the rain and the wind blowing straight into his face, the Russian did not even blink. He must have been there for some time already, because his clothes and hair were soaked through.

Last time Julia had seen him, Nikolai had been bold, feeble, and half the current size. The healthy, young giant who had interrupted the family quarrel, did not bear any resemblance to the old man they had come to know.

“L-Loki? Is it… Why...” Julia stuttered, feeling her teeth shake with both the cold and the shock. “Why is he so young?! Why is he so… tall?!”

Loki gently pushed the girl aside.

“I'll explain later, when we're home.” He promised. “Get in the car. Trust me, everything will be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
“Do you really believe that the two of you are leaving?” Nikolai asked plainly, with just a hint of interest in his voice. “You are helpless, you lost all your magic, little God.”  
“Oh, I do not need magic to kick your face in.” Loki waited for Julia to close the car door, and turned to the Russian with a snarl. “We shall settle it like men.”

Nikolai moved his shoulder with annoyance, and walked forward, and the grass was rippling where he placed his feet.

“I will not waste my time on you, little God.” He stepped over Dimitri’s body sprawled on the ground, and signed. “Seems that I will need a new high priest… That's a pity, this one was resourceful.”  
“My bad,” Loki smiled coldly, and swung the chain at him. The loose end cut through the air right before the Russian’s face, making him stop and stare with disapproval.  
“I was told not to kill you, but you are annoying. I could just break your spine,” Nikolai mused. “Yes, this is what I'll do...”

He thrust his right hand forward, and a big uneven rock beside him moved in its place. The stone rose into the air, and flew towards Loki. 

Despite the heavy chain restraining his movements, Loki dodged the attack. He leaped to a side and threw himself on the ground, and the heavy stone landed in place where he had been a moment ago. Nikolai grunted with disapproval, and picked it up again.

“You are wounded.” He stated, as he piloted the rock towards the other man. “You do not stand a chance against me.”

The boulder gained so much momentum that it left a deep trench in the ground when it fell. This time, Loki ended up close enough to reach Nikolai. The end of the chain hit the Russian on the cheek, the blow so strong that the man clearly heard the crack of the bone. Nikolai’s head bounced to a side.

“You were saying?” Loki asked the Russian with a laugh.

The God stood straight, and brushed the hair away from his face. Loki cringed a little when he saw torn flesh, and pieces of bone showing from the open wound. 

It must have hurt.

“Enough of this dancing,” Nikolai hissed at him with annoyance. He did not seem like he was in pain, just extremely angry. “You just can't give up, can you? You have to try and ruin everything? Well, I won't let you!”

The loose end of the chain moved by itself, and darted at Loki like a snake’s tail. It wrapped itself tightly around his throat, and Nikolai dragged him across the meadow. Loki choked, and attempted to grasp the ground, but there was nothing to hold on to. He tried anyway, breaking his nails against the stones and bleeding into the wet mud. There was less and less air to breathe. He felt a strong jerk when Nikolai lifted him from the ground, and then a hit against something solid. Loki's back was pressed against the uneven surface of the same rock that had almost crushed him moments ago. He was suffocating, and the grass and the big black car started to fade into darkness. 

When Loki was about to pass out from lack of air, he heard a bang, and Nikolai jerked in a strange way, as if someone had given him a strong push on the back.

With surprise, the Russian looked down at a blood stain spreading over his stomach. He pressed his hand against the wound, and stared in wonder at the red on his fingers. 

Through the darkening mist, Loki saw Julia, standing beside the car, with a pistol in shaky hands. She looked like a ghost in the greyish early morning, dressed in a loose dirty gown under the rain.

The Russian smiled at Loki, but his eyes were cold, and Loki knew that he had to set himself free, somehow - no matter how, because if he did not, Nikolai would hurt Julia.

“How could I forget, it is almost time.” Nikolai said to him with a disappointed shrug. “As much as I would love to break all bones in your body, it will have to wait. First things first.”  
“Run,” Loki tried to scream, but the chain around his neck did not let him even take a breath, and Julia could not hear him. “Please, run, run, run…” 

Every whisper came out with effort, and all he could do was watch.

Julia shot again and again, until she was out of ammunition, the bang of every gunshot muted by splashes of the heavy rain. She definitely hit Nikolai, because he reeled a little when he turned around.

“Ruler of Tamag, lord and judge, father of the nine! I have come to summon you from the land, where you sleep in a palace of iron!” Nikolai called. He did not shout, but his words came clear through he rustle of the rain. 

His voice was trembling with anticipation and excitement. Julia froze in front of Nikolai, the useless empty pistol pressed against her chest. There was something rising from under the ground, through the soil and rocks and underground waters. The Siberian land seemed to have come to life.

The soil broke, like a shell of an egg, and the roots darted out of the cracks. They wrapped themselves around Julia's wrists and ankles, firmly holding her in place.

“Open your eyes, take your sword, and cross the river of tears over a bridge made of a horse hair, thin as a string! Reunite with me, old friend, and take this stolen life as offering!”

Nikolai tilted his head back and spread his arms wide, swaying from side to side. The vibration was growing stronger, resembling a buzz of a giant beehive hidden in the depth, about to burst open. Loki stared at the man's back with hatred, unable to do anything, just praying for someone, or something, to come and help - not him, but the girl he had dragged into this mess.

\----------

And eventually, there it was, the help he had craved. It fell down from the sky like a meteorite, and crushed into Nikolai with the force of an explosive missile.

The bright flash blinded Loki. Stones and pieces of soil flew up and rained over him, Julia, and the big black car. The strong gust of wind almost tore the white gown off the girl, and made the car wobble. The alarm of the vehicle screamed, and no matter how Loki strained himself, he could not hear anything else.

The pressure of the chain on his neck, as well as the invisible force pressing him against the rock, was gone as soon as Nikolai got hit. Loki fell down on the ground.

“Julia?” He stood straight, and wiped the dirt and tears off his face to see clearly. “Julia, are you… alive?”  
“Yes, here!”

She waved at him from behind the car. The girl was fine - as fine as someone can be after being kidnapped, held captive in a cellar, and taking part in a failed human sacrifice ritual. In place where Nikolai had stood, there was a deep vast impact crater, and in the middle of it, there was another man.

Since Julia had made him familiar with the Christian concept of guardian angels, Loki had been wondering if he did not actually have one of his own. His guardian angel lacked feathery wings, but carried a heavy hammer around.

“You look like shit.” Thor said instead of greeting. “Seems like I'm right on time.”  
“Um… Thank you?” Loki spat out grumpily. “I could not reach Heimdall. How would you know that we needed help?”  
“Julia texted me.” Thor shrugged.  
“What?!”  
“I said, she texted me,” Thor repeated, and waved his hand at the girl. “With her phone.”  
“Since when do you have a phone?” Loki coughed with just a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
“Is it really important?” Thor beckoned him to come closer. “Who is the guy?”

Loki clenched his fists, and limped towards the edge of the hollow, to see what was inside. Nikolai was sprawled on the ground in the middle of it, all covered in blood and dirt. He tried to sit up, but could not, and his legs were unnaturally still.

The Russian looked up at the two men, and bared his teeth like a cornered animal - tired and wounded, but still dangerous.

“You think, a wound is enough to stop me?” He hissed, and the little stones on the ground around him started to shake and dance. “I will heal, and I will tear you both to pieces!”

Loki clumsily jumped down into the crater.

“That's Nikolai.” He explained to Thor.  
“Nikolai? That old man who asked you to steal the magic seal?” Thor cocked his head to a side. “He does not look old.”  
“Hopefully, he will, after I take the seal back.” Loki mused as he approached the Russian.  
“Need any help with that?” Thor asked with doubt. Loki turned around, and the God of Thunder backed off a little when he saw a cruel grimace on his face.  
“No, I'll manage.” The dark haired man replied with a cold sinister smile.

He pinned Nikolai down with his knee, and his fingers sank into the man's flesh. Nikolai yelled in pain when Loki ripped the metal seal from his chest, together with pieces of skin and muscle. He squeezed the piece of metal tightly in his fist, bending it with all the force he had left.

Nikolai’s torso began to shrink at once, like an inflatable toy that got a hole in it. The bushy dark hair on his head was growing limp and grey, and a web of wrinkles covered his skin. The Two-Faced God without his seal looked rather pathetic.

“What’s with tearing me to pieces?” Loki sneered at Chernobog, and tossed away the useless piece of metal. “A promise is a promise.”

Nikolai growled, and suddenly, grabbed Loki’s wrist with such force, that his hand grew numb. The Russian effortlessly pulled him closer.

“You think this is how this ends?” He whispered. “You think you win, and prance away into your happily ever after? Well, I’m sorry to bring it to you, but you lost. You lost everything you had, you just don’t know it yet.” Nikolai smiled with effort, and his teeth were pink with blood, and the smile was bad. “Tearing your heart out will be just enough for me, little God.”

Nikolai was staring right through him, and Loki felt cold when he realized that the man was looking at Julia.

\----------

He turned around to see her fall. Just like that, without even a cry, as if someone had cut off an invisible string.

The whole world froze around Loki, and went grey. Julia lay still on the wet grass, loose strands of hair sticking to her pale cheeks and forehead. Thor stared down at her without understanding. He knelt beside the girl and shook her, but he was grey and slow, too. 

“She is not breathing,” Thor’s anxious voice was just the white noise, like Nikolai’s laughter behind Loki’s back, or the splashes of rain. “What happened, Loki? Why?... We need to find a healer, fast…”

Loki could not force himself to make a step forward, towards his wife's still body. Some things are certain. He had seen - and caused - death too many times to mistake it as anything else.

“Heimdall!” Thor yelled into the greyish crying sky. “Heimdall, take us home! Answer me, Heimdall!...”

Loki reeled like a drunk man when he placed slow unsteady steps on the steep side of the crater. He slipped on the chain and fell face down, but persistently crawled over the edge of the hollow. None of that seemed real, more like a bad dream. Julia could not die - Loki had plans, lots of them, and none made sense without her. Living on did not make sense without her.

“Heimdall!” Thor’s voice cracked, and the man fell silent. 

Loki reached out to his brother, and carefully took Julia away from him. He had no idea, how long he sat in the rain, cradling his wife’s body in his arms. There was no time, no sound, no pain from his wounds, nor the feeling of raindrops drumming against his skin. There was no heart inside his chest either, just an enormous void. Loki could not force out a cry, as if the chain that Nikolai had wrapped around his neck, was still there, strangling him harder. 

Thor cautiously touched his shoulder.

“Brother, let's get out of here.” He croaked. “We need to take her home.”  
Loki shook his head. “No, I can't,” he whispered. Home was a place where Julia had been alive, and without her, he didn't have one, not anymore. “She can't be dead,” Loki brushed the wet hair away from her cheek, and his fingers left dirty marks against the girl’s skin. Tears were burning his eyes, and Thor’s face was a pale blurry spot. “I gave her the Apple of Idun, she cannot just die! This isn't right!”

The rain stopped, and the rising sun painted Julia's cheeks with pink, making her look almost alive.

“Julia, please! No, she can't go, she can't leave me,” Loki howled, and buried his face against Julia's neck. “Not now, not until we have a hundred children, and both grow old and ugly… I need to do something! I swear I'll find a way to bring her back, no matter what it takes me, I'll wipe Helheim away so that she would stay with me forever…”  
“Brother,” Thor called for him quietly, but Loki shook his head.  
“I know! I used the Apple once, so I can do it again.” He said stubbornly. “I'll use a dozen, if needed.” He looked up at Thor, and snarled at him. “Come on, don't just sit here! We need to get back to Asgard!”

Unexpectedly, Thor shook his head.

“Wait,” he commanded. Loki growled at him and tried to get up from the ground, but Thor held him in place. “Just calm down, brother, look!”

Loki did, and could not believe his eyes. 

The girl did not look dead anymore. Pale, yes, exhausted and unconscious, but just as alive as himself and Thor. If he had been all alone, Loki would have taken if for a figment of his imagination, but Thor was there, and saw it too. Julia's eyelashes were slightly trembling, and Loki could guess shallow breathing from the movement of her breast. 

Loki did not know what exactly Nikolai had done, if it had been just an illusion, or if he was powerful enough to actually end someone's life with just one gaze. Neither did he know, who Nikolai had tried to summon, but it did not matter at the moment. It would later, when he brings Julia back to the safety of the royal palace. Then, he would think and wonder.

The only thing stopping Loki from dancing around the field with the unconscious girl in his arms, was the thought of Julia getting scared if she eventually woke up. Instead, he pressed Julia against his chest even tighter, so hard that it probably hurt her. The man stroked her hair and coaxed her to open her eyes, and laughed, and cried at the same time. 

Apparently, miracles sometimes happen to those who do not deserve them. 

“Julia,” he purred against her ear, and covered his wife's face with kisses. “Time to wake up, sweet bird.”

She opened her eyes, and the world around Loki was back to its normal colorful state, and the pink sunrise seemed overwhelmingly beautiful. 

“What?...” The grin on his face probably looked a little insane, because Julia stared at him with suspicion. “Loki, wha-...”  
“I love you so much,” Loki breathed out, and kissed her. And then again, and again, until the girl protested with a muffled groan, and gave him a little punch in the ribs. After losing all his magic and getting smashed against the rocks and dragged around in the dirt, Loki felt it a great deal.

Julia seemed to be remembering where she was and what had happened before, because she looked more and more preoccupied and scared with every following second.

“We're still in Russia,” the girl guessed, and shivered.  
“Yes, but not for long,” Loki assured her.  
“Nikolai…?”  
“I took the seal away from him, just like Dimitri said.” Loki reported. “How do you feel?” He asked cautiously.  
“Funny,” Julia frowned. “And cold. And…” She looked around, and yelped with disgust. “Shit, Loki, we're sitting in the mud!”  
“I know,” it was the rarest situation when Loki actually enjoyed sitting in the mud, every moment of it. He kissed his wife just one more time before standing up.

Julia huffed, and slightly drummed her fingers against Loki’s shoulder. The man did not seem willing to let her go.

“That's nice of you, but I'm not disabled. You can put me down,” she urged her husband. The strange, pained expression appeared on Loki’s face, and after a moment of hesitation he followed the command. Thor did not look too comfortable, either, and Julia could not understand the reason. “Guys, um… what happened?” She asked.

Loki glanced at Thor, as if seeking support.

“You just died, Julia,” he breathed out hoarsely.  
“No way,” the girl shook her head, and tried to stand straight without his help. She felt exhausted and sick, but by no means dead. “That's… no, why would I die?! How? Are you serious?!” The two men looked like they were.  
“Absolutely.” Thor said quietly. “You fell, and you were not breathing. We couldn't do anything, not even reach Heimdall. Must have been some curse…”

Loki hissed at Thor very quietly when he attempted to give Julia a hug, but the blonde man boldly ignored him. 

It actually seemed like a good moment to check on Nikolai, and Loki slowly walked towards the deep hollow, where he had left the Russian. The chain was restraining his movements.

Nikolai was still there. Without the magical seal, the man had not regenerated, he lay on his back in the puddle of mud mixed with his own blood. It was still Chernobog - Loki could tell that from the hateful look on the man's face, when their eyes met. The two entities living inside the body of the Two-Faced God, had not yet changed places.

“I was starting to feel neglected,” Nikolai coughed when he saw Loki at the edge of the crater. “You look like crap.”  
“I'll be fine.” Loki replied coldly, and jumped down into the knee-deep hollow. “I can't say the same about you. Seems that you won't heal that easily.”  
“I won't need to,” the Russian said. Despite the wounds, he seemed strangely triumphant. “Not anymore.”  
“Stop your theatrics,” Loki winced. “If you behave, I will be kind enough to call the ambulance for you. After all, I am supposed to keep you alive.”

The Russian snarled at him, and replied with a particularly flowery curse.

“Fine, no ambulance, we do it the hard way.” Loki placed his boot against Nikolai’s chest, pressing the heel into the open wound. “Talk!” He ordered, watching the Russian cringe in pain. “What was your plan? Who did you try to summon?”

Nikolai laughed out loud, and the low gurgling sound of his laughter was disturbing. 

“Talk!” Loki yelled at him. “And stop laughing, you bastard!”  
“But you look so funny, little God, thinking that you are in control.” Nikolai wheezed out, “tell me, did you feel in control, when I took the life out of your wife’s body?”

Loki closed his eyes, and tried to breathe evenly.

“Shut up,” he growled, “or I swear, I’ll…”  
“What, kill me?!” Chernobog hissed. “Then you’d better hurry, because I have just enough time left to do it again. It was fun watching you cry!” 

Magic hadn't returned to Loki yet, but he did not need it. He punched the Russian in the face, and then again, and again. Nikolai was laughing so hard that blood bubbled were popping in his mouth.

“You are done, little God!” He yelled, choking on his own blood. “You are done! I wish you dead, and trust me, I'm not the only one! I swear you'll suffer! You thought you could hide from your past? No! It will come knocking for you, and for the ones you hold dear, and there is nothing you can do!”

Loki lost control. He kept crushing his fists into Nikolai’s face, and did not stop even when the man ceased to move. There was blood on the ground, on his hands and clothes and face, but he kept punching the dead Russian with all force he had. 

It was the sharp pain that made Loki come to himself, and shake off the mist of rage: he had split his knuckles to the bone. The man stared down at his hands, and at the massacred body of the Two-Faced God, and tried to understand what he felt. 

He was supposed to be preoccupied by the fact that he had just killed the being that represented balance in the universe, but he was not. His mind was focused, and his head was clear. Would there be consequences to his actions, Loki was ready to face them, but for now, he was sure that he had made the best possible choice.  
\----------

When Loki approached the girl, she looked like she was about to throw up, or start crying. Actually, Loki felt a little sick himself - what was left of Nikolai, was an ugly mess of bones, blood, and torn tissue.

“Good God, you killed him,” Julia swallowed hard, looking anywhere but at him.  
“Yes, I did.” Loki replied calmly. He wiped his palms against his clothes, as thoroughly as he could. He could only guess what he looked like - Nikolai’s blood was even in his mouth, Loki could taste it.  
“But Dimitri said you must not kill the Two-Faced God,” Julia muttered, shivering. The man huffed, and walked past her towards the car. He opened the door of the driver's seat, and pulled out Dimitri’s jacket.  
“Wear it.” He ordered, and wrapped Julia tightly in it. The jacket was almost reaching her knees. “And don't take seriously what Dimitri said. He was a lunatic, sane people never become high priests.”  
“But the Two-Faced God...”  
“Was a crazy bastard, who tried to use us to fulfil his scheme, and failed. I would have considered sparing him, if it had been only for me, but he threatened to hurt you, and I could not let that happen.” Loki said quietly. “I am not strong enough to go through the nightmare of losing you one more time. Whatever happens next, it’s on me, and I am ready to face the consequences. But I don't care about balance in the universe, if there is a slightest chance that it will be a universe without you in it.”

Thor coughed, and awkwardly rocked from heels to toes beside the Jeep.

“I don't want to interrupt, but seems like we are stuck here.” He said. “Heimdall won't answer me. I thought that it was because of Nikolai, but now that he is dead, I still cannot reach him.”  
“There are lots of places here in Siberia, with compasses going crazy and planes losing their way,” Julia shrugged. “Who knows, maybe the anomalies also affect the Rainbow Bridge.”  
“Then, we will have to take the long road, and just drive away from here, until he can hear us. The good thing is that I found the car keys.” Thor stated, and climbed into the back seat. “Drive us, little sister!” He called from inside the car.

Julia decisively closed the car door, and turned to Loki.

“Private conversation?” He cocked a brow with interest. “Now?”  
“Sort of…” The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I think I heard you,” she confessed. “Earlier, when you were calling me. When you thought I was dead.”  
“Oh. You did,” Loki muttered bitterly. Frankly, he would prefer that she hadn't. Now that everything seemed to be fine with his wife, he was slightly ashamed of his emotional breakdown.  
“Yes.” Julia said. “You know this feeling, when you are very tired, and you balance between being asleep and awake? You can hear everything that's going on around you, but your eyes wouldn't open. It was more or less the same, just much, much worse, because you were suffering, and there was nothing I could do...” Her voice cracked, and the girl stepped forward, and gave Loki a tight hug. “I can’t even imagine, what losing you might feel like,” she whimpered against his chest, clenching the man’s blood-stained shirt in her fingers. “And I am just hoping I will never find out. I know that it’s selfish of me, but I can’t help it!”  
“And that seems like a good reason to start crying?” Loki chuckled, and stroked her hair. “I don’t know if I’ve told you already, but I am planning to live a long and happy life with you, sweet bird. And probably, in the end you will get so sick of me, that you will wish me dead…”  
“When you are old and ugly?” Julia laughed, and choked on tears.  
“I can’t believe I said that,” Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, exactly, when I am old, ugly, and my temper gets so bad that my own children try to suffocate me with a pillow. Until then, I am not going anywhere, you have my word.” He grinned at Julia. “Can we go home now? Being all covered in blood of the enemy only feels great when it’s fresh. Then, it gets sticky. I also need to get rid of this chain.”

Julia nodded. Inside the Jeep, Thor diligently fastened the seatbelt. 

“No, you don’t,” she whispered as they walked towards the car, loud enough for Loki to hear her.


End file.
